una segunda oportunidad
by zhatura
Summary: por que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...y ellos no son la acepcion...el frio y seco...con un corazon invernal y ella sola y triste desde la muerte de su familia...sessxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_capitulo 1_**

**_Inuyasha y su grupo estaban descansando momentáneamente en la aldea de la anciana kaede mientras esperaban que Kagome regresara de su epoca._**

**_Inuyasha se encontraba exasperado, debido a la tardanza de Kagome, quien se habia ido a su epoca una semana atrás y todavía no aparecia por el sengoku._**

**_Sango y miroku estaban hablando animadamente mientras shippo ayudaba a la anciana kaede a entrar agua del riachuelo para la cena._**

**_Inuyasha, arto de la espera, se paro de un salto y salió a buscar a Kagome..._**

**_-nunca cambiara!-dijo Sango mirando la puerta por la que inuyasha habia salido a toda velocidad del lugar._**

**_-ni modo-dijo resignado miroku._**

**_Inuyasha caminaba por el bosque, hacia el pozo con el ceño fruncido en rabia por tener que esperar tanto. Una vez llego al pozo, salto en el, cruzando el portal que unía ambas épocas._**

**_-epoca actual-_**

**_-una semana atrás-_**

**_Kagome entro en la casa verdaderamente cansada, entro en la sala, dejando su mochila contra una de las patas de la mesa y se sentó en una silla..._**

**_-mama ya llegue!-grito para que la oyeran, su abuelo y su hermano entraron en la sala muy contentos..._**

**_-Kagome, querida, no grites.-dijo su madre entrando en la sala_**

**_-por que mama?-pregunto Kagome._**

**_-tenemos visitas hija, vino tu prima marina desde Inglaterra-dijo su madre, la cara de Kagome cambio de una de asombro a una de total felicidad._**

**_-enserio, donde esta?-dijo Kagome muy feliz_**

**_-esta en tu cuarto hija, dijo que queria estar sola y entonces la dejamos ir a tu cuarto, pero ve a ver como esta, hace mas de 5 horas que esta ahí-dijo la madre de Kagome._**

**_Kagome se levanto y se encamino a las escaleras, subiéndolas rápidamente para poder saludar a su prima._**

**_Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación pudo oír claramente sollozos muy fuertes, acompañados de lágrimas y palabras llenas de tristesa._**

**_La puerta lentamente se abrió, Kagome entro con cuidado, pero lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida._**

**_En su cama, boca abajo, yacía su prima, bestia un uniforme negro, muy ajustado al cuerpo, su cabello estaba desparramado en su espalda y en los costados de la cama, este era de un color azul, muy intenso pero hermoso, su largo consistía hasta las rodillas._**

**_Kagome, despacio se acerco a ella y toco sus hombros._**

**_-marina...-dijo Kagome asombrada, ya que esta se habia sentado en la cama y no podía creer lo que veía, el parecido que tenia con kikyo era increíble, ni siquiera ella se parecia tanto a kikyo, aunque era diferente al mismo tiempo, la diferencia era, que ella tenia cabellos y ojos azules... Marina tenia un semblante realmente triste y melancólico, sus ojos, siempre azules como el océano, ahora se encontraban rojizos, debido a las lagrimas derramadas, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y su flequillo, tan perfectamente recto estaba algo desordenado, su piel era blanca como una hoja de calcar, casi transparente, debido a la falta de alimento durante 5 dias, que debió ser la duración de su viaje en barco desde Inglaterra..._**

**_-ka...Go...Me...-dijo con voz quebradiza, aunque en su rostro se divisaba una debil pero sincera sonrisa._**

**_Marina...que pasa?..Te duele algo...?-dijo Kagome a la persona a la que recordaba siempre sonriente y muy feliz viviendo con sus padres y el mayordomo de la familia, junto a su hermano pequeño._**

**_Nada...solo me duele el corazón...-dijo marina con vos quebradiza mientras sus ojos marinos se nublaban debido a las lagrimas acumuladas._**

**_Marina... que pasó para que estés asi, tú que eres la persona más feliz y positiva que conozco prima...-dijo Kagome, esto último hizo que marina sonriera una vez más._**

**_Mama, Papa, Louis, Jeorge y youko murieron en un accidente, solo yo sobreviví...-dijo marina ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas._**

**_Ya...ya paso...tranquila...-dijo Kagome abrasándola._**

**_Lo se...pero no puedo evitar ponerme asi...-dijo marina ya recuperándose por un momento._**

**_Dime...por que no me cuentas lo que ocurrió, quizás te sientas mejor si lo compartes con alguien...-dijo Kagome_**

**_Esta bien...-dijo marina no muy segura..._**

**_Bien, comienza-dijo acodándose en el sillon de su escritorio-te escucho...-dijo de nuevo, marina sonrio una ves mas, al parecer venir ahí era una unica decisión que habia tomado bien..._**

**_Todo comenzó hace dos años...-empezo a relatar marina..._**

**_-flash back-_**

**_Ese era el primer dia de clases de la escuela a la que su padre la habia inscripto, era un instituto para sacerdotisas y la verdad eso no le molestaba, al contrario le agradaba la idea..._**

**_Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, y vio que estaba en medio de la calle y un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad._**

**_Se asusto de sobre manera, lo que ocasiono que no pudiera mover sus piernas._**

**_Su nerviosismo iban en aumento acompañados por un intenso miedo de morir._**

**_Fue entonces cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban entre los mismos y de un salto terminaron en la vereda de en frente..._**

**_Concentro su vista en quien la habia salvado, si debia hablar y decir que era guapo, se quedaba corta!!!_**

**_Un joven de unos 21 años, de cabello corto, plateado, ojos dorados, ligeramente rasgados le miraba algo preocupado y con el ceño fruncido..._**

**_Se encuentra bien señorita...-dijo el joven, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos, mas no la soltó totalmente, y ambos se quedaron vieron fijamente..._**

**_Si, gracias-dijo marina_**

**_De nada-dijo el joven soltándola y dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino, marina hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su colegio, al cual llego con el tiempo justo para la entrada y presentación de las alumnas._**

**_Entro corriendo por el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, su primera clase empezaría en 2 minutos y ni siquiera sabía en que salón era...._**

**_Doblo a la izquierda y ahí lo vio el cartel que decia "arquería", esa era su primara clase._**

**_Abrió la puerta, gracias a dios todavía estaban llegando las alumnas, paso al frente presentándose frente alas que habia._**

**_Hola, mi nombre es marina higurashi y espero nos llevemos bien...-dijo marina, todas sonrieron amablemente y marina paso a sentarse._**

**_Una mujer de estatura baja entro a la clase._**

**_Buenos dias alumnas, yo sere su profesora, espero que pongan todo su empeño...-dijo una señora algo gorda y con arrugas._**

**_Todas las alumnas estaban ansiosas y marina no era la excepción._**

**_Asi pasaron sus clases, esa misma tarde marina se volvio a encontrar con ese joven que la habia salvado, en la clase de esgrima del colegio._**

**_Un joven alto de cabellos plateados, miraba los combates practicantes de dos muchachas, una rubia y una peliazul, debia aceptarlo, esa chica, no era la primera vez que la veía, sentía que la conocía desde muchos años antes, como si se conocieran desde siempre, sus cabellos azules, seguramente eran los mas suaves del mundo, y sus ojos, tan llenos de vida y capaces de expresar cualquier sentimiento, lo atrapaban cuando lo miraba fijamente y se quedaba embobado viéndola, era poco decir que era hermosa a pesar de sus escasos 15 años como habia comprobado al improvisar una charla, pero se recriminaba, algo le decia que queria llegar mas lejos con ella, entonces es ahora que la ve caminando hacia el._**

**_Profesor, laura no puede seguir combatiendo se doblo el tobillo-dijo marina frente a el._**

**_Ya veo-trato de responder rápidamente, pero es que la chica que tenia en frente le nublaba la mente y lo hacia volar a otra orbita._**

**_Bien, la acompañare a la enfermería profesor youko-dijo marina dándose la vuelta y saliendo de alli._**

**_Youko, que ese era el nombre del joven, suspiro resignado, tenia que controlarse más, esto lo estaba volviendo estúpido!!!_**

**_Al rato marina volvio y le iba a decir algo a youko pero el timbre de salida sonó y no pudieron hablar, ni modo, tendría que esperar._**

**_Los meses pasaron, marina era la mejor de su clase, le habían entregado una extraña espada como compensación a sus estudios y calificaciones en la academia._**

**_Esta espada era nada más y nada menos que colmillo sagrado, coincidencia? No lo creo!!_**

**_Marina gustosa la acepto, esta espada le venia genial para sus entrenamientos particulares con youko, su novio, ya que este no resistió mucho tiempo el verla y no tenerla!_**

**_Los negocios de su familia eran muy buenos y sacaban buenas ganancias..._**

**_Pero toda la felicidad que un dia sintió se esfumo a mitad de año del año siguiente, toda la familia se encontraba en un famoso restaurante en Londres, youko y marina festejaban su aniversario..._**

**_De vuelta, iban todos en el coche de los padres de marina, cuando las ruedas se resbalaron en el suelo resbaladizo y este se dio vuelta causando 5 muertes instantáneas, pero marina estaba viva._**

**_Fue trasladada al hospital de urgencia mas cercano, la atendieron y operaron para su recuperación, estuvo medio año en coma, en una cama de hospital, inerte y fria, pero habia algo curioso en todo eso, todos los dias, a las 6 de la tarde, que fue la hora del choque, su inerte cuerpo reaccionaba, abria los ojos, lloraba silenciosamente y volvía al estado de coma._**

**_6 meses pasaron y fue transferida a vivir con su familia en Japón después de haber salido del hospital, pero ella nunca volvio a ser la misma chica, feliz y risueña, ni siquiera era aun basto recuerdo de la anterior marina._**

**_-fin flash back-_**

**_Kagome no creía lo que acababa de oír, por lo que habia oído, ese tal youko era la reencarnación de sesshoumaru, pero no podía ser posible, sesshoumaru era un youkai y eso era un problema aunque el ya habia muerto, pero entonces eso significaba que su prima era la reencarnación de alguien pero de quien??_**

**_-bueno, ya me siento mejor, gracias aome-dijo marina sonriéndole, aome al ver esa sonrisa se sintió extrañamente bien._**

**_De nada, pero bueno, por que no bajamos, mama, el abuelo y souta estaban preocupados por ti marina.-dijo aome_**

**_Oh, claro!!-dijo marina mientras se paraba volviendo a tener un semblante radiante._**

**_Ambas bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa, una al lado de la otra...._**

**_Marina, que bueno que vajas...-dijo el abuelo al verla en la mesa_**

**_Si, lamento haberlos preocupado tanto-dijo marina_**

**_Oh, no te preocupes-dijo souta_**

**_Gracias-dijo marina sonriendo_**

**_Bien, a comer, que mañana sera otro dia, y creo que tu y aome podrán disfrutar un paseo en la ciudad-dijo la madre de ahome_**

**_Claro!!-dijeron ambas antes de empezar a comer animadamente._**

**_Luego de comer, ambas se levantaron e inmediatamente se fueron a dormir..._**

**_Con el pasar de los dias marina, estaba mas lucida, su piel era de un blanco normal y sus ojos, dias atrás algo rojizos, dejaban ver un color océano en ellos, su cabello bien brilloso y siempre bien peinado en un trabajoso peinado con unos mechones largos de cabellos sueltos a ambos lados de su cara, en el templo vestia, un traje de sacerdotisa negro y azul marino y cuando salían en la ciudad usaba su uniforme o alguna ropa que habia comprado para ella._**

**_-Fin semana antes-_**

**_Una semana después de la llegada de ahome, esta y marina se encontraban de excursión en una feria. Ahome llevava el cabello suelto, una remera algo escotada verde oscuro, y una falda negra, que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Marina llevaba el cabello recogido con los mechones a ambos lados de su cara, y llevava un vestido corto de tirantes negro con bordados dorados._**

**_Ambas estaban divirtiéndose mucho, pero por alguna razon, ahome presintió la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon y tuvo que separarse de marina, pero esta nada tonta, la siguió, además estaba segura que habia sentido una presencia muy rara._**

**_Ahome corría rápidamente, pero no tanto para que marina no la pudiera alcanzar, cuando lo izo..._**

**_Ahome, que es esta presencia maligna...-dijo marina_**

**_Eh, marina como me alcanzaste, y puedes sentir presencias...-dijo ahome asombrada mientras ambas seguían corriendo..._**

**_Te alcance corriendo, tuve muchos entrenamientos en Londres, entre ellos soy muy buena con la espada y tambien aprendí a desarrollar velocidad sin esfuerzo alguno y recuerda que soy sacerdotisa ahome-dijo marina que corría a la par de ella sin siquiera agitarse._**

**_Vaya, ya comprendo, bueno, la presencia que se siente es de un fragmento de Shikon...-dijo ahome_**

**_Shikon, la perla de Shikon!!!-dijo marina mirándola incrédula_**

**_Si, por que me miras asi...-dijo ahome_**

**_Esa perla fue quemada junto con su guardiana hace 500 años, eso no es posible, a no ser que ella allá reencarnado, y por consecuencia, la perla de Shikon se encontraría en el cuerpo de su reencarnación...-dijo científicamente marina, ahome paro de golpe al escuchar esto, marina paro lentamente viendo el semblante en realidad agitado de su prima..._**

**_Ahome la miraba muy sorprendida, marina sabía algo de la perla de Shikon, o seria solo una coincidencia..._**

**_Como sabes eso de la reencarnación...-dijo ahome_**

**_Por que dentro de mi cuerpo había una perla, la perla de neitell...-dijo sacando una perla de color azul intenso de su bolsillo, ahome al verla se quedo sorprendida, eso queria decir que ella era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, como ella misma..._**

**_Ya veo, igual que yo...-dijo ahome_**

**_Entiendo, entonces eres la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa, kikyo, no es asi...-dijo marina mirándola fijamente_**

**_Si...-dijo Kagome_**

**_Bueno, sigamos, no estamos lejos...-dijo marina empezando a correr, Kagome rápidamente la siguió, en lo que podía..._**

**_Marina llevava un largo trecho de distancia de ahome y cuando sintió otra presencia en el lugar, pero no era enteramente humana..._**

**_Kagome se extraño al ver como marina paraba su andar de pronto..._**

**_Que sucede...-dijo ahome una ves llego junto a marina_**

**_Hay otra persona aquí, y no es humano, al menos no completamente-dijo marina_**

**_Debe ser inuyasha...-dijo ahome sin pensar..._**

**_Inuyasha?-dijo marina confundida_**

**_Ah, eh, no te eh hablado de el cierto...-dijo ahome nerviosa_**

**_No, se te olvido-dijo con burla_**

**_Eh, por que me miras asi...-dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente_**

**_Nose, tengo la sensación de que te gusta ese tal inuyasha...-dijo marina calmadamente..._**

**_Ehh....-aome no sabia que decir..._**

**_Bueno, no importa luego me cuentas, ahora debemos seguir...-dijo marina mientras miraba al frente..._**

**_Frente a ellas se alzaba una construcción sin terminar, la cual era rodeada por un enorme campo de energía maligna..._**

**_continuara_**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_capitulo 2_**

**_Es un enorme campo de energía...-dijo ahome desilusionada_**

**_Si...-marina volteo hacia ella...-que te pasa por que esa cara prima...-dijo marina mirándola incrédula_**

**_No tengo el poder suficiente como para destruirla...-dijo ahome totalmente desilusionada _**

**_Pero yo si...-dijo marina, entonces ahome sonrió..._**

**_Pues entonces hazlo así nos llevamos los fragmentos de shikon...-dijo ahome_**

**_Claro jefa!!!-dijo marina mientras juntaba sus manos en lo alto del aire..._**

**_Espera no tenemos flechas ni un arco...-dijo ahome_**

**_Que acaso no sabes que para las sacerdotisas de mayor alcance el arco y las flechas no son necesarias, ya que podemos materializarlas...-dijo marina, ahome, quien escucho atentamente la explicación de su prima..._**

**_No lo sabia...-dijo ahome_**

**_Pues ahora lo sabes...-dijo marina quien había tensado unas tres flechas en un arco hecho de energía espiritual, esta energía era de un color celeste muy intenso y luminoso..._**

**_Las flechas cruzaron el ambiente cortando el aire, la velocidad de las flechas era impresionante, tan rápido que la luz de la que estaban hechas se extendía por el camino ampliando su poder aun más..._**

**_Ahome no podía creer lo q veía, solo había visto hacer algo parecido a la misma kikyo y ahora marina la superaba ya que esa flecha se veía muy poderosa, mucho mas que las de kikyo..._**

**_La primera flecha rompió por completo el campo de energía, y las otras dos flechas se incrustaron en una nube negra, de la cual marina y ahome veían tres brillos color rosados..._**

**_Los fragmentos de la perla...-dijo ahome caminando hacia ellos mientras la nube se evaporaba en el aire, marina había eliminado ese campo y con el a la nube de paso..._**

**_Miro el lugar en el que las flechas estaban incrustadas y no vio nada....miro a marina pidiendo una explicación, marina simplemente sonrió..._**

**_Es por que estaban hechas de energía espiritual...eso también permite que tengan mas efecto a la hora de atacar...-dijo marina, ahome entonces sonrió después de escuchar esa explicación..._**

**_Debes enseñarme a hacerlo...-dijo ahome mientras volvían al templo de la familia higurashi_**

**_Lo siento, eso no se aprende, con el tiempo tu sola lo aprenderás...-dijo marina mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo._**

**_OH, pero bueno...-dijo ahome sonriendo- todo a su momento...-dijo ahome_**

**_Bien! Así me gusta...-dijo marina guiñándole un ojo...las dos siguieron subiendo las interminables escaleras hasta llegar a la casa, cuando llegaron a la casa pasaron directamente a la cocina..._**

**_Al entrar, ambas tomaron asiento junto a sus familiares..._**

**_Como les fue...-dijo la madre de ahome_**

**_Muy bien-dijeron ambas_**

**_Me alegra...-contesto la mujer_**

**_Marina te vez mucho mas feliz...-dijo souta_**

**_Si, gracias por preocuparse...-dijo marina sonriéndole_**

**_Eh, marina hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, creo que ya es tiempo, además eres mi prima y creo que lo entenderás...-dijo ahome_**

**_Soy toda oídos...-dijo marina desafiándola a que hable_**

**_A veces me das miedo...-dijo ahome, marina hizo un gesto con el rostro como para que ahome continuara o de hecho empezara con su relato...- bien todo esto paso hace como un año...-dijo ahome_**

**_Bueno, evita el prologo...-dijo marina, ahome sonrió, la cara de curiosidad de su prima la tentaba de sobremanera..._**

**_Bien, tu sabes que en el templo pequeño hay un pozo traga huesos...-dijo ahome._**

**_Si, hasta en mi casa había uno...-dijo marina poniendo su mano en su barbilla dando a la idea de que recién se daba cuenta de la coincidencia o no lo era?_**

**_Bueno, eso es natural, después de todo tu eres una muy buena sacerdotisa según se marina...-dijo el abuelo_**

**_Si abuelo... ahome continua...-dijo marina_**

**_Bien, cuando cumplí 15 años, fui absorbida por el pozo, el cual me guió a otra época, la época antigua, 500 años atrás, allí encontré amigos. En la época antigua habitan muchos demonios y monstruos, los cuales son exterminados por los exterminadores y las sacerdotisas...-dijo ahome observando como marina la miraba fijamente-en esa época un hanyou, hombre mitad bestia mitad humano llamado inuyasha, se enamoro de una sacerdotisa llamada kikyo, ella también lo amaba, pero era la cuidadora de la perla de shikon y se le estaba prohibido ver bestias a no ser que las quisiera exterminar....-dijo ahome mientras marina se sentía un poco incomoda...-que pasa marina?-dijo ahome viendo su reacción_**

**_Es que me parece familiar esa situación...-dijo marina mirando la cara de sorpresa que demostró ahome-pero bueno olvídalo y continua con tu relato...-dijo marina_**

**_Esta bien...-dijo ahome- entonces el le pidió que con la perla de shikon lo transformara en un humano completo para poder estar con ella....pero un humano que estaba enamorado de ella y quería poseer la perla de shikon le vendió su cuerpo a cientos de moustros y bestias, los cuales se fusionaron con su cuerpo y así nació naraku, el les tendió una trampa a inuyasha y a kikyo, se hizo pasar por inuyasha y le robo la perla de shikon después de haberla herido de muerte, esta creyéndose traicionada sello a inuyasha con una de sus flechas en el árbol sagrado que esta afuera...-dijo ahome, el rostro de marina se contrajo al oír de naraku y lo que hizo..-50 años después, que fue cuando yo llegue a la época antigua, cuando yo era atacada por un monstruo, libere a inuyasha, y este derroto al monstruo, pero luego trato de robarme la perla de shikon por lo que una anciana sacerdotisa llamada kaede le puso un conjuro, el cual solo funciona si yo se lo digo....la perla que estaba en mi interior me fue dada, diciéndoseme de que yo era su guardiana ahora y debía protegerla, pero la perla fue robada y yo con una flecha la partí en miles de fragmentos, por lo tanto ahora debo buscarlos y reconstruir la perla, por esa razón inuyasha y yo empezamos un viaje para encontrar todos los fragmentos, en ese viaje conocimos a shipo, un zorrito muy bonito, a el monje miroku, es algo pervertido pero es un buen hombre en el fondo, y la exterminadora sango, estos últimos dos están comprometidos y cuando todo termine se van a casar...-dijo ahome- pero también nos topamos con naraku...que también esta en busca de los fragmentos, al igual que kouga, un lobo que también los busca, y también conocí a sesshoumaru, el es un youkai, hermano de inuyasha, el esta en busca de naraku, ya que trato de utilizarlo y rapto a la niña que viaja con el...-dijo ahome- ah, y una bruja robo los huesos de la difunta kikyo y la regreso a la vida, sacando algunas almas de mi cuerpo ya que yo soy su reencarnación...-dijo ahome_**

**_Vaya, menuda historia...-dijo marina- pero y yo que tengo que ver? Por que me cuentas todo esto?-dijo marina_**

**_Pues tú tienes poderes espirituales muy grandes, y quería saber si me ayudarías por favor, creo que contigo todo seria más fácil, además dijiste que tienes una perla, puede que sea peligroso...-dijo ahome_**

**_No importa la perla de neitell, iré y te ayudare...-dijo marina, justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando pasar a un inuyasha furioso..._**

**_Ahome, no pensabas aparecerte por el sengoku...-dijo enojadísimo, marina sonreía mirando la escena, aunque ahome no estaba de humor..._**

**_Abajo!...-dijo ahome enojada, lo cual causo que inuyasha se estampara contra el piso, marina miro eso fascinada, era verdad, esto seria muy divertido..._**

**_Te eh dicho un montón de veces que no hagas eso...-dijo inuyasha gritando fuera de si pero en ese momento fue cuando vio que todos lo miraban y se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza, fue ahí cuando reparo en marina y el increíble parecido con kikyo..._**

**_Ki...-dijo inuyasha pero marina se le adelanto, se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina, no sin antes pararse en la puerta y..._**

**_No....soy marina....no me compares con nadie...-dijo marina solo mostrando uno de sus ojos azulados para después subir las escaleras, inuyasha quedo shokeado, esa frialdad solo la había visto en una persona....sesshoumaru...inuyasha miro a ahome interrogante_**

**_Ella es mi prima marina, odia que la comparen con otras personas, y con respecto al sengoku estaba por ir dentro de una horas, solo estaba hablando con mi prima para que me acompañara a la época antigua-dijo ahome, inuyasha la miro como se mira a una loca_**

**_Pero estas loca es una humana y yo no quiero estar cargando con otro mas...-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Ella es sacerdotisa, muy poderosa, mas que kikyo y yo juntas....ella seria de ayuda además de que posee una perla...-dijo ahome, inuyasha la miro incrédulo, definitivamente no podía creer lo que oía _**

**_Estas segura ahome...-dijo inuyasha no muy decidido_**

**_Si, ella ira con nosotros...-dijo ahome_**

**_Bueno, pero no me hago responsable...-dijo inuyasha rezongando_**

**_Esta bien, gracias inuyasha...-dijo ahome saliendo hacia su cuarto, dejando a inuyasha esperando en la cocina junto a su madre y su abuelo, y souta que reía a más no poder hasta que inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada y se callo la boca..._**

**_En la habitación de ahome marina miraba el cielo a través de la ventana de ahome, la noche estaba dando paso y la media luna se estaba dejando ver, marina la miraba fijamente como queriendo ver mas allá de la luna..._**

**_Hoyo como la puerta se abrió, al sentir su presencia en la habitación se calmo un poco, bueno, debía reconocer que se paso con su frialdad al tratar a ese chico pero es que odiaba que la confundieran con otra, mas sabiendo que ella no era como las demás, ella era diferente..._**

**_Marina...-dijo ahome, marina volteo y se sentó en la cama mientras ahome se sentó en el sillón del escritorio-perdona a inuyasha...a veces es algo grosero...-dijo ahome_**

**_No es eso ahome, solo no me gusta que me comparen, es todo, no estoy enojada...-dijo marina sonriendo y levantando los hombros, ahome sonrió feliz, pero pronto miro curiosa a marina._**

**_Marina la miraba burlona...-dime ahome el es inuyasha cierto?-dijo marina, ahome se tenso, por alguna razón sabia que su prima era difícil de engañar..._**

**_Si...-dijo nerviosa ahome, marina ensancho su sonrisa_**

**_Por que será que presiento que tú lo quieres...-dijo marina, ahome se tenso mucho más_**

**_Como...?-dijo ahome_**

**_Te conozco.-dijo marina seria, fue ahí cuando ahome opto por otro tema_**

**_Marina...quería saber si estarías dispuesta a acompañarme a un lugar, justamente a la época sengoku...-dijo ahome_**

**_Si-dijo marina sin dudarlo, ahome se sorprendió por la respuesta tan rápida y directa pero luego le resto importancia..._**

**_Muy bien, entonces preparemos nuestras cosas y vamonos...-dijo ahome _**

**_Muy bien-dijo marina._**

**_Ahome y marina buscaron ropa, repelente para mosquitos, sepillos, toallas, etc....._**

**_Al cabo de unas horas..._**

**_Inuyasha, marina y ahome se encontraban frente al pozo..._**

**_Inuyasha y ahome saltaron en el pozo mientras que marina saco de su bolsillo una perla de color azul, se la coloco en el cuello, donde en el lado izquierdo se puso observar una media luna color morada..._**

**_Después de colocarse la perla ella salto al pozo..._**

**_Al hacerlo y antes de llegar al suelo la perla de color azul intenso brillo enormemente y se abrió el portal que conducía a la otra época, cuando el portal se cerro, inmediatamente miro arriba y dio un salto, salto que la dejo parada sobre la baranda de madera del pozo, ahome y inuyasha miraron atónitos, una humana común y corriente no podía hacer eso..._**

**_Sin ellos darse cuenta, un par de ojos ambarinos miraban desde unos árboles...sin lugar a dudas no había perdido tiempo..._**

**_Inuyasha sintió el olor de este sujeto y saco su espada dispuesto a destrozarlo, pero sintió como este rápidamente se retiraba del lugar así que no le dio importancia..._**

**_Cuando hubo guardado su espada, se dio cuenta que las chicas llevaban mucho trecho de distancia, así que simplemente gruño y las alcanzo para poder llegar a la aldea..._**

**_Una vez llegaron a la aldea..._**

**_Shipo estaba afuera junto a la anciana kaede, ambos las vieron llegar y shipo salio corriendo hacia ahome_**

**_Ahome!!-dijo shipo saltando para que ella lo agarrara, ahome sonrió...._**

**_Que alegría verte shipo...-dijo ahome_**

**_Si verdad...-dijo shipo, quien luego miro así el lado derecho de ahome y vio a marina, la miro un momento y después sonrió, pudo notar que tenía un olor parecido al de ahome..._**

**_Shipo miro fijamente a marina como estudiándola y después salto a sus brazos..._**

**_Quien eres...-dijo shipo mirándola_**

**_Soy marina, soy prima de ahome...-dijo marina mientras le sonreía, shipo tambien sonrio y todos juntos entraron a la choza de anciana kaede..._**

**_Todos sonrieron al pensar que ahome regresaba, pero se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron a marina, especialmente kaede..._**

**_Hola, como están todos-dijo ahome_**

**_Bien-dijeron todos, pero seguían mirando a marina, quien empezaba a sentirse incomoda debido a las intensas miradas..._**

**_Eh, quien eres...-dijo sango_**

**_Marina higurashi...-contesto sin tapujos, lo cierto era que esa respuesta asusto a todos los presentes, incluso causo miedo en inuyasha, quien acababa de entrar, pero todos se tranquilizaron, al menos algo, debido a que ella sonria_**

**_Oh...yo soy sango...-dijo sango_**

**_Entonces....tu eres miroku....y usted la sacerdotisa kaede...-dijo marina sonriendo, los susodichos se sorprendieron al oir sus nombres_**

**_Como es que saben nuestros nombres señorita marina...-dijo miroku, marina sonrio, por las perversidades que estaba pensando de ella y por la pregunta_**

**_Podría hacerme un favor...-dijo marina seriamente_**

**_Claro...-dijo miroku_**

**_Le agradecería que deje de mirarme de esa forma...-dijo marina seria, sango comprendió inmediatamente y cacheteo al monje, y ya miroku dejo de mirarla de esa forma tan libidinosa-y con respecto a lo de los nombres, pues ahome me hablo de ustedes-dijo marina_**

**_Ya veo...entonces estamos en desventaja jovencita...-dijo kaede_**

**_Por favor llámeme marina si no es mucha molestia...-dijo marina_**

**_Por supuesto que no, tu tambien hazlo por favor -dijo kaede_**

**_Claro kaede...-dijo marina_**

**_Pero cuéntanos de donde vienes...-dijo sango_**

**_De la otra época, ella es mi prima...-dijo ahome_**

**_Es un placer conocerte, si ahome te trajo es por que te aprecia mucho...-dijo sango_**

**_Gracias sango...por que puedo llamarte asi verdad?-dijo marina_**

**_Por supuesto...espero seamos muy buenas amigas...-dijo sango_**

**_Ya lo creo...-dijo mientras estrechaban manos, ambas sonrientes, ahome sonrio esto no podría ser mas perfecto_**

**_Vengan siéntensen....-dijo kaede, inuyasha, ahome y marina se sentaron al lado de ellos._**

**_Perdón pero puedo sentir un tremendo poder espiritual en ti...-dijo miroku_**

**_Oh, si, soy sacerdotisa y maestra en arquería-dijo marina_**

**_Vaya, en esta época no hay muchos maestros en arquería, solo los mas fuertes sacerdotes y sacerdotisas lo son...-dijo kaede_**

**_Lo se, ahome me conto...-dijo marina_**

**_Y si eres tan fuerte, me imagino que puedes materializar verdad?-dijo kaede_**

**_Asi es, cualquier cosa o arma...-dijo marina- pero prefiero el arco y las flechas, son mas practicas y rápidas...-dijo marina_**

**_Estoy de acuerdo...-dijo kaede aceptando su punto de referencia_**

**_Por que no le muestras la perla de neitell a la anciana kaede quizás ella sepa que es...-dijo ahome_**

**_Oh, claro espero que usted sepa algo de ella...-dijo marina mostrándole la azulada perla, todos se sorprendieron al verla..._**

**_Kaede casi se infarta al ver la perla de neitell, la creía perdida..._**

**_Como la conseguiste marina...-dijo kaede seriamente mirando a marina_**

**_Estaba en mi interior...-dijo marina tambien mirándola fijamente..._**

**_Oh, entiendo...-dijo kaede_**

**_Pero dígame, usted sabe de ella...-dijo marina_**

**_Si, algo....la persona que cuidaba esta perla era hermana mía y de kikyo, era la mejor sacerdotisa de la región, de todo el sengoku, su nombre era quiquina...pero ella tenía un defecto...-dijo kaede, marina la miro expectante, por alguna razon ya sabia lo que venia_**

**_Defecto dices...-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Si, estaba enamorada de un youkai, y este de ella, pero cuando quisieron cazarlo, ella dio su vida por el...lo curioso es que tu, marina eres igual a ella, sin duda eres su reencarnación, eres la reencarnación de quiquina...-dijo kaede_**

**_Ya lo sospechaba, habia leído algo de ella hace tiempo...-dijo marina_**

**_Vaya veo que eres muy inteligente...-dijo kaede devolviéndole la perla..._**

**_Bien, creo que ahora es mi deber cuidar la perla de neitell...-dijo marina_**

**_Asi es, aunque la perla de neitell se rige bajo la misma ley que la perla de shikon, son perlas diferentes...-dijo kaede_**

**_Diferentes?-dijo sango_**

**_Si, mientras que la perla de shikon hace mas fuerte a cualquiera que la posea, la perla de neitell sirve para las curaciones, para revivir personas, o para destruirlo todo, a diferencia de la perla de shikon, la perla de neitell tiene voluntad propia y solo puede ser usada por su guardiana...-dijo kaede_**

**_Entiendo...-dijeron los restantes_**

**_Bueno, ya es tarde creo que lo mejor será dormir, mañana deben partir en busca de naraku y los fragmentos de shikon...-dijo kaede_**

**_Tiene razon...-dijo miroku, y todos asintieron para luego comenzar a acomodar todo e irse a dormir...._**

**_Al otro día_**

**_Marina se levanto muy temprano y salio afuera, se sentó en la hierba, habia algo que le rondaba la cabeza y no la dejaba en paz...._**

**_El hecho de que ella era la reencarnación de quiquina, eso quería decir que youko era la reencarnación de aquel youkai que quiquina amaba o no era asi? Pero youko murió hace tiempo, entonces como era la historia...no lo entendia, algo iba a pasar con ella, estaba segura....algo le decía que iba a volver a ver a aquel youkai..._**

**_Alguien se sentó junto a ella, esto la saco de sus pensamientos, su acompañante le iba a decir algo pero ella se le adelanto_**

**_Buenos dias shippo-dijo marina, shippo se sorprendió, ni siquiera dijo algo..._**

**_Buenos dias marina, dormiste bien...-dijo shippo_**

**_Si, claro, muy bien y tu?-dijo marina mirándolo con una sonrisa_**

**_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar...-dijo shippo_**

**_Y los demas shippo-dijo marina_**

**_Están desayunando, quieres desayunar con nosotros...-dijo shippo_**

**_Claro, vamos...-dijo mientras se levantaban y se encaminaban hacia la cabaña de la anciana kaede, fue ahí cuando shippo noto que marina llevaba el cabello suelto..._**

**_Tu cabello marina!!!-dijo shippo muy impresionado_**

**_Que!!!Que tiene mi cabello!!!-dijo marina tomando su cabello y revisándolo..._**

**_No nada, solo que es tan largo y suave...-dijo tocando algunas hebras de cabello..._**

**_Jajaja, gracias shippo- dijo mientras lo alzaba y entraban a la cabaña._**

**_Todos estaban comiendo arroz con palillos..._**

**_Tomen esta es suya...-dijo kaede entregándole un tazón a cada uno, marina se sentó junto a ahome y sango, y shippo se quedo en su regazo...-al parecer ya se llevan muy bien..._**

**_Si, no es asi shippo...-dijo marina_**

**_Por supuesto - dijo shippo para después empezar a comer como loco_**

**_Jajaja...-dijo marina- come mas despacio, puedes ahogarte...-dijo marina, shippo simplemente obedeció comiendo más despacio._**

**_Todos sonreían al ver que marina se habia integrado tan bien al grupo..._**

**_Una ves todos terminaron de comer, prepararon sus cosas y partieron...._**

**_Ahome iba en la espalda de inuyasha, quien iba corriendo, el monje miroku iba corriendo, al lado de el iba volando kirara, quien llevaba a shippo y sango, marina iba corriendo un poco mas adelantada que miroku..._**

**_Estas segura que no estas cansada...-dijo sango_**

**_No, estaré bien...-dijo marina contestándole mientras mantenía el mismo ritmo que inuyasha_**

**_Es sorprendente como puedes correr asi...-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun...-dijo marina, inuyasha la miro sorprendido, esta mujer definitivamente era diferente a todos los humanos..._**

**_Ya veo...-dijo inuyasha mientras percibía cierto presencia frente a el, volteo y vio a un ogro en frente de ellos..._**

**_Un ogro...-dijo miroku, kirara descendió del aire y tomo su forma de gata, sango preparo su arma, iba a ser disparaba, cuando el agro, ágilmente entro a atacarlos, distrayendo la atención de inuyasha y kagome, quien habia perdido los fragmentos de la perla y habian caído al suelo, el ogro los tomo del suelo y los puso en su frente, marina observo como sus poderes crecían enormemente, su presencia se sentía mas fuerte y maligna, miroku le lanzo unos pergaminos, pero estos no funcionaron, por lo cual marina materializo dos flechas y las disparo a su frente..._**

**_continuara_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_capitulo 3_**

**__**

**_Todos vieron asombrados la velocidad de esas flechas, era increíble en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ogro desapareció solo dejando un aire puro y limpio en su lugar._**

**_Ahome recogió los fragmentos que habian caído al suelo después de que las flechas se incrustasen en la frente del ogro._**

**_Bien hecho señorita marina, debo agregar que es notable su poder espiritual, es usted muy fuerte...-dijo miroku_**

**_Gracias...-dijo marina mirando hacia unos arbustos_**

**_Que vez...-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Nada....solo creí ver....ah....no importa....-dijo marina dándose la vuelta y encarándolos_**

**_En verdad nunca habia visto algo tan bueno...-dijo shippo_**

**_Eres buena para esto....serias buena cazando moustros...-dijo sango_**

**_Gracias...pero no estoy interesada....-dijo marina_**

**_Si tú lo dices...-dijo inuyasha, quien noto que marina no dejaba de mirar hacia su costado izquierdo..._**

**_Ahome se le acerco, la miro fijamente..._**

**_Que ves marina...-dijo ahome_**

**_Estoy segura...alguien nos observa...-dijo marina con aire misterioso, ahome se lo tomo muy enserio y se le erizaron la puntas de los cabellos, marina al ver esto, sonrio...._**

**_Pero no te preocupes....ya vamonos...-dijo marina mientras alcanzaban a todos los demas que habian seguido su camino, marina volteo una ves mas antes de seguir a ahome, aunque no alcanzo a ver la fija y dorada mirada que habia presenciado todo...._**

**_Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente después de haber presenciado todo eso, era increíble, como aquella humana lo atraía de tal manera que inconcientemente la seguía e iban al mismo rumbo que inuyasha y su grupo, aunque ciertamente no le importaba si se topaba con el, lo mataba y asunto arreglado...._**

**_Después de todo de esta forma encontraría a naraku, su cuartada era perfecta..._**

**_Sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos, como siempre...pero su mente divagaba en otra cosa, en una imagen que incesablemente acudía a su cabeza, sin dejarlo respirar con tranquilidad..._**

**_Sus finos ojos dorados, habian examinado cada moviendo que aquella nueva acompañante de su hermano realizaba, sin duda alguna, se le parecía mucho, al verla por primera vez saltar de aquel pozo, se quedo deslumbrado, llevaba poca ropa, una minifalda negra, con un saco o algo parecido, este ultimo era muy ajustado al cuerpo de la joven, esto dejaba ver su muy bien formada figura, estaba extasiado, solo recordaba un cuerpo tan curvado como ese y era de quiquina, su quiquina, pero no podía ser ella, ella habia muerto hace mucho, no esta mujer era otra, era imposible que fueran la misma persona, además de sus ropas y su cuerpo el pudo observar el suave, lacio y largo cabello azul marino que la mujer tenia, sus ojos azules lo atraparon sin piedad, habia visto esa mirada antes, esa mirada misteriosa y profunda, como si de un océano se tratase..._**

**_Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer miraba hacia donde estaba el y debía irse, no estaba como para dar explicaciones a su hermano, tampoco estaba para una batalla ahora, estaba demasiado confundido como para pelear con inuyasha, y eso solo sacaría como resultado una herida profunda y no estaba para lidiar con eso ahora..._**

**_Su mente volvió al presente, ya casi llegaba al rió donde lin y yaken lo esperaban, debía dejar de pensar en eso, era absurdo, ahora solo tenia una tarea, derrotar a naraku, luego se ocuparía del resto..._**

**_En las afueras de la región sudoeste, un castillo era cubierto de veneno y protegido por un campo de energía muy fuerte, dentro del castillo naraku descansaba tranquilamente mientras kanna y kagura junto a hakudoshi y kohaku miraban el espejo de kanna, el cual mostraba a inuyasha y su grupo luchando contra un ogro, todo estaba perdido, pero de repente una flecha corto el aire, derribando a los 7 moustros que los atacaban, naraku se levanto sorprendido, una sola flecha y chau moustros...._**

**_Eso no puede ser, kikyo no fue....quien fue...-dijo naraku al borde de la histeria..._**

**_Es una nueva acompañante de inuyasha....-dijo kanna_**

**_Tiene mucho poder.....sus poderes sobrenaturales serian una amenaza para tus planes naraku...-dijo hakudoshi_**

**_Quieres que la elimine...-dijo kagura sonriendo falsamente y con codicia, adoraba matar humanos..._**

**_No, mejor aun...la traerás aquí....haremos que se una a nosotros...-dijo naraku _**

**_Pero la perla no tendría ningún efecto en ella, es sacerdotisa...-dijo kohaku_**

**_Lo se...por eso le lavaremos el cerebro.... Y tu harás eso....-dijo naraku señalando al bebe que estaba en un futon frente a ellos, este sonrio con malicia, le gustaba indagar en las emociones de los demas....y destruirlas..._**

**_La noche habia llegado ya, inuyasha y su grupo descansaban o eso intentaban..._**

**_Donde creen que este....-dijo ahome preocupada_**

**_Tranquila, puede cuidarse sola...-dijo miroku..._**

**_Ya vendrá...-dijo inuyasha, ahome solo asintió_**

**_En el bosque, una joven caminaba tranquilamente, seguía pensando en los hechos ocurridos, todo el día peleando contra distintos moustros, esta era la vida que llevaba su prima, pero esto no era lo que ella quería, ella quería estar con alguien, aunque sabia que no debía desesperarse, pronto llegaría, estaba segura..._**

**_Otra cosa que le inquietaba era el hecho de que en los primeros combates se sentía con la mirada de alguien encima pero cuando se daba vuelta para ver a su observador, no habia nadie, eso la asustaba un poco...pero después no percibió mas esa sensación..._**

**_Un viento fuerte azoto a la joven sacerdotisa, esta volteo y vio a una mujer con kimono y abanico_**

**_Quien eres...-dijo inmediatamente marina_**

**_Soy kagura, dominadora de los vientos...-dijo kagura_**

**_Que quieres...-dijo marina_**

**_Naraku te quiere a ti...-dijo kagura_**

**_Naraku?-dijo marina sorprendiéndose, quien siquiera podría interesarse en ella._**

**_Si...-dijo kagura_**

**_Supongo que por mis poderes...-dijo marina_**

**_Si que eres inteligente sacerdotisa...-dijo una vos desde atrás, marina vio como un hombre con vestimentas violetas salía de la oscuridad de la noche- e increíblemente hermosa-dijo este acercándose a ella, marina retrocedió un paso, temerosa..._**

**_No debes temerle, lo ultimo que el haría seria matarte, le eres indispensable para ganar esta guerra...-dijo kanna, marina estaba confundida, desde cuando era ella tan importante, tantas preguntas la mareaban, por lo cual cayo desmayada en brazos de naraku, naraku sonrio satisfecho, todo iba bien hasta ese entonces..._**

**_Que haremos ahora...-dijo kagura, esa mujer le caía terriblemente mal..._**

**_La llevaremos con nosotros al castillo...-dijo naraku, quien la habia tomando en brazos y habia formado una burbuja de veneno alrededor de ellos como medio de tele transportación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en la entrada del palacio, naraku siguió su camino hacia el castillo con la joven en brazos..._**

**_Habian pasados tres horas y marina no aparecía..._**

**_Que creen que le haya pasado...-dijo sango_**

**_Un momento, ella tiene poderes mas fuertes que los de la sacerdotisa kikyo no es asi...-dijo miroku_**

**_Si...-dijo ahome_**

**_Entonces lo más probable es que naraku la tenga...-dijo miroku, inuyasha que tambien habia pensado en esa posibilidad cerro los ojos indignado, ya que no sentía ningún rastro de naraku..._**

**_Debemos buscarla, naraku podría hacerle cualquier cosa...-dijo ahome, todos asintieron_**

**_Mañana la buscaremos...-dijo inuyasha- ahora debemos descansar-dijo de nuevo_**

**_Yaken y lin dormían junto a a-un sobre un roble, mientras sesshoumaru estaba parado en el pie de una colina, algo lo preocupaba, habia visto pasar muy rápido una luz violeta..._**

**_Esa era la energía de naraku...-dijo en un susurro- pero habia un olor humano en ella-dijo frunciendo el ceño, algo le decía que el tenia a la nueva compañía de su hermano, debía buscar a naraku urgente, si ella era quiquina, no permitiría que alguien como naraku la tuviera a su merced..._**

**_Despertó en una oscura habitación..._**

**_Se sentó en el suave futon donde descansaba, y pudo percibir que sus ropas habian sido cambiadas por un traje de sacerdotisa azul marino, tambien pudo ver que llevaba el cabello suelto, el cual habia crecido algo desde la última vez llegando casi a tres cuartos de piernas..._**

**_Se levanto tambaleándose un poco, se veía que hacia mucho tiempo que estaba postrada en esa cama..._**

**_Camino lentamente a la puerta, luego de abrirla puedo ver muchos cadáveres en los pasillos, reviso a uno o dos, estaban muertos..._**

**_No tienen marcas de algún ataque, lo mas probable es que haya sido con veneno...-dijo marina estudiando la situación, camino entre los cadáveres hasta una gran sala, ahí se encontraban sus captores._**

**_Naraku levanto su mirada carmesí, al sentir los pasos de la sacerdotisa..._**

**_Era cierto lo que decían, sin dudas, eres imponente con tu verdadera forma...-dijo naraku la miraba desde donde estaba sentado y podía ver claramente el aura tan poderosa que tenia la joven._**

**_Que quieres de mí...-dijo marina mirándolo fijamente_**

**_A ti...-dijo naraku devolviéndole la mirada...repentinamente marina sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, efecto del fragmento de shikon que habian incrustado en ella, incrédula se lo saco del cuello, mientras este se purificaba...naraku estaba estupefacto, apenas habia tocado el fragmento su cuello, se purifico...._**

**_Sin duda alguna, es usted un oponente digno de vencer...-dijo naraku_**

**_Piensas que con esto me controlaras, me subestimas...no soy como ahome...ni como kikyo....-dijo marina mirándolo fríamente-yo...soy diferente a ellas....-dijo de nuevo con la misma mirada_**

**_De eso puedo darme cuenta por mi mismo...-dijo naraku frunciendo el ceño, empezaba a molestarle esa humana_**

**_Veo que no te gusta mi respuesta, tu energía maligna esta aumentando, planeas matarme?-dijo marina sin inmutarse_**

**_No...planeo ofrecerte un trato...-dijo naraku_**

**_Un trato?..-dijo marina sorprendida, fue en ese momento cuando akago, el bebe que estaba en el futon, toco su pierna, al hacerlo pudo ver a youko...aunque claro solo por un momento ya que marina al darse cuenta movió su pie al costado rompiendo el tacto con el bebe, el bebe se comunico con naraku mentalmente..._**

**_Si, yo revivo a youko y tú destruyes a sesshoumaru, koga e inuyasha...-dijo naraku, los ojos de marina repentinamente se ablandaron y se aguaron_**

**_No digas tonterias....el esta muerto....además yo no podría ayudarte en algo tan vil...-dijo marina llorando ya y tensando una flecha con sus manos..._**

**_Naraku retrocedió, la energía espiritual era enorme, lo destruiría si lo llegaba a tocar, todos los demas se pusieron en guardia, pero entonces la pared que estaba tras ellos se derrumbo dejando ver una luz blanca, la cual se poso delante de marina..._**

**_La luz blanca tomo una forma demoníaca, este era de largo cabello blanco, y vestía unas ropas muy extrañas..._**

**_Este la miraba de perfil, a través de uno de sus ojos olor oro..._**

**_Esos....ojos....-susurro marina-....son iguales a los de youko...-dijo derramando unas lágrimas, sesshoumaru la miro sin entender, la mujer lloraba por tan solo verlo, esto era raro...._**

**_Sesshoumaru volteo a naraku, quien lo miraba mal, ya que interfería en sus planes_**

**_Déjame pensar...tenias pensado usarla para destruirnos....-dijo sesshoumaru con sarna, marina solo miraba la espalda del sujeto frente a ella, de algún modo sentía que lo conocía...naraku frunció el ceño que hacia exactamente ahí sesshoumaru..._**

**_A que has venido....-dijo naraku, sesshoumaru simplemente no contesto-ya veo...-dijo naraku y después miro a marina de una forma lasciva....sesshoumaru noto como marina se acerco a el y oprimió sus ropas sin ni siquiera conocerlo, pudo notar como marina temblaba, tenia miedo y el era el unico respaldo que encontraba..._**

**_No se quien eres...pero por favor ayúdame....-dijo marina al borde de las lagrimas, sesshoumaru apretó los dientes, el miedo era evidente, y no era para menos, si bien era sacerdotisa, era humana, y el miedo es uno de los estupidos sentimientos que los acompañan, además claro de que como se trataba de naraku simplemente no podía dejarla ahí..._**

**_Esta bien...pero solo por que sino deberé matarte y eso no me interesa....-dijo sesshoumaru con una aparente frialdad...aunque el muy en su interior sabia que lo que decía era falso. Marina sonrio débilmente al oírlo, hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa vos, y la tranquilizaba enormemente aunque no podía evitar preguntarse quien era ese sujeto..._**

**_Naraku estaba desesperándose, sesshoumaru no debía estar ahí, además por que la protegía, por que?? No lo entendia, pero se percato del gran odio que irradiaban los ojos de kagura, quien miraba a marina dispuesta a matarla, lo que causo que marina oprimiera mas las ropas de sesshoumaru, este la miro, acaso temía por su vida.._**

**_Sesshoumaru sabia que si no salían de allí rapidamente ella moriría, eran demasiados los enemigos y el solo podría con ellos, si, eso era cierto pero no debía arriesgar la vida de quien le habia confiado su vida..._**

**_Dándose la vuelta, la miro fijamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus miradas fijas en el otro, lentamente se acerco a ella, la tomo con un brazo de la cintura e inmediatamente se convirtió en un halo de luz y salio disparado de allí..._**

**_Naraku observo furioso como sesshoumaru se la llevo con el...para luego percatarse de que kagura ya no estaba..._**

**_Kagura estaba en el techo del castillo tratando de calmarse..._**

**_Maldita!!!!!!!....-dijo kagura en un susurro-primero es muy poderosa, yo no tengo el poder para vencerla y ahora esto, ella esta con sesshoumaru....-dijo kagura llena de bronca hacia marina- en cuanto la vea la matare....-dijo de nuevo furiosa..._**

**_Mientras tanto sesshoumaru habia deshizo su luz en un claro que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban lin y yaken._**

**_La miro un momento después de soltarla, sin duda alguna era hermosa y esas nuevas ropas acentuaban esa belleza..._**

**_No era un traje normal de sacerdotisa, era el traje que se le da a una maestra en ese arte...vestía un traje de sacerdotisa que consistía en amplias y largas mangas, en su comienzos llevaba tres cascabeles al igual que en su terminación, el traje era bien ajustado bajo su busto ya que ahí estaba el moño que con lazos cortos que sostenía los amplios pantalones azules marinos que usaba, llevaba unos zapatos chinos..._**

**_Sus cabellos caían sueltos por su espalda, chica y esbelta, terminando a los tres cuartos de piernas, unos mechones caían sobre sus hombros y otros hacia delante...._**

**_Achico sus ojos en señal de leve enojo, para luego voltear, convencido de que ella seguiría su paso, emprendió unos pasos, pero al no oir los pasos de su acompañante volteo..._**

**_No piensas venir?-le dijo fríamente, mirándola por rabillo del ojo, marina lo miro para luego seguirlo a unos pasos de distancias, sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente, aunque sabia que ella lo seguía, de cierto modo no se arrepentía, aunque tambien debía reconocer que como youkai debería hacerlo, claro tampoco sabia por que habia dejado que baya con el...era sumamente extraño pero se sentía satisfecho con lo que habia hecho..._**

**_Por su parte marina no lo creía, solo sabia su nombre y de pronto esto, ahora vagaba sin saber a donde, solo siguiéndolo, era como caminar un camino con los ojos vendados, enfocados al frió páramo de la oscuridad encerrada en la nada....aunque esa también era su verdad...puesto no conocía ese extraño mundo en el que ahora estaba y tampoco conocía a esa criatura que querían exterminarla, ahora que lo recordaba se habia introducido en una batalla donde ella no contaba y por lo tanto no era importante para nadie allí, entonces que hacer allí, aunque claro ya no tenia a nadie y no era una mala idea quedarse allí, quizás tendría suerte y podría comenzar una nueva vida, tal y como se lo habia pedido youko antes de salir del restaurante..._**

**_De alguna manera sentía curiosidad por la espalda que estaba frente a ella, pero no podía seguir con esos pensamientos absurdos, no sabía ni quien era y pensaba de esa manera, eso era incorrecto..._**

**_Sin saber cuanto tiempo iban caminando, habian llegado a la orilla de un rió donde una niña, un youkai sapo y un dragón de dos cabezas esperaban a la persona que tenia delante de ella, el camino y se paro frente a ellos, la niña revoloteo feliz de verlo, mientras el youkai sapo le rendía una reverencia... el dragón no hizo mas que gruñir ante la presencia de su amo...pero entonces vio como sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente, lo que la hizo parpadear sorprendida, pero el pequeño gritito la saco de su sorpresa..._**

**_Es una joven....-dijo lin lo mas fuerte que pudo_**

**_Si, una humana....-dijo con sarna yaken, el cual recibió una mirada matadora por parte de sesshoumaru...a-un solo gruño dándole la bienvenida_**

**_Yaken, ella viajara con nosotros a partir de hoy, asique tambien te aras cargo de ella al igual que de lin...-dijo sesshoumaru, el youkai sapo contrajo su cara al oir las indicaciones de su amo..._**

**_Pero...señor...-dijo yaken_**

**_Pero nada, no era una simple indicación, era un orden, asi se hará...-dijo sesshoumaru fríamente mientras marina se acercaba a donde el estaba y se paro a su lado, sesshoumaru no lo tomo de muy buena manera pero no dijo algún comentario al respecto..._**

**_Lin miro a marina de arriba a abajo...._**

**_Es usted muy linda.....y hacen una muy bonita pareja juntos...-dijo lin, sesshoumaru ensancho los ojos ante el comentario de la pequeña, yaken sudo frió, no era bueno decir eso frente a su amo, quien sabe que podría hacer ese youkai, mientras que marina solo miro hacia otro lado con una triste mirada, esto no paso desapercibido por sesshoumaru..._**

**_Gracias...-dijo marina en un leve susurro que solo sesshoumaru hoyo..._**

**_Oye que acaso no piensas contestar...-dijo yaken, provocando que sesshoumaru lo pisara fuertemente, marina pudo ver esto claramente al igual que lin, entonces lin se acerco a marina y le da una de las flores que habia recogido para sesshoumaru..._**

**_Toma...-dijo lin_**

**_Para mi...-dijo sonriendo marina_**

**_Si...se que no es muy bonita la flor, pero fue lo que pude conseguir...-dijo lin_**

**_Nada de eso pequeña....es hermosa...-dijo marina tomando la flor en sus manos, sesshoumaru se sentía orgulloso de lin, esa niña aprendía rapidamente, lin sonrio feliz, al parecer esa joven seria una buena compañía._**

**_Marina miro por un momento a la niña y pudo observar que pasaba de los 7 años..._**

**_Una niña con un youkai...interesante...-pensó marina_**

**_Y dime pequeña como te llamas...-dijo marina dulcemente _**

**_Lin...y usted...-dijo la pequeña niña_**

**_Mi nombre es marina hirugashi...-dijo marina mirándola amablemente, lin sonrio tambien, aquella persona en frente de ella si le contesta a sus preguntas, no como el amo sesshoumaru, que en cambio la ignoraba y se quedaba callado..._**

**_Sabes marina-san....lin tendrá alguien con quien hablar...-dijo lin sonriendo ampliamente_**

**_Asi es...-afirmo marina- puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras y cuando quieras...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru miraba la escena desde el árbol donde se habia sentado, y pudo ver como la niña condujo a marina hacia el, tirando de su mano mientras corrían, ahí el vio la amplia sonrisa que cubría el rostro de la mujer humana, como si lo pasado hace una media hora ya no le importara....eso era curioso para el youkai..._**

**_Al ambas llegar junto a el, el las miro a ambas esperando una respuesta...._**

**_Son para usted amo sesshoumaru...-dijo lin extendiéndole un pequeño y maltrecho ramito de flores a las cuales les faltaba algún que otro pétalo debido a lo sujetadas que las tenia la niña...sesshoumaru se quedo estático por un momento....era en ocasiones como esta cuando no sabia como reaccionar ante las acciones de la pequeña niña humana..._**

**_Hum...-dijo sesshoumaru después de tomar el ramillo de flores, luego miro como la pequeña contenta revoloteaba por el claro mientras los restantes la miraban sonriendo, o al menos marina y sesshoumaru lo hacían, claro, hay que destacar que la sonrisa de sesshoumaru era leve y poco visible..._**

**_Marina-san....marina-san....no le gustaría tomar un baño...-dijo lin frente a todos, marina achico los ojos en vergüenza por sesshoumaru, mientras este miraba a otro lado..._**

**_Por supuesto...-dijo nerviosa por la situación...-vamos...-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se fueron caminando a la orilla del rió para poder encontrar un lugar donde pudieran bañarse..._**

**_Sesshoumaru las siguió con la mirada era interesante....y sentía curiosidad...mucha curiosidad...pero se abstuvo...no quería dar un espectáculo...ya que si la seguía, seguramente perdería los estribos y no controlaría su sangre youkai....y seguramente las lastimaría a ambas...asique cerrando sus ojos se concentro en aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, mientras ellas volvían, lo ultimo que escucho antes de perderse en su propia mente que últimamente estaba hecha un caos fue un bufido de yaken y un gruñido de ah-un._**

**_Marina y lin caminaban a la orilla del rió cuando encontraron una parte lo suficientemente honda como para bañarse..._**

**_Lista...-dijo marina_**

**_Si...-dijo lin muy entusiasmada, ambas empezaron a desvestirse, marina ayudo a lin con su kimono y luego esta usando la fina tela blanca bajo el kimono se metió al agua rapidamente salpicando todo a su alcance, pero marina, al contrario de lin....se desvistió completamente y luego entro lentamente al agua, la cual no estaba tan fría como lo esperaba, se sentó junto a una enorme roca y el agua la cubrió hasta el comienzo de su busto..._**

**_Ya esta atardeciendo...marina-san....-dijo lin_**

**_Que ocurre lin...-dijo marina mirándola, lin vio asombrada como los cabellos de marina se esparcían por el agua y la rodeaban completamente..._**

**_Estarás por siempre con nosotros...-dijo lin_**

**_Nosotros??-dijo marina parpadeando_**

**_Si, con el señor yaken, el señor sesshoumaru, ah-un y conmigo...-dijo lin_**

**_En tanto me lo permita sesshoumaru.....si....-dijo pausadamente marina, esto causo que la niña chillara de felicidad, se podía decir que seria como su madre..._**

**_Lin...creo que seria prudente que ya saliéramos del agua esta oscureciendo demasiado y podríamos perdernos...-dijo marina_**

**_Como digas marina-san-dijo lin, ambas se levantaron y fueron hasta sus ropas, se vistieron y fueron hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo..._**

**_Ambas volvieron luego de unos 20 minutos y la espera estaba hartando a sesshoumaru pero este se mantenía callado, neutral para no perder la costumbre..._**

**_Su dorada mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad del atardecer, sus ojos fijos en el cielo podían ver como la media luna aparecía lentamente cuando sintió un aroma particularmente dulce, un aroma a jazmines, ese aroma entro en sus sentidos y lo dejo totalmente perplejo, era intoxicante para el, volteo su mirada para ver de donde provenía y se encontró una mirada azul muy profunda.....esta lucia cierta tristeza y soledad...pero por un momento creyó ver un dejo de felicidad en ellos al verse reflejado en esos ojos..._**

**_Sacudió suavemente su cabeza para alejar esa sensación de desesperación que sintió por un momento al ver esa mirada tan profunda y llena de tristeza...._**

**_Se levanto lentamente de las raíces de aquel árbol en el que estaba sentado y la miro fijamente....y una vez mas quedo prendado de su particular belleza...._**

**_Marina lo miro extrañada, la forma en que la miraba....la incomodaba..._**

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**_capitulo 4_**

**__**

**_Señor sesshoumaru ya estamos aquí-dijo lin, sesshoumaru despertó de su ensueño al oir esto y la miro asintiendo en silencio, marina miro esto sorprendida sin duda el quería a la chiquilla_**

**_Bien, hoy dormiremos aquí y mañana al alba marcharemos...yaken...-dijo firmemente pero con tono frió, el youkai sapo se acerco a su amo ni bien lo hoyo _**

**_Dígame señor-dijo el youkai sapo_**

**_Busca comida y prende una fogata-ordeno fríamente_**

**_Como diga amo-dijo yaken y salio disparado al bosque en busca de comida para ellos, lin miro como el youkai sapo corría rumbo al bosque siguiendo las ordenes de su amo...._**

**_Señor sesshoumaru...-dijo la pequeña, sesshoumaru, quien se habia vuelto a sentar en las raíces del árbol y miraba la luna nostálgico desvió la mirada y atendió a su llamado..._**

**_Hn...-esa fue su respuesta, la niña sonrio al ver que tenia su atención_**

**_Puede la señorita marina estar con nosotros por siempre...-dijo lin con una inocencia sobrehumana..._**

**_Sesshoumaru casi se infarta y marina no daba más de su sonrojo y esto no paso desapercibido por sesshoumaru..._**

**_Si ella lo desea y es lo que tu quieres no me opondré...-dijo sesshoumaru de una manera muy paternal pero manteniendo su carácter frió..._**

**_Bien....-grito la niña mientras corría dando vueltas alrededor de marina..._**

**_No...no hagas eso lin...te marearas y puedes tropezar...-expreso preocupada...lin para de correr y la miro pidiendo una disculpa por haberla preocupado...marina simplemente le acaricio la cabeza mientras sesshoumaru sonreía internamente, habia sido un buen padre para ella..._**

**_Despues de unos minutos de silencio en los que lin y marina miraban bien el lugar y se preparaban para dormir mientras sesshoumaru pensaba en su nueva "adquisición" y no podía dejar de compararla con su adorada mujer, quiquina, quien habia muerto hace muchos años ya....yaken hizo acto de presencia con frutas y maderos para prender una fogata...._**

**_Al pequeño rato la fogata estaba prendida y tanto yaken como sesshoumaru acompañaban a marina y lin, el dragón estaba cerca del fuego pero con cierta discreción..._**

**_Gracias....por acceder a acercarte al fuego...-le dijo marina a sesshoumaru..._**

**_Hn...-fue su simple respuesta despues de mirarla levemente_**

**_Señorita marina de donde viene usted?- dijo lin_**

**_Pues... de otra región....-dijo marina_**

**_Otra región...-dijo lin, sesshoumaru escuchaba atentamente_**

**_Si, de Japón, Japón es un país muy pequeño y es muy parecido al sengoku...puesto que Japón es el futuro del sengoku...-dijo marina, lin la miro extrañada, no entendia nada mientras que sesshoumaru entendió todo..._**

**_No te preocupes si no entiendes lin....cuando seas mas grande lo entenderás...-dijo marina sabiamente_**

**_Bien, ya terminamos de comer, asique a dormir, me acompaña señorita marina....-dijo lin levantándose, marina asintió sonriendo mientras se levantaba y caminaba con ella..._**

**_Lin la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta el árbol, donde estaba el dragón, lin se recostó sobre el lomo del dragón y marina la arropo con la manta que lin habia sacado de abajo del montaje del dragón...._**

**_Sesshoumaru observo cada movimiento de la mujer con detenimiento y al sentir la mirada de yaken, sesshoumaru se levanto y se encamino al bosque, necesitaba despejarse, tanto aroma a jazmín lo volvería loco pronto y perdería los estribos y eso no debía pasar ni ahora ni nunca..._**

**_Yaken solo miro como su amo salio hacia el bosque, no podía hacer nada asique se encamino hacia el dragón y se recostó contra este para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirse profundamente..._**

**_Marina miro al youkai, la niña y al dragón..._**

**_Me pregunto por que permites que te acompañen...-dijo marina, sabiendo que el estaba del otro lado del árbol, por lo mismo habia caminado hacia el y se lo pregunto directamente, sesshoumaru, que tenia los ojos cerrados se sorprendió al oírla y abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente pero de manera fría y casi repugnante..._**

**_Marina al ver su mirada sabia que lo habia interrumpido en mal momento pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba saber la verdad..._**

**_No te importa lo que yo haga...-dijo sesshoumaru indiferente y cerrando sus ojos, creyendo que al igual que todos los humanos saldría corriendo por esa respuesta pero sus agudos oídos no fueron capaces de detectar el movimiento de sus pies...esto solo podía significar que aun seguía allí, por esto abrió los ojos y ahí la encontró sin moverse un solo milímetro, se paro lentamente quedando frente a ella, a unos escasos metros..._**

**_Para mi es importante...-dijo ella con una mirada llena de determinación..._**

**_Por que?-quiso saber el lord_**

**_Estoy sola en el mundo, solo tengo a mi tía y mis primos pero están muy lejos de mi y es como si no existieran....y no quisiera estarlo...-dijo marina mirándolo_**

**_A lin le simpatizas mucho, pude darme cuenta de eso y por lo que vi, en tu interior ocurre exactamente lo mismo, por eso puedes permanecer con ella, y eso conlleva permanecer con migo....-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Tienes una apariencia dura, fría y tosca pero en el interior no lo eres...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru estaba mas que sorprendido, esta vez no...no otra vez...esta vez no sucumbiré a sus palabras...ese error lo cometí una vez.....no se volverá a repetir.....estos fueron los rápidos pensamientos que pasaron por su mente como una luz cegadora frente a la oscuridad inmersa en caos..._**

**_Ese no es tu problema...-dijo enfadado levemente..._**

**_Lo siento no quise ofenderte....-dijo marina mirándolo apenada, se volteo y empezó a caminar, pero de repente sintió su brazo tomado por una mano fuerte..._**

**_Tu tampoco eres como aparentas...tienes una apariencia fuerte pero eres débil...-dijo sesshoumaru despues de voltearla y pegarla a el sujetando su cintura con su brazo..._**

**_Yo...lo se....pero...por favor no hagas esto...-dijo marina mientras agarraba el brazo de el y trataba de romper el acercamiento entre ellos..._**

**_Dime...quien eres...-dijo sesshoumaru sin prestar atención a que ella trataba de safarse de el..._**

**_Soy marina higurashi....y yo soy la reencarnación de quiquina...-dijo marina ya dejando de insistir, puesto que el parecía dispuesto a no soltarla..._**

**_Como....quiquina....-dijo sesshoumaru impresionado_**

**_Si...-dijo ella_**

**_No puede ser...tu no puedes ser quiquina...eres tan distinta a ella...-dijo sesshoumaru._**

**_Lo se y no soy quiquina...soy marina...-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente...el parecía ido, distante, la miro y no pudo reprimir el deseo que lo carcomía si ella era la reencarnación del amor de su vida eso representaba una segunda oportunidad para ser felices...pero no pudo evitar preguntar lo siguiente..._**

**_Dijiste que estabas sola pero de casualidad no conociste a alguien parecido a mi...-dijo el_**

**_Si....mi ex novio, pero el no era parecido...era igual...pero esta muerto...-dijo marina mirándolo_**

**_Entonces mi suposición es cierta, el debió ser mi reencarnación...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Entonces eres tu...tu eres a quien veo en mis sueños....tu eres el youkai que ella amaba...-dijo marina tristemente..._**

**_Si...pero ahora ella no esta y mi vida sigue igual...por eso te digo quédate aquí y viaja conmigo....-dijo sesshoumaru..._**

**_Pero...-dijo marina_**

**_Déjame protegerte....-dijo sesshoumaru, ante esto marina sonrio e inconcientemente se abrazo a el y el correspondió su abrazo, ambos sufridos...solos...sin nadie...ambos en compañía del otro..._**

**_Gracias...-susurro cerrando los ojos...asi permaneció por un tiempo, pero ella se durmió en sus brazos con una sonrisa en los labios por primera vez en dos años, sesshoumaru al ver que ella se habia dormido sonrio débilmente, como le recordaba a ella pero debía hacerse a la idea de que no era ella, quiquina estaba muerta y no volvería...la tomo de la cintura con su brazo y volvió a su posición inicial con ella aferrada a el....asi se durmió...o eso aparentaba...._**

**_Al día siguiente..._**

**_Marina despertó cuando unos rayos de sol no dejaban de golpear sobre su cara, lo primero que vio fue una dorada y penetrante mirada..._**

**_Buenos dias...-dijo moviéndose levemente mientras levantaba su rostro del pecho del youkai...mientras el la miraba extrañado...esta humana era extraña..._**

**_Lo son?-pregunto con sarcasmo, ella lo miro...._**

**_Si, lo son...el clima es perfecto para caminar...-dijo marina sonriendo, sesshoumaru solo la miro sin entender su temperamento..._**

**_Mmm...-dijo el simplemente mientras ella se deshacía del abrazo y se ponía de pie..._**

**_Llamare a lin y a yaken, supongo que quieres partir ya...-dijo marina mirándolo..._**

**_Si...será lo mejor...-dijo sesshoumaru con su tono habitualmente seco_**

**_Eso are...-dijo marina mientras volteaba y se iba...mientras salía escucho un débil susurro...._**

**_Gracias...-dijo sesshoumaru débilmente mientras miraba el cielo azul..._**

**_Marina sonrio al escuchar eso...el tampoco era como aparentaba..._**

**_Camino hacia el otro lado del árbol donde yaken, ah-un y lin dormían placidamente..._**

**_Los miro unos segundos..._**

**_Lin...-dijo marina meciéndola suavemente para despertarla...lin se revolvió un poco sobre el lomo del dragón antes de despertar..._**

**_Señorita marina...-dijo la niña aun adormilada..._**

**_Si, lin ya debes levantarte, y despertar a yaken y a ah-un, es hora de marcharnos...-dijo marina con una sonrisa viendo como la niña se mecía los ojos lentamente_**

**_Si, yo los llamo señorita marina...-dijo lin_**

**_Muy bien-dijo marina_**

**_Sesshoumaru se había levantado del árbol y habia visto la escena, no podía creer con que ternura trataba a la pequeña lin, tal como una madre a su hijo...este pensamiento lo dejo algo ido, por lo que no noto como ella se sentó en la colina viendo el paisaje..._**

**_Se acerco lentamente a ella...ella volteo a verlo cuando sintió su presencia junto a ella..._**

**_Ocurre algo? Pareces ido...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru simplemente levanto la vista sin contestar-ya veo...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru se sorprendió..._**

**_Ya ves que?-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Eres muy cerrado...-dijo marina_**

**_Cerrado?-dijo el _**

**_Si, y esta bien, despues de todo no me conoces, ni yo a ti-dijo marina, sesshoumaru la miro sorprendido...empezaba a pensar que ella era diferente a los demas humanos..._**

**_Ya estamos listos...-dijo una voz interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se habian envuelto ambos...sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y los miro, efectivamente estaban listos..._**

**_Bien vamonos...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras emprendía su camino, el resto de la manada lo siguió sin decir nada..._**

**_Estuvieron caminando todo el día sin oir ningún ruido que no proviniera del lugar donde estaban, sesshoumaru pensaba que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas...._**

**_Es raro que ni inuyasha ni naraku hayan aparecido...-pensó sesshoumaru mirando a marina desde el rabillo del ojo..._**

**_Marina sintió su mirada....pero no dijo nada...simplemente seguía caminando con lin...._**

**_Inuyasha y su grupo habian emprendido la búsqueda..._**

**_Hemos estado buscándola toda la mañana y nada....-dijo temeroso shippo_**

**_Si...creo que si buscamos a naraku la encontraremos...-dijo miroku..._**

**_No....-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Por que?-dijo sango_**

**_Por que kagura esta aquí, cerca....-dijo inuyasha, mientras que en ese momento aparece kagura frente a ellos..._**

**_Inuyasha-dijo kagura_**

**_Que quieres-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Veo que esa mujer no esta con ustedes-dijo kagura_**

**_Hablas de marina-dijo kagome_**

**_En efecto-dijo kagura_**

**_Donde esta marina?-dijo inuyasha amenazándola con su espada_**

**_Que voy a saber yo.....además lo mas lógico es que este con sesshoumaru.....el se la llevo....-dijo kagura, todos mostraron caras de terror al oir esto..._**

**_Debemos ir a ayudarla, sesshoumaru puede hacerle cualquier cosa...-dijo kagome_**

**_Además....recuerden lo que dijo kaede....-dijo sango_**

**_Si, sesshoumaru es el youkai con el que estaba quiquina...-dijo kagome_**

**_Eso solo significa que si se vuelven a encontrar y se enamoran nuevamente....la historia se repetiría....-dijo miroku_**

**_De que demonios están hablando...-dijo kagura_**

**_Eso es algo que no te importa...-dijo inuyasha envainando su espada, para que asi empezaran a caminar en busca de sesshoumaru y marina. Kagura no logro entender del todo pero al parecer ellos no querían que sesshoumaru y marina se enamoraran...._**

**_No muy lejos de allí, lin y marina iban montadas en ah-un mientras yaken guiaba al dragón y sesshoumaru iba caminando tranquilamente...cuando empezó a percibir cierto olor..._**

**_Este olor....es de kagura....y de inuyasha....el resto son humanos y un zorro...-dijo en un susurro sesshoumaru, pero justo en ese momento sintió una miraba peligrosamente penetrante en su espalda, por lo que se paro de inmediato y se volteo encontrándose con la mirada azul de marina, simplemente asintió levemente para despues ir hasta ella..._**

**_Baja...será mejor que nos alejemos separados de ellos...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Esta bien...-dijo marina bajándose del lomo de ah-un_**

**_Bien...vamonos....-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Señorita marina?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, quienes empezaban a caminar en la dirección contraria....marina volteo a ver a lin, quien se habia bajado del lomo del dragón y habia salido corriendo hacia ella, la niña al llegar junto a ella se aferro de sus ropas de sacerdotisa...._**

**_Que ocurre lin?-dijo marina_**

**_Volverás.....volverás con el señor sesshoumaru-dijo lin al borde de las lagrimas..._**

**_Si, volveré....lo prometo...-dijo marina sonriéndole, la pequeña niña se tranquilizo y soltó las ropas de marina...los vio alejarse lentamente...._**

**_Sesshoumaru....son ellos....son esas personas que vi ayer?-dijo marina mirándolo mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro_**

**_Si, una de ellas.....kagura....-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Kagura....-dijo marina_**

**_Que querían de ti...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Querían que eliminara a sus enemigos...-dijo marina- pero yo no tengo por que hacer tal cosa...-dijo marina_**

**_Además de todo eres humana....no posees el poder suficiente para eliminarlos a todos...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Que te hace pensar eso....acaso me has visto en combate...-dijo extrañada, sesshoumaru se encontró en un problema..._**

**_No...pero seguramente eres como todos los humanos....débiles...-dijo sesshoumaru con tono frió... marina al oir esta comparación....se sintió miserable...._**

**_No.....no soy como todos los humanos....yo soy diferente....quizás, tu que eres un youkai no lo comprenda por que para ti todos los humanos son iguales...pero yo no soy débil...o al menos no con respecto a poderes espirituales...-dijo marina mirándolo herida, sesshoumaru sabia que con su comentario habia herido su orgullo, y ver ese semblante quebrado que mostraba no lo hacia sentir muy bien que digamos, y lo mas raro era que no entendia por que...un sentimiento muy extraño se estaba forjando dentro de su ser..._**

**_Me gustaría ver que tan fuerte eres...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Algún dia lo veras...-dijo marina...._**

**_Asi fue como llegaron a un claro rodeado de árboles, allí estaba kagura..._**

**_Tú...-dijo kagura con odio y se preparo para atacar a marina, pero en ese momento sesshoumaru se puso frente a marina, protegiéndola..._**

**_Por que....por que la proteges sesshoumaru....-dijo kagura gritándole de rabia, sesshoumaru sonrio en burla, la youkai estaba descontrolándose....- acaso tu la ves con otros ojos...._**

**_Que esperabas....que me fijara en ti....que no tienes corazón....no me hagas reír....-dijo sesshoumaru con malicia, marina estaba sorprendida acaso sesshoumaru se habia fijado en ella, no eso no era posible..._**

**_El rostro de kagura se desfiguro al oir las palabras de sesshoumaru y cayo arrodillada al suelo, como pensando en lo que le habia dicho sesshoumaru, cuando logro comprender...se levanto con fuerza y rapidez y ataco con su abanico...._**

**_Lo unico que sesshoumaru atino a hacer fue....desenfundar a toukijin para evitar el ataque, afortunadamente el ataque fue desviado hacia kagura....quien sufrió gran parte del daño, sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, kagura le habia lanzado un ataque realmente fuerte, acaso los celos le dieron fuerza....-pensó sesshoumaru para despues descartar esa idea...._**

**_Marina miro todo impresionada, sin duda sesshoumaru era muy fuerte, pero esa mujer era muy fuerte y además estaba muy furiosa con ella....pero por que...._**

**_Acaso ella esta enamorada de sesshoumaru...-susurro.....pero no lo suficiente para que el no lo escuchara. Al escuchar esto sesshoumaru la estudio lentamente y despues cerro los ojos con asco, el nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como ella, ella era la hija de naraku, ni que estuviera loco..._**

**_Justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe final, inuyasha y los demas aparecieron en el campo de combate..._**

**_Marina...-dijo kagome al verla bien, pero habia algo que no encajaba, primero sus ropas y segundo estaba viendo mal o esta detrás de sesshoumaru, este estaba protegiéndola....-....no puedo creerlo..._**

**_Que ocurre ahome-dijo sango_**

**_Sesshoumaru....sesshoumaru esta protegiendo a marina...-dijo kagome sorprendida_**

**_No puede ser....por que iba a protegerla...-dijo inuyasha incrédulo, sesshoumaru lo hoyo perfectamente_**

**_Eso quiere decir que has venido hasta aquí para llevártela no es asi...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Asi es...-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Ja....y crees que te dejare hacerlo...-dijo sesshoumaru con burla, inuyasha no entendia por que su medio hermano..._**

**_Y dime para que la quieres....es humana... y tú....-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Que estas insinuando!!!!!!-dijo marina al borde del enojo total_**

**_Eh, estabas detrás de el?-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Y que tiene de malo eso...-dijo aun enojada marina_**

**_No te entiendo, el es un peligro andante...-dijo sango_**

**_Peligro....debes estar equivocada.....el me a tratado bien...-dijo marina_**

**_Eso no puede ser....el es un monstruo....-dijo inuyasha_**

**_De verdad....creo tienes una venda en los ojos....-dijo marina_**

**_Que has dicho...hemos venido a salvarte y asi respondes...-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Pues lo siento mucho....pero yo me quedo aquí...con el...-dijo marina cerrando los ojos y desviando la cara para un costado_**

**_Pero marina....quien sabe como es el realmente...ven con nosotros...-dijo ahome_**

**_Ahome....prima....realmente lo siento...pero no puedo....me siento muy a gusto donde estoy....-dijo marina abriendo los ojos y mirándola_**

**_Pero marina...-dijo sango_**

**_Lo siento....ya he contestado....-dijo marina cerrando los ojos_**

**_Bien te entiendo....nos veremos pronto....-dijo ahome sonriendo_**

**_Si...mas pronto de lo que crees...-dijo marina_**

**_Hasta entonces marina-dijo ahome_**

**_Hasta entonces ahome, y a todos los demas....perdónenme....pero aquí estaré bien...-dijo marina_**

**_Esta bien-dijo ahome sonriendo_**

**_Bien, sesshoumaru....-dijo marina sin voltear a verlo_**

**_Que pasa...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Ya podemos irnos-dijo marina pero en ese instante se percato de que kagura se levantaba para atacarla sin siquiera pensarlo levanto sus brazos y invoco una flecha espiritual disparando contra kagura...._**

**_Kagura estaba más que sorprendida esa era una flecha muy poderosa y no podría esquivarla...._**

**_Lo siento...-dijo marina, kagura lo hoyo, esto ocasiono que recibiera la flecha pero su fuerza espiritual era tanta que ella se convirtió en polvo al tocar dicha flecha..._**

**_La flecha termino incrustada en el piso, rodeada de polvo...sesshoumaru miro todo impresionado...aunque claro no se noto...de verdad era muy fuerte..._**

**_Marina....-llamo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si...-dijo marina_**

**_Es hora de irnos...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Bien...adiós...-dijo ella despidiéndose de inuyasha y los demás y empezando a caminar junto a sesshoumaru_**

**_De verdad...piensas dejarla-dijo sango a ahome_**

**_Si...es lo que ella quiere-dijo ahome_**

**_Por que lo hiciste-dijo sesshoumaru de pronto, sorprendiendo a marina_**

**_Ya dije por que lo hice...me siento muy a gusto con ustedes...o acaso no querías que volviera-dijo marina_**

**_Mmm-dijo sesshoumaru como respuesta_**

**_Lo tomare como un si-dijo marina, sesshoumaru volteo a verla al escuchar su respuesta..._**

**_Has lo que quieras-dijo sesshoumaru para después seguir caminando los dos hacia lin y yaken_**

**_Lin y yaken esperaban pacientemente, cuando la pequeña niña diviso a sesshoumaru y a marina caminar hacia ellos a paso lento..._**

**_Señor sesshoumaru....marina-san...-dijo la niña corriendo hacia ellos_**

**_Lin...cuidado...-dijo marina, pero la pequeña tropezó, al instante marina se acerco preocupada..._**

**_Marina-san volviste...-dijo lin mirándola feliz_**

**_Por supuesto...estas bien lin-dijo marina_**

**_Si...no fue nada...-dijo lin parándose, sesshoumaru se acerco a ellas pero no demostró ningún gesto en especial, marina ayudo a lin a pararse y caminaron hasta yaken y ah-un_**

**_Bueno...debemos seguir...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras emprendía el camino...los demás lo siguieron..._**

**_Una semana después-_**

**_Hoy descansaremos aquí...-dijo sesshoumaru sentándose en las raíces de un árbol frondoso..._**

**_Claro....que bien...marina-san...vamos a tomar un baño-pregunto la niña inocente, marina miro a sesshoumaru, este simplemente asintió _**

**_Claro...vamos...-dijo marina_**

**_Si...-dijo lin, ambas se encaminaron en el bosque...yaken se acerco a su amo_**

**_Pero...amo bonito...aquí hay muchos moustros...y el rió esta en el centro del bosque...-dijo yaken, sesshoumaru lo miro fríamente, y después se paro y se adentro en el bosque...se mantendría cerca de ellas..._**

**_Marina y lin caminaban lentamente por el bosque..._**

**_Marina-san estas feliz de estar aquí-dijo lin, sin saber que sesshoumaru escuchaba su conversación_**

**_Si...lin...-dijo marina_**

**_Que bueno...sabes eres muy buena...pero a veces estas muy triste...-dijo lin parándose frente a ella, marina se paro frente a ella y la miro con una mirada muy dulce..._**

**_Es que perdí a las personas que yo mas quería...-dijo marina_**

**_Asi...quienes-dijo lin_**

**_A mis padres...y a mi novio-dijo marina tristemente, sesshoumaru se detuvo apoyando su espalda contra un árbol_**

**_Oh...yo lo siento...pero sabes...yo también perdí a mis padres...pero gracias a sesshoumaru-sama...ahora no estoy sola...y puedo viajar por muchos lugares hermosos...junto a el, a yaken, a ah-un y ahora junto a ti marina-san-dijo lin_**

**_Lo se lin...me eh dado cuenta de que le quieres mucho... y aunque no lo demuestre...el también te quiere...-dijo marina, lin sonrio feliz...realmente la pequeña quería mucho a marina, sesshoumaru ensancho sus ojos...esto no podia estar pasando....como se le ocurría decirle eso a lin...ya iba a hablar con ella luego..._**

**_Mira...lin...llegamos...-dijo marina_**

**_Si....-dijo lin corriendo contenta hacia el rió mientras se sacaba su kimono..._**

**_Lin...ten cuidado...no vayas a caer...-dijo marina mientras se desvestía y después entraba en el rió...sesshoumaru que estaba subido en un árbol...se quedo estático...ese era un cuerpo perfecto...repentinamente su sangre empezó a hervir y su temperatura aumento...._**

**_Marina-san...tu donde duermes en las noches...tu siempre me despiertas...nunca veo donde duermes por que me duermo antes que tu-dijo lin, marina se sonrojo por la pregunta, sesshoumaru sonreía levemente puesto el sabia donde dormía ella..._**

**_Que le digo...."lin...pequeña duermo en brazos de tu amo"-pensó ella con un sonrojo aun mayor_**

**_Marina-san...que te ocurre tienes fiebre...estas muy roja-dijo lin, la sonrisa en el rostro de sesshoumaru se incremento_**

**_No me pasa nada pequeña...yo duermo siempre del lado opuesto al árbol donde duermes tu-dijo marina_**

**_Ah...por un momento pensé que dormías con sesshoumaru-sama-dijo lin, sesshoumaru casi cae, y marina enrojeció más_**

**_No como se te ocurre-dijo marina totalmente abochornada_**

**_Oh...esta bien-dijo lin_**

**_Ven salgamos...ya esta haciendo frió....-dijo marina, ambas salieron y se vistieron....emprendieron el camino de regreso..._**

**_Iban hablando animadamente...cuando..._**

**_Puedo oler la...carne humana...-un terrible monstruo apareció frente a ellas...marina se puso delante de lin...pero aparecieron otros detrás de ellas..., marina tomo a lin en brazos y se hecho a correr hacia un costado...siendo perseguida por todos...ellos, sesshoumaru que estaba cerca de ella pudo oler el miedo de lin en el ambiente y salio disparado hacia ellas..._**

**_Para ser humana corre muy rápido...-dijo uno de sus perseguidores...llego a un claro...pero las rodearon...marina disparo varias flechas, después de poner a lin detrás de ella, las flechas hicieron polvo a 4 de ellos pero aun quedaban 3..._**

**_Lin...corre....-dijo marina a lin...cuando los tres monstruos estaban en frente de ella, la pequeña niña salio corriendo...uno de ellos la perseguía...marina les disparo dos flechas y se deshizo de ellos rápidamente...para después salir tras el otro que seguía a lin..._**

**_Sus pies corrían a toda la velocidad posible...tenso una flecha con su energía mientras corría...y la disparo...logrando llamar la atención del monstruo que dejo de perseguir a la niña..._**

**_El monstruo la encaro..._**

**_Quien demonios eres...una sacerdotisa por lo que veo...pero no una común...eso es seguro...-dijo el monstruo_**

**_Pruébame...-lo reto marina, ante esto el monstruo se lanzo contra ella...ella levanto las manos en las cuales se veían descargas espirituales..._**

**_Lin corría sin rumbo fijo...estaba desesperada, cerro sus ojos y se los froto mientras seguía corriendo...pero de repente choco contra alguien...se separo asustada...pero vio feliz que se trataba de sesshoumaru_**

**_Sesshoumaru-sama....-dijo feliz y cansada por la carrera_**

**_Tranquilízate....donde esta marina...-dijo sesshoumaru fríamente_**

**_Oh...ella me protegió, después Salí corriendo pero un monstruo me perseguía...entonces algo lo distrajo supongo que fue ella...por favor ayúdela...-dijo lin, sesshoumaru miro hacia delante....y salio de allí...lin le siguió...cuando llegaron unos metros mas adelante vieron que el mostró sujetaba a marina de los hombros...clavándole sus garras, marina tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro pero de pronto vio un resplandor verde, productor del látigo venenoso de sesshoumaru, el mostró se despedazo pero el proceso le causo una fuerte herida en el hombro, sesshoumaru miro a marina, estaba herida...ella camino hacia el y lo miro..._**

**_Yo....lo...lamento....creo que después de todo...soy humana... y lin...acaso esta...-dijo marina_**

**_Aquí estoy...marina-san...gracias...-dijo lin corriendo a abrazarla, marina correspondió al abrazo pero después cuando el abrazo termino, marina cayo perdiendo el conocimiento, inmediatamente sesshoumaru detuvo su caída...al hacerlo la perla de neitell quedo colgando de su cuello, el la reconoció enseguida, le recordaba a quiquina, ya no tenia dudas, ella era su reencarnación...pero era tan distinta a quiquina...se había hecho a la idea de que era otra mujer...era marina...una mujer que era extremadamente fuerte, testaruda, buena con los niños y realmente sincera...la perla de neitell brillo intensamente por segunda ves desde que marina la poseía, sesshoumaru contemplo extrañado como su brazo faltante volvía a crecer y sobresalía de su manga izquierda...ahora lo recordaba...ese era uno de los poderes de esa perla...la tomo en sus brazos...debía volver con yaken y ah-un...debía hacer algo con ella..._**

**_Vamonos lin-dijo sesshoumaru, lin lo siguió_**

**_Va a estar bien-dijo lin_**

**_Si-dijo sesshoumaru con su tono neutral, pronto llegaron junto a yaken y ah-un...._**

**_Yaken...-llamo sesshoumaru aun con marina en brazos_**

**_Si amo....-pero no continuo al ver que su amo no estaba de humor...aparte esa humana estaba herida...-que se le ofrece_**

**_Ve a buscar comida...debemos empezar el regreso a casa...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Asi...claro....que!!-dijo yaken al darse cuenta de lo que había oído_**

**_Que volveremos al castillo-dijo sesshoumaru sin humor_**

**_Bien amo-dijo yaken y después salio disparado a cumplir el mandato de su amo_**

**_Sesshoumaru se arrodillo, recostó a marina en el suelo y se dispuso a revisar su herida, entreabrió sus ropas, izo a un lado el azulado cabello, pudo ver una perfecta media luna morada entre su cuello y su hombro...estaba sorprendido...esa era su marca....bajo un poco la vista y vio la profunda herida en su hombro...detuvo la hemorragia con el veneno de sus garras, la piel se quemo y esto permitía que mas o menos cicatrizara...ella debía descansar y no hacer esfuerzo alguno...volvió a acomodar sus ropas...lin observaba detrás de el..._**

**_Lin...-llamo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si amo-dijo lin_**

**_Volveremos a casa...asi ella se recuperara...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Que bien...-dijo lin dando un saltito, sesshoumaru la observa fijamente y ella nota que había hecho algo que no debía...-yo...lo siento amo...-dijo lin_**

**_Esta bien-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_continuara_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_capitulo 5_**

**_Asi...claro....que!!-dijo yaken al darse cuenta de lo que había oído_**

**_Que volveremos al castillo-dijo sesshoumaru sin humor_**

**_Bien amo-dijo yaken y después salio disparado a cumplir el mandato de su amo_**

**_Sesshoumaru se arrodillo, recostó a marina en el suelo y se dispuso a revisar su herida, entreabrió sus ropas, izo a un lado el azulado cabello, pudo ver una perfecta media luna morada entre su cuello y su hombro...estaba sorprendido...esa era su marca....bajo un poco la vista y vio la profunda herida en su hombro...detuvo la hemorragia con el veneno de sus garras, la piel se quemo y esto permitía que mas o menos cicatrizara...ella debía descansar y no hacer esfuerzo alguno...volvió a acomodar sus ropas...lin observaba detrás de el..._**

**_Lin...-llamo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si amo-dijo lin_**

**_Volveremos a casa...asi ella se recuperara...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Que bien...-dijo lin dando un saltito, sesshoumaru la observa fijamente y ella nota que había hecho algo que no debía...-yo...lo siento amo...-dijo lin_**

**_Esta bien-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Pronto yaken volvió con comida, comieron, lin le guardo algo a marina que aun no recobraba el sentido...y después partieron rumbo al castillo del lord del oeste..._**

**_2 días después...sesshoumaru y su grupo habían llegado a los territorios del primero, el sostenía en brazos a marina...quien tenia una alta fiebre y temblaba en sus brazos, todos los sirvientes estaban allí para recibir a su amo...pero el paso de largo, incluso frente a lena, una youkai que lo esperaba con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borro al ver a la humana que sostenía en sus brazos...por alguna razón...estaba apurado...entro en el palacio...y fue directo a la habitación que le asignaría a partir de hoy, la cual estaba frente a la de el..._**

**_Entro y la deposito en el suave futon...y después llamo a los sirvientes..._**

**_Cúrenla...shesta...estas a cargo-dijo sesshoumaru a una youkai anciana_**

**_Claro señor-dijo shesta mientras ella y otras youkais la curaban, sesshoumaru paso a su habitación...donde lo esperaba lena..._**

**_Quien es ella-pregunto sin rodeos, sesshoumaru se sentó contra la pared, después de dejar a un lado sus espadas y su armadura..._**

**_Su nombre es marina...es una sacerdotisa...y viaja conmigo desde hace una semana...-dijo sesshoumaru mirando el cielo que empezaba a atardecer..._**

**_Otra mas sesshoumaru...te estas volviendo muy dócil con los humanos...primero lin...y ahora ella...y después que sigue...un hijo con ella...acaso...-dijo lena despectivamente, sesshoumaru la miro con una helada mirada...lena sabia que se había pasado...pero es que estaba celosa...otra humana en el castillo...aparte había visto como la miraba cuando caminaba por los pasillos...y aparte...esa humana era endemoniadamente hermosa..._**

**_Vuelve a decir eso...y no respondo de mí-le dijo sesshoumaru con un tono gélido antes de exigirle que saliera, lena salio de mala gana...pero lo dejo solo....sesshoumaru miro la puerta cerrarse...vaya estupidez..._**

**_Sus ojos azulados se abrieron despues de permanecer mucho tiempo dormida..._**

**_Marina-san....-dijo lin con emoción y grades lagrimas en los ojos_**

**_Lin....-dijo marina débilmente_**

**_Oh...veo que has despertado jovencita...-dijo shesta que estaba sentada a un lado de su futon junto a lin_**

**_Quien...es usted...-dijo marina tratando de levantarse, pero lin y shesta se lo impidieron_**

**_Aun debes descansar marina-san-dijo lin_**

**_Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida...-dijo marina recostándose de nuevo en el futon_**

**_5 días...eres muy fuerte...incluso el señor sesshoumaru pensó que no despertarías...tu herida es muy profunda...y aun no ha sanado del todo jovencita-dijo shesta_**

**_Entiendo pero usted como se llama-dijo marina mirando a shesta_**

**_Mi nombre es shesta...sirvo al señor sesshoumaru desde hace años-dijo shesta_**

**_Donde estamos-dijo marina_**

**_En casa-dijo lin_**

**_En el castillo del señor sesshoumaru-dijo shesta aclarando_**

**_Oh...ya veo...cuando podré levantarme-dijo marina_**

**_Dentro de unos días quizas...joven marina-dijo shesta levantándose- avisare al señor sesshoumaru que ya estas despierta...-dijo shesta saliendo de la habitación, marina bajo la vista de la puerta corrediza de la habitación donde estaban ella y lin en ese momento_**

**_Y esta habitación lin...de quien es-dijo marina_**

**_Tuya marina-san-dijo lin_**

**_Mmm-dijo marina_**

**_marina-san...-llamo lin_**

**_Si...-dijo marina sentándose en la cama, lin se arrojo a sus brazos y marina la abrazo..._**

**_Tuve miedo...de que no despertaras...sabes...la señorita lena...dijo que eras una humana debil y no despertarías...que perdía el tiempo cuidándote-dijo lin_**

**_Lena...-dijo marina_**

**_Si...es una mujer muy hermosa...es una mujer del mismo origen que el amo sesshoumaru-dijo lin_**

**_Es una youkai-dijo marina_**

**_Una que-dijo lin_**

**_Nada...olvídalo-dijo marina mientras le sonría, lin ya no dijo mas nada_**

**_Shesta caminaba por unos inmensos jardines de cerezos en flor...a lo lejos diviso a sesshoumaru...aunque no estaba solo..._**

**_Sentado en un tronco esta sesshoumaru, a su lado con cara de exasperación, estaba lena..._**

**_Cuanto tiempo mas estara aquí...no me gusta su olor a enfermo-dijo lena despectivamente, sesshoumaru se masajeo el cuello por decimoctava ves..._**

**_Cuantas veces debo decírtelo...ella esta herida...debe recuperarse...y es una compañía muy buena para lin...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Pero si lin ya tiene a yaken...a shesta...a ti...y a todos aquí-dijo lena, sesshoumaru se paro de su asiento y exasperado iba a contestar pero noto la presencia de shesta acercándose..._**

**_Shesta...-dijo mirándola_**

**_Señor sesshoumaru....señorita lena-dijo asiendo una reverencia, sesshoumaru rodó los ojos mientras lena asentía con respeto a la youkai anciana_**

**_Que pasa shesta-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_La joven marina...ha despertado señor...usted me había pedido que le avisase cuando lo hiciera-dijo shesta_**

**_Si...gracias...puedes retirarte-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Como diga amo-dijo shesta antes de salir rumbo a la cocina...la muchacha debía tener hambre_**

**_Sesshoumaru miro a shesta caminar para luego salir directo hacia la habitación de marina...quería verla_**

**_A donde vas sesshoumaru-dijo lena_**

**_No tengo que darte explicaciones lena-dijo sesshoumaru con tono frió para despues reanudar su marcha hacia el interior del castillo. Lena se quedo sin decir nada...parada estática...sin decir nada..._**

**_Sesshoumaru entro en el castillo, camino lentamente hacia el area sur del mismo, perdiéndose en el aroma dulce que desprendía ella desde esa habitación...habían pasado 5 días...5 días en los que la visitaba de noche, cuando lin y shesta dormían, la miraba dormir, cuidaba su sueño...cuando nadie lo veía...asi no daba explicaciones aunque el no tenia por que darlas..._**

**_Había tenido que aguantar los argumentos de lena, dando cualquier excusa...pero la verdad era que no quería dejarla ir, el sabia que las cosas se estaban torciendo de una manera deliciosamente dolorosa, debía reconocerlo, ella era hermosa, quizas mas que quiquina, y eso le encantaba...aparte de darse cuenta que ella realmente era muy diferente a todos los demás humanos que había conocido..._**

**_Salio de sus pensamientos al notar que estaba frente a la puerta corrediza de la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta lentamente...vio a lin abrazada a marina...se quedo parado en la puerta hasta que marina levanto la vista y lo miro_**

**_Sesshoumaru-dijo marina, lin se separo de ella_**

**_Yo voy por vendas para ti marina-san-dijo lin saliendo, marina sonrio y despues miro a sesshoumaru_**

**_Veo que estas mejor-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si...gracias-dijo marina_**

**_De que hablas-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Estoy aquí gracias a ti...no es asi-dijo marina_**

**_Asi es-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Pero al parecer no soy bienvenida por algunas personas...-dijo marina_**

**_Lena estuvo aquí-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_No necesito que este aquí para saberlo despues de todo es natural...no dejo de ser humana-dijo marina_**

**_Es cierto...a ella no le agradas-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Lo sabia...pude sentir sus vibraciones al pasar por aquí hace unas horas antes de despertar-dijo marina mirando hacia la puerta corrediza que daba a los jardines-por cierto ella esta ahí-dijo marina señalando la puerta...la cual se abrió dejando ver a una enfadada lena_**

**_Como lo supiste humana miserable-dijo lena_**

**_Lena...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Tu aura de youkai esta exaltada...tanto odias a los humanos-dijo marina_**

**_No tienes idea-dijo lena_**

**_Ya vete lena...no estoy de humor para un escándalo de este nivel-dijo sesshoumaru, Lena solo miro a marina con repulsión antes de salir de ahí...sesshoumaru se adelanto a cerrar la puerta corrediza..._**

**_Lena...es una taiyoukai como tu verdad-dijo marina mientras el estaba de espaldas a ella, al oírla, sesshoumaru volteo y la miro..._**

**_Si lo es...aunque ella no suele comportarse así-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Y por que me das explicaciones-dijo marina_**

**_No te las estoy dando-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Y puedo saber el motivo de tu estadía aquí...-dijo marina_**

**_Es mi castillo puedo estar donde quiero-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Yo no eh dicho lo contrario-dijo marina mirándolo seriamente_**

**_Por que seguiste a esos monstruos-dijo sesshoumaru, marina lo miro_**

**_Lo hice por lin...no quería que le pasara nada...pero estabas cerca...-dijo marina_**

**_Como-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Pude sentir tu energía demoníaca todo el tiempo-dijo marina_**

**_Entonces por que seguiste....no lo entiendo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_No soy inútil...quería ayudar-dijo marina_**

**_Y mira como saliste-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Lo se...pero curara pronto...-dijo marina, pero de pronto noto su brazo izquierdo...-tu brazo....-dijo marina_**

**_Que con el-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_No soy tonta...ese es el brazo que perdiste luchando con inuyasha-dijo marina mirándolo_**

**_Como lo sabes-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Ahome me contó-dijo marina_**

**_Fue esa perla azul...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Te refieres a neitell-dijo marina_**

**_Ese es su nombre-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si...soy su guardiana...al igual que quinquina-dijo marina sacando la perla de entre su ropa fina...sesshoumaru miro su blanca piel extasiado, paro luego se deciluciono cuando ella acomodo sus ropas, pero se acerco a ella lo suficiente para agarrar la perla entre sus garras..._**

**_Así que es esta la perla de neitell...y se parece a la otra perla no es así-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si es esa...y no es igual...esta perla es distinta...y tiene voluntad propia-dijo marina_**

**_Al igual que su sacerdotisa-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Que-dijo marina_**

**_Nada-dijo sesshoumaru soltando la perla y parándose en el lugar...-descansa aun tienes que curarte...-dijo el antes de salir, marina solo lo miro salir en silencio, lentamente se volvió a recostar en el futon..._**

**_No te entiendo sesshoumaru...a veces eres tan frió...pero otras es como si...quisieras algo mas de mi...-pensó marina antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir por unas horas..._**

**_Por la noche, shesta le llevo comida, mientras ella y lin le hacían compañía..._**

**_Listo-dijo marina terminado la ración_**

**_Muy bien señorita marina-dijo lin_**

**_Aun te duele-dijo shesta mientras entre las dos ayudaban a marina a pararse para que tomara un baño en la laguna de los jardines..._**

**_No mucho...gracias shesta-sama-dijo marina_**

**_Oh...no me tengas tanto respeto...puedes llamarme shesta-dijo la anciana youkai_**

**_Gracias-dijo marina pero entonces vio que se acercaban a una laguna rodeada de árboles de sakuras...-que hermoso lugar...-dijo marina_**

**_Gracias mi niña...este lugar es el lugar favorito del amo sesshoumaru...el viene mucho aquí...cuando esta aquí...-dijo shesta_**

**_Es cierto...el esta viajando casi siempre no es así-dijo marina_**

**_Así es...el quiere encontrar a kohaku-dijo lin_**

**_Kohaku...quien es...lo conoces lin-dijo marina_**

**_Si...es un amigo-dijo lin_**

**_Ya veo...-dijo marina mientras ambas le ayudaban a desvestirse...-gracias-volvió a agradecer marina mientras entraba al agua tabaleante...shesta y lin permanecieron cerca, marina aun no estaba curada del todo...y estaba débil..._**

**_Marina entro en el rio y se arrodillo en el piso de la laguna cubriendo su cuerpo..._**

**_Sesshoumaru, como todas las noches camino lentamente hacia la habitación de marina, al llegar, abrió la puerta pero vio el futon vació y la puerta al jardín abierta, recorrió la habitación y paso al jardín con el ceño fruncido, altamente fruncido..._**

**_Camino por el jardín buscando con la mirada cuando la vio caminado en su encuentro ayudada por shesta y lin, cuando estuvieron a una distancia reducida, sesshoumaru las miro pidiendo una explicación mientras se acercaba a ellas..._**

**_Es mi culpa...quería tomar un baño-dijo marina mirándolo_**

**_Mmm-dijo sesshoumaru reteniendo un gruñido mientras se adelantaba para sostenerla en sus brazos...fue entonces cuando noto que estaba temblando de frió...entonces se saco su hiori y se lo puso sobre los hombros...marina lo miro sorprendida al igual que shesta y lin que estaban a unos pasos de ellos..._**

**_Quiero partir lo antes posible y no podré hacerlo si no te recuperas...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Ah-dijo marina mientras el la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba para volver a la habitación...pero al voltear...se encontró con una Lena enfurecida..._**

**_Lena-dijo sesshoumaru con tono frió_**

**_Por que...por que ella tiene puesta tu ropa sesshoumaru-dijo lena_**

**_No tengo ganas de oírte lena-dijo sesshoumaru, lena enfurecida...hizo aparecer el látigo verdoso y trato de atacar a marina, pero sesshoumaru de un salto lo esquivo, mientras marina con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se abrazo a el...sesshoumaru puedo oler el miedo en ella...-tranquila...nada va a pasar...-susurro sesshoumaru para ella, ella levanto la cabeza a verlo y el sonrió de lado, casi imperceptiblemente...tranquilizándola...sesshoumaru miro a lena con enojo...-vuelve a hacer eso...y te arrepentirás...-dijo sesshoumaru antes de caminar con marina en brazos hacía la habitación, shesta y lin lo siguieron mientras lena se quedo allí amortiguando su furia contra esa humana que le estaba quitando lo único que le quedaba...a el..._**

**_Maldita....-dijo lena en un quejido mientras miraba a sesshoumaru entrar en la habitación y dejar a esa...en el mugido futon con tanta delicadeza...a ella nunca la había tratado así...lanzo un fuerte gruñido antes de salir rumbo a los bosques del oeste..._**

**_Sesshoumaru recostó a marina en el futon con delicadeza de no causarle dolor..._**

**_Debes tener mas cuidado...como podrás ver...ella no te aprecia...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Que le he hecho para que me odie de esa forma-dijo marina_**

**_Tu sola presencia...la pone así-dijo shesta_**

**_Pero lin también esta aquí-dijo marina_**

**_Lin es solo una niña-dijo shesta_**

**_No entiendo que tiene que ver-dijo marina, mientras sesshoumaru no apartaba la mirada de ella..._**

**_No tiene importancia-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Claro-dijo marina cerrando sus ojos y quedando dormida profundamente _**

**_Lin...pequeña a dormir-dijo shesta sacándola de la habitación mientras sesshoumaru se sentó en el suelo mirándola dormir..._**

**_continuara_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_capitulo 6_**

**_Tres días después, marina ya andaba levantada, pasaba las tardes con lin en el jardín, había vuelto a sus ropas de sacerdotisa y se peinaba como una..._**

**_Esa tarde, lin y marina recogían flores para las habitaciones..._**

**_Señorita marina...-dijo lin entregándole unas flores a las que ya tenia en sus brazos, marina la miro, le sonrió y las acepto..._**

**_Creo que con estas ya esta bien...-dijo marina _**

**_Si...-dijo lin mientras ambas emprendían en camino a las habitaciones..._**

**_Señorita marina...es asombrosa la manera en que se curo...en tres días-dijo lin mirándola, marina bajo la vista al oírla_**

**_Si...tuve suerte-dijo marina_**

**_No fue suerte señorita-dijo shesta que se acercaba a ella, marina la miro, la anciana era muy sabia, y simpática..._**

**_Shesta...buenas tardes...-dijo marina sonriéndole_**

**_Buenas tardes marina-san-dijo shesta_**

**_Gracias-dijo marina_**

**_Marina-san te recuperaste rápido por tus poderes espirituales...que debo decir que son extraordinarios...-dijo shesta_**

**_Gracias...y si...yo también lo sospechaba-dijo marina mientras las tres retomaban la caminata..._**

**_Desde que usted esta aquí...el castillo tiene más vida...y todos son más felices-dijo shesta mientras entraban a la habitación de lin y esta ponía las flores en un inmenso jarrón con agua..._**

**_Listo marina-san-dijo lin sonriendo alegre_**

**_Muy bien...vamos a mi habitación-dijo marina, ambas salieron sonriendo a los pasillo pero se toparon con sesshoumaru que llevaba colgando de su brozo a lena..._**

**_Tu...-dijo lena sonriendo cínicamente_**

**_Si...yo...y lin nos divertíamos...-dijo marina con sarna haciéndole frente a lena, lena frunció el ceño- no te tengo miedo si eso es lo que quieres saber-dijo marina mirándola fijamente antes de pasar hacia su habitación..._**

**_Huyyy...como la odio-dijo lena_**

**_Lena-advirtió sesshoumaru mientras seguía a marina con la mirada..._**

**_Te gusta verdad...-dijo lena mirándolo_**

**_No se de que me hablas-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Crees que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo la miras-dijo lena_**

**_Sigo sin entender-dijo sesshoumaru mientras caminaban a los jardines_**

**_Ella esta despertando tu instinto de youkai-dijo lena_**

**_No es así...y en todo caso no te incumbe-dijo sesshoumaru cortando el tema ahí..._**

**_Marina estaba en su habitación acomodando las flores..._**

**_Mi niña...puedo hablar contigo-dijo shesta pasando en la habitación..._**

**_Claro dígame-dijo marina_**

**_Ven sentémonos...-dijo shesta mientras amabas se sentaban en la tarima del palacio de sesshoumaru mientras miraban a lin perseguir mariposas..._**

**_Que quería decirme-dijo marina_**

**_De verdad eres maestra en arquería-dijo shesta mirándola_**

**_Si...-dijo marina_**

**_Tú sabes que eres su reencarnación-dijo shesta _**

**_Si...se que lo soy-dijo marina_**

**_Y también sabes que ella era la mujer de nuestro señor...sesshoumaru...lo que te convierte...al llevar esa marca...en su mujer-dijo shesta_**

**_Pero esta es una marca de nacimiento shesta...no se si...-dijo marina mirándola sorprendida..._**

**_Eso solo lo confirma mi niña...estoy segura que terminaras viviendo aquí-dijo shesta_**

**_Te refieres a que viviré como tu señora-dijo marina mirándola con pena para después mirar a otro lado mientras bajaba la mirada_**

**_Estabas enamorada de otro hombre cierto...-dijo shesta_**

**_Si...aun lo quiero...pero sabes...el ya no esta-dijo marina_**

**_Que quieres decir mi niña-dijo shesta mirándola dulcemente_**

**_Youko murió hace 1 año-dijo marina_**

**_Hace un año y aun no lo superas-dijo shesta mirándola...marina miro hacia el frente viendo a lin sonreir enérgicamente..._**

**_No del todo...el fue muy importante para mi...fue mi primer amor...-dijo marina_**

**_Tu primer amor...oh...ya comprendo...pero el como era-dijo shesta_**

**_Bueno...físicamente era igual a sesshoumaru...pero en carácter era muy variado...-dijo marina volteando a verla_**

**_Ya veo entonces el era su reencarnación-dijo shesta_**

**_Si...lo se...me di cuenta cuando conocí a sesshoumaru-dijo marina_**

**_Y como fue-dijo shesta_**

**_El me salvo de naraku hace casi dos semanas desde entonces estuve con ellos-dijo marina_**

**_Ya veo...el tiempo pasa rápido no crees mi niña-dijo shesta viendo el atardecer_**

**_Si shesta-dijo marina_**

**_Esa noche en la cena_**

**_Mañana partiremos-dijo sesshoumaru secamente, marina lo miro_**

**_Que bien-dijo lin_**

**_Pero tú, lin y yaken se quedaran...-dijo sesshoumaru, entonces marina ensancho los ojos y lo miro fijamente..._**

**_Por que....por que con ella-dijo lena levantándose del lugar abruptamente y golpeando la mesa hecha una furia..._**

**_Por que es una sacerdotisa...no voy a dejarla a tu cuidado si eso es lo que querías saber-dijo sesshoumaru antes de pararse de la mesa...-marina...ven...sígueme-dijo sesshoumaru antes de salir de allí, marina se paro y lo siguió..._**

**_Lena volvió a sentarse en su lugar mientras gruñía levemente...shesta, y lin no podían más que sonreir..._**

**_En el jardín_**

**_Por que quieres que baya contigo sesshoumaru...-dijo marina_**

**_Eres fuerte...además supongo que quieres verla...así como también se que si te dejo aquí...con ellos naraku vendrá aquí por ti...por la perla de neitell-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Entiendo...hacia donde iremos-dijo marina_**

**_Retomaremos el camino que dejamos-dijo sesshoumaru mientras se volteaba a mirarla..._**

**_Ambos se miraron largamente..._**

**_Es parecida a ella...pero...no es ella...es marina...no quiquina...y esa marca...-pensó mientras se acercaba a ella y con sus garras tocaba la media luna que tenia en su cuello, esa era su marca..._**

**_Sesshoumaru-dijo marina, sesshoumaru la miro fijamente_**

**_Esa mirada....no es para mi-pensó marina al ver la completa devoción con que la miraba..._**

**_Nada...olvida...descansa...mañana al alba partiremos marina-dijo sesshoumaru antes de entrar al palacio...marina permaneció allí un buen rato..._**

**_El aun la ama....-pensó marina luego de pensar bien lo sucedido hace un momento...para después entrar, cambiarse y dormir...aunque sea un rato..._**

**_Al otro día..._**

**_Eran las 6 de la mañana..._**

**_Marina y sesshoumaru estaban por partir..._**

**_Marina-san vuelva con sesshoumaru -sama por favor-dijo lin abrazándose a sus ropas de sacerdotisa..._**

**_No te preocupes lin...volveré...-dijo marina sonriendo_**

**_Aja...sesshoumaru-sama lin se portara bien-dijo lin, entonces sesshoumaru puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, lin sonrió_**

**_Pórtate bien lin-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si sesshoumaru-sama-dijo lin_**

**_Sesshoumaru-sama marina-san...suerte en su viaje-dijo shesta, ambos asintieron dando las gracias en silencio..._**

**_Amo bonito...por que yo-dijo yaken tratando de quejarse, sesshoumaru lo miro_**

**_Debes permanecer aquí...yaken...para proteger el castillo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Comprendo-dijo yaken subiéndosele el animo de repente_**

**_Sesshoumaru...espero vuelvas pronto-dijo lena dándole un efusivo abrazo...al verlo...marina cerro los ojos cruzándose de brazos..._**

**_Ya suélteme lena-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_ Vuelve pronto-dijo lena separándose para después mirar a marina, esta abrió sus ojos mirándola fríamente..._**

**_Que quieres-dijo marina seriamente_**

**_Ten cuidado con lo que haces sacerdotisa-dijo lena amenazándola_**

**_No me amenaces quieres...ya te lo dije no te tengo miedo...rétame...y te aniquilare-dijo marina, sesshoumaru al oírla ensancho los ojos y la miro...esa mirada era de quiquina..._**

**_Jajjajaa-dijo lena rio ante su amenaza...-tú...no me hagas reír sacerdotisa...que podrías tu hacerme-dijo lena, marina frunció el ceño...listo ya la tenia hasta la coronilla...camino hasta ella, lena la miro acercársele...marina camino hacia ella, la tomo de las ropas, e inmediatamente encendió con furia su energía espiritual..._**

**_Hay....-fueron los grandes gritos que dijo lena al sentir la energía consumirla..._**

**_Que se siente lena-dijo marina mientras aumentaba la energía espiritual..._**

**_Detente...-dijo sesshoumaru tomando su mano recibiendo parte de la descarga...marina al notar que su energía espiritual se dirigía hacia el...se detuvo y soltó a lena...alejando la mano de sesshoumaru de ella...lena cayo al suelo con los ojos desorbitados...sus ropas estaban desechas por las descargas de energía espiritual...su respiración era acelerada y exaltada...así como llevaba también heridas y rasguños...levanto su mirada dorada a aquella sacerdotisa que estaba junto a sesshoumaru...ella le miraba con una seria mirada..._**

**_Curioso no...mira lo que un simple humano puede hacerte-dijo marina mirándola con sarna, lena frunció el ceño...ella tenia razón...estaba muy lastimada...pero desvió su mirada a la mano de sesshoumaru que sangraba..._**

**_Sesshoumaru-dijo lena débilmente, marina miro su mano, luego saco de entre sus ropas la perla de neitell, la toma en su manos, cerró los ojos y empezó rezar...la perla de neitell empezó a brillar fuertemente...y un potente gruñido se oyo en el aire, sesshoumaru cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras la sangre de si herida retornaba a su torrente sanguíneo y la herida se cerro...aunque el proceso fue muy doloroso..._**

**_Cuando la perla dejo de brillar y marina abrió los ojos guardando la perla, sesshoumaru abrió los ojos mientras hacia reaccionar su mano...y después miraba a marina..._**

**_Por que hiciste eso-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_No era a ti a quien yo quería darle una lección...esta mujer...-dijo marina mirando a lena con rencor...-ah estado provocándome durando estos 4 días...soy humana...y soy sacerdotisa...pero eso no quiere decir que mi paciencia no tenga un limite...-dijo marina fulminándola con la mirada..._**

**_Marina...ya vamonos...debemos darnos prisa...seguramente esto puede resolverse en cuanto volvamos después de derrotar a naraku-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Sabes sesshoumaru que eso podría tardar mucho tiempo-dijo marina_**

**_Con mayor razón...debemos irnos marina...ya -dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Claro...cuando volvamos tu y yo arreglaremos esto-dijo marina antes de darse la vuelta e irse con sesshoumaru..._**

**_Inmediatamente los sirvientes del palacio atendieron a lena y ella descanso para curarse...lin y shesta...miraban a marina y a sesshoumaru..._**

**_Sin lugar a dudas lin...ella terminara siendo tu madre-dijo shesta_**

**_Enserio-dijo lin feliz_**

**_Por supuesto...conozco a sesshoumaru-sama...ella será su compañera...-dijo shesta_**

**_Que alegría...-dijo lin para después entrar en el castillo..._**

**_Si...además de todo...ella es muy poderosa...y también curo la herida del amo como si nada-dijo shesta mirándolos partir en la lejanía..._**

**_Sesshoumaru y marina caminaban en el bosque del oeste saliendo del castillo..._**

**_Sesshoumaru...lo siento en verdad...no fue mi intención es solo-dijo marina_**

**_No te preocupes...es natural que respondas a sus intimidaciones-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Claro-dijo marina mientras llegaban a un peñasco...ambos se pararon frente a el..._**

**_Que haremos ahora-dijo marina, sesshoumaru la miro...la sostuvo de la cintura con un brazo y después empezó a levitar y viajar en el aire transformado en una luz..._**

**_Sesshoumaru estas-dijo marina_**

**_Si...estamos volando-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Ya veo...-dijo marina _**

**_Lejos de allí..._**

**_Inuyasha y su grupo caminaban por un bosque en busca de naraku...cuando apareció frente a ellos una bola de luz que se deshizo dejando ver a sesshoumaru... y marina...muy juntos..._**

**_Marina...-dijo kagome feliz de verla para después correr a su encuentro..._**

**_Marina-dijo sango sonriendo_**

**_Señorita marina-dijo miroku_**

**_Ah...estas bien-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Si...gracias chicos-dijo marina sonriendo mientras se acercaba a kagome y se daban un abrazo...para que después se les uniera sango...ante la escena tanto inuyasha como sesshoumaru miraron a otro lado..._**

**_Que los trae por aquí señorita marina-dijo miroku_**

**_Bueno lo que ocurre es que vine aquí...por que quiero hablar con la anciana kaede...si mal no recuerdo estamos cerca de la aldea-dijo marina_**

**_Si...-dijo kagome_**

**_Pero de que-dijo sango_**

**_De quiquina...-dijo marina_**

**_Por que de ella-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Es que hay ciertas cosas que quiero saber....como por que naraku sabe que yo soy su reencarnación se supone que el no la conocía......pero cuando estuve en su castillo...me reconoció como quiquina...-dijo marina _**

**_Ya veo...-dijo miroku_**

**_Quizás ella sepa-dijo marina_**

**_Claro vamos todos juntos...-dijo kagome, todos empezaron a caminar derecho a la aldea...mas sesshoumaru ni se movió de su lugar...viendo esto marina se volteo y camino hacia el..._**

**_Que-dijo sesshoumaru...entonces ante la vista atónita de todos...marina tomo el brazo de sesshoumaru y camino arrastrándolo...-que haces...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Quiero que estés conmigo en ese momento-dijo marina_**

**_Que dijo-pensó sesshoumaru mientras ambos pasaban entre los demás..._**

**_Acaso sesshoumaru se esta poniendo muy dócil con los humanos...acaso...-pensó inuyasha mirando como ambos caminaban, mientras ella sonreía...sesshoumaru simplemente la miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa leve en sus labios..._**

**_Eh....espérennos-dijo kagome despertando de sus sueño...para después seguirlos..._**

**_Esto es raro-susurro sango al ver a sesshoumaru y a marina..._**

**_En la aldea..._**

**_Vaya...marina...-dijo kaede al verla pero después reparo en sesshoumaru-tu...sesshoumaru...-dijo kaede al verlo_**

**_Nos conocemos-dijo sesshoumaru viéndola_**

**_Si...yo soy una de las niñas que siempre estaba con quiquina-dijo kaede_**

**_Niña...ah...si...ya recuerdo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Veo que finalmente se pudieron encontrar...-dijo kaede para que luego sesshoumaru y marina se miraran..._**

**_De que hablas anciana-dijo inuyasha mientras ella les indicaba la entrada a la cabaña tenia que hablar..._**

**_Hablo de que ahora que marina esta aquí...la perla ah vuelto...la guardiana de la perla de neitell necesita un guardián...aquel que primero la salve de cualquier peligro...y ese justamente es sesshoumaru....-dijo kaede viéndolos_**

**_Pero por que anciana kaede-dijo kagome_**

**_Marina es la reencarnación de la única sacerdotisa que era tan fuerte que una sola flecha suya podía destruir todo un ejercito de monstruos y destruir youkai completos...ella elimino a muchos youkai que pertenecían al clan de los taiyoukai...-dijo kaede_**

**_Es cierto eso-dijo inuyasha mirando a sesshoumaru_**

**_Si es cierto-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Retomando...sesshoumaru...tu fuiste el guardián de mi difunta hermana quiquina...lo serás ahora también de marina-dijo kaede_**

**_Hermana-dijo kagome_**

**_Si...ella era la mayor de las tres...y la más poderosa-dijo kaede_**

**_Ya veo-dijo sango_**

**_Pero no eh venido a eso kaede-dijo marina_**

**_Hasta tu manera de hablar es igual marina...aunque tienes un apariencia parecida a la de kikyo se nota a leguas que eres la reencarnación de quiquina-dijo kaede_**

**_Si...por lo que recordé de mi vida anterior...ella era igual a kagome...y yo a kikyo-dijo marina_**

**_Si...las figuras cambiaron de personas pero las almas no...pero si nos fijáramos según lo ocurrido a kikyo...y quiquina fuera devuelta a la vida...-dijo kaede_**

**_No quiero ni pensarlo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Por que-dijo miroku_**

**_Quiquina es trescientas veces mas fuerte que kikyo-dijo kaede_**

**_Que-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Si...así es-dijo kaede_**

**_Y ella...-dijo sesshoumaru mirando a marina-es igual de poderosa...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Sesshoumaru-dijo marina mirándolo_**

**_Hoy lo comprobé...-dijo sesshoumaru mirando su mano y de paso mostrando su brazo izquierdo..._**

**_Tu brazo-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Fue la perla...la perla se lo devolvió-dijo marina_**

**_Ya veo-dijo kaede_**

**_Pero dígame anciana...por que naraku quiso capturarme...que tiene que ver con quiquina-dijo marina_**

**_Quiquina...hirió gravemente a un mounstro en forma de araña...el cual fue uno de lo que se comió a onigumo y ahora es naraku...-dijo kaede_**

**_Ósea que quiere vengarse de mí por haberle herido-dijo marina bajando el rostro_**

**_Ya veo, pero por que quiquina...-dijo kagome_**

**_En ese tiempo kikyo aun no era sacerdotisa experimentada-dijo marina_**

**_Como lo sabes-dijo kaede_**

**_Ya dije que hay algunas cosas que yo recuerdo-dijo marina_**

**_Ya veo...pero después de eso...quiquina murió-dijo kaede_**

**_La araña la hirió-dijo kagome_**

**_No seas ilusa...nunca ningún mounstro en una batalla ah logrado tocarle ni un cabello...no fueron los mounstros fueron los entupidos humanos que Vivian en esta aldea-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Que-dijo sango_**

**_Si...cuando los aldeanos se enteraron que ellos estaban juntos...todos se armaron en una revuelta...y atacaron a sesshoumaru pero quiquina se interpuso en el ataque...y resulto gravemente herida...-dijo kaede_**

**_Que mal-dijo kagome_**

**_Y es por eso que odias a los humanos no es verdad-dijo marina_**

**_No es de tu incumbencia-dijo sesshoumaru recibiendo una mirada fría de marina...quien se paro y salio de allí..._**

**_Discúlpenme...necesito tomar aire-dijo marina mientras salía de allí...sesshoumaru solo cerro los ojos molesto..._**

**_Por que dijiste eso-dijo kaede, sesshoumaru solo la miro- tiene tu marca...es tu mujer...-dijo kaede_**

**_No es tal cosa-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Lleva tu marca...así que si lo es-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Grr-gruño antes de levantarse e intentar salir_**

**_Espera-dijo kaede, el la miro por el rabillo del ojo- la protegerás...-dijo kaede, sesshoumaru volteo..._**

**_Aunque me cueste la vida...contenta-dijo sesshoumaru antes de salir..._**

**_Si-dijo kaede_**

**_El es así-dijo miroku_**

**_Si aunque sea ablandado mucho-dijo kagome sonriendo_**

**_Afuera_**

**_Sesshoumaru Salio al bosque...donde encontró a marina junto a un árbol...se paro frente a ella, ella lo miro desde su posición..._**

**_Que quieres-dijo marina_**

**_Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Pero eso no te da ningún derecho a tratarme de esa manera sesshoumaru...-dijo marina volteándose hacia el...entonces el se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra el árbol...-sesshoumaru...-dijo marina sorprendida..._**

**_Es curioso...recién acaban de decir que eres igual a ella pero a mi no me lo parece-dijo sesshoumaru, marina frunció el ceño..._**

**_Deja de compararnos...no soy quiquina...soy marina que no entiendes...-dijo marina exaltándose..._**

**_Eso lo comprendí hace mucho...-dijo sesshoumaru...._**

**_Sesshoumaru-dijo marina sintiéndose asfixiada por el de repente...sesshoumaru puso una de sus manos en su mejilla..._**

**_Tienes miedo...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_No...yo...-dijo marina mirándolo_**

**_Huelo tu miedo marina...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Sesshoumaru...yo no...-dijo marina pero entonces el la despego del árbol atrapándola en sus brazos...para segundos después ser besada por el...marina ensancho los ojos al principio pero luego correspondió al beso...puesto debía aceptar que le gustaba....pronto el roce de sus labios se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y desenfrenado...cuando sintieron avecinarse contra ellos unos grandes tentáculos...atacándolos...al sentirlo se separaron, se miraron a los ojos...el tomándola firmemente salto con ella en brazos..._**

**_Cuando ambos volvieron a pisar tierra sesshoumaru miro a su enemigo..._**

**_continuara_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_capitulo 7_**

**_Naraku...-dijo sesshoumaru con un rencor inimaginable_**

**_Vaya...quien diría que olvidarías tan rápido a esa repugnante sacerdotisa de la que estabas enamorado sesshoumaru-dijo naraku con burla_**

**_Cállate engendro-dijo sesshoumaru desprendiendo ira en su mirada_**

**_Sesshoumaru-dijo marina tomándolo del brazo_**

**_Marina-dijo sesshoumaru mirándola_**

**_No caigas en su trampa sesshoumaru...esta provocándote-dijo marina_**

**_Vaya...después de todo eres muy inteligente sacerdotisa-dijo naraku_**

**_Y no solo eso-dijo marina disparando tres flechas con energía espiritual_**

**_Maldición...es muy rápida-pensó naraku tratando de esquivar las flechas....afortunadamente lo logro...con algo de esfuerzo pudo desviarlas con sus tentáculos..._**

**_Eso no servirá naraku...no olvides que no son flechas ordinarias...son flechas de energía espiritual...estas pueden hacer lo que yo desee...-dijo marina levantando una de sus manos...las flechas se deshicieron dejando a la vista la tremenda cantidad de energía espiritual...y de un movimiento de su mano se dirigió toda a naraku...este no pudo esquivarla y resulto gravemente herido perdiendo el 75 por ciento de su cuerpo..._**

**_Ya sabia yo...sacerdotisa...que eres muy peligrosa para mí...y es por eso que necesito algo que tú tienes...-dijo naraku utilizando un poder extraño que hizo iluminar el cuerpo de marina, esta se desmayo y cayó en brazos de sesshoumaru..._**

**_Maldito que le has hecho-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Ya veras-dijo naraku riendo a carcajada suelta..._**

**_Naraku...-gruño inuyasha al llegar al lugar segundos después_**

**_Marina...-grito kagome corriendo hacia donde estaba sesshoumaru...-que ocurrió...-dijo kagome mientras sesshoumaru la recostaba en el suelo, con los cabellos sueltos..._**

**_Ese maldito...le hizo algo...-dijo sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño en enojo..._**

**_Yo cuidare de ella...tu hazte cargo de naraku junto con inuyasha-dijo kagome_**

**_Mmm-dijo sesshoumaru parándose en el lugar para desenfundar a tokillin...y lanzarle un fuerte ataque a naraku..._**

**_Pronto sango llego junto a kagome...mientras marina empezó a brillar intensamente..._**

**_Jajjajaa...ahora comenzara la pesadilla para ustedes-dijo naraku antes de desaparecer en medio de un remolino de veneno..._**

**_Todos miraron hacia marina que se había elevado en el Aire y de su cuerpo salían muchísimas bolas de luz de gran tamaño..._**

**_Que esta pasando-dijo sango_**

**_Sus almas están abandonando su cuero-dijo kagome_**

**_Miren se dirigen dentro del bosque-dijo miroku..._**

**_Sigámoslas...shippo quédate con ella-dijo inuyasha pero antes de que terminara de hablar sesshoumaru ya había salido detrás de ellas...para después salir los demás..._**

**_Al adentrarse en el bosque...todos vieron dentro del agua a una mujer...una sacerdotisa de cabellos azules....en la cual las almas estaban entrando..._**

**_No es posible-dijo kagome_**

**_Que pasa-dijo sango_**

**_Ocurrió lo mismo cuando kikyo resucito-dijo kagome_**

**_Así es...-dijo la voz de la mujer mientras esta volteaba dejando ver una sabia y zafira mirada..._**

**_No es posible....-susurro quedamente sesshoumaru impresionado al verla de pie frente a ellos_**

**_Tanto tiempo sin vernos....sesshoumaru-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba lentamente fuera del rio..._**

**_Quien eres-dijo kagome, la mujer la miro y se vieron a si mismas...solo que con distinto color de cabellos..._**

**_Mi nombre es quiquina...deberían saberlo-dijo quiquina calzándose unas sandalias..._**

**_Quiquina-dijo inuyasha_**

**_La misma-dijo quiquina_**

**_Como es que estas-dijo sango_**

**_Si estoy viva...y responderé de una vez...soy una extensión mas de naraku...y estoy aquí para eliminarlos...-dijo quiquina...mientras su mirada sabia se oscurecía en un tipo de transe y materializaba una flecha hacia ellos...la cual disparo segundos después..._**

**_La cantidad de energía era impresionante...la flecha impacto muy cerca de ellos creando una explosión en la que todos salieron volando..._**

**_Es muy poderosa-dijo miroku ayudando a sango_**

**_Ja....gracias monje...-dijo quiquina mientras materializaba otras flechas pero esta vez apuntando a inuyasha y sesshoumaru..._**

**_Quiquina...-dijo sesshoumaru mirándola mientras se levantaba..._**

**_Que pasa sesshoumaru...acaso no vas a exterminarme.-dijo quiquina con voz queda desafíante...todos miraron como sesshoumaru la miraba...pero entonces oyeron las pisadas de kirara que traía a shippo y a marina...quien tenia una expresión cansada...y se apoyaba en shippo mientras sus ojos miraron a quiquina..._**

**_Marina...-dijo kagome yendo a ella..._**

**_Kagome...ayúdame...yo...debo...-dijo marina tratando de pararse después de haber bajado de kirara...kagome paso un brozo sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban...hacia ellos..._**

**_Marina...-dijo sango aun ayudada por miroku, inuyasha se mantenía de pie gracias a comillo de acero y sesshoumaru no había despegado la vista de quiquina...mientras esta última veía a marina...con el ceño fruncido..._**

**_Como es que puedes moverte-dijo quiquina mirando a marina mientras cambiaba el curso de la flecha..._**

**_Nada es más poderoso que la fuerza de voluntad quiquina...-dijo marina débilmente mientras materializaba una flecha...._**

**_Tonterías-dijo quiquina_**

**_No permitiré que elimines a nadie...ahora mismo me devolverás mis almas...-dijo marina antes de disparar la flecha que se expandió en energía espiritual...mientras quiquina hacia lo mismo...la flecha de marina le dio en la frente...ocasionando que las almas salieran de ese cuerpo y fueran al de marina quien brillo...recuperándose....se irguió en el lugar sin la ayuda de kagome mientras quiquina caía de rodillas....marina levanto su mano deteniendo la fecha de quiquina con la mano..._**

**_La detuvo...-dijo quiquina débilmente_**

**_Acaso eres tan poderosa marina-dijo kagome_**

**_Es solo energía espiritual...la misma energía...así que...puedo detenerla siempre y cuando sea mía...y considerando que soy su reencarnación...puedo detener sus flechas-dijo marina_**

**_Vaya...veo que eres muy experimentada...pero aun no has pasado por tu metamorfosis...no es así-dijo quiquina_**

**_No aun no-dijo marina_**

**_Que es eso-dijo sango_**

**_Aun ella no libera todos sus poderes -dijo quiquina_**

**_Que-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Eres una extensión de naraku ahora...por que-dijo sesshoumaru mirando a quiquina_**

**_Por que al igual que cualquier cadáver deseo vivir sesshoumaru....pero veo que tu has cambiado mucho...ahora si interactúas con humanos-dijo quiquina mirándolo fríamente_**

**_No es así...-dijo marina_**

**_Tu que sabes-dijo quiquina mirándola_**

**_Esta aquí...por que yo le pedí venir....-dijo marina _**

**_Que-dijo quiquina- el nunca hizo caso a mis peticiones...de verdad te han ablandado sesshoumaru-pensó quiquina mirándolo..._**

**_Basta de charlas...si eres una extensión de naraku....-dijo inuyasha parándose y apuntándole con colmillo de acero..._**

**_Espera inuyasha-dijo marina_**

**_Que...por que me detienes-dijo inuyasha_**

**_Es sesshoumaru quien debe hacerlo...después de todo es tu pasado-dijo marina mientras volteaba y salía de allí..._**

**_Te vas...acaso no lucharas contra mi tu también-dijo quiquina_**

**_Eso a mi no me corresponde...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru la miro marchar...ella tenia razón...esa no era la quiquina el había conocido era una extensión del ser que mas odiaba en todo el mundo...una extensión de naraku...debía hacerle un favor al alma de quiquina y exterminarla...dando por terminado de esa forma con su pasado..._**

**_Tu no eres quiquina...así que te destruiré-dijo sesshoumaru desenfundando toukijin y atacándola...._**

**_El ataque acabo con ella y se evaporo en el aire..._**

**_Sesshoumaru miro el vapor desaparecer....había sellado su pasado...ahora debía ocuparse de su reciente manada..._**

**_Y marina era parte en ella....aunque aun no se acostumbraba...pero debía hacerse a la idea de eso..._**

**_Inuyasha y los demás se marcharon inmediatamente...._**

**_Esa noche ellos dos decidieron dormir ahí para marchar al día siguiente..._**

**_Todos dormían a excepción de marina....quien se daba vuelta y vuelta sobre su futon prestado...cansada de estar inquieta se levanto y decidió dar un paseo nocturno...._**

**_Camino hacia el bosque perdida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a otra cosa...hasta que choco con alguien..._**

**_Oh...yo lo siento...-dijo marina disculpándose para después seguir su camino sin mirar a ningún lado aparentemente, mas sintió el agarre de su muñeca...volteo a ver a su captor y se sorprendió al ver a sesshoumaru que la miraba con un cejo fruncido, y una mirada extremadamente fría, mirándola con un deseo ciego por poseerla..._**

**_Sesshoumaru...-susurro marina sorprendida al verlo frente a ella, el la tomo de la cintura acercándola a el mientras la miraba intensamente..._**

**_Marina...-susurro sesshoumaru quedamente...con un tono muy sensual..._**

**_Que te pasa....por que me miras así...-dijo marina prendida en su mirada, sesshoumaru, aun sujetándola de la cintura, la volteo y la hizo retroceder hasta que su espaldo choco contra un árbol..._**

**_No se que tienes....pero ese perfume a jazmín me esta volviendo loco...marina...despiertas mi instinto youkai desde hace días...y no soy capaz de soportarlo...-dijo sesshoumaru muy cerca de su rostro_**

**_No sesshoumaru...por favor...tu aun amas a quiquina y yo a youko así que hazme y hazte un favor y para con todo esto por favor...-dijo marina mirándolo suplicante...como una chiquilla_**

**_Deja de mirarme así marina...lo único que conseguirás es enloquecerme mas de lo que ya estoy-dijo sesshoumaru acercándose a su piel para después plantar besos por su rostro...suaves y tierno besos...roces sugestivos...._**

**_Sesshoumaru...-dijo ella en medio de un suspiro...eso éxito a sesshoumaru de tan modo que sus manos se movieron sobre sus curvas, las cuales aun estaban cubiertas por su ropa, rozándola, acalorándola, excitándola..._**

**_Mírate...tu cuerpo parece querer...marina-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Basta sesshoumaru por favor....basta....-dijo marina, el la miro separándose de ella...se controlo lo mas que pudo..._**

**_Corre....corre lo mas que puedas....-dijo sesshoumaru dándole espacio mientras controlaba a su bestia interna...marina lo miro...ella entendía...el tenia necesidades...pero no quería cometer un error...quería estar segura...olvidar ese amor latente por youko y quizás tener una nueva oportunidad con el...por ahora debía escapar...lo miro...._**

**_Lo siento-dijo marina antes de salir corriendo de allí...sesshoumaru solo la miro salir corriendo rumbo a la aldea...tenia que sacarse toda esa calentura que tenia encima..Así que se encamino aun rio cercano y tomo un baño bien frió..._**

**_Al otro día..._**

**_Sesshoumaru y marina partieron en busca de naraku separados del grupo de inuyasha y los demás..._**

**_Ambos caminaron prácticamente hasta el mediodía...sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra...sesshoumaru se veía mas frió que de costumbre..._**

**_Ya basta-dijo marina parandose en el lugar, sesshoumaru, se paro, y volteo a verla con expresión helada..._**

**_Estas cansada...-dijo sesshoumaru con sarna, marina enarco las cejas..._**

**_No me mires de esa manera sesshoumaru, aparte...eres tu el que esta extraño desde hace horas...-dijo marina mirandolo ceñuda_**

**_Y que quieres que haga-dijo sesshoumaru acercándose_**

**_Podrías ser dejar de comportarte asi....estas más frió de lo normal-dijo marina_**

**_Lo normal-dijo sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño_**

**_A lo que voy es que se lo que paso...pero eso no significa...-dijo marina pero no termino la oración por que sesshoumaru se acerco a ella y la beso...marina abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente pero luego correspondió al beso..._**

**_Se separaron despues de un largo beso..._**

**_Eso es lo que pasa...despiertas todos mis instintos...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Lo se...pero no ser mas frió si cabe no es la solución...-dijo marina_**

**_Lo se...pero no quiero hacerte daño...soy un demonio y llegara el momento en el que no pueda controlarme-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Realmente estas cambiando-dijo marina acercándose a el, sesshoumaru la miro fijamente..._**

**_Por que te acercas...aparte...que quieres decir con eso-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Estas dándome explicaciones...estas cambiando-dijo marina_**

**_Cambiando-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Si...un cambio siempre es bueno...asi como el que deberé hacer yo-dijo marina volteando a ver los árboles del bosque donde estaban_**

**_De que hablas-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_De mi periodo de cambio como sacerdotisa...es un periodo en el que pierdo mis poderes para hacer un retiro y alimentar mi aura...-dijo marina_**

**_Cuanto tiempo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_No lo se bien...la anciana kaede me dijo que debo ir al monte hatzu así que supongo que nos separamos dado que no quiero desviarte de tu objetivo debes perseguir a naraku...-dijo marina_**

**_Y que pasara contigo...dijiste que perderás tus poderes...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Cuando llegue alli...aparte eres un demonio...tú lo dijiste...y ese lugar tiene un poder espiritual enorme...quizas...-dijo marina_**

**_No soy débil...lo resistiré...aparte...yo le dije a esa anciana que te protegería...ire contigo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Esta bien...si es lo que quieres-dijo marina mirandolo..._**

**_Hnm-dijo sesshoumaru, marina sonrio_**

**_Entonces debemos desviarnos...el monte no se encuentra lejos......creo que podremos llegar al anochecer-dijo marina_**

**_Esta bien-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Ambos volvieron a caminar hasta el monte en silencio, un cómodo silencio..._**

**_Ya por la noche llegaron al monte, sesshoumaru tenia el ceño fruncido ella tenia razon ese monte era abundante en energía espiritual y estaba empezando a afectarle..._**

**_Te encuentras bien...-dijo marina mirandolo_**

**_Si...solo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Te esta afectando...espero te acostumbres pronto-dijo marina_**

**_Acostumbrarme-dijo sesshoumaru mirándola_**

**_Si...no se cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí...-dijo marina_**

**_Hnm-dijo sesshoumaru mientras llegaban frente a un gran templo..._**

**_Es aquí...-dijo marina para despues ver ambos como una mujer mayor con vestimentas de sacerdotisa salía a recibirlos._**

**_Tu eres la reencarnación de quiquina...no es asi-dijo la mujer_**

**_Si...soy yo-dijo marina_**

**_Vengan conmigo-dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta para entrar, ambos la siguieron, entraron por un pasillo- estas aquí para tu entrenamiento, para despertar tus verdaderos poderes...-dijo la mujer_**

**_Asi es...-dijo marina_**

**_Y el es tu protector-dijo la mujer mirando a sesshoumaru por el rabillo del ojo desde su posición, sesshoumaru frunció el ceño_**

**_Hmn-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_Lo tomare como un si-dijo la mujer_**

**_Disculpe...cual es su nombre-dijo marina_**

**_Mi nombre es kia...y te ayudare en lo que pueda...-dijo kia mientras entraban en un comedor, la mesa estaba servida- siéntense...deben estar cansados y hambrientos...coman algo y descansen mañana hablaremos sobre tu entrenamiento.-dijo kia_**

**_Claro...-dijo marina mientras se sentaban en la mesa y procedían a comer, más sesshoumaru no probo bocado alguno..._**

**_continuara_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_capitulo 8_**

**_la mañana se alzo sobre el monte hatzu mas rapidamente de lo que ella podria haber deseado...._**

**_abrio los ojos, acostumbrabdose a la luz....se sentia extraña....se sento en el futon..._**

**_debo haber perdido mis poderes ya...y por eso me siento extraña-dijo marina miando sus manos para despues levantarse lentamente y vestirse, se puso su traje de sacerdotiza, se peino y salio al pasillo que conducia al comedor, alli se encontro con sesshoumaru sentado en un rincon, con lo que parecia una mueca de fastidio..._**

**_que bueno que ya has despertado...sientate a desayunar...hablaremos sobre tu entrenamiento-dijo kia sirviendole un tazon con arroz y un vaso de algo que parecia un jugo...mariana obediente se sento y empezo a desayunar..._**

**_y como sera el entrenamiento-dijo marina_**

**_entraras a una habitacion en la cual el tiempo es mucho mas acelarado que aqui y estaras 3 dias, alli adentro te encontraras con la persona que sera tu maestra y adiestrara...-dijo kia_**

**_ya veo es una dimencion tridimencional-dijo marina, sesshoumaru no habia hecho nada que no fuera escuchar_**

**_despues de comer hoy entraras en la habitacion asique antes de ves meditar bien y purificar tu cuerpo-dijo kia_**

**_si..claro-dijo marina terminando su desayuno y parandose para salir del comerdor_**

**_sera mejor que te tranquilices...o no podras controlarte cuando ella regrese-dijo kia a sesshoumaru, el solo la miro frunciendo el ceño, con quien se cree que estaba hablando_**

**_la mañana paso rapidamente, marina medito despejando su mente y purifico su cuerpo..._**

**_al momento de entrar en la habitacion..._**

**_esfuerzate y da lo mejor de ti pequeña-dijo kia a modo de saludo_**

**_si gracias por todo kia-dijo marina quien despues miro a sesshoumaru en la distancia, este le devolvio la mirada un instante para despues cerrar sus ojos..._**

**_no te preocupes estara bien-dijo kia_**

**_bien...adios-dijo marina para despues entrar en la habitacion, sesshoumaru la vio entrar por esa puerta_**

**_bien ahora hay algo que quiero pedirte...desbes hacer algo por mi...-dijo kia, sesshoumaru la miro arrogantmente y se paro dando a entender que la escucharia y dependiendo de lo que le pidiera el veria que hacer- necesito que bajas a las montañas kyo a buscar a kenya...una mujer que confecciona ropas sacerdotisales y le entregues esto...-dijo kia extendiendo un papel con inscripciones en una letra taciturna- y despues necesito que vayas con totousai y le digas que forje una espada con esto, -dijo dandole un diente blanquecino, diminuto..._**

**_es de...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_no, no es de ella-dijo kia _**

**_entonces....para-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_tu eres su protector debes acerlo aparte asi no te afectara tanto la energia de este lugar...debes volver antes de que ella salga por esa puerta-dijo kia_**

**_por que-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_querra verte seguramente-dijo kia sonriendo con misterio, sesshoumaru no dijo nada solo salio del templo_**

**_dentro de la habitacion_**

**_marina entro en la habitacion, parecia una habitacion comun, con un futon , una comoda, espejos y adornos decorativos muy llamativos..._**

**_bienvenida...-escucho una vos detras de ella, ella volteo y le dio la impresien de estar mirandose en un espejo_**

**_quiquina...tu seras mi maestra-dijo marina frunciendo el ceño y poniendose seria de repente_**

**_si marina...que mejor que tu contraparte para ser tu maestra y ayudarte en tu transformacion...-dijo quiquina_**

**_vas a ayudarme cuando hace dos dias trataste de matarme...ademas como es que estas aqui adentro-dijo marina_**

**_digamos que fue una segunda oportunidad ademas...no soy la unica aqui...-dijo quiquina_**

**_que quieres decir-dijo marina_**

**_yo tambien estoy aqui-dijo una vos detras de ella, esa vos tan suave y masculina...solo podia pertenecer a una persona...volteo encontrandose con unos ojos dorados ligeramente rasgados...su sonrisa seguia intacta, aunque era algo arrogante...su cabello plateado corto y su figura igual que aquel dia_**

**_youko...-dijo marina con los ojos ensanchados_**

**_marina...-dijo el sonriendo mientras abansaba y la abrazaba fuertemente_**

**_tranquila...soy yo...estare con tigo este tiempo....entre quiquina y yo te ayudaremos a hacerte mas fuerte-dijo youko sonriendo, marina noto que estaba muy feliz de verlo pero no sentia igual que antes...ya no tenia ganas ni de besarlo o estar con el por siemrpe o penso alguna ves que seria...si estaba feliz por verlo y saber que estaba bien ahi en esa dimension pero ya estaba mas tranquila el se veia feliz...pero y ella...._**

**_youko...por tu estas aqui-dijo marina separandose de el_**

**_el esta aqui desde su muerte-dijo quiquina_**

**_al igual que ella...-dijo youko_**

**_que quieren decir-dijo marina_**

**_ven debemos hablar y aclarar algunas cosas...-dijo quiquina, entonces los tres se sentaron al rededor de una mea ratona..._**

**_que pasa aqui...no entiendo nada-dijo amrina_**

**_mari....tranquilizate-dijo youko tomandos u mano sobre la mesa_**

**_me entero que estuviste aqui todo este tiempo y me pides que me tranquilice...yo no sabia que hacer estaba desesperada... y destruida y tu me dices tranquila....-dijo marina con gran frustracion_**

**_ahora has encontrado a alguien-dijo quiquina interviniendo_**

**_a alguien...-dijo marina entonces recordo a sesshoumaru_**

**_si-dijo youko_**

**_ustedes se refieren a sesshoumaru-dij omarina mirandolos_**

**_si...-dijo youko_**

**_es una segunda oportunidad para ustedes marina...no la desperdicies....te aseguro que no te arrepentiras-dijo quiquina_**

**_no es eso...-dijo marina_**

**_mari..debes dejar atras el pasado para poder tenr un futuro...abre tu corazon...y vuelve aenamorarte...no vas a arrepentirte...-dijo youko sonriendole_**

**_pero...-dijo marina_**

**_confia en nosotros...-dijeron ambos_**

**_esta bien...-dijo marina revoleando los ojos, ellos sonrien_**

**_muy bien entonces comensemos con el entrenamiento...hay muchas cosas que debo enseñarte...como despejar tu mentee n comvate, hacer un mejor uso de tu energia espiritual...y otras cosas-dijo quiquina sonriendo_**

**_esta bien-dijo marina, ambas se pararon y furon fuera de la habitacion, encontrandose con un lugar sin fronteras_**

**_es extraordinario-dijo marina_**

**_verdad que si-dijo quiquina_**

**_si-dijo marina sonriendo_**

**_bueno comensemos-dijo quiquina_**

**_si-dijo marina_**

**_los tre dias pasaron muy lentamente para sesshoumaru, claro que habia hecho los encargos, cade destacar, que muy en contra de su voluntad pero no tuvo otra opcion, consiguio la espada y las ropas para cuando ella saliera de la habitacion..._**

**_ese dia habia llegado rapido para ella_**

**_listo...estas lista-dijo quiquina viendo a su pupila muy satisfactoriamente_**

**_bien...entonces creo que debo irme ya-dijo marina_**

**_estos tres años te has hecho muy fuerte...estas casi al nivel de un demonio completo asique ahora no dependeras de nadie...-dijo youko a una marina de facciones aun mas finas...ahora que tenia 18 años habia crecido algo, era mas alta su cabello se habia ondulado ligeramente en las puntas, sus curvas eran mas asentuadas y su estatura habia ascendido unos centimentros..._**

**_gracias...ahora debo volver con kia y sesshoumaru...-dijo marina sonriendo en esos tres años habia superado su amor por youko y ahora lo queria como un recuerdo un hermoso recuerdo...habia visto la relacion que tenian quiquina y youko y sabia que siempre estarian juntos_**

**_no te preocupes...tu solo concentrate en tu futuro...-dijo quiquina_**

**_gracias quiquina...-dijo marina para despues darle un abrazo a ella y a youko..._**

**_la puerta se abrio saliendo marina de ella_**

**_marina-dijo kia sorprendida, la joven se veia muy diferente_**

**_kia...me alegra vete...-dijo marina saludandola_**

**_vaya....has cambiado mucho-dijo kia_**

**_gracias...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru entro en la habiatcion al notar el aroma a jasmines proviniente de ella...la miro ensanchando los ojos....estaba muy cambiada, ella sintio su energia demoniaca y volteo a verlo...._**

**_algo dentro de el gritaba..._**

**_alerta!!!alerta!!!! instintos disparandose...._**

**_sesshoumaru-dijo ella sonriendo al ver la reaccion de el, estaba totalmente ido tratando de controlar sus emociones..._**

**_marina...mira esta es tu ropa...nueva y esta espada es para ti...-dijo kia entregandole las cosas, ella las tomo y camino hacia su habitacion para cambiarse_**

**_sera mejor que te controles mejor....-dijo kia, sesshoumaru bufo molesto..._**

**_a los minutos marina entro con su nuevo traje de sacerdotiza, igualal anterior solo que su peinado habia cambiado, ahora estaba recogido en un trabajoso peinado con un par de mechones libres a ambos lados du su rostro..._**

**_que bien luces marina...-dijo kia asombrada si que habia cambiado esa niña...ahora era toda una mujer aunque claro todavia le faltaba algo para ser una mujer completa...pero eso solo le concernia a ella...o no?_**

**_gracias kis...estas ropas son muy ligeras y moviles muchas gracias....-dijo marina_**

**_oh no debes agradecerme a mi...fue sesshoumaru quien las encomendo-dijo kia con doble sentido, amrina parpadeo captando la ironia de la anciana_**

**_sesshoumaru...-dijo marina para despues mirarlo, este solo miraba fijamente a la mujer...marina camino hacia, pudo observar como el hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hacer ningun movimiento y seguirla con la mirada indiferentemente- gracias sesshoumaru...-dijo marina mirandolo mientras le regalaba una sonria_**

**_hmp-dijo el simplemente para ver despues como ella se alejaba de el, el solo la miro caminar alejandose debia hacer algo no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podria controlarse..._**

**_marina cuando partiran...-dijo kia_**

**_mañana kia-dijo marina_**

**_recuerda que...-dijo kia_**

**_si no te preocupes...lo hare...-dijo marina_**

**_bien...entonces preparare algo de cenar...-dijo kia llendo rumbo a la cocina_**

**_no tendras problemas en salir mañana verdad-dijo marina volteando a sesshoumaru el se paro y camino hacia ella..._**

**_esta bien...mientras mas pronto salgamos de aqui mas pronto encontraremos a naraku-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_claro-dijo marina, sesshoumaru camino hacia la habitacion que le habian dado y se encerro alli, al menos por un momento..._**

**_querida ven...debes alimentarte...-dijo kia al servir la mesa_**

**_claro-dijo marina_**

**_sabes, le atres a ese joven-dijo kia_**

**_a sesshoumaru-dijo marina levantando la vista del tazon de arroz_**

**_si a el...le atraes y mucho-dijo kia_**

**_como sabes eso-dijo marina frunciendo el cejo_**

**_es que se le nota...claro en su aura...-dijo kia_**

**_ya veo...-dijo marina_**

**_aun esta dividido tu corazon marina-dijo kia_**

**_no...ya no lo esta...ya eh superado lo de youko....-dijo marina sonriendo al recordarlo_**

**_me alegra ahora podras ver por tu fututro-dijo kia_**

**_si-dijo marina_**

**_bueno....ve y descansa...mañana tendras un dia largo-dijo kia_**

**_si muy largo-dijo marina levantandose y llendo a su habitacion_**

**_no sabes cuanto-susurro kia viendola salir_**

**_marina llego a su habitacion , se cambio y se puso una fina bata blanca para dormir, se sento en el futon mirando la ropa que kia le habia dado...de verdad el la habia encomendado para ella...aun no podia creerlo...pero le gustaba..._**

**_continuara_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**capitulo 9**_

**_ambos caminaban en silencio porel bosque, hacia mas dedos horas que habian partido del templo...sesshoumaru parecia ansioso por llegar a donde sea que tuvieran que llegar..._**

**_sesshoumaru camina delante de ella, ella solo mantenia clabada la mirada en su ancha espalda..._**

**_una segunda oportunidad...-penso marina al recordar las palabras de youko_**

**_flash back_**

**_date una segunda oportunidad...nadie mas que tu lo merece mari...-dijo youko mirandola dulcemente_**

**_fin flash back_**

**_sesshoumaru es mi segunda oportunidad....-penso marina mirandolo intensamente...-o realmente es algo mas que una segunda oportunidad...-dijo marina en vos alta sin notar que lo habia dicho mas alto de lo que deberia..._**

**_segunda oportunidad....-penso sesshoumaru al escucharla...penso que ir delante de ella seria b ueno...pero ahora veia que no...es cierto sentia curiosidad de ella...de sus pensamientos...realmente no sabia por que estaba ahi...en el sengoku...por que estaba con el...por que no habia regresado con el mitad bestia de su humano...acaso por lin...o por otra cosa...a parte a el que demonios le importaba...aun se negaba a la innegable verdad...pero es que no podia aceptarlo asi como asi...el era un lord taiyoukay...no tenia tiempo para perder en estas estupideses...._**

**_marina...-llamo sesshoumaru parandose y mirandola, ella iba metida muy en si misma ue no lo hoyo y choco contra el, el choque la hizo despertar y notar que era ahora el quien la sostenia delicadamente de los brazos...- por que no has despertado aun...-dijo sesshoumaru con claro enojo_**

**_lo siento...estaba pensando...-dijo marina_**

**_que paso ahi adentro...-dijo sesshoumaru, marina lo miro, estaban muy cerca..._**

**_por que lo dices...-dijo marina_**

**_estas cambiada...-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola_**

**_estuve 3 años ahi adentro es natural que haya cambiado...-dijo amrina_**

**_no me referia a eso...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_oh...yo...no...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru la contemplo con un nuevo deseo inpergnado en el, si nescuchar realmente lo que ella estaba diciendo...esto cada ves estaba peor...dentro de poco no podria controlar sus instintos...la deseaba....a sobre manera...y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podria esperar para poseerla...si eso es lo que en el fondo queria...queria que fuera suya...solo suya...por siempre...pero eso conyebaba...que ella fuera...su compañera...._**

**_compañera...siempre penso que era una estupides tener compañera pero ahora no pensaba lo mismo...es cierto que tuvo a quiquina pero ella no fue su compañera...era alguien por la cual odio irremediablemente a toda la raza humana....por que eran de lo peor que habia en el mundo...ellos la acribillaron con tal de que el quedara en medio y puedan eliminarlo...el error en todo eso fue subestimarlo...el era un demonio...con quien se creyeron que estaban tratando....ja...por favor...como si el pudiera ser eliminao por unas flechas desgastadas y unos conjuros de cuarta....pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes ella era diferente a los demas humanos...y eso el lo habia comprobado...se podia ver a simple vista que ahora era mas fuerte...mas poderosa...pero tambien era mas hermosa...y la deseaba mas que nunca...o acaso era otra cosa mas alla del deseo carnal...o no podia ser que el estuviera...._**

**_sesshoumaru....sesshoumaru....-llamo marina aun sesshoumaru estatico con la mirada fija en ella pero que no respondia a ninguna de sus preguntas ni exclamaciones...sesshoumaru desperto al sentir el aroma a jasmines que tanto lo atraia...entonces bajo su mirada, de sus ojos a sus labios, ahi estaba otra vez...otra vez deseaba besarla...._**

**_que pasa...-dijo con una vos entrecortada por sus deseos..._**

**_sesshoumaru...-dijo marina mirandolo ida...estaban muy cerca....y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos....estaba empezando a sonrojarse levemente mentras estaban cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro....sus labios iban a unirse despues de mucho tiempo de aquel primer beso...pero un fuerte crujido entre los arboles activo los sentidos de sesshoumaru quien se separo de ella y miro en la direccion de donde vio salir a una lena muy enfadada...._**

**_lena...-dijo sesshoumaru friamente..._**

**_sesshoumaru....-dijo lena con una furia contenida enorme..._**

**_que haces aqui...-dijo marina mirandola detras de sesshoumaru_**

**_pero si eres tu...sacerdotiza...-dijo lena empleando todo el odio que tenia hacia ella sin descimularlo..._**

**_lena...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_vine buscandote sesshoumaru...pero nunca crei que...-dijo lena mirando a marina con rencor mal discimulado_**

**_buscandome porque-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_el castillo del oeste fue atacado por los hombres leopardo y...-dijo lena_**

**_que paso....-dijo sesshoumaru tomandola de los hombros, casi clabando sus garras en ellos..._**

**_gran parte del castillo fue destruido....los sirvientes estan mal heridos...-dijo lena_**

**_y lin...-dijo marina_**

**_lin...ella esta bien...pude protegerla a tiempo...-dijo lena_**

**_que bueno-dijo marina con alivio_**

**_vamos al castillo...tengo que ver como quedo...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_esta bien...si eso quieres sesshoumaru-dijo marina, el la miro y despues emprendieron el camino hacia el oeste..._**

**_caminaron rapidamente y largamente, el aire que se respiraba parecia muy tenso entre marina y lena...sesshoumaru simplementep arecia no prestar atencion a eso...despues de todo era asunto de ellas y marina podia defenderse sola de lena..._**

**_descansaremos esta noche aqui....-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_yo me adelantare hasta el castillo a ver como siguen las cosas...-dijo lena intuyendo que simplemente se detuvo por el cansancio que pudiera tener esa sacerdotiza..._**

**_bien...-dijo sesshoumaru, al instante , la figura de lena, resguadada bajo un fino kimono, brillo intensamente, aumentando de tamaño para tomar su verdadera forma..._**

**_me adelantare...-dijo lena mostrando con impetu su verdadera forma, marina la miro desde su lugar sin inmutarse...estaba dentro de lo que recordaba y tambien quiquina le habia hablado de los taiyoukais..._**

**_vete-dijo sesshoumaru, lena solo bajo la cabeza gruniendo y despues empendio una furiosa carrera hacia las tierra del lord del oeste- bien ahora vamos por aqui...-dijo sesshoumaru guiandola hacia el interior de un bosque...marina camino hasta toparse con un rio, ahora enendia, el pretendia dejarla ahi mientras hacia otras cosas..._**

**_me pregunto si...-penso marina antes de voltearse y ver que el ya no estaba junto a ella, sonrio divertidamente...era casi como obligarla a tomar un baño...pero bueno...mal no venia...habian cominado todo el dia y estaba muy cansada, le dolian los pies y casi no podia dar un paso mas...._**

**_se desvistio lentamente y entroen el rio..._**

**_esta fria...-se quejo al aire...-pero que tonta si no hay nadie mas...-dijo marina sumergiendose en el agua....se sumergio hasta un punto en que el agua cubrio su cabeza...decidida a terminar d epurificar su cuerpo, tal y como se lo habia explicado quiquina, comenzo a nadar en el rio...si bien la corriente era fuerte...podia controlar el baiben de su cuerpo a la perfeccion...cerro los ojos un momento...el agua ya no parecia tan fria como antes...al parecer la pueva estaba aprovada, su cuerpo se adptaba a las bajas temperaturas facilmente...._**

**_cuando salio del agua pudo ver a sesshoumaru sentado en las raices de un arbol, con una gran fogata prendido a unos metros, no muy lejos y comida en el suelo..._**

**_sabia que algo iba a hacer...pero creo que su orgullo aun es muy fuerte-dijo marina saliendo del agua para depsues vestirse, sin notar como el observava todos sus movimientos..._**

**_sesshoumaru tu hiciste esto...-dijo marina cuando se acercom su cabello estaba suelto y sus ropas algo olgadas...el la miro fijamente_**

**_quien mas sino-dijo sesshoumaru con su tipico tono de hielo...ella sonrio y se sento a su lado, el la miro...pero cierto que no habia vuelto a tenerla entre sus brazos desde que la noche en el bosque de la aldea aquella pero ella parecia no querer estarlo tampoco..._**

**_graicias...-dijo ella para despues tomar la fruta enel suelo y comer un poco tambien tenia hambre...no entendia como el no era capas de comer lo mismo que ella pero ofrecer no estaba de mas o si..._**

**_yo no como esas cosas...-dijo sesshoumaru cuando ella le ofrecio una fruta..._**

**_entiendo...pero que comes entonces...de algo tienes que alimentarte o no...-dijo marina, el la miro como era esa mujer de osada...._**

**_acaso no tienes miedo de hablarle asi aun demonio como yo-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_miedo? porque? porque eres un demonio? crei que ya habia demostrado que no soy debil ni inutil...-dijo marina bajando la mirada_**

**_claro que lo has demostrado pero de todas formas...sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu...-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola_**

**_es cierto lo eres...pero solo sobre fuerza y poderes demoniacos...sabemos que tu aura y la mi a son muy distintas sin embargo podemos coexistir de manera tolerable o no...-dijo marina_**

**_si eso es cierto...recuerda que eres parte de la manada...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_hace casi un mes que estoy aqui...y tu caracter a cambiado mucho...-dijo marina_**

**_que-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_estas intercambiando palabras conmigo sesshoumaru...y se que con los demas no es asi...eso me agrada...-dijo marina mirandolo sonriente..._**

**_que te alegra...que hable contigo o que no lo haga con los demas-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_qe hables conmigo por supuesto...nunca podira alegrarme de que descuides a otras personas-dijo marina_**

**_por que eres asi...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_asi como...-dijo marina_**

**_asi...tan diferente a los pestilentes humanos...-dijo sesshouma dejando de mirarla_**

**_supongo que es por lo que he sufrido...-dijo marina mirandolo, sesshoumaru la miro sorprendida...acaso ella...._**

**_ya no sufres...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_no...ahora estoy abierta a las segundas oportunidades...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru la miro...otra ves estaban muy cerca...el uno al lado del otro, mirandose fijamente...la distancias entre ambos se acortaban cada ves mas....hasta que se acorto por completo...peromitiendo que sus labios se unieran en un beso calido y sublime..._**

**_-------------_**

**_maldita...estaban a punto de besarse...-penso lena mientras corria por el bosque- no entiendo por que es tan importante...primero aparecio esa humana...quiquina...y ahora esto....-penso llena de fueria, por que cada que concigue un minimo acercamiento a el...aparece otra mujer humana y lo aleja de ella...que habia sido la elegida por el clan para ser la señora de esas tierras...- maldita...pero esta vez no me quedare sentada a ver que ocurre...aprovechare el tiemp oquee staran en el castillo y la voy a eliminar...-dijo lena entre gruñidos, mientras llegaba al gran precicpio donde en el fondo se veian todos los cadaveres que habia destrosado...el aire quedo viciado con un repugnando olor a sangre...._**

**_------------_**

**_poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado...sesshoumaru la tomo de la cintura acercandola mas a el, mientras se ponia de pie, ella se sugeto de su hombros mientras el la llavaba consigo sin despegar sus labios..._**

**_sesshoumaru...-dijo marina sonrojada levemente...nisiquiera youko la habia besado de esa forma, tan apacionada y llena de deseos..._**

**_sshh...-dijo el silenciandola para despues volver a besarla...esta ves mas demante y salvaje que la ves anterior, ella correspondio a su besos de la mejor manera posible...no era como youko, que le besaba tierna y tranquilamente....pero a decir verdad le encantaba...la hacia sentirdeseable y hermosa....era fabuloso, en sus brazos se sentia volar...igual que la primera vez...no queria terminar ahi...ahora estaba segura...se estaba enamorando de ese youkai terco y frio...pero el...el aun seguiria vendo a quiquina en ella...no no podia ser...._**

**_se separo de el lo mas rapido que pudo huyendo de sus brazos....el solo la miro...la entendia...suponia que tenia dudas...muchas dudas..._**

**_y si las tenia...pero no sobre ella sino..._**

**_aun la amas-dijo marina volteando y mirandolo_**

**_tu hablas de...-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola, estaban uno frente a otro y ella tenai una mirada muy sensiable como si su vida dependiera de esa respuesta..._**

**_si...de quiquina...aun la amas...-dijo marina_**

**_ella es solo un recuerdo...-dijo sesshoumaru_**

**_la has olvidado...-dijo marina_**

**_no...solo forma parte del pasado...-dijo sesshoumaru acercandose a ella ,ella retrocedio...esta ves si no seria capas de detenerlo..._**

**_continuara_**


	10. Chapter 10

**sesshoumaru vio en su mirada como ella tambien lo deseaba en el fondo solo que el nombre de "quiquina" la detenia pero ya estaba harto...no podia controlarse mas...**

**lo habia pensado mucho durante esos tres dias que ella no habia estado junto a el...**

**sin duda la deseaba terriblemente...no sabia a ciencia cierta si era por ser muy parecida a ella o por ser humana...solo sabia que la deseaba enormemente y que terminaria consumido por sus instintos si no la poseia...y eso lo sabia mejor que nadie...pero tambien estaban todos esos sentimientos de proteccion que ella despertaba en el...**

**se acerco a ella, la espalda de la joven sacerdotiza choco contral el mismo tronco en el que momentos antes ,ambos estaban apoyados...**

**por que temes...-dijo sesshoumaru**

**no es miedo a ti sino...-dijo marina**

**a lo que tu deseas cierto....-dijo sesshoumaru sonriendo satisfactoriamente, marina no contesto, solo trago saliva ruidosamente ,esta ves no podria escapar...y no porque el la desease...sino por que sabia ella tambien lo deseaba a el...despues de todo era una mujer...y se estaba enamorando de el...eso lo entendia perfectamente pero...**

**pero no pudo ni siquiera pensar mas porque el ya estaba frente a ella...sujetandola fuertemente en sus brazos...**

**deja de pensar...disfruta...-dijo sesshoumaru sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando ella lo miro ida por un momento para despues besarla lentamente..., ella se sorprendio un poco al sentir el contacto entre sus labios pero despues lo correspondio...una cosa era segura le encantaban sus besos...**

**Si alguien tenia la culpa de todo esto no era él, no, definitivamente no era él, era ella la culpable de cada uno de los anteriores y próximos sucesos.**

**Tenia la culpa de oler tan jodidamente bien, tenia la culpa de ocupar desde hacia mucho tiempo casi todos sus pensamientos.**

**Si, definitivamente toda la culpa era de ella, era la responsable de que él hubiera perdido todo su autocontrol y que la tuviera apresada entre el tronco de un árbol y su propio cuerpo.**

**Sus besos estaban llenos de pasión, en verdad Sesshoumaru demostraba experiencia y mas en las caricias que le brindaba a la Joven a lo largo del beso, así que unas dudas extrañas vinieron a la mente de marina ¿Con cuantas ya ha estado Sesshoumaru? ¿Seré lo suficientemente buena para el? Como de ese tipo de preguntas aparecieron en la mente de marina, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena estarse preguntando ese tipo de cosas, lo unico importante era que estaba con ella en ese momento era a ella a la unica a quien deseaba desesperadamente...**

**Los labios de Sesshoumaru eran calidos y mostraban gran agilidad en el cuello de marina**

**Lo único que ella hacia era gemir por las cosas que Sesshoumaru le estaba haciendo.**

**Sesshoumaru besaba su cuello y daba en ocasiones pequeños mordiscos cerca de su marca para que soltara suspiros y gemidos. Sesshoumaru fue recostando a marina en el pasto la cual solo mostraba un sonrojo en su rostro.**

**Al estar encima de ella, el se dispuso a retirar lentamente el traje de sacerdotiza que traía puesto marina , lo hizo con cuidado dejando por ahora solo los senos descubiertos a la vista de sus ojos , tan indefensa…tan hermosa …tan suya…**

**Sesshoumaru sabia que marina nunca habia estado con nadie, así que lentamente con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear el seno derecho de marina y con su boca a besar y lamer el otro…**

**aaahhh…eran las palabras que salían de la boca de la joven sacerdotisa ante tal acción de Sesshoumaru.**

**Al terminar de probar los senos de marina, Sesshoumaru comenzó a despojar a Kagura completamente de su traje, ahora sus ojos solo veían lo bella que era…estaba completamente desnuda mostrando su cuerpo ante el, el sin mas espera volvió a los labios de marina, lo cual ella recibió con gusto, ahora ese beso era incontrolable se mostraba una increíble pasión , sus lenguas jugaban se enredaban…cada vez mas…tanta era la desesperación de marina de tener esos labios que ahora la besaban con deseo…Ella no quería dejar de saborear esos labios ya que se habían vueltos calidos, marina mordió el labio inferior de Sesshoumaru y sin dejar de besarse un poco de sangre escurría por los labios del Youkai que ahora finalizaba el beso pero sin dejar de ver el rostro de su marina que solo le sonreía con gran dulzura.**

**marina noto que la sangre del labio de Sesshoumaru seguía ahí, así que alzo un poco su rostro para limpiar con su dedo indice ese rastro de sangre…**

**Sesshoumaru solo sonrió ante tal acción y comenzó a besar el cuerpo de marina y bajando con cada beso que daba hasta llegar…a esa parte…donde estaba el placer de ambos…Sesshoumaru la contemplo por unos momentos estaba decidido a hacer a marina suya pero también tenia que estar completamente seguro de algo para no lastimarla…**

**marina?–dijo el joven de cabellos plateados**

**Si, que pasa?– contesto marina un tanto impresionada por la forma en que dijo su nombre...acaso era ternura?**

**Eres…Virgen?–pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba su rostro**

**Ah...Pues yo…-marina no sabia que decirle, por su puesto que era virgen...nunca nadie la habia visto como el …-Bueno digamos que no tengo experiencia- Le contestaba sonrojada y a la vez nerviosa.**

**No te preocupes – Sonrio el Youkai - me alegra saber que voy a ser el primero en tu vida, el primero en hacerte sentir cosas tan maravillosas – Le dejo Sesshoumaru al oído a marina mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba el rostro.**

**Se que lo harás…confio en ti sesshoumaru...con los ojos cerrados– y diciendo esto marina cerro los ojos lista para que lo que vendría después.**

**Sesshoumaru acaricio su rostro de nuevo y besándola comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, acariciaba todo lo que era esa hermosa mujer , ahora solo le importaba acariciar las piernas de esta , tomaba la pantorrilla , los muslos y al ir subiendo , Sesshoumaru profundizo el beso con marina para poder…Introducir los dedos en su Vagina , tocaba todo dentro de ella , sus dedos comenzaron a empaparse de ese liquido tibio dentro de ella , marina no podia mas que solo gemír de placer…**

**Sesshoumaru metía sus dedos en ella, marina sentía como se empapaba por dentro…Su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más y sentía como algo recorría su espalda…**

**Sesshoumaru saco sus dedos de ella , estaban tibios y bañados de ese liquido transparente , pero verla sonrojada y cubierta de sudor con los cabellos esparcido por el suelo, con la mirada fija en sus ojos dorados...solo lo exito aun mas...**

**Sesshoumaru bajo rápidamente ahora sin besar nada del cuerpo de marina ahora buscaba lo que siempre había deseado…la vagina de marina la cual punzaba después de haber introducido los dedos de este. Se acerco a esta metiendo su lengua para lamer el ser de su amada.**

**aaahhh…Sesshoumaru…continúa…aaahhh - Eran las palabras que salían de una sorprendida marina, todo esto era nuevo para ella pero realmente le resultaba muy placentero**

**El Youkai solo escucha las agitadas peticiones de marina, su lengua se adentraba cada vez mas, lamía lo que le era posible, lo hacia sin detenerse todo para que ella gozara…**

**marina no quería que el se detuviera el placer era incontrolable, así que sus manos bajaron hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Sesshoumaru y enredo sus dedos en la cabellera plateada de el al mismo tiempo que levantaba las caderas para que Sesshoumaru metiera mas su lengua en ella. marina gemía y gemía, el placer que Sesshoumaru le producía era indescriptible pero…ella también tenia que hacerle algo…Ella se consideraba una joven ágil y competente en todos los sentido, podía también despertar en Sesshoumaru sensaciones que solo tendría con ella así que…marina se aferro de los cabellos de Sesshoumaru jalándolo hacia arriba para quedar frente a frente.**

**Una sonrisa se postro en los labios de marina, beso a Sesshoumaru pero este fue un tanto corto y poco a poco se fue levantado con el , pero hizo que este se recargara en el árbol que estaba cerca de ellos , Sesshoumaru no sabia que tenia planeado marina pero no se negaría a lo que ella quisiera hacer con el.**

**no crees que es mi turno?–dijo marina en un susurro sensual, para pasar a besar el cuello de Sesshoumaru y con sus manos retirar las ropas y los pedazos de armadura que este traía consigo. Sesshoumaru sentía las manos curiosas de marina sobre el, sus manos eran tan suaves y sedosas…Como sus labios, los cuales besaban con insistencia su cuello…**

**marina dejo el cuello de Sesshoumaru para probar los pectorales y el abdomen de centímetro a centímetro, su lengua probaba el atlético cuerpo de el…Su abdomen estaba tan bien formado…tan marcado…tan apetitoso…marina no perdia tiempo besaba ese cuerpo que hasta hace poco tiempo se negaba a considerar como lo que realmente sabia que era en ese momento...un deseo insostenible...**

**marina dejo de probar el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru para besar esos labios que tanto deseaba en ella, una de las manos de marina jugaba con los cabellos plateados del Youkai mientras que ellos se besaban intensamente…Sesshoumaru coloco su mano en la cabeza de marina para así también jugar con ellos y debía de admitirlo la belleza de marina era inugualable ya que resultaba muy placentero comtemplar la figura que se presentaba ante el, sin duda cuando llebaba el cabello suelto era mas hermosa que de costumbre. Mientras el beso se llevaba acabo la otra mano de marina no pudo quedarse quieta así que comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su amado hasta que…comenzó a acariciar sobre la tela el "miembro" de Sesshoumaru.**

**Aahh…marina…no pensé que…- Trataba de decir el Youkai entre besos -**

**Solo sigue tu propio consejo sesshoumaru, disfruta –dijo marina aun tocando el miembro del joven.**

**marina se canso de solo poder tocar por "encimita" así que retiro todo lo que encontró para poder ver ese miembro que ahora estaba erecto y a toda su extensión. marina se sorprendio al ver tal cosa… pero su instinto de mujer estaba por encima de todo, quería hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado pero realmente deseaba estar con Sesshoumaru. Así que comenzó a acariciar el miembro.**

**Sesshoumaru, solo veía a marina jugar con su miembro lo acariciaba lo movía de un lado a otro y eso realmente le agradaba se sentía sumamente excitado al ver que marina tocaba su hombría…Pero marina no solo quería jugar…Llevo su boca hasta el miembro para llevarselo a la boca pero el la detuvo...**

**marina lo miro sorprendida, ella creia que estaba haciendo vien...pero se ve que a el no le agradaba en lo apsoluto...**

**no te agrada...-dijo marina con desilucion , ella queria ser capaz de darle aunque sea un poco del placer que el le habia dado...**

**no es eso...es que no quiero que lo hagas si no deseas hacerlo realmente...no debes sentirte obligada a nada...-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola directamente, marina sonrio para despues besarlo apasionadamente mientras se fundian en un abrazo fogoso...cuando se separaron...sesshoumaru no necesito preguntar...marina asintio separandose de el y recostandose en el suelo pastoso...**

**Sesshoumaru se encimo en marina y la abrió de piernas para colocar solo la punta de su miembro en su Vagina y moverlo de arriba a abajo.**

**marina ahogo un gemido de dolor con su mano, era su primera vez...y el era un youkai...pero sin embargo, ya quería sentir a Sesshoumaru dentro de ella, ya lo necesitaba, lo deseaba demasiado y quería estar solo con el…Sesshoumaru observo el deseo en marina apesar de que sabia que tambien sentia miedo y dolor así que…Dejo que su pene fuera entrando poco a poco para no lastimarla ,hasta que esta dejo salir un fuerte reclamo a pesar del dolor…**

**Sesshoumaru…hazme mujer ya…hazme tuya…solo tuya…-Estas palabras hicieron que Sesshoumaru perdiera el control, comenzó a penetrar a marina cada vez mas fuerte y cada vez mas rápido.**

**marina gritaba de dolor al principio para luego sentir solo placer cuando Sesshoumaru entraba dentro de ella…**

**Sesshoumaru la penetraba muy rápido y fuerte, sus manos se apoyaban en la cintura de marina, ella aferro sus piernas en la cadera de Sesshoumaru para hacer mas intensa la penetración. marina gritaba de placer, trato de acercarse al pecho de Sesshoumaru aforrándose a su cuello y enterrando un par de uñas en la espalda de este.**

**Sesshoumaru!!...no te detengas…sigue…por favor… - Decía marina entre gemidos**

**Sesshoumaru se excitaba cada vez más que escuchaba a marina gritar su nombre, tomo la cadera de marina para levantarla, quedando el de nuevo recargado en el árbol y marina sentado sobre el y el miembro. Sesshoumaru seguía penetrando a marina pero ahora ella podía sentir como el miembro entraba y salía totalmente de su cuerpo ya que esa posición era más placentera.**

**Más...Más…más...mas…- Decía marina perdiendo el control de su excitación**

**Sesshoumaru tomando la cadera de marina hizo que su miembro entrara aun mas rápido y fuerte por petición de su obsecion, los dos habían llegado a su clímax dejando así salir el orgasmo…los gritos de placer de ambos inundaron el lugar al igual que el liquido blanco de Sesshoumaru inundaba el ser de marina.**

**marina cayo totalmente cansada sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien solo la atrapo en sus fuertes brazos, abrazándola protectoramente, Ahora marina era suya, solo de el, y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, que nadie la alejara de el…y nadie era justamente NADIE…puso la mirada en su cuello, aquella marca que resplandecia por el sudor de la actividad, era cierto...era su marca...**

**marina...-llamo sesshoumaru suavemente**

**dime...-dijo marina**

**te molesta si...-dijo sesshoumaru**

**si que...-dijo marina sin entender**

**tengo deseos de hacer algo...-dijo sesshoumaru para despues bajar su boca al enpacio entre su cuello y su hombro, donde descansaba esa marca, clavo suavemente su colmillos justo al lado de la marca...**

**sesshoumaru...-dijo marina sorprendida por una nueva sensacion, sentiaa su sangre hervir para despues sentir su cuerpo pesado y muy cansado...**

**sesshoumaru se retiro de su cuello y miro satisfecho y orgullo la doble marca que ella llebaba en su cuello ahora, dos lunas contrapuestas se podian observar en su cuello...**

**que me hiciste sesshoumaru...-dijo marina mirandolo**

**solo renove tu marca...eres mia...asi nadie mas que yo podra tocarte...-dijo sesshoumaru**

**pero tu...-dijo marina**

**es mejor asi...y no creas que por que ya eres mia...mi deseo por ti se haya desbanesido...-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho, su cuello ardia...de eso el estaba seguro...**

**estoy cansada...tengo sueño...-dijo marina**

**duerme...mañana debemos llegar al castillo...-dijo sesshoumaru, marina cerro los ojos...sintiendose mas que segura en brazos de sesshoumaru...**

**sesshoumaru la observo dormir durante largo rato...**

**habia superado su amor por quiquina...**

**se sentia terriblemente atraido y deseoso por esa mujer....pero eso era amor???**

**no lo sabia...pero estaba dispuesto cuidarla y protegerla**

**aunque se le fuera la vida en ello...eso era seguro....**

**continuara**


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

el sol del alba se levantaba sobre el espeso bosque en el que se encontraban...

sus ojos marinos se abrieron lentamente, se sentia cansada si...pero habia algo que la hacia sentir muy feliz...es cierto...habian estado juntos y para su sorpresa habia resultado muy agradable....

aun podia sentir el calor del abrazo....en el que aun se encontraba...levanto la vista....unos ojos dorados la observaban con serenidad...

sesshoumaru....-dijo marina levemente

parece que quedaste muy cansada...-dijo sesshoumaru

algo...pero debemos seguir camino...debes estar preocupado por el castillo...-dijo marina

en realidad me preocupan mas los demonios leopardos...-dijo sesshoumaru

demonios leopardo...-dijo marina separandose de el y procediendo a buscar su ropa mientras el la observaba recelosamente...

si...son demonios con los que nuestra raza tiene desde hace muchos años varios problemas...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras la veia vestirse...

ya veo...por cierto espero que lin, y shesta esten bien...-dijo marina terminando de acomodar su traje de sacerdotisa para despues voltear y ver a sesshoumaru casi completamente vestido, ajustando su armadura

seguramente estan bien....-dijo sesshoumaru tratando de parecer despreocupado

no tienes que ser asi conmigo....-dijo marina sonriendo mientras se acercaba a el...

asi como...-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola mientras se acercaba a el...

estas preocupados por ellos cierto-dijo marina ya cerca de el

como estas segura de eso...-dijo sesshoumaru frunciendo el cejo, como podia decir eso ella si el nunca le habia dado motivos para eso...

quizas estoy empezando a conocerte...-dijo marina sonriendo para despues darse vuelta mientras ataba su cabello en aquel trabajoso peinado con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro...sesshoumaru la miro sorprendido era cierto...ella empezaba a conocerlo....

bueno...vamonos...solo estamos perdiendo tiempo...-dijo sesshoumaru acercondose a ella, ella volteo y el la tomo por la cintura...por dos razones...

primero...queria sentirla cerca...

segundo...queria llegar rapido...por lo que se volvio una luz incandecente moviendose por el cielo hasta llegar al castillo...

-------------------------------

lena esperaba señal de sesshoumaru en la puerta principal del palacio...

estas segura que vendra....-dijo una mujer detras de el

se lo aseguro...-dijo lena sin voltear, la hermosa mujer detras de ella sonrio, solo esperaba que la furia de el no fuera tanta esta vez...

sabes que se enfadara mucho contigo verdad...-dijo la mujer detras de ella

lo se lady yayoi...pero....-dijo lena sin enbargo nop udo terminar por que la luz que se posiciono frente a ellas...

lady yayoi vio la figura de su hijo y habia otra persona con el era acaso una...humana...

que significa esto-dijo sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño al ver el castillo en muy buen estado....

hijo...no saludas a tu madre-dijo yayoi

madre...-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola secamente, que hacia alli...hacia muchos años que no la veia...

su madre...-penso marina viendo desde un costado de sesshoumaru

se puede saber por que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aqui....-dijo sesshoumaru con claro enojo

yo le pedi que lo hiciera...queria verte hijo...puesto eh notado como tus juguetes aumentan-dijo yayoi mirando fijamente a marina...

no se a que te refieres...-dijo sesshoumaru

a esa humana que desprende tu aroma y lleva tu marca...-dijo yayoi

a ti eso nunca te ah importado madre...por que te importa ahora-dijo sesshoumaru

por que aqui esta la que debe ser tu esposa recuerdas-dijo yayoi señalando a lena con la mirada, marina ensancho los ojos...

no es cierto....-penso dando dos pasos hacia atras, sesshoumaru sintio la tristeza en el aire...y volteo a verla...

no hagas caso de esas cosas marina-dijo sesshoumaru acercandose y tomandola de un brazo para despues entrar ambos juntos al palacio...

entonces...-dijo lena

creo que es tarde lena...-dijo yayoi mirando la espalda de su hijo....

pero lady yayoi...-dijo lena

ya nada puedes hacer...ahora ella es la señora de este castillo por que lleva su marca...-dijo yayoi

entonces a que vinieron todas esas palabras...-dijo lena

quiero que cuando vuelva a verlo...pueda ver el mismo brillo que desprendia cuando miraba a esa sacerdotiza hace 60 años-dijo yayoi

entonces tu no estas en contra solo le...-dijo lena

solo quiero que abra los ojos y reconosca que esta enamorado de esa mujer humana...de marina higurashi....-dijo yayoi

como sabes su nombre-dijo lena sudando frio

lin habla muy bien de ella-dijo yayoi para despues entrar en el castillo, lena solo miro enfada hacia la entrada, todo estaba saliendo mal...

----------------------------

marina caminaba por el pasillo esquivando magistralmente a todos los sirvientes youkai que habia en el camino, sus ojos estaban acuosos y amenazaban con derramar lagrimas, sesshoumaru que iba detras de ella maldijo en vos bajo con un cejo fruncido, podia oler la sal de las lagrimas acumuladas...

señorita marina...-dijo lin que venia con shesta pero ambas se detuvieron al ver la persecucion que habia entre el señor del castillo y su "recogida"....

marina entro a su habitacion despues de una larga caminata por esos pasillos que parecian no terminar mas...

cerro la puerta y se acerco al futon donde durmio hace tiempo, cuando sus heridas sanaban...

asi que esposa...-susurro ya sin retener sus lagrimas...habia pensado mucho, ella creyo estar enamorandose de el pero la verdad es que en un tiempo realmente corto ya se habia enamorado de el, el no era su segunda oportunidad...en realidad ella habia llegado a esa epoca para conocerlo...por que en el fondo siempre deseo a alguien como el...alguien que fuera capaz de protegerle hacerle sentir deseada y hermosa...asi era sesshoumaru pero el tenia que casarse...-por que....por que me pasan estas cosas a mi....-se lamento mientras se soltaba el largo cabello que cayo por su espalda y sus hombros....

justo en ese momento....

sesshoumaru entro en la habitacion, estando conciente de que debia haberle dicho de eso...el no queria que ella se enterara de esa forma pero estaba tan tranquilo que lo habia olvidado por completo....

cerro la puerta detras de el siendo conciente que no habia quedado nadie en el pasillo que escuchara su conversancion...se acerco al futon...

marina...-dijo el levemente, captando en el aire el olor a sal proviniente de su rostro

que haces aqui....deberias estar con lena no??-dijo marina secandose las lagrimas pero era inutil...estas seguian saliendo

no me casare con lena....-dijo sesshoumaru, marina ensancho los ojos y volteo aun con lagrimas en los ojos...

que dijiste-dijo marina, sesshoumaru se puso a su altura

no me casare con lena...por que ahora eres mi mujer....-dijo sesshoumaru

pero y tu clan....-dijo marina preocupada

no me importan...ello nunca se interesaron en mi...yo no tengo por que interesarme en ellos....-dijo sesshoumaru

entonces...-dijo marina

lo que paso anoche...-dijo sesshoumaru

eh de que hablas sesshoumaru...-dijo marina sonrojandose levemente

quiero repetirlo...eres mi mujer...y despues de completar el ritual...seras la señora de este castillo, mi esposa....-dijo sesshoumaru

pero....-dijo marina

pero nada...-dijo sesshoumaru ya arto de andar "charlando" para despues besarla e ir recostandola en futon...

--------------------------------

no lo permitire.....la matare...antes de ser reconocida por nuestro clan debe efectuarse un caceria...si logra vencerme en ella la aceptare y solo entonces velare por ella como mi señora....-dijo lena que daba vueltas en el jardin de cerezos como un leon enjaulado...

--------------------------------------

hijo...esta vez te apoyare...ya cometi ese terrible error una vez y te volviste algo que no queria para ti...frio tosco despiadado...eso no era lo mejor para ti...pero si ella puedo ablandar tu duro corazon...estara todo bien...-dijo yayoi al aire cuando daba un paseo en los jardines, sabia que lena no se detendria facilmente pero tenia una idea para ayudar a su hijo...

--------------------------------------

sus ojos se abrieron lentamente...

esa sensacion de calor que solo sentia en sus brazos era inmensa, le llenaba completamente...

pudo ver la habitacion en la que estaba...se dio cuenta que era su habitacion, en ese momento recordo lo que paso la noche anterior, habia estado una vez mas con sesshoumaru, ahora estaba tranquila...si bien el nunca habia dicho que la amaba sabia que algun tipo de sentimientos por ella...

levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de sesshoumaru, tenia los ojos cerrados pero dudaba que estuviese dormido...bajo la mirada de nuevo...se sentia incomoda, una aguda punzada atravezaba su cuello...levanto su mano de donde reposabay la llevo a su cuello estrañada...parecia como si su cuerpo aun no hubiera acostumbrado a la mueva mordida que el le habia causado en el lado contrario del cuello...

te pasa algo...-hoyo la vos de sesshoumaru mientras este se movia un poco acercandola mas hacia el si eso era posible...

si...solo que me duele un poco el cuello...-dijo marina pasando a miranlo y volviendo a poner su mano sobre su pecho...

es por el ritual....este esta terminado....-dijo sesshoumaru

es por eso...-dijo marina para despues mirar la marca que quedo en el cuello de sesshoumaru, marca que ella habia hecho...

si...es por eso....pero se te pasara...no te preocupes...-dijo sesshoumaru, ella sonrio acercandose un poco mas a el...se sentia tan bien

---------------------------------------

buenos dias....-saludo marina mientras ambos entraban al comedor para despues sentarse sesshoumaru e la cabezera y ella a su derecha...

marina-sama...gusto en verla-dijo shesta, marina miro a la anciana youkai sonriendole

buenos dias shesta-dijo marina

señorita marina...ya se encuentra bien-dijo lin preocupada a su lado, marina la miro con ternura y sonrio...

claro que si lin....perdoname...ayer no te lleve el apunte-dijo marina sonriendole mientras le ayudaba con el desayuno, sesshoumaru vio esto mas que satisfecho...

no hay problema-dijo lin inocentemente

shesta observo a marina con una minuosa mirada y entonces la vio...marina habia sido marcada de nuevo...dos veces por lo que veia....

eso quiere decir que ella es su esposa ahora-penso la anciana youkai para despues mirar a lady yayoi que miraba la escena como si nada, habiendo notado las marcas en el fragil cuello humano...pero por otro lado estaba lena que miraba furiosamente a esa humana...

hijo...dime una cosa...-dijo yayoi mirando a sesshoumaru discimuladamente

que pasa-dijo el mirandola friamente

cuando comenzara la caceria....-dijo yayoi, sesshoumaru ensancho los ojos...caceria....

tu quieres...-penso sesshoumaru sorprendido....

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

caceria...-pregunto marina queriendo no interrumpir demasiado, sesshoumaru la miro

se trata de como dice el nombre una caceria...en este caso tu deberias enfrentarte a sesshoumaru...si tu logras hacerle dificil la caceria...seras reconocida en nuestro clan-dijo yayoi sonriendole

que tipo de caceria...-inquirio marina

una persecucuion...-dijo lena intercediendo

incluso tu me reconoceras...-dijo marina mirandola por primera ves en toda la mañana

asi es-dijo lena discimulando su desacuerdo

esta bien...-dijo marina

de ninguna manera...-dijo sesshoumaru cerrando los ojos

pero hijo-dijo yayoi

eh dicho que no madre...-dijo seshoumaru fulminandola con la mirada

pero hijo...sino lo haces nunca sera aceptada por el resto del clan ni por los youkais que habitan aqui-dijo yayoi retandolo con la mirada, sesshoumaru se mostro pensativo...por supuesto que eso lo sabia....

lamento decir esto sesshoumaru-sama pero lady yayoi...tiene razon...esa caceria seria el metodo mas razonable para que marina-san fuera aceptada-dijo shesta mirando al señor del castillo, tanto marina como lin estaban con la mirada baja sin entrometerse en la coversacion entre los youkais....

en todo caso...dime querida...tu que piensas....no quieres ser reconocida en el clan como la esposa de sesshoumaru....-dijo yayoi mirandola suspicas...

si ese evento evitara problemas....lo hare...-dijo marina

entonces esta decidido...-dijo yayoi

aunque de todas formas....es inutil...tu nunca podria hacer nada para dificultarle la caceria a sesshoumaru-sama...despues de todo no eres mas que una humana....-dijo lena, sesshoumaru la fulmino con la mirada

espera lena....eso no lo sabremos hasta saber el resultado de la caseria....-dijo yayoi

me estas insultando....-dijo marina mirandola despues de procesar lo que habia dicho hacia su persona...

pues si lo estoy haciendo....-dijo lena mirandola socarronamente, marina la miro friamente para depsues pararse en su lugar...

me has etsado insultando desde la primera ves que nos vimos...y ya estoy cansada...me tienes harta....-dijo marina apretando los puños y mirandola con furia...

se nota que son familia-penso sesshoumaru al verla

y que piensas hacer-dijo lena, marina volteo hacia sesshoumaru, para despues acercarse a el...

esta bien...hare la caceria....-dijo marina, parandose frente a el, sesshoumaru la miro desde su posicion, esa mirada fija llena de conviccion...lo convencio...

esta bien...mañana....sera la caseria...-dijo sesshoumaru para despues pararse y salir del comerdor...

venga conmigo marina-san....-dijo shesta

claro shesta-dijo marina para despues salir de alli ambas...

al parecer las cosas no saldran como tu quieres-dijo yayoi

eso lo veremos-dijo lena mirando la puerta por la que habia salido

ella no es cualquier humana y lo sabes verdad....debes tener cuidado sus poderes espirituales son muy fuertes.-dijo yayoi

no se preocupe....tendre precaucion...-dijo lena

-----------------------------

marina-san...seras la señora de este castillo-dijo shesta

talvez shesta-dijo marina, ambas estaban sentadas sobre el tatami de la habitacion de marina, mirando el cielo

lo seras...estoy segura....-dijo shesta

no crees que represento un problema para el....por mi culpa todo las personas que han estado siempre a su lado...lo ponen en disputas...-dijo marina

no es asi...el señor sesshoumaru ah estado solo desde hace mucho tiempo...el es siempre muy reserbado y practicamente nadie lo conoce comoes...yo llebo muchos años aqui....-dijo shesta

pero nunca pudiste conocerlo realmente cierto-dijo marina

no por completo...tu solo tienes nas cuantas semanas con el y lo conoces mas que cualquiera....-dijo shesta

no se si sea asi....-dijo marina bajando la mirada

ustedes han estado juntos....esas marcas en tu cuello son la mejor prueva....y creeme cuando te digo que sesshoumaru-sama no ah marcado a muchas personas...y nunca ha tenido una esposa por completo...-dijo shesta

quiquina....-dijo marina

esa mujer...no llego a completar el ritual....al contrario de ti...que si lo hiciste....no importa cual sea el resultado del a caceria....para el...tu eres su mujer....-dijo shesta

lose...me lo ha dicho....pero yo no se....-dijo marina

debes darle tiempo...el nunca fue muy bueno expresando los que siente...-dijo shesta sonriendoles, marina le regreso la sonrisa

muchas gracias shesta...me has dicipado algunas dudas sin proponertelo....-dijo marina parandose en el tatami...

de nada...y sabes deseo que seas la señora de este castillo...-dijo shesta

gracias-dijo marina, la anciana youkai solo le sonrio....

-------------------------------------

marina-san....marina-san....-entro lin apresurada en el comedor cuando en la tarde....todos hablaban sobre los preparativos para la caceria, marina estaba alli...a pedido de yayoi....sesshoumaru no habia estado de acuerdo pero no pudo portestar al ver como marina aceptaba la invitacion de su madre de buena gana....el de ninguna manera queria que el odio que lena le tenia aumentara....aunque sabia que si eso pasaba era culpa suya....quizas no debio haber sido tan dura con la youkai....

flash back-

no pasara....-dijo sesshoumaru por cuata ves consecutiva a una lena que lo miraba con el cejo fruncido....

pero no puedes....es solo una humana....-dijo lena frunciendo el ceño enojada, como se atrevia a cambiarla por una humana...ella era su prometida...

callate!!!-exclamo sesshoumaru en un gruñido-....no solo es una humana....ademas no te estoy pidiendo permiso....te estoy diciendo claro y fuerte....no voy a casarme contigo....-dijo sesshoumaru calmandose un poco...

como te atreves....nos daras la espalda.....-dijo lena

ustedes me dieron la espalda antes recuerdas....-dijo sesshoumaru entrecerrando los ojos

sabes cual es tu responsabilidad verdad....debes responder al clan....-dijo lena

sabes que....-dijo sesshoumaru con total ironia- no se si quiero seguir al clan....-dijo sesshoumaru con sorna

como dices....es por ella cierto.....tanto la amas....-dijo lena mirandolo, sesshoumaru la miro....hasta ella lo sabia...que pasaba ahora todos podian ver atravez de el....- que te pasa....por que te quedas estatico....no me digas que no crees amarla...es mas que obvio...de otra manera no te hubiera importado hacer la caceria-dijo lena

callate....-dijo sessshoumaru en un rapido movimiento para despues tomarla del cuello

arg....me haces daño....-dijo lena tomando la mano de el que apretaba su cuello fuertemente

tal y como tu lo hiciste hoy con ella...te recomiendo que vayas asiendote a la idea....-dijo sesshoumaru apretando mas su agarre, parando la respiracion de lena por momentos- no me importa como resulte la caceria...ella es mi mujer....y sabes que....te agradesco por aclararme las ideas...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras la soltaba bruscamente

sesshou...maru....-jadeo lena en el suelo mientras se tomaba el cuello...

tienes razon....la amo tanto que soy capaz de renunciar al clan...cosa que nunca hice-dijo sesshoumaru con un tono frio y seco....

fin flash back-

que pasa lin...-dijo marina cuando esta llego hacia ella

puedes venir conmigo....-dijo lin para despues mirar a sesshoumaru, quien asintio afirmativamente....

claro....disculpenme-dijo marina levantandose de su lugar para despues salir, bajo la iranunca mirada de lena, que mostraba su cuello bajo una benda....

---------------------------

y bien lin....-dijo marina cuando salieron al jardin donde habia varios sakuras, ambas caminaron entre ellos...

lady yayoi me lo ah explicado marina-san....-dijo lin sonriendole genuinamente

asi...que te ah explicado-dijo marina

te casaras con sesshoumaru-sama...seras su compañera...-dijo lin

tu lo crees...-dijo marina interesada en el tema

yo creo que si...pero sabes....lena-san dice que ella es quien deberia serlo-dijo lin

es cierto...antes de que yo apareciera ella era su prometida...-dijo marina

pero desde que estoy aqui...marina-san....nunca habia escuchado eso...-dijo lin

bueno....no algo que los niños escuchen muy frecuentemente....-dijo marina sonriendo

pero si ya tengo 7 años...-replico lin con las mejillas sonrojadas de disgusto

jajajaj...es cierto eres grande...pero aun hay muchas cosas que desconoces lin...pero no te preocupes....yaken....sesshoumaru y espero que yo tambien...siempre sepamos como guiarte a lo largo de tu vida.....-dijo marina, lin sonrio al escucharla para despues abrazarse a ella....

ninguna de las dos notaron como un yokai de cabellos plateados y otro de piel verde....las escuchaban desde las ramas de un arbol...

esta humana dice cosas interesantes....-penso yaken para despues mirar a su amo, que sonreia...discimuladamente....- quizas no sea mala idea que ella sea la esposa del amo sesshoumaru-penso sonriendo

bueno....creo que las cosas se estan torciendo mas de lo que yo tenia pensado....-penso sesshoumaru mientras las miraba a ambas personas...una era aquella que consideraba su hija...y llebaba bastante tiempo protegiendola...y la que estaba junto a ella...era la mujer que hace poco tiempo habia descubierto amaba mas que a nadie...despues de todo lin habia tenido rezon co nese comentario....

ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, amo sesshoumaru-habia dicho lin inocentemente

cada vez que pensaba que sus sentimientos ahora eran mas fuerte por esa mujer que procedia de un tiempo distinto al suyo...jamas creyo que podria volver a enamorarse de otra mujer...menos de la forma en que lo hacia...a quiquina la habia querido y admirado mucho pero a marina era distinto...no solo la queria y la admiraba....el sabia que esta ves no podria sobrevivir a otra perdida...menos despues de lo que habia pasado entre ellos...no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer....esta ves no estaba dispuesto a perder...menos a ella...

mañana sera la caceria.....-penso levantando la vista de la niña y su fututra esposa que ahora corrian alegremente por los jardines....

-----------------------------------

los pasos se escuchaban suaves y consisos...

se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitacion y extendio la puerta con lentitud...

sesshoumaru sentado cerca de la puerta corrediza del jardin volteo a ver hacia la puerta de entrada, para sonreir levemente al ver al motivo de su desvelo en su puerta....

con un gesto de su mano le dijo que pasara, ella entro cerrando la puerta detras de si...

sesshoumaru la vio detenidamente...

sus cabellos estabas sueltos, esparcidos por su espalda y sus hombros, mesiendose al paso de su caminar, su cuerpo era enfundado en un fino kimono de seda blanca con bordes doradas y estampados de flores rojas...

se paro lentamente, aun viendola caminar lentamente hacia el...muy lentamente para su gusto....

marina...-susurro cuando estuvo frente a ella, pudo ver sus ojos...tan intensos y tempestuosos como el mar... tambien vio sus labios que temblaban ligeramente, estaba nerviosa....eso lo dedujo rapidamente....

sesshoumaru....-dijo ella mirandolo fijamente tambien, lo vio....sus ojos dorados parecian analizarla detalladamente sin dejar traspasar ninguna emocion....sus labios se mantenian firmes sin vacilar en ningun momento...estaba tenso...eso tambien lo pudo deducir en un instante....

marina....que haces aqui...-dijo sesshoumaru acercandose mas a ella...

no podia dormir....-dijo marina

y...-dijo sesshoumaru

no queria estar sola en esa habitacion...ademas....-dijo marina bajando el rostro mientras enrojecia levemente, sesshoumaru sonrio ante el gesto...

dime....-dijo el levantando una de sus manos a su mejilla y haciendo que lo mirara....

yo....-dijo marina aun algo sonrojada...ella nunca habia dicho nada como lo que queria expresar....era muy dificil expresar sus sentimientos en palabras despues de lo que habia pasado entre ellos...

sera mejor que dejes de hacer eso y me digas que mas quieres...-dijo sesshoumaru sonriendo por primera vez frente a ella, marina parpadeo sorprendida al verlo sonreir pero despues sonrio para contestar...

es que siento frio en esa habitacion....-dijo marina

como....-dijo sesshoumaru ensanchando los ojos

siento frio en cualquier lugar donde no estes....-dijo marina sorprendiendolo....nunca le habian dicho algo como eso...no sabia como reaccionar....

marina....-dijo sesshoumaru viendo como ella volvia a bajar el rontro medio averganzada....volvio a sonreir- te dije que no hicieras eso....por que te empeñasen complicarme las cosas...-dijo el volviendo a levantar su rostro pero esta ves su otra mano se situo en su cintura acercandola mas a el...ella sonrio mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la ropa que el usaba....

complicartelas...yo creia que...-dijo marina

no sigas haciedo eso....no te dejare seguir hablando....-dijo sesshoumaru mientrasacariciaba su piel en una suave caricia...

no quiero seguir hablando....-dijo ella mirandolo para depsues ver como un rapido movimiento ser besada por el....en un beso voras, apasionado...hambriento....

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13

Tomándola entre sus brazos, el la recostó sobre amplia la cama, posándose encima de la fina figura de su mujer, aprisionándola bajo su propio cuerpo.

Aun mantenían el beso, beso que marina correspondía sin ningun tipo de resistencia, jadeando suave y dulcemente. Sus manos aun la recorrían a placer aun por encima de la prenda que vestía, más no era la tela lo que quería sentir en ese momento, así que deslizó las manos debajo del fino kimono, palpando la suave y tibia piel de la que era su mujer.

Las ropas de la joven finalmente se deslizaron de su cuerpo para caer en el piso; las de él las siguieron.

Sesshoumaru la tocaba de tal manera, que ella creía que terminaría por desmayarse.

las caricias y los besos se prodigaron por ambos cuerpos sin esperar mas...

Sus cuerpos se sacudieron de placer por aquel primer contacto directo. Pero Sesshoumaru notó una pequeña cicatriz en su cadera, cuando la recorria con sus garras.

Sorprendido, el youkai la miró interrogante.

**la perla de neitell-** Le dijo ella con voz suave, casi en un murmullo. Él la miró confundido, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que explicarle. **E- estaba. . . dentro de mi cuerpo.**

marina desvió la mirada, recordando aquel momento del accidente...cuando los perdio a todos....

Pero el demonio no podía apartar la mirada de aquella cicatriz, preguntándose ¿cómo es que la joya fue extraida?.

**¿quien fue?**

**¡nadie!**

La mujer se sobresaltó, recordando aquel doloroso momento...tambien advirtiendo la mirada expentante de sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quería saber de que hablaba, marina podía leerlo en sus ojos.

**fue en el accidente. . . .**

**cómo es que?...**

La joven sacudió la cabeza; no estaba de humor para hablar de eso.

En cambió, buscó los labios del hombre, incitándolo a olvidar todo eso y volver a concentrarse en el erotismo del momento.

Ella estaba lista para él, pero había un pensamiento que distraía al youkai.

Había tenido sexo con cuantas mujeres pudo, sin embargo, no habia amado a ninguna mas que a quiquina, pero ahora era diferente, ahora era marina la que lo miraba intensamente en lugar de cualquier otra mujer, era a la que amaba mas que a nada...y estar con ella era tan. . . extraño, pero maravilloso a la vez.

Las hembras de yokai se dejaban llevar por la lujuria y el acto era salvaje, con marina era diferente, ella era suave, delicada, tímida, increíblemente para Sesshoumaru, esto no le disgustaba cómo se suponía sería lógico, sino que le gustaba, hasta lo incitaba.

Ella era como su perfecta contraparte.

La pegó más a su cuerpo, clavándose suavemente en ella; apenas la sintió, desde la primera vez, supo que era demasiado estrecha para él.

Sesshoumaru le besó los hombros, controlando su impaciencia, su deseo. Podría penetrarla con fuerza, pero eso no le serviría de nada, queria que ella disfrutara tanto como el.

Siguió besándola, penetrándola poco a poco, lento, esperando a que ella se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro suyo, que su pequeño cuerpo se amoldase a su tamaño, más grande de lo normal. Por supuesto, él era un youkai.

El joven de plateados cabellos la sujetó de las caderas, sacando casi completamente su pene tan solo para clavarse nuevamente en ella.

Lagrimas resbalaron por el bello rostro de la mujer,aun sentia dolor al sentirlo dentro suyo, lagrimas que mojaron el cuello y el hombro de su amante, quien no se detenía, seguía deslizándose dentro suyo, aliviando su dolor con placer.

Esa sensación de gozo que la hacia estremecer, temblar verdaderamente entre los brazos de aquel hombre joven y fuerte, que la estaba amando tan cabalmente.

Ese mecer casi salvaje de sus caderas que la estaba haciendo enloquecer, ese roce tan intimo, un empuje cada vez más profundo, cada vez más delicioso.

Si, eso era, delicioso. . . un verdadero deleite sentir como los pliegues de la mujer se expandían para aceptarlo y confortarlo con su húmeda calidez.

marina respiraba agitada, su corazón latía cómo si fuese a colapsar, había perdido las fuerzas y solo era capaz de sentir como ese demonio la poseía de forma salvaje y sin embrago. . . era hermoso.

Sus ojos desbordaban lujuria y deseo, su rostro apuesto reflejaba el gozo que compartía con ella; sus fuertes brazos la apresionaban contra su torax musculoso. . .

_"Perfecto."-_Pensó ella, abandonándose al placer.

El constante y lascivo roce entre sus sexos tuvo su premio; Sesshoumaru se enterraba en ella con más fuerza, haciendola jadear. marina arqueó la espalda mientras deliciosas pulsaciones nacieron en su vagina; el extasis la envolvió con fuerza y vigor.

Se estremeció gritando el nombre del youkai, apretando su duro miembro, obligándolo a regar su esencia y su semilla en su interior, la chica se regocijó al sentir el fuego dentro de ella, quemándola de forma exquisita.

Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre el frágil cuerpo de su mujer, siendo recibido por sus cálidos brazos y sus suaves manos que no dejaban de acariciarlo.

Más el yokai se mantenía aun dentro de ella, su virilidad sin perder fuerza y dureza. . . quería más. Así que instantes después, el demonio comenzó a empujar las caderas nuevamente, clavándose e invadiendo una vez más en aquel pequeño cuerpo que tanto placer le había regalado.

_""¿Otra vez, tan pronto?.""_

Se preguntaba la joven, incrédula al sentir el vigor de su amante.

Ella sonrió, estaba feliz, secretamente, aun temia no poder complacerlo y decepcionarlo en el ambito intimo, Pero no, el demonio no estaba decepcionado, al contrario, quería más, mucho más. Esa frágil figura de mujer humana que lo envolvió en el éxtasis total. Suave, delicada, quería sentir a su amante humana una vez más y otra vez y otra. . .

No obstante, marina curveó la cejas con tristeza.

Si llegaba a quedar embarazada. . .

_""Sesshoumaru odia a los hanyous, y nuestros hijos no podrían ser más que eso. . . si él no los ama por ser medios humanos, yo. . .""_

Penso la joven, ocultando su temor, no tenía caso hablar de eso ahora, quizá más adelante, cuando tuviese que enfrentar ese problema.

Por ahora, solo por ahora. . . quería disfrutar de este hombre tan perfecto que debia reconocer, era su marido.

Volvieron a entregarse por completo hasta alcanzar el clímax y caer agotados, pero satisfechos.

Esa fue la noche más hermosa para marina, no solo desde que el youkai la salvara en aquel castillo, sino de toda su vida, por que despues de esto....despues de la caceria podria hacer que el estuviera aun mas orgulloso...seria reconocida por todo el clan...eso era seguro....

pronto se quedo dormida, sintiendo el fuerte abrazo que la mantenia unida a el...

Sesshoumaru por su parte, fue envuelto por un sueño tranquilo y relajador, como nunca en su larga vida.

-----------------------------------------------------

El sol del medio día cobijaba los cuerpos de dos amantes cuyos cuerpos yacían entrelazados.

marina suspiró entre sueños mientras Sesshoumaru la contemplaba en silencio. no lo había notado antes, pero ahora ella era lo mas hermoso de su vida, frágil,delicada y valiente, tenía un sentimiento de proteccion hacia ella...como a ningun otro integrante de su familia....

sesshoumaru-dijo marina abriendo los ojos, el la acerco mas hacia el, reforzando el abrazo...

no has dicho como paso...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras la miraba...

fue cuando perdi a mis padres y a youko...-dijo marina ya mirandolo fijamente

dijiste que fue en un accidente...-dijo sesshoumaru

asi es...estuve herida e inconciente por varios meses....nadie tenia esperanzas de que sobreviviera....-dijo marina mirandolo...

en medio de ese accidente, la perla se desprendio de tu cuerpo...-dijo sesshoumaru

si...cayo frente a mi cuando yo habia caido fuera del vehiculo en el que andabamos....-dijo marina

supongo que en el lugar del que vienes hay muchas cosas que desconosco...-dijo sesshoumaru parpadeando al escuchar las palabras que ella utilizaba para hablar...podia notar claramente que estaba escogiendo muy bien las palabras....

si...quizas no quieras conocerlo....el ambiente de esa epoca podria afectar tus sentidos....-dijo marina sentandose en la cama, sesshoumaru la miro con interes...

tu crees...-dijo sesshoumaru

estoy segura...-sonrio marina mientras se vestia...

estas segura de lo que haras hoy...-dijo sesshoumaru

si...pero debo decir con gran alegria que estas muy comunicativo...-dijo marina acercandose a el cuando ya estaba vestida...el la miro...sabia que ella pasaria la caceria pero...debia reconocerlo...debia reconocer que le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer lena...

estaba mas que claro que iba a matarla sin ningun reparo si le tocaba un solo cabello azulado....la habia esperado por mucho tiempo como para perderla de este modo....

desperto de sus pensamientos al sentir la fina caricia que ella hacia sobre su mejilla...

deberias dejar de divagar sesshoumaru....o te pondras viejo-dijo marina haciendo que se asome una media sonrisa en el rostro del youkai...

sabes que yo no envesjesco...-dijo sesshoumaru

es por eso...el caracter frio y tosco...-dijo marina

no tiene nada que ver con eso...-dijo sesshoumaru contestando con un gesto bastante frio...

sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...-dijo marina sonriendo mientras procedia a levantarse, hasta ir a la puerta...para salir de la habiatacion despues de darle un vistazo...

---------------------------------

la noche cubria el gran bosque del oeste....

la caceria habia comenzado....

marina habia hecho muy bien su trabajo de camuflaje entre los arboles...el viento favoricia su situacion ya que permitia esconder mejor su presencia a los sentidos agudos de los youkai...por que sabia que no solo sesshoumaru estaba en ese bosque, muy posiblemente todo el clan de inus esten alli tambien...

levanto la vista hacia el negro cielo....deseando que esa youkai la encontrara pronto...habia cierto puntos que aclarar...ademas estaba segura que si le derrotaba frente a todos...ella no podria aponerse a su relacion con sesshoumaru...

---------------------------------

llebaba varios minutos en esa area...sus sentidos estaban alertas ante cualquier movimiento pero no, no percibia nada...no podia percibir su olor ni su presencia...el aire era eso justamente...solo aire y viento...

pero era de suponerse....despues de todo sus poderes han llegado al nivel maximo...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras salia del area rapidamente...por alguna razon...sentia que debia dar con ella pronto...

--------------------------------

donde esta....no puedo dar con ella...maldita...-dijo lena mientras ella y un grupo de youkais entraban en el claro donde marina estaba....

te estaba esperando lena...ya habia empezado a pensar que no vendrias...-dijo marina, lena levanto su aguda vista y la vio, apoyada contra el tronco de un gran arbol...

al parecer estas muy segura de sobrevivir...-dijo lena, marina miro a los youkais....

ellos son todos...-dijo marina

te parecen pocos...-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

son de bajo poder....son basura...-dijo marina mirandolos para despues sonreir

a ella...-dijo lena dando la orden a los youkais de atacarla, los youkais atacaron con movimientos veloces...pero...los ataques no llegaron a impactarse contra ella, debido al campo de energia que los intercepto y los devolvio con el doble de fuerza, los youkais fueron arrastrados varios metros detras de lena....

como dije...son solo basura...-dijo marina mirandolos directamente, ella nisiquiera habia movido un musculo....el campo de proteccion habia estado ahi aun cuando entraron el claro, ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta

como lo hizo...-dijo lena reprimiendo un gruniño, no dejaria que esa mujer humana le ganara en eso tambien, ya le habia arrebatado a sesshouaru, no le arrebataria lo poco que le quedaba al derrotarla en ese claro

es muy facil...lo unico que hay que hacer es concentrar energia...pero no te percataste de el...-dijo marina como s i estuviera sorprendida...

que estas tratando de decir mujer misera...-dijo lena frunciendo el ceño

no que eres un taiyoukai....no que puedes ver todo y detectar todo....-dijo marina con sorna...los youkais al escucharla se miraron unos a otros viendo la deficiencia que mostraba la persona a la habian seguido por tanto tiempo

callate...maldita mujer...esta ves no saldras bien librada...-dijo lena preparandose para atacarla, marina la miro fijamente, su probocacion habia funcionado....

-----------------------------

este aroma...-dijo sesshoumaru parando su andar en seco, podia sentir la furia plasmada en su olor..., de un instante a otro salio hacia otra direccion a todo velocidad...- te matare lena....te matare si le haces algo....-dijo sesshoumaru quedamente

-------------------------------

yayoi y el resto del clan observaban atentamente todo lo que ocurria, lena se veia en realidad enfadada y sin duda planeaba matar a marina, muy seriamente...

los golpes del latigo venenoso sonaban huecos al chocar contra el campo espiritual de marina, quien miraba los vanos intentos de lena por traspasar su barrera...

esto es increible....nunca crei esto...se supone que los youkais de nuestro clan son los mas fuertes y mas poderosos de la region...pero esta mujer humana esta resistiedo los ataques iniciales de lena como si nada....ahora lo entiendo hijo...-penso yayoi viendo la escena con ojos impresionados....

terminaste de herirte con tu propia arma....-dijo marina mirando como lena caia de rodillas en el verde pasto para despues levantarse de subito con el rostro desfigurado...marina fruncio el cejo- de modo que utilizaras tu verdadera forma....en ese caso...-dijo marina enderezandose en la rama del arbol, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa....

date prisa hijo....-penso yayoi mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su mejilla, cuando los taiyoukai se transformaban tendian a perder los estribos y descontrolarse....

--------------------------

maldicion....debo apresurarme...-dijo sesshoumaru, se palpaba en el aire, un taiyoukai se levantaba altivo y poderoso frente a una humana...y el sabia que esa humana no era otra que la mujer que amaba....por primera vez sentia una sensacion rara...era como adrenalina sumada al temor de perderla...y la ira que lo consumia al saber que estaban por atacarla....

----------------------------------

el campo de energia se rompio, dejando a la sacerdotiza al descubierto, libre para ser atacada....lena se arrojo hacia ella dispuesta a destrosarla con su garras muy bien afiladas, marina materializo dos flechas, las cuales disparo cuando esta estuvo cerca....

increible...-susurraban algunos

no puede ser...-susurraban otros

esto no es posible....-decian los youakis sirvientes de lena

ante la escena de una youkai desvanecida en el suelo, con su transfomacion desecha y dos flechas clabadas en su hombro....hizo acto de presencia sesshoumaru quien miro a lena un momento para depsues mirar al resto del clan que obserban en direccion opuesta a el, con los ojos desorbitados....entonces comprendio....ella habia ganado....marina vencio a lena, entonces volteo y ahi la vio altiva, sobre la rama, podia ver claramente como su mirada se mantenia desafiante ante el clan de taiyoukais...

marina bajo la mirada al notar la presencia de sesshoumaru...

tu lo hiciste...-dijo sesshoumaru volviendo a ver el cuerpo de lena tendido en el suelo para despues mirarla, ella bajo de la rama del arbol de un solo salto y se acerco a lena lentamente

no esta muerta....solo descice su transformacion...a mi no me gusta matar a nadie....ademas no habia necesidad....-dijo marina tomando las flechas de su cuerpo y desvaneciendolas ante la mirada de ella....lena levanto la cabeza del suelo, su ceño estaba fruncido en dolor por la energia esperitual que estaba dispersa aun en su cuerpo demoniaco...

por que lo haces...tu y yo somos enemigas...-dijo lena con vos entrecortada, le costaba respirar y su cuerpo le dolia al extremo

enemigas....por que razon....por sesshoumaru...o por poder...-dijo marina mirandola fijamente, lena parpadeo sorprendida

hace tiempo lo perdi todo cuando esa mujer aparecio....hace 55 años....-dijo lena levantandose lentamente y sentandose dandole la espalda a marina y sesshoumaru que no infereria a no ser que intetentara atacar a marina...

quiquina-dijo marina

esa mujer....logro obtener el corazon de sesshoumaru...cosa que yo no habia podido lograr en todos los añosque llevaba de conocerlo...-dijo lena

obtener...hablas como si fuera un objeto....no tienes verguenza....-dijo marina frunciendo el cejo, sesshoumaru no dijo anda, solo parpadeo bastante sorprendido unos instante para despues recuperar su porte frio y distante....

que...-dijo lena ensanchando los ojos

el no es un trofeo o un premio que hay que ganar....si eso es lo que piensas entonces debo decirte es por esa misma idea que nunca pudiste entrar en su corazon...-dijo marina casi perdiendo el control....

asi que fue por eso...pero no sirve de nada que me digas eso....porque ahora eres la señora del castillo...ya no hay compromiso...-dijo lena

debe ser muy dificil para ti...nunca es facil aceptar que has perdido a alguien eso lo se por experiencia propia...sufri ese dolor en carne propia y puedo asegurarte es un dolor insoportable pero el tiempo todo lo puede...lo olvidaras...y encontraras a alguien mas eso es seguro...-dijo marina

pero...como puedes decir eso despues de todo lo que te eh hecho y dicho...-dijo lana volteando a verla sorprendida

no soy rencorosa....no tengo nada en contra tuya lena, simplemente me defendia de tus insultos nada mas...pero eso forma parte del pasado...se que no podras acercarte a mi por algun tiempo pero espero que podamos llevarnos bien con el tiempo-dijo marina sonriendo, lena se paro lentamente al oirla, la miro y por primera vez desde que la habia conocido le didico una sincera sonrisa....

gracias...-dijo lena para despues acer una reverencia- marina-sama-dijo lena, marina parpadeo sorprendida, ella la estaba aceptando como su señora....

marina-sama...-dijeron los demas youkais reverenciandola, marina sonrio para despues ver a sesshoumaru que estaba detras de ella con una mirada aparentemente seria pero una media sonrisa se apreciaba en si rostro, muy dicimuladamente claro, pero ahi estaba...

marina se acerco a sesshoumaru sonriendo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y su mano a un costado, sesshoumaru la miro para despues mirar a su madre, ya todos estaban de pie y miraban a los señores de las tierras del oeste...

marina, querida...vienvenida a nuestro clan, ahora no solo rin forma parte de el como hija adoptiva de sesshoumaru sino que tu que eres su esposa tambien eres parte de nuestro clan, todos y cada uno de nosotros te hemos aceptado como un miembro mas...y tienes nuestro apoyo y proteccion...has demostrado todas y cada una de tus cualidades....-dijo yayoi acercandose

muchas gracias....-dijo marina sonriendo

hijo...has tomado una buena decicion....-dijo yayoi

hp...-dijo sesshoumaru como toda respuesta para despues mirar a marina y tomando su mano discimuladamente sacarla de ahi...

-----------------------------------

otra vez perdimos el rastro-dijo inuyasha muy fastidiado

ya daremos otra vez con ellos...no te descesperes-dijo kagome

es facil decirlo...llevamos dias detras de esa señal y ahora resulta que no es nada...se evapora en ele aire....-dijo inuyasha con algo mas que fastidio...

debes tranquilizarte o no podremos encontrar nada inuyasha-dijo miroku

su excelencia tiene razon....-dijo sango

bueno sigamos caminando-dijo kagome al ver que por lo menos dejaba de quejarse

feh...esta bien-dijo inuyasha aun fastidiando

me pregunto como estaras prima-penso kagome

no te preocupes...ella esta bien....todos sabemos que ultimamente sesshoumaru ah cambiado mucho...no le hara daño...de otro modo ella no se habria quedado con el o si-dijo inuyasha

a veces dices cosas sensatas-dijo miroku

que quisiste decir con eso...-exclamo inuyasha casi liandose a patadas con el monje

tienes razon-penso kagome sonriendo mientras ella y sango seguian caminando sin tomar en cuenta como los que dejaban detras seguian discutiendo...

continuara


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14

el momento de partir habia llegado...

cuidense....mi señor...-dijo lena bajando la cabeza

claro...no te preocupes...madre por favor hazte cargo de todo-dijo sesshoumaru

claro hijo...marina...cuidate y cuida en lo que puedas de el-dijo yayoi

claro...-dijo marina sonriendo

es hora de irnos...hemos perdido mucho tiempo aqui...-dijo sesshoumaru, marina asintio, para despues ambos salir de alli...

lena los abservo desde la entrada...

lena-san....-llamo su atencion shesta

digame shesta-dijo lena saliendo de sus pensamientos y volteando a ver a la anciana youkai

ven conmigo...seguramente necesitas desahogarte con alguien niña....-dijo la anciana amablemente, yayoi sonrio al escucharla, mientras lena simplemente la siguio a un lugar apartado del castillo...

shesta...-empezo a decir lena pero la anciana youkai la miro muy seriamente...

tu querias matarla....-dijo shesta

si...yo...estaba enfadada....celosa...desesperada...yo habia sido criada y entrenada para ser la esposa del lord de estas tierra, aunque yo no lo deseaba en un principio...para que de pronto volviera a aparecer otra mujer humana y el la eligiera a ella mientras yo me esforzaba para ser todo lo que ellos esperaban...-dijo lena

entiendo....pero marina es una gran persona y ahora es la señora del lord de estas tierras....ella a desmostrado ser la mejor humana para sesshoumaru...ella ah derretido el helado corazon de sesshoumaru y eso es algo que ni tu ni lin han logrado por completo...creo que ella merec ela oportunidad...no creas que ella es una de esas mujeres que lo ve todo color de rosa y no se preocupa por nada...no estoy segura que sera una gran madre para lin y los hijos que llegue a darle a sesshoumaru y tambien creo que sera una gran señora para este castillo...-dijo shesta

si...yo tambien lo creo...creo que lo sera...y tambien quiero creer en ella...ayer...entendi que ella no era culpable...no se en que condiciones llego aqui...lo unico que se es que ella es lo que el necesita...estuve pensandolo y no tiene caso que le guarde rencor cuando ella habia ganado antes de que comensara nuestra caceria....-dijo lena

me alegra que hayas razonado de esa manera mi niña...y no dudes que tu encontraras a alguien tambien....-dijo shesta

lo se...solo espero que todo sea como se ve en ellos-dijo lena

tu te das cuenta-dijo shesta

por supuesto...hay claras señales shesta-dijo lena

tienes razon...pero bueno...ahora fueron a una batalla pendiente...pero estoy segura que volveran...-dijo shesta

eso espero-dijo lena

* * *

estamos muy lejos del ultimo lugar donde supiste de ellos...-dijo marina, ambos caminaban, subiendo por un monte apartado de sus tierras...

eso es cierto...pero tambien es raro este lugar...-dijo sesshoumaru

lo dices por la energia que hay aqui-dijo marina mirando el lugar, una energia muy peculiar cubria el lugar

si...esta energia se parece mucho a la que cubria aquel lugar...-dijo sesshoumaru siendo afectado por la energia

el monte de las animas...kagome me hablo de ellos pero este lugar no es ese monte, si posee una energia espiiritual muy grande, por mi no hay problemas, yo puedo soportarla a la perfeccion pero a ti si que te causara problemas sesshoumaru...eres un demonio...-dijo marina mirandolo mientras seguian subiendo, sesshoumru la miro, el no mostraba señas de dolor debido a la energia, eso no iba de acuerdo con su persona pero sentia su cuerpo oprimido por esa fuerza, su energia parecia ser purificada a medida que seguian caminando...

no pasa nada...estare bien...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras seguian subiendo, pronto llegaron a una especie de planicie, alli tendida en el suelo, exausta estaba kikyo, sesshoumaru miro el cadaver por un momento para despues fruncir el ceño, si ella estaba ahi, sin duda tanto naraku como inuyasha y los demas estaban alli...

ella debe ser kikyo....-dijo marina acercandose a ella, se agacho junto a cu cuerpo y toco su cuello...-esta viva...aunque muy debil...supongo que la energia del lugar purifica su cuerpo de barro y huesos y extrae sus almas....-dijo marina al ver el brillo celeste rodear su cuerpo

de barro...de que hablas marina-dijo sesshoumaru

me entere hace tres años...esta mujer en realidad esta muerta y fue revivida en contra de su voluntad....-dijo marina parandose en el lugar y viendola desde su posicion, kakyo en ese momento comenzo a reaccionar y abrio sus ojos, viendo el rostro de marina a poca distancia...

kagome...-dijo kikyo sin notar que era otro mujer...

no...no soy kagome...soy marina....-dijo marina mirandola

marina...pero te pareces....-dijo kikyo debilmente

soy prima de ella y reencarnacion de quiquina...pero es que no ves bien que no lo has notado....-dijo marina

tienes razon...esta ves seguramente morire....-dijo kikyo

pero si tu ya estas muerta....no perteneces a este mundo...sabes que este no es tu lugar cierto-dijo marina

pero...yo...yo quiero su vida...me pertenece....-dijo kikyo

la vida de otra persona nunca podria pertencerte...no importa lo que hayas hecho...por que tu por mas que eres sacersoditaza...no eres dueña de nada ni de nadie....-dijo marina muy seriamente

pero...mi alma fue...-dijo kikyo

conosco tu historia kikyo...se lo que paso...y se como eres...-dijo marina, sesshoumaru observava todo en completo silencio, una mirada helada cubria sus ojos, pero sabia que si ella esta diciendo todas esas...era por algo...

como-dijo kikyo

pero eso no te da derecho a nada...tu realmente no lo conocias tanto como creias...y desconfiaste....eso te llevo por el comino del odio y tu corazon puro de tiño de maldad...te volviste en lo que eres ahora, un ser sin motivos ni objetivos de vida...un cuerpo frio y sin vida...que solo sigue adelante por que el aire entra en sus pulmones....-dijo marina

es natural...que me digas estas cosas...por que kagome es tu prima y siempre la protegeras...-dijo kikyo

no necesariamente...solo defiendo lo que justo y tu no lo eres...-dijo marina

pero entonces....-dijo kakyo

pero si hay algo que concidero mereces....-dijo marina

eh...que cosa....-dijo kikyo

mereces descansar en pas...eso no se te puede negar...despues de todo viviste una vida buena...con un final turbio pero tuviste una buena vida....-dijo marina

de verdad lo crees...-dijo kikyo mirandola fijamente

si...deberias olvidar lo ocurrido perdonar y permitir que tu alma descanse en el paraiso...-dijo marina

el paraiso...pero yo eh hecho muchas cosas malas...-dijo kikyo con amargura

ah...sigues igual de amargada a como recuerdo de las memorias de quiquina....-dijo marina

entonces de verdad eres ella...seguramente eres mas fuerte verdad...-dijo kikyo

eso no tiene nada que ver kikyo...no es por que yo sea su reencarnacion...solo se trata del poder que estaba oculto en mi interior...-dijo marina

pero y la coneccion...-dijo kikyo

es cierto...esa coneccion existe...pero solo en nuestras almas por que son las mismas...pero nada mas....-dijo marina

entiendo...yo nunca pude comprenderlo...-dijo kikyo para despues sonreir

esta bien...solo necesitabas que alguien te lo indicara...ahora te reintegro....tu mereces despcansar en pas y deja que los demas vivan su propias vida....-dijo marina

pero naraku...-dijo kakyo

todos nosotros nos encargaremos de eso-dijo marina

en ese caso podrias....-dijo kikyo

claro que si...yo lo hare-dijo marina para despues tocar la frente de kikyo con su mano derecha, kikyo cerro los ojos y su cuerpo comenzo a volverse polvo solo dejando las ceñiza de los huesos....

por que la perdonaste por todo lo que habia hecho...-dijo sesshoumaru cuando marina se paro y en el suelo ya no quedaba nada de kikyo

todos los merecen...ademas...ahora solo era un alma en pena....-dijo marina

ya veo..pero bueno sigamos...-dijo sesshoumaru

seguro que estaras bien....-dijo marina

por su puesto que si...no lo dudes....-dijo sesshoumaru, mientras emprendia el camino hacia donde podia ver empezaba a concentrarse energia maligna...

* * *

la zona de batalla se torna peligrosa....-dijo hakudoshi al notar la esencia de un demonio y una humana en el monte

debemos irnos entonces...-dijo akago

avisemos a naraku....-dijo hakudoshi

* * *

entiendo...asi que ya estan aqui...debo irme....-dijo naraku mientras peleaba con inuyasha que habia logrado purificar la perla de shikon y fusionarla con la espada

huyes...cobarde...-dijo inuyasha

no tengo mas opcion...no podre luchar en estas condiciones con ambos-dijo naraku

con ambos-dijo sango en la distancia

eso quiere decir-dijo shipo

que sesshoumaru y marina estan aqui-dijo miroku

con razon-dijo kagome

tienes miedo...-dijo inuyasha sonriendo con sorna

ja...mejor me voy...-dijo naraku para despues desaparecer sobre una nube de veneno...

sesshoumaru y marina lo vieron salir desde la entrada del ser donde combatian...

continuara


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 14

sesshoumaru y marina caminaron a la entrada del estamago por donde salian inuyasha, con kagome en brazos y sango y miroku sobre el lomo de kirara...

kagome....-dijo marina al ver sus pies, practicamente quemados....

es acido...-dijo sesshoumaru al ver lo que escurria de ellos

marina....-dijo kagome sonriendo al verla, aunque despus puso na mueca de sorpresa, su prima se veia mas alta, mas hermosa, y si por que no, mas unida a sesshoumaru

sesshoumaru....-dijo inuyasha en un gruñido reprimido...

hola kagome....que le paso a tus pies...-dijo marina

ah...bueno..pues sumergi los pies en el acido gastrico de este ogro-dijo kagome mientras sonreia levemente al señalar hacia atras, donde yacia el ogro

en ese caso lo mejor sera ir a la aldea, para que curen tus pies, alli hay muy buenas hierbas medicinales...-dijo marina

tienes razon-dijo sango

pero esa aldea esta muy lejos....no podremos llegar rapdo-dijo miroku

sesshoumaru...-dijo marina volteando a mirarlo, el la miro, sabia alo que se referia, pero no iba a hacerlo, una cosa era con ella, que era su esposa, pero con ellos no...no....deliveradamente no....

feh...ni que pudiera llevarnos rapidamente alla....-dijo inuyasha en tono despectivo, inmediatamente sesshoumaru lo miro con una filosa mirada, para despues mirar a marina, quie nlo miraba pidiendo por favor que los llebara....

esta bien....-dijo sesshoumaru mirando a otra direccion

que-dijeron los restantes, mientras marina sonreia

luego te recompesare...lo prometo...-dijo marina serca de el, el sonrio de medio lado al escucharla...

pero como....-dijo shippo, ante esto sesshoumaru y marina se acercaron aun mas a ellos, pronto la estola de sesshoumaru rodeo a todos, sintieron como sus pies se levantaban del suelo y una esfera llena de luz lo cubria todo....

asi este es el metodo por lo cual viajan algunos demonios-dijo miroku

verdad que es muy efectivo-dijo marina

a decir verdad si....-dijo sango

por cierto....el aroma que desprendes es muy fuerte marina-dijo shippo acercandose a ella, marina lo miro, el seguramente se referia a...

tu te refieres a que...-dijo marina

a que hueles a el-dijo inuysha mirando a su medio hermano

bueno es natural....-dijo marina

ahor es mi mujer....-dijo sesshoumaru

que-penso kagome

desde cuando-dijo shippo

es una historia un tanto larga pero...-dijo marina sobandose el cuello donde descansaba su nueva marca...

eso quiere decir que ahora eres su esposa-djo miroku

si-dijo marina

felicidades...si lo que tu deciste...entonces esta bien-djo kagome

gracias-dijo marina sonriendo, sesshoumaru solo escuchaba toda la conversacion con fastidio, daba gracias muy internamente a que ya habian llegado a la maldita aldea...

cuando la luz blanca que los rodeaba se discipo, pudieron ver la casa de la anciana kaede en frente de ellos....

oh...muchachos....pero que paso-dij ola anciana al ver los pies de kagome

solo un accidente-dij okagome

tenemos que curar sus pies kaede....-dijo marina

marina....-dijo kaede con asombro

si...luego te explico el cambio....ahora vamos a curarla...-dijo marina mientras inuyasha entraba a la casa con kagome en brazos

esta bien...-dijo kaede, de esta forma, dentro de la cabaña quedaron las mujeres mientras afuera estaban los hombres, y estoos escuchaban los quejidos de kagome al ser curada...

dime una cosa sesshoumaru...-dijo miroku, sesshoumaru lo miro desde su posicion...-ustedes no vieron a una sacerdotisa....-dijo miroku, al oir esto inuyash supo que se trataba de kikyo

si...marina y esa mujer tuvieron una conversacion...despues de que ella le dijera un par de cosas...su alma consiguio la redicion y ahora descansa en paz...-dijo sesshoumaru

como....que le hizo marina-dijo inuyasha frunciendo el cejo

callate idiota....marina no le hizo nada...solo le dijo un par de cosas-dijo sesshoumaru con mirada asesina....

pero....ella-dijo inuyasha

ella no pertenicia a este mundo...y poda permanecer mas tiempo aqui....eso fue basicamente lo que ella le dijo-dijo sesshoumaru

vaya...sesshoumaru a cambiado mucho...esta dando explicaciones-penso admirado miroku

esto es increible-penso shippo

pero ella tuvo que hacer algo verdad....-dijo miroku

que paso con las almas de kagome-dijo shippo

las almas regreseron a su cuerpo-dijo marina saliendo de la casa

ya veo-dijo miroku

realmente lo siento inuyasha...pero ella era un mar de odio y rencor....merecia descansar en paz-dijo marina

entiendo-dijo inuyasha para despues salir rumbo al bosque

inuyasha-grito shippo

dejalo shippo...el necesita pensar-dijo marina

como si el fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa-dijo sesshoumaru que miraba para otro lado

y kagome como est-dijo miroku

estara bien....solo necesita descansar....-dijo marina

ya esta...-dij osango saliendo de la casa

y kaede-dijo shippo

permanecera con kagome-dijo sango

entonces ya nos podemos ir cierto-dijo sesshoumaru

no se como lo ven ustedes...pero creo que lo mejor seria viajar todos juntos....-dijo marina

no estoy de acuerdo-dijo sesshoumaru con una vena resaltante en su frente

yo se que no te llevas bien con el...pero creo que sera mejor....naraku a aumento sus poderes en forma descomunal eso pude sentirlo en el monte, por eso mismo creo que sera mejor que en una batalla esten ambos....tu sabes de lo que hablo sesshoumaru-dijo marina

en este caso pienso igual que ella-dijo miroku

creo que tienes razon-dijo sango

no des una respuesta aun sesshoumaru....-dijo marina acercandose a el, sabia que era dificil para el convivir con tanta gente y que quizas de un tiempo a aca pedia mucho para el demonio pero tambien sabia que el tomaria la mejor decicion, ella hbaia hecho el intento, ahora dependia de el-solo piensalo si...-dijo marina

esta bien....voy a pensarlo-dijo sesshoumaru

gracias-dijo marina sonriendole, mientras el la miraba....

maldita sea...es que no podia dejar de sonreirle nunca, con esa sonrisa en su rostro terminaria sediendo pronto...pero no debia pensarlo muy bien....no queria cometer un error...

menos si iba atener al idiota de su medio hermano tan cerca....eso si que seria un castigo....

ire al bosque, grita si me necesitas....-dijo sesshoumaru para despues salir caminando rumbo al bosque, tenia una decicion que tomar...

que crees que pase-dijo sango

ya veran....-dijo marina

el aceptara-dijo salendo la anciana kaede con un recipiente vacio

usted creo-dijo miroku

claro....por cierto....marina....debo felicitarte....el nunca habia hablado mas de dos palabras con humanos....es un gran progreso-dijo kaede

gracias...aunque aun falta mucho....yo creo que la soledad endurecio su corazon....pero estoy segura que aartir de ahora todo estara mejor-dijo marina

fue una vendicion que tu llegaras para ablandar su corazon-dijo sango sonriendole

en eso tienes razon sango-dijo la anciana mientras volvia a entrar con el recipiente lleno....

* * *

kikyo murio.....-penso inuyasha mientras que descansaba su cuerpo en la rama de un arbol- y kagome esta herida....-penso achicando sus ojos, las cosas estaban empezando a empeorar, las batallas cada ves eran mas encarnizadas y en ocasiones hasta no sabia como reaccionar ante los retos y las artimañas de naraku....ese maldito...si tan solo no existiera...

ya deja de pensar idioteses....-le parecio escuchar la vos de sesshoumaru, hecho un vistaso a l lugar pero no pudo ver a nadie, dandose cuenta de su propia soledad volvio a divargar entre su recuerdos, sus penas y sus sentimientos, sabia que debia seguir luchando y derrotar a naraku de una ves por todas, ahora no quedaba mas que asimilar el dolor de la muerte definitiva de kikyo para poder seguir adelante...

* * *

los pasos lentos se hacian cada vez mas pesados a medida que se alejaba de la maldita aldea, donde habia dejado a su mujer....

sera mejor que descanse aqui-penso al ver un arbol frondoso, justamente el arbol sagrado....

viajar con ellos....se que tiene razon....pero yo siempre eh querido estar alejado de todos los humanos, y ahora....seguramente me hubiera reido si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasarme, primero me enamoro de una humana, la escojo como compañera y ahora esto...revajarme de esta manera a viajar junto al persona que mas eh odiado en toda mi vida, mi estupido medio hermano.....-penso sesshoumaru mientras fruncia el ceño, por que ella tuvo que pedirle eso....el le consederia cualquier cosa, bueno cualquier cosa no pero casi caulquier caso...por que habria que pedirle tal cosa a el, que era un lord taiyoukai y nunca se rebajaba....a nada...su orgullo estaba por ensima de todo....

orgullo....

creo que eso es algo que eh olvidado ultimamente...-penso con una mueca de sonrisa, ja...el no penso en el orgullo al momento de tenerla entre sus brazos, menos en la caceria, cuando lena por poco mataba a marina y tambien lo penso cuando accedio a sus peticiones....

pero cuando se trata de ella...el orgullo se convertia en algo insignificante....

el sabia que la sonrisa de su mujer lo podia todo...y sinceramente preferia verla sonreir, que verla llorando por la perdida de algo querido...

sabia que queria a esamujer y que en parte era por que estaba lastimada que queria estar cerca y en la otra parte ella tenia razon, naraku podia atacarlos en cualquier momento y es mejor contar con aliados y no con enemigos....pero como seria algo asi...entre ellos seria como desconocidos matandose....por que eso eran...no se conocian...por el odio que los separaba...

esta bien....le hare caso a marina....solo espero no arrepentirme....-dijo sesshoumaru mientras se levantaba, aunque no lo habia notado habia pasado algo de tiempo y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte....

continuara


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16

Sesshoumaru encontró a marina fuera de la cabaña, esperando su regreso...

Por que estas fuera-dijo sesshoumaru frente a ella

Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegue aquí...es sorprendente como cambio mi vida en tan poco tiempo....-dijo marina mirándolo

Y eso es malo-dijo sesshoumaru

Para nada...-dijo mientras se acercaba a el, recostando su cabeza en su pecho- es gracias a ti que logre salir adelante...y mi corazón ah sanado...-dijo marina

He tomado una decisión....-dijo sesshoumaru

Eres increíble...-dijo marina separándose de el, sesshoumaru la miro fijamente- tienes un increíble poder para arruinar los buenos momentos sesshoumaru-dijo marina, el sonrío de medio lado para después poner su brazo en su cintura...

Aun recuerdo que has dicho que vas a recompensarme...pero no veo hechos...marina...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo, marina sonrío pero sabía que no estaban solos….

Sesshoumaru….se que lo prometí pero no es momento…por que no estamos solos…-dijo marina

Es ese el problema…-dijo sesshoumaru

Claro que si-dijo marina sonriendo

Eso se puede arreglar….-dijo sesshoumaru, marina sonrío, el se mostraba así solo con ella, con el resto de las personas era tan frío y seco….debía reconocer que eso le encantaba…la hacia sentir tan diferente….podía decir que en esos momentos era realmente feliz…

Entonces remédialo….-dijo marina, en ese momento, sesshoumaru la arrastro, caminando junto a el hacia el bosque…

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos después de un sueño largo…

Kagome….-dijo kaede

Anciana kaede….donde estoy-dijo kagome mirando para todos lados

En la aldea, esta es mi casa….tu como te sientes-dijo kaede

Me duelen un poco las piernas pero estoy bien-dijo kagome mirando a los presentes

Que bueno…nosotras estábamos preocupadas-dijo sango

Perdón por preocuparlas….marina estuvo aquí-dijo kagome

Si…ella me ayudo con tus heridas recuerdas…aunque después te desmayaste por el dolor-dijo kaede

Es cierto…que descuidada soy-dijo kagome

Esta bien…no se preocupe-dijo miroku

Pero y ahora donde esta-dijo kagome

Salio a esperar a sesshoumaru, dijo que como somos tantas personas el nunca entraría por su propia libertad asi que fue a esperarlo fuera de la cabaña-dijo shippo

Ya entiendo….ella conoce muy bien a sesshoumaru-dijo kagome

Bueno…siendo su esposa es lógico no creen-dijo miroku

Su esposa-dijeron ambas sonrojándose

Claro…la marca doble significa que es su compañera o no-dijo miroku

Tienes razón-dijo kaede

OH…marina ya esta casada….-dijo kagome aun sonrojada

Ella tiene suerte-dijo sango

Que quieres decir-dijo shippo

Según se…ah sufrido mucho y ahora es feliz a su lado…por eso tiene suerte…-dijo sango

Si…pero si esta batalla pudiera con el…ella no lo superaría…esta vez no…-dijo kagome tristemente

Tenemos que pensar que eso no pasara…el es muy fuerte o no-dijo sango

Tienes razón pero…por cierto y inuyasha donde esta-dijo kagome, entonces todos se quedaron callados…

Pues el esta en el bosque-dijo miroku

Por que-dijo kagome

Nos enteramos…que la sacerdotisa kikyo murió a manos de marina….-dijo miroku

Que-dijo kagome sentándose en el piso de repente

Pero ella no le hizo nada…simplemente le hizo comprender que no pertenecía a este mundo y purifico su alma-dijo shippo

Pobre inuyasha….debe estar triste-dijo kagome

Le costara asumirlo pero hay que darle tiempo-dijo miroku

Si….-dijo kagome para después volver a acostarse en el futon

* * *

Y dime que decisión tomaste sesshoumaru…-dijo marina cuando esta descansaba en sus brazos después de haber compartido un bello momento…

Pues ah decir verdad la idea es buena pero no me agrada en nada la idea de estar tanto tiempo con el estupido de inuyasha-dijo sesshoumaru frunciendo el cejo

Ya veo entonces….-dijo marina

Deja que termine….-dijo sesshoumaru mientras la apretaba mas en sus brazos….

Pues habla entonces-dijo ella mientras subía su mano a pecho…, el tomo su mano y la miro mientras estas se fundían….

Esta bien….pero solo hasta que encontremos pistas para la búsqueda del corazón de naraku….-dijo sesshoumaru

Esta bien con eso me conformo…pero por lo de inuyasha….-dijo marina

En tanto no me provoque no abra problemas….-dijo sesshoumaru, marina sonrío

Gracias…-dijo marina abrazándose a el

Odio admitirlo…pero haría cualquier cosa por ti-dijo sesshoumaru, marina solo sonrío ante esto para después darle un beso casto en los labios….-no hagas eso….o sino….-dijo sesshoumaru mirándola con deseo

Que pasa….no te gusta que lo haga-dijo marina

No…-dijo sesshoumaru, marina volvió a besarlo, sesshoumaru gruño cuando ella se separo rápidamente- si vuelves a hacer eso…-dijo el mirándola…

Que-dijo marina sonriendo mientras sus ojos lo retaban a continuar

No podré parar….-dijo sesshoumaru

Y quien dijo que quiero que pares sesshou…-dijo marina pero no pudo seguir hablando por que el la beso ardientemente, impidiendo que continuara la oración….

Dios….como le encantaba los calidos y dulces labios de su mujer, esa mujer que hacia que hiciera cosas que creía estupideces….sin embargo ahora era capaz de todo eso y mucho mas solo por ella…

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba por el bosque cabizbajo….

Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a esa idea…había perdido tanto en su vida, su padre, su madre y ahora kikyo…las sombras de todos esos sufrimientos aun estaban perpetuos en su alma, su corazón había encontrado esperanza y deseos de vivir gracias a kagome que en ese momento era la única que podría mantenerle los deseos de vivir para poder seguir adelante, tener un futuro…

Pero había un problema….

Naraku…

El se interponía entre el futuro y ellos….estaba seguro que no los dejaría en paz nunca si no lo eliminaban…

Muchas veces habían intentado eliminarlo pero ni el ni sesshoumaru y mucho menos koga había podido…por que método podrían deshacerse de el…

Pero y si una espada no servia para eso….

Quizás esa solución a ese problema este ahora en kagome y marina….las sacerdotisas que restan en el equipo….

Marina….

Al pasar los había visto caminar…por alguna extraña razón no podía odiarla por haberle dado algo como la extrema aucion a kikyo, sabia que ella no lo haría por mal. Simplemente había sido lo justo, además de todo no le recordaba tanto a esa mujer sino que le parecía tremendamente parecida a su madre….en su cabello, en su largo y en la forma en que mira a sesshoumaru, nunca se puso a pensarlo pero seria esa la misma forma en que su madre miraba a su padre….

* * *

Al entrar a la cabaña se encontró con la mirada triste de kagome…

Ya lo sabes…-dijo inuyasha, kagome solo asintió dándole a entender que si.

no viste a marina-dijo kaede

esta con sesshoumaru...-dijo inuyasha mientras gruñía el nombre de su "querido" hermano

ya veo...-dijo kagome mientras se movia inquieta en el futon

y ti que te pasa-dijo inuyasha recuperando su tono

mis pies...arden...es como si se quemaran...-dijo kagome

eso es natural...los cuidados que marina impuso en tus pies estan haciendo efecto, lo que sientes es su energia espiritual curando tus heridas-dijo kaede

energia espiritual....-dijo miroku seriamente

se lo que estas pensando y tienes razon...ella ya no deberia tener poderes espirituales pero....los tiene....-dijo kaede

eh de que estan hablando...-dijo inuyasha perdido en la conversacion

marina es la compañera de sesshoumaru en estos mismos momentos....por eso es extraño que ella no haya perdido sus poderes espirituales...convirtiendose en una mujer ordinaria-dijo sango

una mujer ordinaria-dijo inuyasha

asi es....como yo y como la mayoria de las sacerdotisas que deciden casarse....todas pierden su poderes...mas sin embago ella no los ah perdido y si cabe destacar...es mas fuerte ahora...-dijo kaede

mas fuerte-dijo kagome

asi es...ella transfirio su energia a ti con solo tocarte....-dijo sango

eso solo lo habia visto una vez, cuando los aldeanos resultaban heridos quiquina curaba sus heridas de esa forma-dijo kaede

quizás adquirió esa habilidad después de su metamorfosis-dijo miroku

es cierto...cuando quiquina nos ataco dijo que le faltaba la metamorfosis espiritual que sufre toda sacerdotisa-dijo shippo

Así es-dijo la vos de marina entrando por la puerta de la cabaña, todos miraron en su dirección, allí estaban ambos, en ese instante el aire se volvió tenso cuando sesshoumaru e inuyasha cruzaron miradas, ambos se miraron fijamente con el cejo fruncido..-sesshoumaru...-suplico marina, sesshoumaru despertó de su silencio y se sentó junto a los demás, que no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños por su presencia tan pacifica en esos mismos momentos...

Inuyasha se sentó también al lado de kagome y kaede, mientras marina tomo haciento mientras servia de separador entre los dos hermanos...

y era una suerte que fuera asi, todos los ahi presentes sabian que ellos no podian estar ni a 10 centrimetros del otro, por que serian capaces de matarse a golpes...

pero por favor cuentanos como fue que aun conservas tus poderes despues de haberte convertido en su esposa-dijo kaede rompiendo el tenso ambiente, ahora todos miraron a marina fijamente esperando que empezara a hablar...

cuando sesshoumaru y yo nos despedimos de ustedes, fuimos al monte hatzu, alli en el templo sagrado, una sacerdotia me ayudo con mi entrenamiento...ella me hizo entrar en una habitacion....alli habia una dimencion alternatiba y dos personas me esperaban alli...-dijo marina sonriendo

quienes...quienes marina....-dijo shippo con ansiedad

tranquilizate shippo-dijo sango sonriendo

alli estaba quiquina y tambien...-dijo marina temiendo la reaccion de sesshoumaru

quien-dijo shippo

youko-dijo marina, ante esto sesshoumaru la miro fijamente y con el cejo fruncido, todos empezaron a sudar frio viendo como aparentemente sesshoumaru habia olvidado que estaban ahi presentes....

marina lo miro temiendo lo peor, por eso no habia querido decirle que pudo verlo ahi adentro..

que paso ahi dentro-dijo sesshoumaru mirandola con seriedad y casi con frialdad, esa era una mirada tan distintas a las ultimas veces que le habia mirado....

nada...mis entrenamientos era muy exasustivos, apenssi tenia tiempo para comer y dormir.... pero esta bien...yo fui ahi para hacerme mas fuerte....no esperaba encontrarlo ahi ni en otro lado...cuando yo vine aqui ya me habia hecho a la idea de que no volveria a verlo....-dijo marina, sesshoumaru desvio su mirada al techo sin responder nada, pero al menos sus dudas ahora estaban resueltas, sabia que era verdad lo que decia...de que le serviria mentirle, de nada...ademas que era ese sentimiento ciego y violento de querer destrozarle el cuello al maldito...

su bestia interior rugia con ferosidad de solo recordar ese nombre...lo mataria si lo turiera en frente....

pero dije adios para siempre a su persona, ahora es solo un recuerdo de una vida que quedo varada en el mundo actual-dijo marina

y quiquina-dijo kaede, entonces sesshoumaru achico los ojo al escuchar ese nuevo nombre, le traia nostalgia mas no dolor, mucho menos tristeza, ahora tenia a alguien que necesitaba de el, asi como el de ella, no sabria que hacer si ella se iba de su lado o el maldito de naraku le hacia algo...

ella me entrego esto kaede....-dijo marina mostrandole un collar muy parecido al de la perla de shikon, solo que este era de un solor celeste muy claro y la perla resplandecia majestuosa en el medio, mientras colgaba del cuello de marina...

ese collar tiene un sello...quiquina lo hizo y esta sellado con su energia, cualquier ser que lo toque se purificara al instante, escepto marina por supuesto-dijo kaedem ya volviendo al tema central de la conversacion....

ademas de que mejore en otras cosas tambien...una de ellas es el arte de sanar heridas con energia espiritual-dijo marina mirando kagome

claro entonces eso paso-dijo miroku

si-dijo marina

por cierto gracias marina-dijo kagome

no tienes que agradecer, eres mi prima lo hice con gusto-dijo marina sonriendo aunque aun tenia la espina en el corazon sobre la reaccion de sesshoumaru, el no habia dicho nada pero en su interior, sabia que era distinto, estaba muy pensante y sus manos se movian con exasperacion...

gracias de todas maneras-dijo kagome

por cierto que decidieron marina-san-dijo miroku, sesshoumaru lo miro fijamente, el monje se tenso al verlo y agrego...-perdon...marina-sama-dijo miroku con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de sesshoumaru, marina sonrio comprendiendo que despues debia hablar con el....

iremos...-dijo marina

solo hasta encontrar pistas de ese niño-dijo sesshoumaru

niño-dijo sango temiendo por kohaku

de akago-dijo marina

ya veo...-dijo miroku

Pero por que-dijo kagome

el es el corazon de naraku...sin el...naraku es solo un cuerpo vacio...un contenedor....pero eso es malo por un lado-dijo marina

que quieres decir-dijo kaede

al no tener corazon y ser un caparazon vacio....no hay nada que destruir...-dijo marina

por eso se regenera-dijo kagome

asi es...-dijo marina

pero entonces...-dijo sango

ultimamente eh estado pensando....que una espada...no puede derrotarlo-dijo marina

que-dijo inuyasha

pero entonces...como...-dijo miroku

hay que purificar su escencia....para eso el debe fucionarse con la perla de shikon y cuando esten fusionados, se debe purificar la perla....-dijo marina

pero yo no tengo tanto poder-dijo kagome

pero podemos hacerlo juntas-dijo marina

de verdad-dijo kagome sonriendo esperanzada

si...-dijo marina

espera un segundo...ustedes no estan pensando en algo-dijo kaede, todos la miraron- primero los fragmentos deben ser reunidos y hay que hacer varios sacrificios para eso...-dijo kaede mirando a sango, quien bajo la vista con dolor...-ademas de que si hacen eso podrian quedar atrapadas junto con la perl de shikon en otra dimensión-dijo kaede, sesshoumaru ensancho lo ojos mientras inuyasha, tan impulsivo como siempre se paro y apunto a kagome...

ni se te ocurra...entendiste....-dijo inuyasha casi gritando

inuyasha....-dijo kagome mirandolo para despues fruncir ambas cejas...- abajo!!!-dijo kagome, acto seguido la cara de inuyasha se estampo en el suelo, ante esto sesshoumaru miro a marina...

luego te explico-le dijo ella sesshoumaru volteo al resto, casi sin mirarla....

continuara


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 16

marina achico los ojos con dolor al ver la indiferencia que tenia hacia su persona, cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse…

marina…-escucho a Kagome hablarle, abrió sus ojos azules para mirar a su prima…

si-dijo marina

estas segura que eso funcionara….-dijo sango

es una gran probabilidad…a no ser que el vuelva a introducir su corazón dentro de su cuerpo…-dijo marina

eso es imposible….-dijo inuyasha levantando el rostro del suelo

yo no estaría tan segura…ahora que kikyo no esta entre nosotros, el no corre peligro, por lo cual podría volver a tener un corazón-dijo marina

si eso pasa…entonces….-dijo sesshoumaru

podrán destruirlo con una espada…cierto-dijo miroku

Efectivamente, aunque de todas formas el buscara los fragmentos restantes de la perla de shikon-dijo marina

Eso es cierto…tu hermano tiene uno no es así….-dijo kaede

Si….-dijo sango

Kagome tu tienes fragmentos….-dijo marina

Si uno-dijo Kagome mostrando un frasco, dentro de el se podía ver brillar el fragmento de shikon

Y los dos los tiene koga-dijo miroku

Koga-dijo marina

Si es un youkai lobo que también persigue a naraku-dijo Kagome

Ósea que son bastantes….-dijo marina

De que hablas-dijo kaede

A este tipo no le faltan enemigos-dijo marina cerrando los ojos

Tienes razón…aunque suena algo chistoso-dijo shippo

Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a nuestra época Kagome, mañana podríamos partir y necesitas medicinas para tus pies…yo eh curado la mayoría pero seria bueno que lo trajeras por las dudas, además quizás quieras ponerte al corriente con tus estudios, después de todo ya debes entrar en la preparatoria…debes dar examen de admisión…-dijo marina

Ahhhh…..tienes razón….y no lo había pensado….-dijo Kagome con expresión preocupada…

No te preocupes, puedes ponerte al corriente…-dijo marina, kagome la tomo de las manos….

Vienes conmigo a nuestra época….-dijo kagome, marina reía nerviosamente, sesshoumaru la miro fijamente

Lo siento kagome…pero debo permanecer aquí…-dijo marina

Entiendo….pero bueno entonces…preparo mis cosas y me voy…-dijo kagome

Espera….antes ven conmigo un rato-dijo inuyasha

Esta bien….-dijo kagome, entonces inuyasha la tomo en brazos, dado que no podía apoyar sus pis y salio con ella en sus brazos de la cabaña….

Bueno creo que debemos descansar un poco-dijo miroku

Si excelencia…usted trago muchos insectos venenosos….debe descansar….-dijo sango

No te preocupes por eso estaré bien-dijo miroku

Sin embargo en no debería exagerar en el uso de ese agujero-pensó marina achicando un poco sus ojos, sesshoumaru la miro un momento, ella lucia pensante….

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir como sesshoumaru se ponía de pie y la miraba por el rabillo del ojo….

Ven conmigo…-dijo el simplemente para después salir de allí…marina suspiro, no le agradaba que le tratara de esa manera tan fría….

Bueno….creo que esto será extraño pero el se vía tenso-dijo miroku

Estaba celoso….-dijo kaede

De ese chico que menciono marina-dijo sango

Si…pero por lo que se…el murió….-dijo kaede

Con razón ella lucia triste cuando recién llego aquí-dijo shippo

Tienes razón-dijo miroku

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol, inuyasha la había sentado allí, a su lado…

Perdóname kagome, estaba triste por la muerte de kikyo que no me preocupe por tus pies…lo siento-dijo inuyasha

No te preocupes….marina me curo…estaré bien….-dijo kagome

Por mi culpa terminaste así….no pude evitar que terminaras lastimada-dijo inuyasha

No te preocupes por eso….después de todo yo estaba feliz….por estar contigo-dijo kagome

Kagome….-dijo inuyasha al mismo tiempo que ella se apoyaba en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados…-eres muy fuerte kagome, porque seguramente te duelen mucho los pies….pero a decir verdad…yo también estaba feliz de que estuvieras conmigo….-pensó inuyasha mientras ambos miraban la luna en el claro firmamento…

* * *

Sesshoumaru camino adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, marina lo seguía de cerca, cuando sesshoumaru llego junto a un árbol frondoso con extensas raíces, se paro frente a este y permaneció dándole la espalda….

Por que me pediste que te siguiera-dijo marina cuando estaba parada a unos metros de el

Por que no me lo dijiste….-dijo sesshoumaru

Sobre…-dijo marina

Sobre esa habitación….-dijo sesshoumaru volteando a verla….su mirada gélida y calculadora se fijo en ella, ella tenia una mirada triste como decepcionada….

Por que sabia que no te gustaría el hecho de que lo volví a ver-dijo marina

Que paso ahí dentro-dijo sesshoumaru

Ya lo he dicho sesshoumaru….nada-dijo marina

Mientes…-dijo el acercándose a ella…-puedo oler tu temor a decirme la verdad…dime que paso-dijo sesshoumaru

Solo pedí explicaciones….el dijo que yo tenia alguien a quien querer, quiquina dijo lo mismo-dijo marina mirando a sesshoumaru, el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente solo por unos segundos para después volver a mirarla fijamente, ya no detectaba miedo y tristeza, tenia mucha paz en su rostro y su cuerpo volvían despedir su aroma característico a jazmines….

Solo eso-dijo sesshoumaru ya mas cerca d ella

Si…solo eso….por que desconfías de mi-dijo marina

no se lo que es la confianza-dijo sesshoumaru

Como…un youkai de tu altura no sabe lo que es la confianza-dijo marina, sesshoumaru sonrío, mientras la miraba con una mirada llena de ternura y deseo….

No….no lo se…pero estoy presto a aprender-dijo sesshoumaru mientras acaricia su rostro con sus garras, muy suavemente….

Perdóname….por no decirte…seguramente habrás creído que te eh traicionado-dijo marina bajando la mirada

No…no bajes la mirada…eres mi esposa no mi esclava…yo sentía…sentía….-dijo sesshoumaru

Sentías-dijo ella levantando la mirada

Bueno no se que es…nunca antes lo había sentido…es nuevo para mi-dijo sesshoumaru

Nuevo…de que tipo de sensación hablas sesshoumaru-dijo marina parpadeando

Es como si quisiera matar a alguien mezclado con el deseo de encerrarte entre 4 paredes y no dejarte salir jamás-dijo sesshoumaru, marina sonrío al oírlo, el estaba celoso…

Eso….sesshoumaru…son celos….estas celoso…de youko….-dijo marina sonriéndole

Grrr…por que tienes que nombrarlo…-dijo sesshoumaru gruñendo

Pero si se trato de tu otro yo-dijo marina

no me importa-dijo sesshoumaru

En s caso no lo nombrare mas y listo…que dices-dijo marina

Que estaría bien mientras estamos con ellos, que por lo que veo no será mucho tiempo.-dijo sesshoumaru

Nosotros estamos buscando a moryomaru y al bebe, creo que los encontraremos rápido….ya que ellos vendrán por ese fragmento-dijo sesshoumaru

Tienes razón-dijo marina

Bien pero ahora solo debo decir no quise herirte con mi frialdad-dijo sesshoumaru buscando muy bien las palabras, marina sonrío y se acerco a el, para después darle un casto beso en los labios, el se dejo besar gustosamente pero gruño suavemente cuando este termino rápidamente….-no hagas eso….sabes que…-dijo sesshoumaru

Es lo que quiero…-dijo esta para después ser atrapada entre los fuertes brazos del youkai, sonrío instantes antes de que ambos se perdieran en un beso feroz….ninguno dijo mas nada…solo dejaron que sus instintos los guiaran esa noche….

* * *

al dia siguiente kagome marcho a su epoca por un par de dias, dias en los que aprovecho para estudiar pero por mas empeño que le ponia nada parecia que darle dentro de su mente...

la autotension era demasiada, sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de dar el exmen para entrar en la preparatoria, ya empezaba a pensar que no pasaria el examen...

no te preocupes....ya veras que lo haras-le habia dicho su madre, mas ella lo veia muy dificil, y si a eso sumamos el hecho de que inuyasha haya ido al poco tiempo a buscarla para regresar pronto aunque en verdad sabia que venia a su epoca por que no soportaba la presencia de sesshoumaru en la aldea...

oh...no pude darlo bien....-se lamentaba kagome cuando llego a su casa llebada en la espalda de inuyasha

feh...son tonterias...ahora lo importante es derrotar a naraku...-dijo inuyasha mentras subian las escaleras del templo

tienes razon...mañana volveremos a la espoca antigua...espero que todo este bien-dijo kagome

lo dices porsesshoumaru o por naraku-dijo inuyasha

pues por ambos...aunque no creo que sesshoumaru haga algo a los andeanos estabando marina con el-dijo kagome

eso es cierto el se comporta como perro faldero cuando ella esta cerca-dijo inuyasha

inuyasha...no digas esa cosas...solo esta algo cambiado-dijo kagome sonriendo nerviosamente

algo...va...eso es una estupides...sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre-dijo inuyasha

no digas esas cosas...-dijo kagome

por que-dijo inuyasha sin comprenderla

el ahora es el marido de mi prima marina, ella sufrio mucho cuando perdio a su familia...el aparecio en su vida justo cuando pasaba por el momento mas dificil de su vida...yo creo que el la salvo y gracias a eso ella ya no esta triste, ella es feliz a su lado...el trajo de vuelta a la marrina que yo conocia, por eso creo que ya no es como antes...ha cambiado-dijo kagome, inuyasha no contesto nada solo escucho sus palabras en total silencio...

quizas ella tuviera razon...

continuara


	18. Chapter 18

despues de tanto tiempo eh vuelto con los capitulos de esta historia...

lamento la demora...

-zhatura-

_**capitulo 18**_

la prision en la que se encontraba era de gruesas maderas...mas eso no evitaba que los monstruos entraran a aquella cueva en la que estaba aprisionado...no le costaga mucho terminar con esos monstruos...literalmente, tenia una muy buen arma en su mano...y con ella era perfectamente capaz de absorber todos los monstruos, asimilando sus poderes y habilidades...haciendose cada vez mas fuerte...

fue enserrado por aquel que lo creo...

naraku...-susurro con recelo...goryomaru...

quieres salir no es cierto...-se escucho la vos de hakudoshi en la entrada de la cueva, el prisionero lo miro un momento...

te atreverias a traicionar a naraku...-dijo el prisionero como respuesta...

por eso estoy aqui...sino por que trataria de liberarte...-dijo hakudoshi

es cierto pero no puede evitar prenguntarme el por que...-dijo el prisionero que parecia no muy dispuesto a cooperar

yo fue creada a partir de la division que un monje hizo de mi anterior cuerpo...akago...desde ese momento el es quien guarda el corazon de naraku...no sabemos por cuanto tiempo sea asi...por eso debemos ser mas fuertes...-dijo hakudoshi

ahora entiendo tu plan...por eso quieres sacarme de aqui...-dijo goryomaru

asi es...tu puedes absorber poderes demoniacos...nos servira de mucho...-dijo hakudoshi

esta bien...traisionemos a naraku...-dijo goryomaru, de esta forma ambos sellaron el pacto...

* * *

en la aldea de la anciana kaede...

sango, miroku, marina, sesshoumaru y shippo esperanban la llegada de kagome e inuyasha...

de verdad te iras...-dijo marina cuando sesshoumaru le comunico que planeaba adelantarse, ella lo entendia...habia pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de los humanos...

si...sera mejor que vaya solo...y tu te quedes aqui...con ellos estaras mas protegida...-dijo sesshoumaru, buscando todas las escusas posible para hacerla quedarse alli, ellos aun no llegaban...eso le daria un margen para tratar de encontrar a esos mocosos...ademas llendo solo podria andar mas rapido...

esta bien...aunque se que esas son simples escusas...ve...pero...-dijo marina

lo se...-dijo sesshoumaru, ya para estas alturas...todos los que habian estado observandolos...vieron que era mmento de marcharse por l oque muy discimuladamente tomaron caminos distintos hasta dejarlos solos...

cuidate...entendido...-dijo marina apoyandose contra el

claro...si haces lo mismo...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras la abrazaba

claro-dijo ella sonriendo levemente, sabia que esa era su forma de expresar su cariño por ella...

bien...entonces me voy...-dijo sesshoumaru cuando se separaron, la miro unos instantes y luego emprendio la marcha...

marina al verlo marchar, se volteo y entro a la cabaña donde estaba la anciana kaede...

marina...ocurre algo-dijo kaede

no...solo que sesshoumaru acaba de irse...-dijo marina

ya veo...pero no te preocupes...despues de todo el es un youkai...no dejara que lo maten facilmente...-dijo la mujer anciana

eso lo se...pero aun asi no puede dejar de estar preocupada...tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo marina mientras llebaba una de sus manos a su pecho...

entiendo...pero mira...por que no tomas un poco de te... te hara bien...-dijo la mujer cirbiendole un poco en un pocillo...

gracias...-dijo marina sonriendo levemente para despues beber un sorbo...

* * *

kagome e inuyasha llegaban a la epoca feudal, despues de crusar el pozo

espera...-dijo kagome cuando sintio el peso de us mochila aminorar demasiado a causa de la caida de todos sus libros...inuyasha dejo de correr y kagome se bjo a recoger sus libros...-son muchos...-dijo kagome con una mueca desesperante

entonces para que los traes...no sirven de nada aqui...-dijo inuyasha

ya callate...y ayudame a juntarlos...-dijo kagome frunciendo el cejo mientras elevaba la voz, a medida que se volteaba a verlo...levanto la vista al cielo notando claramente una parba de insectos venenos dirigirse hacia ellos...

naraku...-esclamo inuyasha de inmediato

jajaja...ya me estaba preocupando...ah pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...-dijo hakudoshi que llego frente a ellos, envuelto en un campo de energia

hakudoshi...-dijo inuyasha desenfundando a comillo de acero, pero un leve quejido por parte de kagome, que staba detras de el, logro desconcentrarlo de los movimientos del enemigo...-te encuentras bien...-dijo volteando levemente la mirada, pero solo pudo verla caer al piso, mientras uno de los insectos se llevaba el unico fragmento de la perla que traia dentro de un frasco...

kagome...-escucharon la vos de sango, al instante una flecha de energia espiritual dio de lleno en el campo de energia, desaciendolo por completo y dejando indefenso al enemigo...

chicos...-dijo kagome al ver a sus amigos y a su prima acercarse

demonios...es...ella...debemos tener cuidado...-susurro hakudoshi, esa flecha paso muy cerca suyo...

no creas que dejaremos que escapes...-dijo el monje miroku, dispuesto a absorverlo con su agujero negro

ni se te ocurra...no estamos ahora para atendenterte por envenenamiento...-dijo sango

ademas absorverias el fragmento tambien y no sabemos que tipo de concecuencias podria traerte eso...-dijo marina

ella tiene razon...desiste...-dijo sango

esta bien...-dijo el monje bajando la mano

ahora que tengo el fragmento ya no necesito estar aqui...-dijo hakudoshi reponiendo un poco sus energias malignas

no te dejare escapar...-dijo inuyaha atacandolo con un agite de su espada pero el lo evito facilmente para despues salir de alli con gran agilidad

escapo-dijo miroku

kagome miro a marina, quien le asintio y despues se adelanto hasta inuyasha...-no te preocupes...podemos sentir la presencia del fragmento...sigamoslo...-dijo kagome

esta bien...vamos por el idiota de sesshoumaru y vayamos detras de el-dijo inuyasha enfundando a colmillo de acero

eso no sera posible...-dijo marina

que-dijo kagome

el se fue hoy temprano...-dijo marina

que...-dijo inuyasha

si...decidio adelantarse...-dijo marina

y por que no fuiste con el...acaso se pelearon-dijo kagome preocupada

no...claro que no...solo me pidio que me quedara con ustedes-dijo marina

bueno...entonces...vamonos...o lo perderemos...-dijo inuyasha

vamos...-dijo kagome, no muy segura de que realmente este todo bien

* * *

kouga, del clan de los lobos, se movia a gran velocidad seguido de cerca por sus dos seguidores...

espera...-dijo uno de ellos

no tan rapido...-dijo el otro totalmente cansado

no sean flojos...esto sera un gran reto...lo preciento-dijo el demonio lobo, mientras seguia avanzando en su camino, a la distancia diviso la figura de un enemigo...uno de los seguidores de naraku...

dos fragmentos de shikon se acercan a gran velocidad...-dijo el sujeto que lo esperaba en la distancia...

* * *

kohaku, el hermano de sango, se encontraba en busqueda de un demonio con fuerzas extraordinarias...en un principio encontro un gran lobo al que le costo mucho eliminar, pero el animal solo era un instrumento el demonio verdadero era la estraña marca que se podia ver en el rostro del monstruo poseido...

mientras seguia el demonio, se encontro con dos personas, un padre y su hijo...

te encuetras bien-dijo el hombre mayor

claro...-dijo kohaku

pero estas herido...ven...te curare-dijo el hombre, de esa forma, los tres fueron a una cabaña, el hombre curo la herida en el brazo del chico, mas fueron sorprendido por el hijo, que sosteniendo una cuchilla filosa se abalanzo sobre el padre, kohaku, trato de proteglerlo pero este resulto herido de todas formas...

pero que le pasa...-dijo el hombre sorprendido mientras se contenia la sangre que brotaba de su herida...

esta siendo controlado por un demonio...pero no se preocupe...lo salvare...-dijo kohaku, cuando el niño salio de alli...kohaku salio corriendo detras de el...

saltaba entre los arboles del bosque siguiendo al niño poseido...

no pienso dejar que nadie mas pase por lo que pase yo...desde ese dia...-penso kohaku para despues tomarlo por unos de sus tobillos con su cadena, al ser atrapado el niño, el demonio se desprendio del cuerpo de pequeño, quien cayo desmayado, kohaku lo tomo en sus brazos, para colocarlo en el piso y despues de un solo ataque con su arma destrozar por completo el demonio que intentaba escapar...

eso fue increible...-escucho una vos conocida a sus espaldas, iinmediatamente volteo para encontrarse con hakudoshi, quien estaba a unos pasos de el, sosteniendo su lanza en la mano derecha

hakudoshi...-dijo kohaku, el niño de cabellos blancos lo habia encontrado muy facilmente...

yo se donde esta el corazon de naraku...-dijo el niño de cabellos blancos, como si eso explicara lo que hacia alli...

de veras...-dijo kohaku

asi...es ...pero se trata de algo que resultaria demasiado para ti...-dijo hakudoshi

que...-dijo kohaku extrañado

por eso es que moriras aqui mismo...-dijo hakudoshi para despues acercarse hacia el y empezar su ataque hacia el exterminador con su potente lanza...

* * *

koga habia empezado la pelea con aquel que se interponia en su camino...

una vez mas habia atacado a su enemigo, partiendolo al medio pero este logro regerarse al instante...

maldicion...nada funciona...es como naraku...-dijo koga al verlo regenerarse, y comprenderl o que realmente pasaba ahi...-ya veo...ahora entiendo eres una extencion mas de naraku...-dijo koga

y eso que...-dijo el enemigo

te voy a eliminar para tomar venganza por todos...-dijo koga, intentando nuevo ataque, pero la extension de naraku saco varios tentaculos desde su brazo derecho y lo atrapaba entre ellos...

me quedare con tus fragmentos...-dijo la extencion de naraku mientras trataba de extraer los fragmentos del cuerpo de koga con sus tentaculos...mas una flecha de energia se impacto contra el, destruyendo su brazo, y dejando libre a koga...-alguien esta interfiriendo...-dijo la extencion, mirando para todos lados...

maldito me las pagaras...-dijo koga cuando quedo libre en el suelo...

eso fue una flecha sagrada...-dijo uno de los colaboradores

no...era diferente...la energia que la rodeaba era azulada...-dijo el otro

quizas fue la señorita kagome-dijo el anterior

no...tiene un aroma peculiar...parecido al de kagome pero no...-dijo koga para despuesvoltear a ver detras de ellos, alli sobre el precipicio habia una mujer de cabellos azules, vestia traje de sacerdotisa azul y llevava el cabello suelto...

asique ese es moryomaru...ellos tenian razon...fue buena idea que viniera por aqui cuando sentimos la presencia de los dos fragmentos que el posee...el debe ser koga...-penso marina mientras el arco de energia espiritual se desbanecia de su mano...-pero hay algo que no cuadra aqui...ellos me dijeron que no se veia ningun aura a su alrededor por que careciade de un alma...pero este monstruo presenta un leve brillo a su alrededor el cual no puede ser visto por cualquiera...pero estoy segura...es el brillo de su alma...el tiene una ahora...-penso marina mientras fruncia el cejo esto era extraño...

* * *

la lanza lo rozaba una y otra vez pero el esquivaba todos los golpes agilmente...

si encontraste el corazon de naraku...dime...-dijo kohaku mientras seguia esquivandolo

antes de decirte nada necesito tu fragmento de shikon...-dijo el niño de cabellos blancos mientras seguia con su ataque, pero el exterminador pudo evitarlo facilmente, logran escapar, bajando por un barranco...-no escaparas...-dijo hakudoshi para despues formar una nueva esfera de veneno a su alrededor y despues salir detras de el...

bueno...espero que estes preparado kohaku...por que cuando tome tu fragmento moriras...-dijo hakudoshi al aparecer frente al chico

yo siempre estoy preparado pero no morire aqui...si quieres el fragmento deberas arrebatarmelo...de otra forma acabare con el corazon de naraku de un solo golpe...-dijo kohaku, ante estas palabras, hakudoshi fruncio el cejo fuertemente, dudaba que este chico pudiera cumplir con sus amenazas

ja...-dijo hakudoshi

todos nosotros hemos usado esos cristales para encontrarlo...pero tu fuiste quien lo hayo...por que...acaso tambien traicionaras a naraku...-dijo kohaku

eso no es de tu incumbencia...-dijo hakudoshi

yo tengo mis propios motivos para hacerlo pero cuales son los tuyos...tu fuiste creado por el...por que habrias de traicionar a tu creador...-dijo kohaku

quien sabe...-dijo hakudoshi sin dar realmente una respuesta...

* * *

creen que este bien...-dijo kagome preocupada, por alguna razon pensaba que dejar que marina se fuera sola por koga era muy peligroso...

estara bien...ella es muy fuerte...-dijo inuyasha tratando de sonar despreocupado pero en el fondo tenia la misma preocupacion...

esta bien...oh...-dijo kagomede pronto

que ocurre-dijo sango

siento la presencia de un fragmento ademas del que siento por parte de hakudoshi...-dijo kagome

un fragmento mas-dijo miroku

kohaku...-susurro sango muy quedamente

* * *

fui culpable de muchas muertes al estar manipulado por naraku...pero al recuperar mis recuerdos jure seguir vivo...-dijo kohaku

por venganza...-dijo hakudoshi

es lo mejor que puedo hacer para redimirme...-dijo kohaku

eres inquebrantable...debo admitir que tienes una gran determinacion pero no servira de nada...eres un simple humano...no podras ni con akago, moryomaru, goryomaru...mucho menos con naraku...no con un simple arma...tampoco eres rival para mi...eh sido suave hasta ahora...-dijo hakudoshi sin saber que eran observados atravez del espejo de kanna...

no me importa lo que dices...de todas formas ya estoy muerto...recuerdas...por eso...si no me dices donde esta el corazon...yo mismo lo buscare...-dijo kohaku

anteesto, hakudoshi destruyo el cristal que el niño poseia en sus manos de un solo moviento de su lanza...

ahora no tienes con que buscar...-dijo hakudoshi

pero que haces...-dijo hakudohi

callate...y preocupate por mantener tu fragmento dentro de tu cuerpo-dijo hakudoshi como una alusion a que saliera corriendo para salvar su vida...-aunque mejor no...-dijo hakudoshi para despues volver a atacar con su lanza...

viento cortate...-el ataque de inuyasha sirbio para que el pudiera escapar de ese lugar...

maldicion lo perdi...-dijo hakudoshi para despues mirar a todos los del grupo...-falta esa mujer...-penso hakudoshi al no ver a la mujer de cabellos azules...

hasta que te encontramos...-dijo kagome, todos creyeron que estaba solo el niño de cabellos blancos pero pronto aparecio a su lado goryomaru, atacando a inuyasha...

es goryomaru...-dijo miroku sorprendido

no puede ser...aun esta vivo..-dijo kagome mientras inuyasha rwechazaba uno de sus ataques...

creo que lo mejor sera dividirnos, sango...nosotros nos encargaremos de hakudoshi...-dijo miroku

entiendo...hagamoslo...-dijo sango que estaba montada en kirara...

esta herido...quien fue...-dijo hakudoshi al verlo bien

fue una mujer...de cabello azules...ojos celestes...y traje de sacerdotiza...-dijo goryomaru antes de que empezara brillar bajo un intenso resplandor verde, inisiando una especie de trasformacion...

el habla de marina...-dijo kagome ensanchando los ojos

ella lo habra herido al salvar a koga...-penso miroku

marina-penso hakudoshi...siempre habian pensado que esa mujer era un peligro desde la primera vez que la vieron pero nunca pensaron de que esta forma...

denme los fragmentos de shikon...-dijo goryomaru ya transformado...

no entiendo...goryomaru es moryomaru...-dijo kagome muy sorprendida

usales...-dijo hakudoshi mientras le daba los fragmentos de shikon, el ahora gigante ser en el que se habia convertido tomo los fragmente s de shikon, introduciendolo a su cuerpo...-te dejare esto a ti...cuando termines ve por los otros fragmentos...-dijo hakudoshi para despues salir de alli trasportandose en la esfera de veneno

no te dejare escapar maldito...-dijo inuyasha dispuesto a atacar, pero goryomaru libero una gran cantidad de veneno por su boca dejando el campo con imposibilidad de movimientos...-hakudoshi...-dijo inuyasha disparando los diamantes desde su espada en varias direcciones sin npotar donde estaba su enemigo...

jajaj...eso no te servira de nada...solo podrias lastimara tus amigos...yo por mi parte tengo una muy buena barrera...si lo que buscas es el corazon de naraku...debes saber que esta dentro de moryomaru...planeamos hacerlo mas fuerte para que pueda tomar su lugar...-dijo hakudoshi com osi nada...

eso quiere decir que lo han traicionado...-dijo miroku

naraku cometio un grave error en el monte de las animas...el se quito el corazon en ese monte...eso todos lo recordamos cierto...-dijo hakudoshi, todos lo escuchaban...mas nadie contesto...el tampoco esperaba una respuesta...- cuando el proceso estuvo hecho...el le dio una barrera al bebe para protegerlo, esta barrera tiene su energia espiritual...formo una poderosa armadura atravez del bebe...esa armadura es moryomaru...quien contiene al ya muerto goryomaru...sin su corazon, naraku es una coraza vacia...yo soy el unico real...soy el reemplazo de naraku...-dijo hakudoshi

ja...eso el ya debe saberlo...-dijo miroku

ustedes deberian preocuparse por si mismos y por esa mujer que anda sola ahora...es cierto nostros traicionamos a naraku...pero ella logro escapar una vez de el...podra volver a hacerlo...-dijo hakudoshi con una mueca siniestra...

ya basta...estoy cansado de oirte...-dijo inuyasha atacando a hakudoshi con un viento cortante, pero la barrera lo resistio como si nada...

es cierto ya es bastante cansado oirte hablar sobre tus planes de traicion a naraku como para soportar tus concluciones sobre la señorita marina...-dijo miroku al momento que iba a utilizar su agujero negro

no lo hagas...-dijo shippo al ver los insectos venenosos...

no te dejare hacerlo...-dijo hakudoshi viendose protegido por los insectos venenosos de naraku, mas estos enseguida dejaro nde protegerlo...-que...no me protegen...-dijo hakudoshi

naraku te ah abandonado por que lo traicionaste...-dijo kagome

no...-esclamo hakudoshi en me dio de un ataque de furia, liberando una gran cantidad de veneno...

es veneno...-dijo inuyasha

lo purificare...-dijo kagome dispuesta a disparar una flecha...

no...deninguna manera morire aqui...yo no soy una herramienta de naraku como todos ellos...-dijo hakudoshi o lo poco que quedaba de el mientras se acercaba a kagome para atacarla con su lanza...

agujero negro...-grito miroku mientras abria el rosario de su mano para absorver todo a su paso...de un momento a otro lo poco que quedaba de hakudoshi empezo a ser absorbido...

yo soy real...-grito hakudoshi antes de ser absorvido por el vortice de la mano del monje...

de todoas forma...esto tuvo un gusto amargo...-dijo miroku mientras volvia a sellar su mano

por que lo dices-dijo inuyasha mientras todos lo miraban intrigados...

naraku nos uso para deshasernos de el...sin que el tuviera que mover un dedo...-dijo miroku

es cierto...-dijo sango

bueno...ahora busquemos a kohaku...-dijo kagome viendo que moryomaru ya no estaba en ese lugar...-de seguro moryomaru fue por su fragmento de shikon...-dijo kagome

si...separemonos...-dijo inuyasha, de ese modo se divieron en tres grupos para buscarlo por los alrededores...

* * *

kohaku...-gritaba sango mientras ella y kirara buscaban al pequeño...

es mi hermana...-susurro kohaku que se escondia detras de unas rocas cerca de donde estaba sango, pero al centir una presencia se volteo para encontrarse con moryomaru, quien lo atrapo con sus manos transformadas en tentaculos...

puedo ver en tu corazon...-dijo moryomaru al estar en contacto con el chico...-tu quieres morir por ser el culpable de la muerte de tu padre y tus amigos...-dijo moryomaru, al escucharlo, el pequeño esterminador gruño levemente mientras trataba de sabfarse de el...-sigue asi y muere por tu hermana...ella nunca se olvido de su pequeño hermano...el cual mato a su padre...-dijo moryomaru tratando de presionar al niño

kohaku...-ambos escucharon el grito de sango

mientras vivas tendras ese dolor hasta el final...-dijo moryomaru mientras que una parte de su cuerpo intentaba quitarle el fragmento de shikon que llevaba en el cuello

hermana...-penso kohaku sabiendo que el final podria estar acercandose...pero...

hiraikotsu...-es escucho la vos de sango mientras un gran bumerang bajaba del cielo y arrasaba con los tentaculos que lo mantenian apresado...

alejate hermana...-grito kohaku mientras esta se acercaba montada en kirara...con el arma ya de vuelta en sus manos...

kohaku...tu memoria...-exclamo sorprendida, ella no sabia que el chico pudiera recordarlo todo...

no tienes el suficiente poder para pelear...-dijo moryomaru un vez mas intentando obtener el fragmento de shikon del chico pero una lluvia de diamantes impacto contra el...

tu eres el unico que no tiene suficiente poder para pelear moryomaru...-dijo inuyasha cuando este lo miro...-no...mejor te llamo lo que realmente eres...el corazon de naraku...-dijo inuyasha adoptando una pose de pelea...

eh...-dijo moryomaru viendose descubierto de su verdadera naturaleza...

ahora que se lo que eres...no te dejare escapar...-dijo inuyasha para despues volver a atacarlos con la lluvia de diamantes, pero moryomaru extendio dos grandes alas desde su espalda y esquivo el ataque muy facilmente...

no puede ser...lo esquibvo...-dijo inuyasha al ver como este sorevolaba las pequeñas montañas que los rodeaban...

inuyasha...siento apagado el espiritu de lucha de tu espada...acaso no tienes deseos de pelear...has perdido algo valioso...-dijo moryomaru, inmediatamente inuyasha ensancho los ojos, mientras la imagen de kikyo acudia a su cabeza muy fuertemente...mas cuando quizo darse cuenta, el habia desaparecido bajo una luz violacea...

se fue...-dijo inuyasha aun un tanto impresionado por las palabras de la extencion de naraku...

no puedo sentir el fragmento...din duda esta lejos...-dijo kagome mientras ella, miroku y shippo llegaban al lugar...

que decepcion...-dijo shippo

kohaku...-escucharon todos para luego poner atencion en los dos hermanos exterminadores...-me recuerdas verdad...-dijo sango, todos se sorprendieron ante esto...-tu recuerdas...-dijo ella mientras lo tomaba por los brazos...

yo...recuerdo todo...lo que sucedio aquel...dia...-dijo kohaku sorprendiendo inluso a la misma sango quien retrocedio algunos pasos...-no puedo estar contigo hermana-dijo kohaku

kohaku...-dijo miroku sorprendido

por que...fue hace mucho...-dijo shippo

que puedes hacer solo kohaku...vas a desperdiciar tu vida otra vez...-dijo sango con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos...

pero...-dijo kohaku

es muy dificil estar contigo...-dijo kagome acercandose a ellos

kagome...-dijo sango cuando ambos hermanos la miraron...

no puedes intentr estar junto a sango...-dijo kagome, mientras kirara se acercaba a el para frotarse contra sus pies...-eres irremplasable para sango kohaku...-dijo kagome

hermana...-dijo kohaku

kohaku...-dijo sango, ambos hermanos se miraban el uno al otro...

incluso tu no entendias lo sola que se sentia sango...no es asi miroku...-dijo shippo quien estaba en su hombro...

opino igual...uno no puede reemplazar a otra persona...-dijo miroku

ja...-dijo inuyasha mirando a otro lado

* * *

estos terrenos son muy extensos...debo apresurarme...o no los alcanzare...-susurro marina mientras caminaba por un bosque muy frondoso...

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

despues de tanto tiempo eh vuelto con los capitulos de esta historia...

lamento la demora...

-zhatura-

_**capitulo 19**_

ah...al fin llegue...-esclamo marina cuando los diviso a lo lejos, pudiendo ver como kagome movia sus brazos...

hasta que por fin llegas...-dijo inuyasha con fastidio

si...me costo bastante por que no conozco mucho por aqui...pero pude arreglarmelas sola...-dijo marina

que bien...pues entonces podemos partir ya...-dijo miroku

si...-dijo marina para despues posar su vista en el nuevo integrante del equipo, era un niño...con traje de extermnador...-hola...no...nos conocemos...-dijo marina mirandolo con una sonrisa

es cierto...-dijo kohaku sorprendido...

mi nombre es marina...de momento viajamos juntos...-dijo marina mirando a todos

un gusto...yo soy kohaku...-dijo el pequeño

marina...el es mi hermano...-dijo sango

oh...ya veo...en todo caso es un placer conocerte kohaku...-dijo marina sonriendole, para despues mirarlo fijamente, el niño se quedo extrañado, la joven cabellos azules le incomodaba un poco con su mirada...-no quiero ser inoportuna...pero llevas un fragmento de shikon en el cuello cierto...-dijo marina

asi es...gracias a el estoy vivo...-dijo kohaku desviando la mirada

ya veo...disculpame si te eh incomodado kohaku...es solo que estoy sorprendida...tu fragmento brilla con tanta intencidad que es natural que llame la atencion...-dijo marina

si...es verdad...y no se preocupe...-dijo kohaku, marina le sonrio...por algn motivo tenia la sensacion de que ellos compartirian mas que un simple viaje...

bueno...entonces tomemos proviciones y marchemonos...-dijo kagome sonriendo, sabia que marina se llevaria bien con el exterminador...su prima era un ser muy especial...despues de todo debia serlo...sino como habria logrado cautivar el frio corazon de sesshoumaru...

tienes razon...-dijo sango, todos se pusieron en marcha para la aldea de la anciana kaede, buscaron todas las cosas necesarias para emprender el viaje...

* * *

entonces aqui es donde nacieron no es asi sango...-dijo marina mientras miraba el lugar...la primera parada del grutpo resulto ser la aldea de los esterminadores difuntos donde supieron que habia ciertas anomalidades en una cueva cercana...

asi es...-dijo sango, para despues ella y kohaku acercarse a las tumbas de sus padres y amigos...

bien...por que no les damos un tiempo a solas-dijo kagome al verlos

por que no nos llevas a la cueva anciano mioga...-dijo inuyasha a una pequeña pulga que estaba en su hombro izquierdo

claro amo...-dijo la pulga bastante obediente...

entonces...vamonos...-dijo inuyasha, kagome lo miro sonriendo, sabia que era una escusa para darle espacio a los hermanos...

sango y kohaku se arrodillaron frente a la tumba de su padre, sin notar la ausencia de los demas integrantes del equipo...

aqui estan todos...descansan en paz ahora kohaku...-dijo sango, mientras ambos dejaban un par de flores que recojieor nantes de entrar en el gran fuerte que se veia en ruinas...-ya todo esta bien...-dijo sango mientras elevaban una plegaria por el descanso de todos ellos...

pero no puedo...-dijo kohaku, a su lado...-olvidarme de que yo los mate...-penso el chico mientras temblaba fuertemente

quizas fue demasiado pronto para taerlo aqui-penso sango al ver el estado de su pequeño hermano

* * *

mioga...este es el lugar cierto...-dijo miroku cuando todos estaban frente a la cueva...

si...-dijo la vieja pulga mientras saltaba en el hombro izquierdo de inuyasha

esta es la cueva de midoriko...-dijo kagome cuando ya estaban dentro de la cueva e iban hacia el interior...

la crwadora de la perla de shikon...-dijo marina

asi es...la perla se creo despues de que ustuvo peleando con monstruos durante dias...y nochesenteras...-dijo kagome

si...llego un momento de la pelea que sus almas se fusionaron en un solo poder...de ese poder surgio la perla de shikon...-dijo marina mientras terminaban de acercarse a donde quedaban los resto de midoriko...

por favor...miren el agujero en el pecho de midoriko...-dijo mioga cuando estuveron frente a los restos de la sacerdotisa

esta brillando...-dijo shippo

hay algo dentro...parece un capullo...-dijo kagome extrañada...

hechare un vistazo...-dijo miroku para despues dar unos pasos hacia adelante, mas marina lo tomo del brazo impidiendolo...

no lo haga...monje miroku...si lo hace sera repelido por la barrera que proteje los restos...podria salir lastimado...-dijo marina

entiendo...-dijo miroku, mientras ella lo soltaba, para despues volver a su lugar

esto debe ser un mal presagio...-dijo mioga mientras volvia saltar sobre el hombro de inuyasha

si...deberiamos tenr vigilado este lugar...-dijo inuyasha

en tal caso...creo que deberemos permacer cerca por si algo ocurre...quizas podamos quedarnos en lo uqe queda del fuerte...-dijo miroku

creo que sera lo mejor...-dijo kagome, marina no dijo nada...solo miro los restos de la sacerdotisa, por algun motivo se sentia extraña...

* * *

koga y sus dos seguidores caminaban por un paisaje algo devastado, se trataba de una especie de cañon, con formaciones rocosas bastantes disparejas e inestables...

realmente piensas hacerlo...-dijo uno de sus acompañantes...

el arma mas poderosa conocida por la tribu de los lobos...las garras relampago de goraishi...se esconden la parte mas profunda de este cañon que a menudo sirve com ocementerio...-dijo el otro

perfecto...una vez que tenga esas...gora-quiensabe...podre sacar a volar a esas basuras de naraku y moryomaru...-dijo koga con una pose de ansiedad bastante notoria

nunca escucha lo que decimos...-dijo uno de los acompañantes mientras ambos lo miraba jactarse de conseguir dichas armas

ten cuidado no incitar la furia de los dioses...-dijo el otro acompañante, aunque sabia perfectamente que el que estaba delante de ellos no les estaba prestando ni la mas minima atencion...

si...vayamonos...-dijo koga, sin haber escuchado absolutamente nada...ambos compañeros temian eso pero a pesar de eso hecho no podian evitar decepcionarse al notar que no les habia prestado ni la mas minima atencon...-que esperan...ustedes vienen conmigo o no...-dijo koga volteando a verlos...

* * *

la noche estaba cayendo, kagome, sango, shippo, miroku y kohaku estaba sentados al rededor de una fogata dentro de una cabaña pequeña...

entonces inuyasha se quedo en la cueva...montando guardia...-dijo shippo

creo que exagera...-dijo marina

es cierto...el amo inuyasha tiene mucho interes en ese capullo...intente...permanecer con el pero me alejo...-dijo mioga mientras saltaba de un hombro a otro entre los que estaban presentes...

ahora que lo pienso...esa barrera no tenia un aura malvada, no se sentia oscuridad en ese lugar...-dijo miroku

eso es por que esa barrera esta hecha con la poca escencia que queda de midoriko en esa cueva...-dijo marina

de midoriko...pero por que...-dijo kagome

no lo se...-dijo marina cerrando sus ojos...-lo unico que espero...es que el no crea que kikio pueda volver con esa aura...-penso marina mientras fruncia ambos cejos con los ojos cerrados, eso era practicamente imposible...

marina ocurre algo...-dijo sango preocupada

no...solo pensaba...en lo que debemos hacer...ustedes saben de lo que hablo...-dijo marina tristemente

si...-dijo kagome bajando la mirada, todos sabian que en algun momento la vida de kohaku seria arrebatada para que la perla de shikon fuera completada...

* * *

inuyasha seguian en la cueva donde los restos de midoriko reposaban, observando aquel extraño brillo...

por un momento crei que podria tratarse de kikyo...que realmente no estaba muerta pero nada ah ocurrido en todo este tiempo...y pronto amanecera...creo que me he vuelto a equivocar con respecto a este tipo de cosas...debo aceptar que kikyo ya no va a volver...debo aceptarlo...las falsas esperanzas no me sirven de nada...-penso inuyasha antes de salir de la cueva, mientras el brillo que se desprendia de lo poco que quedaba en el cuerpo de midoriko aumentaba su brillo, esperando el momento preciso para cumplir con su tarea...

* * *

en el fondo de un profundo lago...

alguien esta llamandome-exclamo el monstruo de gran armadura que habitaba en el fondo del lago, despertando de su letargo para despues emerger a la superficie...

meioju...se dice que tu caparazon es la mejor armadura...voy a tomarlo...-dijo moryomaru al monstruo cuando este estuvo en la superficie, al instante dejos salir miles de tentaculos de su cuerpo, tomando el cuerpo del monstruo con ellos y suspendiendolo en el aire, el monstruos pronto emitio gemidos de sorpresa...

comelo moryomaru...-escucho una voz que provenia de su interior, al instante los tentaculos se unificaron en uno solo, deborando al monstruo...-ahora...tu eres mi mejor armadura...-dijo akago que estaba dentro de moryomaru...

* * *

koga y sus dos acompañantes seguian recorriendo el amplio cañon en busca de esa potente arma...

se seinte como si fueramos ladrones...-dijo uno de los acompañantes, los cuales seguian a koga con gran esfuerzo...

koga...mira...alla hay algo...-dijo otro acompañante

parece que son las garras...-dijo el otro acompañante

entonces esas son las goraishi de la tribu de los lobos...-dijo koga mientras seguian avanzando hacia el monticulo de roca que sostenia en su cuspide dichas garras...

pero al momento de acercarse a ellas, un demonio guardian aparecio frente a ellos, tenia forma animal y contaba con tres cabezas...

no se acercaran mas...-dijo el guardian

hablo...-dijeron los dos acompañantes asustados

ja...te agradeceriamos si nos trajeras eso de alli arriba...-dijo koga sobrando al guardian, el guardian solo gruño como respuesta

nosotros no somos ladrones ni nada por el estilio...-dijo uno de los acompañantes mientras hacia ademanes con las manos...totalmente nervioso...

solo venimos a pedir prestadas las goraishi...-dijo el otro acompañante que mas que una sonrisa parecia una mueca lastimera...

nunca...las goraishi son el tesoro de la tribu de los lobos...un arma demoniaca que lleva las almas de nuestros hermanos...-dijo el guardian con total desaprovacion...-si las deseas...-dijo el guardian

tengo que derrotarte verdad...-dijo koga interrumpiedolo, mas que dispuesto a atacar...

preparate para ser insinerado...-dijo el guardian para despues liberar una gran llamarada desde una de sus bocas..., pero hoga pudo esquivarlas facilmente para despues caer sobre el, corvientolo en pedazos de roca...

lo destruyo...-dijo uno de los acompañantes despues de que se escondieron tras un monticulo de rocas...para escapar del fuego...

es fantastico...-dijo el otro...mas pronto vieron como el guardian pronto volvio a emerger del suelo...

maldito...estas usando fragmentos de la perla de shikon...-dijo el guardian

y que con eso...son parte de mi cuerpo...tienes algun problema...-dijo koga

parte de tu cuerpo...eso no es verdad...los fragmentos de tus piernas estan preparandose para recibir futuras ordenes que no vendran de ti...-dijo el guardian

no es posible...-penso koga al oirlo

las goraishi que tu deseas...abedecen a las almas que descansan aqui desde hace cientos de años...almas que no pertenecen a este mundo...ellas no son para ti...vives en el presente para manejarlas...-dijo el guardian

demasiado absurdo...-dijo koga preparado un nuevo ataque, el guardian volvio a liberar gran cantidad de llamas de su boca, el volvio a esquivarlas hasta estar cerca de el donde de una sola patada pudo partirlo en dos...

es inutil...-dijo el guardian sabiendo que podria volver a levantarse aunque lo haya partido a la mitad...

yo no pienso lo mismo...-dijo koga para despues tomarlo por una de sus patas y abentarlo contra una de las paredes que los rodeaban...

ya te lo dije no pasaras...-dijo la mitad del guardian que quedaba en pie, mientras volvia a liberar fuego por su boca...koga siguio evitando eficasmente todos sus ataques...hasta poder dar con las garras, mas un grito desesperado lo desconcentro de su labor de tomarlas en sus manos...al voltear se encontro con sus dos compañeros eran abrazados por las llamas del guardian, ambos no eran muy rapidos por lo cual terminarian hechos polvo por el fuego...

maldicion...-dijo koga para despues lanzarse al fuego para rescatarlos...

cuando el fuego se disipo...el guardian los localizo sobre una roca, los tres se encontraban a salvo...

eso estuvo cerca...-dijo koga mientras lanzaba un suspiro...

perdon...-dijeron ambos colegas al saber que koga habia perdido la oportunidad de tomar las garras...

idiotas...-dijo el guardian mientras lo miraba

koga las goraishi...-dijo uno de sus acompñantes que veia el monticulo de roca, este miro en esa direccion mas no logro verlas...

deberias haber abandonado a tus camaradas y haber obtenido las goraishi...-dijo el guardian

ja...si piensas que me arrepentire de lo que hice estas equivocado...-dijo koga mientras ponia su puños cerrados sobre su caderas...

que...-dijo el guardian

lo que escuchaste...vine aqui por las goraishi para vengar la muerte de mis compañeros muertos...no necesito las goraishi si tengo que sacrificar a mis compañeros para eso...entendiste idiota...-dijo koga mientras sus dos acompañantes lo miraba con lo que se podria apresiar como una mirada de agadecimiento sumada a la de felicidad inmenza...

demasiada predicacion...-dijo el guardian atacando la roca en la que estaban con una de sus patas, koga logro esquivar el golpe pero sus dos acomñantes cayeron al suelo de cara...-pagaras po profanar este lugar...arrepientete...-dijo el guardian, atacando nuevamente con sus llamas...

no me voy a arrepentir...-dijo koga, para al momento siguiente reunirse una energia dorada en su mano, dando forma a las garras...

son las goraishi...-dijeron sus acompañamtes sorprendidos...

koga esquivo el ataque para luego lanzarle un zarpazo con las garras, las cuales lanzaron una potente descarga electrica, causando la destruccion total del guardian...

esto...es...-dijo koga impresionado de ver las garras en su mano derecha

las goraishi son ahora tus garras...en adelante tendras la proteccion de nuestras almas...-se escucho una voz en todo el cañon mientras las garras desaparecian de su mano

desaparecieron...-penso koga impresionado, mas despues lo noto...-no...no es eso...entraron a mi cuerpo...-penso al momento de sentir la nueva energia en su interior...

que cosa es la proteccion de sus almas...-pregunto uno de sus acompañantes mientrasse acercaban ambos a koga...

significan que neustros ancestros estan vigilandonos...-prengunto el otro...mas no obtuvieron respuesta...

* * *

marina caminaba por el bosque, cerca de un prado de flores silvestres de colores claros...

no pude evitarlo...no pude evitar salir a caminar...no soportaba estar en ese lugar era tan frio y me sentia tan solo mientras todos dormian placidamente...sesshoumaru...te extraño...-penso marina mientras seguia caminando por el bosque, habia pasado gran parte de la noche y el dia caminando...buscando un luar donde tranquilizar aquella sensacion que la acompañaba desde que entro en esa cueva...se sentia extraña como si esa aura estuviera esperando algo...pero que seria no tenia ni idea...de que podria ser...eso la inquieta un poco...pero estaba segura que no tenia nada que ver con kikyo ella descansaba en paz ahora...su alma por fin fue liberada y regresada al cuerpo de kagome...asi que ella no podria volver estaba segura...ella misma lo habia hecho uanque sonaba bastante cruel, en realidad pensaba que lo habia hecho por lastima a la sacerdotiza de las largos y lacios cabellos...-seguramente deben estar muy preocupados por mi...pero es que necesitaba lago de aire...desde que sesshoumaru no esta conmigo me siento desbastada...incompleta...y muy sola...a pesar de que estan conmigo...-penso marina...mas pronto desperto de sus pensamientos al notar una presencia maligna acercandose a ella, pronto ensancho sus ojos mientras se volteaba en la direccion en que esa aura demoniaca se hacercaba...

naraku...-susurro cuando lo tuvo enfrente, envuelto en una barrera de energia demoniaca como defensa...

aqui estas...marina...estaba buscandote...-dijo naraku mientras arrastraba las palabras...

naraku...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba minusiosamente...

la ultima vez que nos vimos lograste escapar de mi...pero esta vez...no podras...no tedejare...-dijo naraku acercandose mas a ella...

que quieres...-dijo marina

ahora eres mucho mas fuerte que antes...y te dire la verdad...temo a tus poderes...por eso...moriras aqui mismo...-dijo naraku

que...temes a mis poderes espirituales...aunque no esten ligados a la perla de shikon...-dijo marina mientra levantaba sus manos dispuesta a defenderse...

asi es...pero dime...por que tan sola donde esta tu querido sesshoumaru...-dijo naraku con sorna, para desconcentrarla y poder aprovechar ese momento perfectamente...marina ensancho los ojos al oirlo

sesshoumaru...-dijo marina abriendo desmesurada mente sus ojos mientras una tristesa inimaginable la lleno por completo para luego sentir varias punsadas, una en su hombro, otra bajo su pecho y otra en la cintura...sin duda el habia aprovechado el momento para apuñalarla con sus dedos tranformados en grandes tentaculos, la sangre pronto comenzo a brotar de la herida, mientras el veneno que el inrodusco en su cuerpo se extendia...pronto llevo sus manos a sus heridas, luego de que el retirara los tentaculos y ya tomaran su verdadera forma...

deliciosa...quien diria que tu sangre seria tan dulce...lastima que el nunca podra volver a olerla...-dijo naraku muy cinicamente para despues marcharse con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que ella no viviria mucho mas con esas terribles heridas...

maldito...-dijo marina volteandose con gran dolor para caminar en busca de ayuda...aunque no sabria quie npodria ayudarla en ese estado...

* * *

sesshoumaru caminaba por un camino desertico...

el cristal esta debilitandose...debe estar cerca...-penso sesshoumaru mientras miraba en todas las direcciones, para despues notar una cueva a un costado del camino...miro fijamente el lugar para luego atacar con toukiyin, el ataque tiro abajo la cueva convirtiendola en escombros...pero a pesar de ello, una figura podia distinguirse entre tanto polvo...

tu eres el hermano de inuyasha no...-dijo moryomaru que se presentaba ante sesshoumaru con una nueva forma...

yo nunca he considerado a ese hanyou como mi hermano...-dijo sesshoumaru con frialdad, si bien ahora tenia una esposa humana, el odio y desprecio que tenia por los humanos no habia desaparecido por completo...-pero se que tu posees el corazon de naraku...-dijo sesshoumaru blandiendo a toukiyin...

sesshoumaru...lamentaras manejar esa espeda antes de un saludo apropiado...-dijo moryomaru

y yo hare que lamentes pronunciar el nombre de inuyasha en mi presencia...-dijo sesshoumaru, de la unica persona que lo toleraria seria de su esposa...nadie mas tendria ese privilegio...

* * *

pronto llego al claro...

sus piernas temblanban por dos motivos, primero el veneno seguia expandiendose por su cuerpo y segundo el dolor era isoportable...

camino hasta el centro del campo donde sus rodillas flaquearon y callo de casi desplomandose, pero afortunadamente pudo permanecer sentada mientras sus manos contenian un poco sus heridas...que por mas que las sostenian sangraban a borbotones...

pronto comenzo a ver borroso...muy borroso...

este es un campo hermosos...-penso marina mirando a su alredor tratando de olvidar el dolor por un momento...

sesshoumaru...

pronto su figura regreso a su mente...junto con todos aquellos momentos que paso a su lado...

quisiera que estuvieras aqui...-dijo marina al viento...que mecia suavemente sus cabellos...

* * *

varias veces trato de dañar satisfactoriamente a su enemigo pero moryomaru tenia una armadura muy resistente ahora por lo que todos los ataques eran en bano...

viendo que los ataques directos no funsionaban intento hacerlo dandole un agite, una gran bola de luz se origino de ella y se impacto contra moryomaru...

manten esa espada...balanceada...absorbere tu energia maligna...-dijo moryomaru mientras resistia el ataque con su armadura...para despues ver como el ataque entraba en el, haciendolo mas fuerte...sin embargo sesshoumaru volvio a intentarlo desde arriba esta vez...pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo...

jajaja...ahora es tu turno de recibir mis ataques...-dijo moryomaru al momento en lo atacaba con sus propios ataques...

mis ataques lo estan volviendo mas fuerte...esta absorbiendolos...-penso sesshoumaru, sin embargo ante un nuevo ataque, el demonio completo lo evadio con un ataque propio el cual destruyo los de su atacante...despues de todo el original es el que prevalece...moryomaru se distrajo con la esplocion de las tecnicas al colapsar para despues sentir el chirrido de la hoja de la espada al chocar con su armadura...

esto no funciona sesshoumaru...-dijo moryomaru con expresion sobradora al ver que la espada del youkai no tardaria en quebrarse como un debil cristal...

sesshoumaru solamente lo miro fijamente, dando a entender que no se rendiria facilmente...

absorbere tu energia maligna...-dijo moryomaru para despues tomarlo con los tentaculos que se desprendieron de su cuerpo...-estas listo sesshoumaru...-dijo moryomaru mientras lo inmovilizaba lo suficiente como para que este no se moviera...

* * *

trato en bano de curar sus heridas con su energia espiritual pero su cuerpo estaba tan sometido al veneno de naraku que se negaba a cooperar, estaba casi segura que moriria...mas no sentia miedo o tristeza por morir...

solo tenia un deseo en su mente y en su corazon...

sesshoumaru...quiero verte...-dijo al aire, el viento levanto los petalos que habia en suelo y estaban llenos de sangre, llevandolos con sigo...

* * *

los integrantes del grupo iban apresurados bucando algun indicio del paradero de la sacerdotisa de cabellos azules...

debemos darnos prisa...tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo kagome

entiendo pero vamos lo mas rapido posible...no desesperes...-dijo inuyasha

ella estuvo rara desde que fueron a esa cueva...-dijo sango

es cierto...ella fue quien quiso salir de alli mas rapidamente...-dijo miroku

quizas le hizo daño entrar ahi...ustedes ya saben, quizas su conecion con sesshoumaru...-dijo sango

no eso...el que sea esposa de el no quiere decir que haya perdido su esencia no es eso...-dijo inuyasha

entonces...que puede ser...-dijo shippo

selo preguntaremos cuando la encontremos...-dijo inuayasha

solo espero que este bien...-penso kagome mientras se encima un poco mas sobre los hombros de inuyasha

* * *

los petalos pronto llegaron al lugar de la pelea...

este olor...-dijo sesshoumaru desviando la mirada a los petalos...podia reconocerlo perfectamente, era el olor de la sangre de marina, su esposa, mesclado con el olor del veneno de naraku, tambien podian distinguir su escencia muy levemente, esto pronto lo enceguesio pero aun no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para liberarse, por mas que sentia deseos de abandonar ese lugar con urgencia...

asi que esa mujer esta muerta he...ella representaba un terrible peligro para todos...era logico que naraku quisiera ir tras ella para terminar con su vida...-dijo moryomaru, sesshoumaru al oirlo perdio todos los pocos estribos que aun poseia...mientras colmillo sagrado latia fuertemente, producto de lo arremolinado de su frio corazon...su corazon que habia encontrado consuelo y afecto en esa mujer...esa mujer que estaba muriendo y el ahi sin hacer nada...

silencio...-dijo sesshoumaru entre dientes mientras su energia demonica se sentraba en su cuerpo destruyendo los tentaculos para despues volver a atacar su armadura ahora con una furia indescriptible...este tipo habia dicho quesiempre planearon desacerse de su mujer pero no lo permitiria...aunque tuviera que cruzar el mismisimo infierno iria por ella para que permaneciera a su lado...

no puede ser...-dijo moryomaru al sentir que su armadura que quebraba y la energia que habia absorbido de su rival se revelaba en su contra...

un insecto com otu no puede absorber el veneno del gran sesshoumaru...ahora toma esto...sohryuha...-grito sesshoumaru en medio de un gran bramido, pronto de su espada se libero un dragon de tonalidades celestes que entr atacando en la armadura y arrancando varios gritos de dolor de moryomaru

no...el fragmento de shikon que absorbi esta...-dijo moryomaru pero se vio sorprendido por el ruido que escucho por partede toukiyin al quebrarse en dos...

maldicion...-susurro sesshoumaru para luego parar su ataque y apartarse de su enemigo

por que tu...la proxima vez sera diferente...-exclamo moryomaru para despues envolver en gras venenoso y salir de alli...

sesshoumaru solo lo vio partir para despues arrojar a un lado la parte de aquella espada que ya no le servia para nada...

pero de pronto recordo el reostro de su mujer y emprendio el vuelo rapidamente sin dar cavida a algo mas importante que ella en ese momento...

* * *

marina tenia el rostro bajo, mirando al suelo mientras se esforzaba por retener sus heridas...mas noto una presencia...en realidad eran varias pero la que mas le importaba ver en ese momento descendia a uno pocos pasos de ella...

con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie dispuesta a caminar hacia el...

sesshoumaru...ahi estaba frente a ella...

la vio caminar tabaleante a hacia el...nunca espero verla en ese estado...el la hacia segura con el grupo del idiota de inuyasha pero estaba ahi...herida, casi muerta...camiando hacia el...

sesshoumaru...-murmuro marina cuando ya casi estaba con el pero sus piernas fallaron y volvio a caer pero esta vez el la sostuvo entre sus brazos, acunandola entre ellos...

marina...-susurro sesshoumaru quedamente...no podia ser cierto...que le pasara lo mismo dos veces...no...tenia que ser un sueño...se habia prometido a el mismo no perderla nunca pero ahi estaba...la mujer que amaba estaba muriendose pero el no podia hacer nada mas que murmurar sus nombre mientras ella sangraba y sufria...

sesshoumaru...escucho un grito en la lejania...levanto la mirada de su rostro levemente contraido por el dolor solo por un instante...para ver como el idiota de inuyasha y su sequito llegaban al lugar...pronto todos se acercaron conmocionados por lo que veian

marina...-escucho un grito agudo, quebrado, lleno de lagrimas, abrio lo mas que pudo sus ojos celestes para ver a su prima, kagome arrodillanse frente a donde sesshoumaru, incado en el suelo la mantenia entre sus brazos...

kagome...-dijo marina entrecortadamente por el ezfuerzo

estas bien...que paso...-dijo kagome en medio del llanto, nadie de los restantes decia nada...solo podian observar...

estoy bien ahora...-dijo marina para luego desviar la mirada hacia sesshoumaru que por mas quesu postura seguia siendo tan fria como siempre...se notaba que estaba esforsandose demasiado para no dejar salir toda su frustracion y tristesa...-ahora estoy bien...por que sesshoumaru esta conmigo...-dijo marina, todos la miraron con un atisvo de sorprensa en el rostro, incluido el mismo sesshoumaru, que lo unico que hizo fue hacerla mas a su pecho...-me sentia sola...y tenia tanto frio...por eso me fui...por eso sali...pero ahora...que estaconmigo...ya no siento soledad...ni tristeza...ni frio...estoy mu bien ahora...-dijo marina mientras se esforzaba por terminar la frase antes de que su ultimo aliente llegara...lo miro dulcemente para luego levantar una de sus manos ensangrentadas y alargarla hacia el rostro de el, pero esta no llego, ya que a los instrantes cayo al suelo por efecto de la gravedad del lugar ya que ahora era un peso muerto...sus ojos permanecieron abiertos mirandolos pero la luz que habia en ellos ya no estaba...kagome rompio a llorar mas fuerte, mientras sango era abrazada por miroku y shippo se refregaba los ojos con las mangas de su ropa, inuyasha por su lado sentia la muerte de esa joven, sentia triste e impotencia por no haber podido salvarla...pero de pronto noto algo...la espada...colmillo sagrado estaba latiendo...muy fuertemente...pero sesshoumaru parecia ido...

aun no lo aceptaba...no podia ser ella no podia abandonarlo...no ahora...que por fin la habia encontrado y le habia abierto su corazon a ella...

idiota...-escucho un grito repentino, muy de golpe, levanto el rostro de donde lo habia posicionado, sin notarlo sus rostro se habia refugirado en el hueco que su esposa tenia entre su hombro y su cabeza, justo donde podia ver aun todas su marcas...las cuales eran varias...lo miro inespresivamente no estab de humor para pelear...-idiota...tienes a colmillo sagrado...-dijo inuyasha mas levemente...sesshoumaru entonces ensancho los ojos ientras sentia claramente el palpital de la espada...luego dejo suavemente el cuerpo de su mujer en el suelo y se paro frente a ella para poder desenfundar a colmillo sagrado...

vamos...muestramelos...-susurro mas todos pudieron escucharlos, todos parecian respirar de nuevo, esperando con una nueva esperanza que esa espada pudiera traerla de vuelta...-ahi estan...-dijo sesshoumaru para despues cortar los pequeños demonios que venia alrededor de su esposa de un solo agite de su espada, luego volvio a enfundarla y volvi oa arrodillar para tomarla en sus brazos nuevamente, pronto noto como su corazon volvia a latir...y sus parpados a temblar asi como todos volvian a sonreir al tiempo en que ella abria sus ojos celestes la para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la recibian gustosos mas no euforicos por la audiencia con la que contaban...

sesshoumaru...-susurro marina con una vos totalmente renobada...

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

despues de tanto tiempo eh vuelto con los capitulos de esta historia...

lamento la demora...

-zhatura-

_**capitulo 20  
**_

estaban en un hermoso claro, cerca de donde habian encontrado a marina...

estan tardando demasiado...-dijo inuyasha, estaba cansado de esperar por el regreso de las chicas, que fueron a ayudar a marina, ella aun seguia debil a pesar de haber sido revivida con el poder de colmillo sagrado...

esperemos que la señorita marina este bien...-dijo miroku, ambos estaban sentados en las raices de un arbol mientras seshoumaru aguardaba la llegada de su mujer...

el sabia que debia volver a partir...y realmente quisiera poder llebarla con el...pero aquellos nuevos sujetos eran bastante peligrosos, y lo que mas lo fastidiaba era que no estaba seguro de poder protegerla, ahora toukijin no estaba, se habia roto, lo unico que tenia con el eran sus propios poderes y a colmillo sagrado que no servia en un combate...era frustante para el lord, pero una vez mas seria mejor que ella permaneciera con ellos...asi al menos tendria menos posibilidades de salir lastimada...

marina...cuidado...tu herida aun...-escucharon la vos de sango, para despues ver como marina caminaba entrando en el claro en el que estaban esperando, ella resbalo su cuerpo contra el tronco de un gran arbol, hasta quedar sentada en sus raices...

este veneno es muy potente...-escucharon la debil vos de marina, mientras esta reprimia un quejido de dolor...

veneno...pero crei que colmillo sagrado...-dijo inuyasha

no lo se...no se por que...pero no pudo extraer todo el veneno de mi cuerpo...-dijo marina mirando a sesshoumaru, este la miraba, repremiendo las ganas de lanzar un fuerte gruñido...

lo cierto es que te quedo una gran cantidad de veneno en el cuerpo, espero que encontremos una forma para purificar tu cuerpo...-dijo kagome

pero tu no pudiste...-dijo inuyasha

lo intente...y se livero bastante veneno pero no puedo extraerlo del todo...-dijo kagome mientras bajaba los ojos

no te preocupes...el solo intento es mas que suficiente...-dijo marina

pero...-dijo kagome

shhh...silencio...algo se acerca...-dijo inuyasha poniendose de pie de golpe, sango y kagome quienes estaban con marina, miraron al mitad bestia al igual que miroku, quien no era capas de decir absolutamente nada, mientras sesshoumaru se ponia alerta, tambien sentia una presencia acercarse...

pronto pudieron ver pequeñas concentraciones de luz...

esas son...-dijo kagome sorprendida

los fragmentos...-dijo miroku hablando por fin, sesshoumaru solo miro las concentraciones de luz, el sabia perfectamente que eran esas concentraciones

del alma de midoriko...-dijo marina debilmente mientras sus ojos celestes miraban como estas decendian frente a ella, a la altura de su pecho

pero por que estan aqui...-dijo sango

es solo una teoria...-dijo miroku poniendose de pie, para luego caminar hacia marina, quien con los ojos cerrados aceptaba la intromicion de esos pequeños fragmentos de alma a su propio cuerpo...-al parecer el alma de midoriko ah elegido a marina para cumplir su voluntad...la pregunta es cual es esa voluntad...-dijo miroku, pudiendo sentir claramente la mirada sadica de sesshoumaru sobre su nuca, y era comprensible, despues de todo era de su esposa de la que se hablaba...

el resplandor que rodeaba marina ceso luego de unos minutos, pronto el color volvio a su rostro y sus facciones se relajaron mucho, dejando ver claramente que ya no sentia dolor...

con estas almas seguramente seras capaz de vivir por un tiempo mas...es un alma muy poderosa...-dijo shippo

esta alma estaba esperando que esto pasara para poder entrar en mi cuerpo...es lo mas comprensible...-dijo marina

mmm...-escucharon el silencioso quejido de sesshoumaru, no le gustaba nada lo que decian, pero interpretaba que esa alma no podria mantenerla con vida por siempre...solo hasta donde su cuerpo sea capaz de resistir...

sesshoumaru...-dijo marina poniendose de pie...pero este camino hacia ella...

no lo hagas...-exclamo con vos fria y seca...-aun estas debil...sera mejor que descanses...y la proxima no hagas este tipo de cosas tan estupidas...tu eres un ser humano...-dijo sesshoumaru sin cambiar su semblante seco, asi como el matiz de su vos se mantuvo frio y distante, marina pudo ver claramente que la presencia de las demas personas lo incomodaban mucho aunque no lo diera a entender...

marina volvio a sentarse...

bueno creo que hoy descasaremos aqui...asi que preparemonos para descansar...tambien lo necesitamos...-dijo sango

es verdad...-dijo miroku, inuyasha solo solto un bufido bastante molesto, le desagradaba mucho la idea de estar cerca de sesshoumaru, pero marina estaba mal aun, deberia aguantarlo...

* * *

ya por la noche, cuando todos dormian...sesshoumaru aun permenecia despierto...

mi mujer casi muerta y toukijin completamente inservible...-penso sesshoumaru mientras miraba de reojo la figura de marina, que dormitaba no muy lejos de la orilla en donde se encontraba...

estaba tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas, si bien el alma de midoriko habia entrado en su cuerpo, aun se veia debil...sin ninguna duda debia volver a alejarse...

debia hacerse mas fuerte...para poder protegerla como es debido...

sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rayo que cayo a unos metros de el...

vaya...asi que estabas aqui...curioso...-dijo el anciano que quedo en el lugar donde cayo el rayo, sesshoumaru miro al anciano recien llegado, quien a su ves hecho un vistazo a todas las personas que parecian dormir placidamente...

que es lo que quieres...-dijo sesshoumaru

al parecer tenia razon...has perdido algo...tokijin se fue...-dijo el anciano mientras pasaba a ver fijamente la figura de sesshoumaru...

no me jodas...sabes perfectamente que mis garras son mas que suficientes para hacerte pedazos...-dijo sesshoumaru sin muchos animos...

no te precipites muchacho...no se trata de eso...fui obligado a venir...colmillo sagrado me llamo...-dijo el anciano, sesshoumaru lo miro mientras entecerraba los ojos...

colmillo sagrado...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras fruncia un cejo, el anciano miro por un momento hacia el campamento del grupo de inuyasha donde marina se revolvio incomodamente, por el dolor de sus cerradas heridas, mas no desinfectadas del todo...

no te hagas el tonto sesshoumaru, sabes perfectamente que la espada esta emitiendo ruido...-dijo el anciano, cuando volvio a verlo...

sesshoumaru solo miro la espada que estaba colgando de su armadura...

al parecer algo a cambiado en ti...-dijo el anciano para luego volver a ver a marina quien ahora les daba la espalda...

deja de mirarla...lo has hecho desde que llegaste...ella no tiene nada que ver...-dijo sesshoumaru mirando al anciano con muy poca paciencia...

no seas terco...esa muchacha ha producido un cambio en tu corazon...y dices que no tiene nada que ver...ademas es debido a ese cambio que colmillo sagrado esta reaccionando...-dijo le anciano mientras lo miraba seriamente

ja...-dijo sesshoumaru

esta muchacha a hablandado tu corazon...aunque no mucho pero algo es algo...ahora entregame a colmillo sagrado-dijo el anciano mientras estiraba su mano hacia el lord youkai...

que...-dijo sesshoumaru sin voltear a verlo...

ha llegado el momento de reforjar a comillo sagrado...la convertire en un arma...-dijo el anciano

sesshoumaru volteo a verlo con seriedad...

este viejo debia estar tomandole el pelo...

* * *

al dia siguiente cuando todos despertaron encontraron a marina apoyada sobre el tronco de un arbol...

marina...hace mucho que estas despierta...-dijo kagome mientras se enderezaba en su olsa de dormir...

algo asi...-dijo marina aun algo debil...

y sesshoumaru donde esta...-dijo sango al ver que el demonio no parecia estar por los alrededores...

el ya se fue...-dijo marina mientras su vista se fijaba en el suelo debajo de su cuerpo...

como...-dijo inuyasha que recien despertaba

pero por que...-dijo miroku

dijo que debia buscar la manera de volverse mas fuerte...-dijo marina muy quedamente...

marina...-dijo kagome mientras se arrodillaba a su lado

no te preocupes...entiendo su deseo de mayor fortaleza, ademas con esta herida yo seria un estoro para el...-dijo marina

eso te dijo...-dijo sango mientras ensanchaba los ojos

no...claro que no...me pidio que me quedara aqui con ustedes hasta que el regrese...-dijo marina mientras sonreia levemente

bueno entonces vamonos...-dijo inuyasha mientras la miraba

inuyasha...-dijo kagome mientras arrastraba las palaras

eh...que pasa...-dijo inuyasha dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia la pelinegra...

abajo...-gruño bastante fuerte, seguido por el ruido estrepitoso de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo...

por que hiciste eso...-dijo inuyasha con total enfado cuando se levanto del suelo con el rostro lleno de tierra...

marina esta mal aun...debes entender...-dijo kagome a los gritos...

no te preocupes...vamonos...debemos seguir con el viaje o no...-dijo marina mientras se ponia de pie...

era verdad que aun le dolian las heridas de su cuerpo pero podia ponerse de pie sin niguna dificultad...

feh...vamos...te llevare...-dijo inuyasha mientas se volteaba incandose para que ella se subiera a su espalda...

inuyasha...-dijo marina desconsertada...

aun estas debil...nos retrasarias...-dijo inuyasha mientras miraba a otro lado...

el resto del equipo sonrio, esa era la forma de preocuparse que tenia aquel hanyou terco...

esta bien...-dijo marina mientras se subia a su espalda y pazaba sus brazos por su cuello

bueno entonces vamonos...-dijo sango sonriendo mientras sostenia su arma...

si...vamos a la aldea, quizas caede puede ayudarle señorita marina...-dijo miroku

es verdad...eso seria bueno...-dijo kagome

vomos a la aldea entonces...-dijo inuyasha mientras todos comenaban a caminar hacia la aldea...

* * *

despues de varias horas de caminata todo el grupo llego a la aldea, marina, en ese momento, se encontraba descansando en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, mientras kohaku, kagome y sango cuidaba de ella...

ya veo...entonces las almas de la sacerdotisa midoriko entraron en su cuerpo...que habia recibido mortales heridas de naraku...-dijo la anciana kaede, mientras recogia hierbas medicinales, shippo estaba a su lado contandole por todo lo que pasaron...

si...gracias a eso ella aun sigue con vida...-dijo shippo

es extraño que sesshoumaru se haya ido asi sin mas...crees que trame algo shippo...-dijo kaede

no lo se...marina dijo que queria hacerse mas fuerte...-dijo shippo

pobre de ella...-dijo kaede

es verdad...-dijo shippo

* * *

dentro de la cabaña, kagome se preparaba para partir a su epoca...

bueno debo irme...como estaran un tiempo aqui, para que marina descanse aproechare para ir a nuestra epoca...-dijo kagome, marina giro la cabeza para ver a kagome y sonreirle

claro no te preocupes...-dijo marina mientras le sonreia

kagome ve tranquila yo me quedo con ella...-dijo kohaku

gracias kohaku-dijo kagome sonriendo para despues salir de la cabaña

deberas estaras bien marina...-dijo kohaku

claro que si...ademas...cuando este mejor debemos asegurarnos de unas vez por todas que la perla se complete kohaku...y tu sabes lo que significa...-dijo marina mientras miraba el rostro del niño

si... se lo que significa y estoy dispuesto...-dijo kohaku

ya veo...pero que esto quede entre nsosotros...ellos sufririan mucho si supieran lo que estamos planeando...-dijo marina

es verdad...pero por ahora descansa...-dijo kohaku mientras permanecia sentado a un lado de ella...

si...-dijo marina, para despues cerrar sus ojos...

* * *

kagome...entonces iras a tu epoca...-dijo sango

si...les encargo a marina por favor...-dijo kagome

claro no se preocupe...-dijo miroku

bueno entonces me voy...-dijo kagome mientras bajaba la mirada, inuyasha no estaba por ningun lado

ten cuidado...-dijo kaede

regresa pronto...-dijo shippo

claro...no se preocupen...-dijo kagome para despues saltar en el pozo traga huesos y pasar a la epoca actual...sin notar como inuyasha se dirigia al lugar corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas...

entonces se fue...pero esta loca o que...-dijo inuyasha cuando llego al lugar y todos lo miraban con una gota resbalandole por la parte trasera de su cabeza...

llegas tarde...-dijo shippo

uhhh...kagome...-grito inuyasha con desesperacion para despues brincar dentro del pozo...

no tiene remedio...-dijo sango

ni modo...-dijo miroku, mientras todos se volteaban y regresaban a la aldea...

* * *

la noche ya habia caido sobre el templo de la familia higurashi...

kagome, sota y su abuelo estaban en la habitacion de esta primera...

como siempre que podia, el abuelo estaba asiendo alarde de los productos del templo, despues de haber escuchado a su nieta hablar sobre el examen de admision que habia presentado ese dia...

es verdad lo que te digo...esto garantizara tu pase...-dijo el abuelo, estando frente a ella mientras le mostraba un amuleto...

era un amuleto y de el pendia una pequeña perla de color blanco...

se dice que esta perla de shikon cumple cualquier deseo...la sacerdotisa y los demonios comprometidos en una fiera batalla...-dijo el abuelo, kagome cerro sus ojos cansada, era lo mismo que habia escuchado en el otro lado del pozo-y se dice que al final de la batalla, cuando la persona que obtuvo la perla de shikon pidio el unico deseo correcto...-dijo el abuelo, al oirlo, kagome abrio los ojos escuchandolo con atencion...-la perla fue purificada y desaaprecio del mundo...-dijo el abuelo

de que hablas abuelo...cual es ese deseo...-dijo kagome interesada

eso no me fue contado...-dijo el abuelo mientras cerraba los ojos

es la primera vez que escucho esto...-dijo sota mientras miraba a su hermana y despues a su abuelo y viceversa...a

ustedes los jovenes, nunca escuchan hasta el final...-dijo el abuelo mientras los miraba a los dos...

ya abuelo...pero esta historia no tiene nada que ver con mis examenes...-dijo kagome

por que lo dices...-dijo el abuelo algo nervioso por haberse ido por las ramas...

mientras kagome y sota lo miraba con una risita leve en sus labios...

* * *

un par de dias despues, kagome habia regresado de su epoca, marina ya estaba mejor, y podia caminar algo aunque no sola, podria tener una recaida...

el grupo volvio a viajar, marina iba sobre kirara, kohaku iba caminando al lado de esta, por cualquier cosa mientras mientras el resto del grupo iban alrededor de ellos...

entonces no has logrado avances...-dijo marina a kagome que caminnaba cerca de ella

pudiste haberte quedado un poco mas...-dijo sango, las tres iban hablando amenamente dentro de lo que se podia...

lo se...pero estaba tan preocupada por todo lo que pasa que no pude estudiar nada...-dijo kagome mientras las miraba a ambas...

ademas, seguramente inuyasha se comporto como una peste ruidosa...-dijo shippo, quien caminaba al lado de este, el albino simplemente decidio ignorarlo...

dime marina...hace unos dias...tu y lagome dijeron que lo mejor era reunir toda la perla de shikon para despues purificarla junto con naraku...-dijo sango de repente, de una forma mas seria

asi es sango...-dijo marina mientras asentia con la cabeza, kohaku miro a su hermana...

que van a hacer eso...-dijo sango mientras la miraba

marina bajo la vista un momento para luego ver la de frente...

todo el grupo detuvo su andar al notar esto...

mira...en realidad no tenia pensado decirselos...pero pienso que el alma de midoriko entro en mi cuerpo precisamente para llevar a cabo esa tarea...-dijo marina

de que hablas...-dijo kagome sorprendida

ahora puedo sentir mas fuertemente los fragmentos de la perla...sin mencionar, que el alma que esta en el interior de mi cuerpo, pertenece a la creadora de la perla, lo que quiere decir...que su poder espiritual, el cual ahora reside en mi, podria causar influencia en aquellos que llevar en el interior un fragmento de shikon, me esplico...-dijo marina mientras lso miraba

que quiere decir eso...-dijo inuyasha

quiere decir...que en caso de que la porcion mas grande la perla este frente a nosotros, el espiritu de midoriko que esta en el interior del cuerpo de marina, podria interceder para que el fragmento se una a la parte mayor...-dijo miroku seriamente

asi es...-dijo marina

pero en el caso de kohaku, el morira...-dijo sango

eso lo sabemos hermana...pero lo he aceptado...-dijo hohaku mientras la mira decididamente...

pero...-dijo sango

kohaku decidio por su libre alvedrio lo que quiere hacer...creo que debemos respetarlo...aunque te dire que no me hace sentir bien el hecho de que en cualquier momento yo pueda ser la responsable de su muerte...-dijo marina

marina...-dijo kagome mientras la miraba, su prima en verdad era una muy buena persona...

señorita marina, no se preocupe por eso...nuestro deber es derrotar a naraku...-dijo kohaku

sin mencionar que cuando el realmente sepa que sigues con vida, tratara de matarte nuevamente...-dijo miroku

en realidad no se si hara falta que lo haga...-penso marina al momento de sentir un fuerte dolor en su izquierdo ceca de donde el la habia apuñalado con su tentaculos...

que tienes...estas bien...-dijo inuyasha al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro...

estoy bien...no es nada...-dijo marina mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de concentrarse para emetir energia en el interior de su propio cuerpo...

quizas...podria purificarlo un poco...pero no debia escederse por que aun era estraño por der usar la energia que recibia del alma de midoriko...

bueno...entonces sigamos...debemos encontrar un lugar para pasar lanoche...-dijo miroku, sin que se dieran cuenta la noche estaba callendo sobre ellos

es verdad...sigamos...-dijo inuyasha despues echarle una ultima mirada a marina...

de verdad estas bien...-dijo kagome preocupada

si estoy bien...-dijo marina, para despues ver a sango con pena, esta estaba cabisbaja, aun conserbaba la esperanza de que pudieran encontrar otra salida a todo aquel embrollo pero al parecer no seria asi...

marina realmente sentia pena, nada en el mundo le gustaria mas que poder salvar a kohaku pero la verdad era que no sabia como...al menos por el momento...

* * *

ya por la noche, en algun lugar lejano a donde se encontraba el grupo de inuyasha...

muy...bien...tu espada esta lista...ahora desenfundala...-dijo totosai que estaba frente a el, montado en su vaca...

sesshoumaru desenfundo a colmillo sagrado sin decir ni una palabra, ya tenia suficiente al tener que sopotar al viejo este...

una vez que la espada estuvo desenfundada, detras de el aparecio un ogro dispuesto a atacar...

al escucharlo salir de entre el suelo, dispuesto a pelear, se volteo para estar de frente a su adversario...

ahora...muestrame sesshoumaru...colmillo sagrado debia guiarte...-penso totosai, mientras miraba los movimientos del inuyoukai...

el ogro no se movio esperando que el diera el primer golpe...

al ver esto, sesshoumaru corrio y blandio su espada, atravezando al ogro, al parecer no sufrio ningun daño...

esto es una perdida de tiempo...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras fruncia el ceño

deberias ver mejor...-dijo totosai al ver que sesshoumaru dejaba de prestar atencion al ogro y se disponia a marchar, al escucharlo, volvio su mirada al ogro, detras de el pudo ver como habia una habertura de tono violacio detras del ogro, pudo notar perfectamente como la habertura parecia querer absorber al ogro...

esta de mas decir que se sorprendio cuando vio como el alma del ogro entraba en la habertura, luego de esto la abertura se cerro, mientras su cuerpo caia al suelo partido en dos...

habriste la puerta al inframundo...-dijo totosai

la puerta al inframundo...-dijo sesshoumaru quedamente, mientras miraba la espada que estaba en su mano...

como puedes ver...colmillo sagrado a derrotado al ogro, enviando su alma al inframundo...-dijo totosai

una tecnica de traspaso de un mundo al otro...-dijo sesshoumaru

sabes muy bien...que colmillo sagrado es una espada que conecta ambos mundos...es por eso que el amo de colmillo sagrado puede ver criaturas del otro mundo y cortalas, regresando a los muertos a este mundo...-dijo totosai

es verdad...-dijo sesshoumaru, recordando perfectamente como revivio a lin y despues a marina...aunque por alguna razon, en este ultimo caso, marina habia revivido, es verdad, pero el veneno de ese maldito de naraku no habia podido ser purificado por su espada...

al recordar esto, solto un leve gruñido de rabia...se las iba pagar por tratar de matar a su mujer...

sin embargo ahora puedes abrir el camino al inframundo para literalmente, enviar a tus enemigos al otro mundo-dijo totosai, sesshoumaru se volteo verlo

por lo tanto lo que has hecho es...un meido zangetsuha...esa es tu nueva tecnica...-dijo totosai, sesshoumaru lo miro atentamente, aun sin guardar su espada en su funda...

aunque debo decir que lo sorprendente...es que lo domino en el primer intento...es impresionante...colmillo sagrado lo ha aceptado, sobre todo despues del cambio que ha sufrido su corazon, ahora tiene a quien proteger, por eso no puedo hacer nada al respecto...-penso totosai

sesshoumaru al ver que no tenia nada mas que hablar, empezo a caminar alejandose del herrero, quien solo lo vio marchar...

aunque ahora tengo a colmillo sagrado para batallar...debo ser mas fuerte, para poder volver por mi mujer...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras caminaba...

realmente no le gustaba nada tener que alejarse de ella, para poder buscar mas poder, es verdad que no confiaba en inuyasha, pero mas le valia cuidarla, de otro modo si lo mataria sin compasion...

sabia que ellos tendrian enfrentamientos, pero ella tenia mas posibilidades de estar mas protegida si permanecia con ellos...

ellos eran mas...

marina...-susurro mientras caminaba, el rostro de ella llenaba su mente en ese momento

continuara


	21. Chapter 21

despues de tanto tiempo eh vuelto con los capitulos de esta historia...

lamento la demora...

-zhatura-

_**capitulo 21**_

alli estaban, acampando en una zona boscosa...

marina y kagome descansaban, compartiendo una bolsa de dormir, kohaku y miroku montaban guardia al rededor del fuego y mientras sango dormia en otra bolsa de dormir, acompañada por shippo y cerca de ellos kirara dormitaba tranqulamente en el suelo pastoso...

entonces inuyasha se fue a ver a un anciono...-dijo kohaku

asi es...fue a ver que se puede hacer para fortalecer a colmillo de acero, el es quien la forjo asique supongo que debe saber...-dijo miroku, kohaku volteo a ver la figura durmiente de kagome y marina...

sesshoumaru tambien partio buscando mas poder...-dijo kohaku

es verdad...marina aun no esta completamente bien, seria demasiado arriesgado que viajaran juntos, por eso el habra decidido dejarla con nosotros nuevamente...-dijo miroku

ella debe estar trite por la lejania que el pone con ella...-dijo kohaku

es verdad...-dijo miroku, para luego dirigir la mirada a sango...

que tipo de interes tienes por ella...-dijo kohaku al ver la mirada del monje sobre su hermana, miroku miro al niño frente a el, era obvio que kohaku no era tonto y veia mas cosas de las que parecia...

no debes preocuparte...es un interes sincero...-dijo miroku

que tanto...-dijo kohaku, preocupado por su hermana, era mas que obvio que ella queria al monje pervertido...

cuando todo esto termine, no me separare de su lado...-dijo miroku mientras lo miraba seriamente, el joven exterminador sonrio mas que satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida

me parece bien-dijo el

bueno...por que no duermes un rato...-dijo miroku, el joven no dijo nada, solo se levanto para luego acomodarse lo mas que podia contra el tronco de un arbol, para luego cerrar sus ojos...

miroku solo lo miro un poco, para despues volver su mirada a sango...

* * *

inuyasha habia ido a ver al anciano totosai...

debia haber una forma para fortalecer a colmillo de acero, tenia que derrotar a naraku...

mas poder para poder enfrentar a naraku...dices...-dijo totosai, mientras lo miraba

asi es...en estos momentos no tengo la suficiente fuerza...-dijo inuyasha mientras miraba al anciano frente a el con demasiada seriedad

bueno...en ese caso podrias intentar...incrementar su fuerza derrotando a la espada demoniaca dakki...-dijo totosai

espada demoniaka dakki...-dijo inuyasha interesado

asi es...se trata de una espada con la capaciad para obsorver energia demoniaca...-dijo totosai

ahora entiendo, si agrego esa habilidad a colmillo de acero, se fortalecera y podre pelear con naraku y moryomaru...-dijo inuyasha

sera mejor que te detengas en tus ideas en este punto...-dijo totosai, inuyasha lo miro algo sorprendido...

por que-dijo inuyasha

eso significa pelear contra dakki...y si pierdes...su energida sera obsorbida, dejando a colmillo de acero realmente inservible...para siempre...-dijo totosai, mientras lo miraba fijamente, inuyasha lo escucho atentamente...-estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo...-dijo totosai mientras lo miraba, inuyasha no dijo nada, solo lo miro seriamente...

* * *

el dia estaba por culminar, pero el seguia trabajando en esa espada demoniaca

que bueno...al fin termine...-dijo el joven herrero

hasta su herreria habian llegado unas estrañas escamas de dragon para que fueran unidas a una espada...

asi naceria la espada demoniaca dakki y al fin la habia terminado...

se quedo unos momentos mirando la hoja de la espada que acababa de forjar, esta brillaba con un peligroso resplandor rojo, totalmente hipnotizante...

hasta que los gritos del resto de los aldeanos lo alertaron...

un monstruo...-escucho uno entre tantos antes de que su cabaña, realmente precaria, fuerta destrosada en gran parte por las garras de un monstruo de gran tamaño...

donde estas...sal de tu escondite...-escucho los gritos del monstruos mientras su cabaa era practicamente destruida-ahi estas, la dakki ya deberia estar construida, ahora entregamela...-dijo el monstruo al ver al herrero con algo entre sus manos, lo sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello...

el herrero afianzo el agarre de la espada entre sus brazos, aun cuando el monstruo frente a el, quien le pidio forjarla, se veia completamente amenazador...

el monstruo iba hacer algo, pero fue interrumpido al ser golpeado por la fuerza del viento cortante...

lo conseguiste...-dijo kagome a unos pasos de inuyasha, este aun sostenia a colmillo de acero en sus mano derecha...

claro que no...-dijo inuyasha, mientras el polvo que se habia levantado se dispersaba dejando ver al herrero con la espada entre sus manos, entre todos los escombros que quedaron en el lugar donde estaba la cabaña...

amo inuyasha...el es el armero toushuu...el es el que ha estado usando las escamas de dragon para crear a la dakki...-dijo mioga, quien aparecio saltando en su hombro...

pero es posible para un ser humano...forjar una espada demoniaca...-dijo miroku

eso no se podria saber con exactitud...-dijo marina, ella estaba detras de todos ellos, junto a kohaku, asi lo habian decidido debido a su estado de salud, aun no estaba completamente recuperada...

todos ustedes tengan cuidado...este monstruo aun no esta muerto...-grito el armero desde el otro lado de los escombros, para despues ver todos como el monstruo salia de entre los escombros, sin ningun tipo de rasguño...

vaya...es verdad...aun esta vivo...-dijo inuyasha con arrogancia

usted...mantengase atras...-dijo miroku mientras el y el resto el grupo se ponian frente a el para protegerlo, marina y kohaku se quedaron algo alejados, detras de inuyasha...

nosotros nos aremos cargo de esto-dijo sango, quien junto a kagome y shippo protegian al armero, quien por cierto, aun no habia soltado la dakki...

ustedes mocosos...van a proteger a toushuu...-dijo el monstruos mientras los miraba, ninguno dijo nada...-en ese caso los hare pedazos junto con el...-dijo el monstruo

esto es interesante...-dijo inuyasha, para despues lanzarse al ataque con colmillo de acero, mas sim embargo no sirvio de nada, ya que el monstruo se defendio con el escucho que portaba en brazo derecho...

al ver que no funsionaba, lanzo un viento cortante, pero este no surtio efecto al momento de golpearlo, ese escudo era muy fuerte...

deja de perder el tiempo...este escucho es invencible, sin mencionar que se hace mas fuerte a medida que liberas mas cantidad de energia...-dijo el monstruo, inuyasha solo lo miro, al igual que todos los demas...

esa habilidad...ese escudo debe estar hecho con escamas de dragon...como las de su cuerpo...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba...

kohaku a su lado, solo la miro sabia que el veneno que aun estaba en su cuerpo debia hacerle sentir un dolor inmenso, pero ella se veia muy tranquila a pesar de eso, y ni hablar de lo que pronto deberian hacer para terminar con la perla de shikon y naraku al mismo tiempo...

tranquilo kohaku...todo estara bien...-dijo marina solo para que el la escuchara, para despues mirarlo y sonreirle, el niño miro a la joven de cabellos azulados un momento, sin duda se trataba de una persona realmente fuerte...

escamas de dragon...-penso inuyasha mientras sonreia, al ver como el escudo respladecia con un brillo rojizo...

* * *

el ambiente de aquel lugar era por demas desalentador...

habia varios cuerpos dispersados por todo el suelo rocoso, y las sangre se deslizaba libremente entre los cuerpos, en el suelo...

solo un par de hermanos estaban aun vivos, escondidos detras de unas rocas

eso es todo lo que tiene la tribu de los lobos...-se escucho el comentario sarcastico y hasta algo aburrido de un monstruo que parecia la combinacion entre una lagartija y un ogro, su piel era de un rojo oscuro y sus garras habian cubierto aquel lugar de sangre de un solo zarpazo...

el mayor de los hermanos que estaban obsevando todo, se puso de pie, saliendo de su escondite...

escapa shinta...-le dijo a su hermano menor para despues dirigirse dispuesto a atacar al monstruo...

hermano...-grito el pequeño mientras se quedada estatico en el lugar...

oh...aun hay mas...-dijo el monstruo mientras se paraba en dos patas dispuesto a matar al niño que se atrevia a atacarlo...

bastardo...-grito el niño, mientras se lanzaba al ataque, pero no duro mucho, el monstruo le causo una gran herida y cayo al suelo, mientras perdia sangre a borbotones...

hermano...-grito el niño mas pequeño mientras se acercaba al mayor, que habia caido al suelo...

el monstruo se dispuso a terminar con lo que habia empezado...

detente...si los matas a todos no tendria sentido...-escucho una vos extraña, cerca de el, ocasionando que se detuviera al instante...

al escucharlo, el niño mayor abrio uno de sus ojos, viendo como se acercaba a ellos un sujeto de ropas estrañas...

pobrecitos...dejare que te quedes con esto...cerrara tus heridas y te permitira que te muevas mas rapido...-dijo el sujeto extraño mientras le mostraba un fragmento muy brillante...

* * *

la batalla continuaba...

una vez mas lanzo un viento cortante desde el aire...

el monstruo dragon, levanto el escudo, para evitar el ataque y de paso absorver la energia, mas sin embargo no se dio cuenta de como el suelo sobre el que estaba parado se hizo pedazos...

eso no servira de nada...ya lo habia dicho...-dijo el monstruos aun cuando el suelo se movia inestablemente bajo el...

entonces lo destruire...-dijo inuyasha, volviendo a atacar el escudo, con colmillo de acero...

eres estupido acaso...esos ataques debiles no le haran ni un rasguño al escudo hecho de escamas de dragon...-dijo el monstruo, para despues hacer retroceder a inuyasha, quien termino unos metros alejado de el-muy bien...ahora te devolvere el ataque...-dijo el monstruo mientras el escudo empezaba a reunir energia...

la energia esta aumentando...-dijo miroku

va a contraatacar...-dijo sango

inuyasha...escapa de ahi...-dijo kagome, mientras todos observaban

ahora comprendo...el solo lo estaba probocando...-dijo marina mientras sonreia de medio lado, el dolor era realmente intenso, por eso se movia lo menos posible...

escapar...estas loca...esto es lo que yo queria...-dijo inuyasha mientras sonrie nuevamente, preparandose para contrarrestar el ataque del escudo...

toma esto...-grito el monstruo mientras la energia acumulada por el escudo se liberaba...

esto es lo que yo estaba esperando...bakuryuha...-grito inuyasha, mientras agitaba a colmillo de acero, pronto se formaron los remolinos de viento, los cuales arrazaron con el ataque del escudo, ocasionando la destruccion del escudo y la muerte del monstruo dragon...

lo logro...-dijo shippo

asi es...es lo que el queria...-dijo marina, mientras ella y kohaku se acercaban al resto del grupo, kagome y shippo los miraron...

y ella quien es...-dijo mioga, recien ahora reparaba en la chica de cabellos azules

ella es marina, mi prima...-dijo kagome

oh...entiendo...-dijo mioga

bueno...pero como pueden ver, el queria usar el bakuryuha desde un principio...por eso era necesario para poder absorver ese poder que sea el escudo el que ataque...me entienden...-dijo marina

eso no puede ser...le salio de casualidad...-dijo shippo sin creer mucho en que el haya planeado algo asi

ah...bastardo...-dijo el monstruo aun medio moribundo, al verse derrotado, mas no pudo seguir lamentabose o maldiciendo, debido a que el armero, hundio la espada hecha con las escamas de dragon en el monstruo, lo cual ocaciono que obsorviera el poder del monstruo dragon, quedando asi completa...

que esta haciendo...-dijo miroku sorprendido

lo que quizo desde un principio...-dijo marina

que quieres decir...-dijo shippo

desde que llegamos aqui...el estaba poseido por esa espada...recuerden que es una espada demoniaca, un ser humano no podria controlarla...el solo espero a que alguien mas derrotara al monstruo dragon para luego absorver su poder con la espada...de esa forma seria mas poderosa...-dijo marina

es verdad...con esto la dakki esta completa...-dijo el armero, para luego ver todos como el pañuelo que cubria parte de su rostro y su cabeza se caia, dejando ver su ojo envuelto por escamas de un color verde claro...

no puede ser...-dijo kagome

el esta...-dijo miroku

poseido...-dijo inuyasha

* * *

los miembros de la tribu de los lobos corrian por el terreno montañoso...

espera koga...-grito uno de sus compañeros

descansemos un poco...-dijo el otro, ambos corrian detras de koga, quien como siempre iba bastante adelantado...

eh...ya descansamos bastante hace un rato...-dijo koga mientras seguian moviendose

hace un rato...no inventes...eso fue hace dos dias...-dijo uno de sus compañeros...

estas buscando que nos maten...-dijo otro de ellos, ocasionando que se detuviera en el lugar en el ue estaba...

maldicion...por que son tan lentos...-dijo koga mientras se detenia para esperar que lo alcansaran y de paso que descansaran un rato...

los dos compañeros corrian lo mas rapido que podian...

que...hay algo viniendo detras de nosotros, tan rapido como yo...-penso koga al sentir como algo se acercaba, inmediatamente se puso en guardia...

ustedes dos...agachense...-dijo koga al verlos llegar cerca de el, sintiendo como habian sido atacados por la espalda, ambos se agacharon, dejando que el arma surcara el aire libremente, inscrustandose en el piso, unos metras mas lejos...

tu eres koga...cierto...-dijo el niño que pronto aparecio frente a ellos...

inmediatamente koga se puso frente a sus compañeros...

y tu quien eres...-dijo el mientras miraba al niño, el sostenia un arma en sus manos y parecia ser muy diestro en ello...

por tu culpa todos mis camaradas fueron asesinados...encontre los fragmentos de shikon que tienes en las piernas...-dijo el niño mientras se ponia de pie, mas que dispuesto a preparar su arma para volver a lanzarla, empezando asi la lucha...

no juegues conmigo...de verdad piensas que puedes vencerme...-dijo koga mientras evitaba el ataque del arma que muy agilmente le lanzo aquel niño, para despues atacarlo frontalmente, el niño lo esquivo, pero pronto se fue contra el, dispuesto a pegarle con los puños...

toma esto...-dijo el niño, cuando esquivo un golpe derecho de un salto, y volvio a lanzar su arma, koga esquivo el arma, pero tomo las cadenas, para jalarla, acercando al niño hacia el, el niño cayo al suelo, justo frente a sus pies...

esto no me gusta nada...tu cuerpo tiene el olor de naraku...tu eres un subordinado suyo...-dijo koga al ver como el no se ponia de pie...

no...-dijo niño en medio de un grito

entonces...por que quieres mis fragmentos...-dijo koga en medio de otro grito, el niño este estaba colmandole la paciencia...

el niño no contesto...

el sol se esta poniendo...-penso el niño mientras fruncia el cejo

_**-flash back-**_

regresa antes del ocaso...de otra forma no veras nunca mas a tu hermano...-la vos de aquel sujeto era fria y burlona al hablar...

_**-fin flash back-**_

maldicion...-dijo el niño para despues salir corriendo de alli...

oye...espera mocoso...estoy tratando de tener una conversacion...-grito koga con enojo al ver como el niño salio corriendo, sin mas que hacer, salio detras de el

eso no es una conversacion en lo absoluto...-dijo uno de los miembros de la tribu de los lobos que lo seguia, de lejos junto a su compañero...

ni siquera pudimos descansar...-dijo el otro mientras salian corriendo detras de koga

* * *

el sol se estaba poniendo

todos observaban atentamente el proximo movimiento...

esta es mi preciada espada...no se la dare a nadie...-dijo el armero, mientras inuyasha lo miraba...-ademas esa espada tuya, me gusto desde el momento en que la vi...la dakki desea la energia de tu espada...-dijo el armero blandiendo su dakki con sus dos manos...

entonces...que espera amo inuyasha, hagalo pedazos...es lo que quiere...-dijo mioga desde el hombro de kagome, esta miro algo sorprendida a la pulga sobre su hombro-nuestro plan era venir aqui y tomar el poder de la espada dakki...si el oponente es un humano debil, sera facil vencerlo...-dijo mioga, mientras kagome y shippo hacian gestos de incredulidad...

como siempre...haciendo las cosas sin consultarlas con los demas...-dijo shippo mientras desviaba la mirada

creo que eso estuvo bien...de otra forma, si todos lo hubieramos sabido, seguramente nos hubieramos negado a utilizar a un ser humano para algo asi...-dijo marina

es verdad...marina tiene razon...-dijo sango mientras entre ellos se miraban los unos a los otros...

olvidate de esa espada, no es algo que un humano com otu pueda empuñar...-dijo inuyasha mientras miraba al armero frente a el

eso lo veremos cuando crusemos espadas...-dijo toushuu para luego lanzarse al ateque, sosteniendo la espada con las dos manos

idiota...-dijo inuyasha, mientras sacaba a colmillo de acero de su funda para interceptar el ataque, toushuu, lejos de intimidarse por la espada del oponente, empezo a atacar repetidas veces, sin darle oportunidad a nada...

inuyasha esta siendo presionado...-dijo sango

toushuu es realmente un humano...-dijo miroku preocupado por la situacion

si, el es un humano...-dijo marina

pero marina...-dijo kagome bastante preocupada por la situacion

tranquila...se lo que estas pensando pero el es un humano, la energia que se siente no es suya, sino de la espada...-dijo marina mientras la miraba con ojos tranquilizadores

un humano interesante verdad...-dijo toushuu mientras continuaba atacando a inuyasha, este no dijo nada, estaba ocupado, tratando de esquivar los ataques-...yo era un humano debil, por eso forje una espada fuerte, para forjar una fuerte espada, dedique cada uno de mis debiles momentos, mientras preparaba cientos de espadas aprendi que fusionando la espada con la energia del yin, crearia una espada mas fuerte, viaje por muchos campos de batallas buscando espadas que hubieran absorbido sentimientos de pesar y sangre amarga, fue en esa epoca cuando me cruse con ese monstruo dragon, cuando lo vi supe que el tenia lo que necesitaba para mi espada...y asi nacio la poderosa espada dakki...-dijo toushuu mientras volvia a chocar espadas, la energia rodeaba el campo de batalla, inuyasha al notar esto, dio un salto hacia a tras...

maldicion...-dijo inuyasha al notar como la hoja de la dakki resplandecia, esa energia que ahora la reodeaba era la energia de colmillo de acero...

jajaj...cada vez que nuestras espadas se chocan, el aura demoniaca de dakki deteriorara tu espada, absorbiendo su energia...-dijo toushuu como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 3 años

inuyasha lo miro con rabia, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como la hoja de colmillo de acero se rajaba

colmillo de acero se rajo...-dijo kagome

entonces no es tan facil como ustedes pensaron...-dijo marina mientras desviaba su mirada a la pulga que estaba en el hombro de su prima...

maldicion, marina tiene razon, debo romper la dakki antes de que absorba la energia de colmillo de acero...-penso inuyasha mientras rechinaba sus dientes, para luego parpadear sorprendido...

las escamas de dragon estaban cubriendo las manos y los brazos del armero toushuu

las escamas de dragon estan cubriendo el cuerpo de toushuu...-dijo shippo

es una espada poderosa, de eso no hay duda, pero aun cuando el pueda blandirla perfectamente, el es solo un humano debil, tal y como lo dijo hace unos momentos, el no puede controlar la energia que la dakki esta absorbiendo, por eso el tambien se ve afectado por la absorcion de energia...-dijo marina mientras miraba al pobre armero, que haste paso terminaria muerto pronto

ya veo...-dijo miroku con asombro

es por tu propio bien, suelta esa espada ahora mismo...-dijo inuyasha

no hasta que consuma la energia de colmillo de acero...-dijo toushuu mientras se lanzaba a un nuevo ataque, inuyasha intercepto el ataque, dakki inmediatamente empezo a absorber cada vez mas energia, mientras que colmillo acero de deterioraba cada vez mas, la rajadura crecia cada vez que la espada perdia mas energia, mientras que las escamas de dragon seguian cubriendo el cuerpo de toushuu-...mi poder esta creciendo...-dijo el armero mientras seguia chocando espadas con inuyasha

no lo entiendes, maldito, si sigues asi seras absorbido por la dakki...-dijo inuyasha

te equivocas, la dakki me eligio a mi como su usuario-dijo toushuu con rabia para despues deshacer el choque de espadas y volver a arremetar contra inuyasha, quien por cierto no hacia mas que parar los ataques de la dakki

si pierdo ahora...-penso inuyasha, mientras recordaba las palabras del anciano totosai- resiste colmillo de acero...-penso inuyasha al ver como la espada estaba cada vez mas resquebrajada...

que increible viento de energia...-dijo toushuu al ver como este se liberaba de lo poco que quedaba de colmillo de acero...-dakki esta hambrienta de ese poder...-dijo toushuu

colmillo de acero realmente puedes seguir con esto...-penso inuyasha mientras miraba la energia liberarse de su espada

pronto habre absorbido todo el poder de esa espada...-grito toushu mientras volvia a atacarlo

vamos...-grito inuyasha mientras arremetia con el, ambos volvieron a chocar espadas, pero toushuu salio disparado varios metros

el viento que genera colmillo de acero esta protegiendo a inuyasha...-dijo kagome sorprendida

no realmente...-dijo mioga

la espada esta rechazando la absorcion de energia de la dakki...-dijo marina mientras miraba, a su lado kohaku miraba todo con gran atencion, aunque en realidad no entendia mucho

que quieres decir...-dijo sango mientras la miraba, marina la miro un momento para luego volver a ver a inuyasha, quien sostenia lo poco que quedaba de colmillo de acero

un golpe mas, y colmillo de acero sera historia...-dijo marina mientras pronunciaba cada palabra con suma seriedad

que...-dijeron los cuatros que estaba junto a ella y habian escuchado todo a la perfeccion

marina tiene razon, un golpe mas y no quedara nada...colmillo de acero esta en sus ultimas...-penso inuyasha mientras miraba la barrera de viento circular a su alrededor

una barrera de viento eh...no importa, hay una manera de derrotarte sin tocarte...-penso toushuu mientrasse ponia de pie, y utilizando la energia reunida de colmllo de acero, realizaba un viento cortante perfecto...

el viento cortante...-dijo sango

recuerden que robo la energia de colmillo de acero...-dijo marina

cuanto contigo colmillo de acero...-dijo inuyasha mientras lanzaba un bakuryuha, la fuerza del ataque lo obligo a mantenerse en el lugar, mientras el ataque se sentraba en el armero que no pudo esquivar el ataque...

* * *

el niño llego al lugar de encuentro con aquel extraño sujeto que le habia pedido conseguir esos fragmentos para salvar la vida de su hermano, lo miro, el hombre sonreia y estaba cruzado de brazos, como esperando buenas noticias, el ogro que habia atacado a su tribu estaba detras de el...

es el ocaso prometido...-dijo el sujeto cuando lo vio llegar rapidamente, gracias al poder del fragmento, el niño no dijo nada- y bien donde estas los fragmentos de koga, niño...-dijo el sujeto con apareciencia bastante tranquila

shinta...donde esta mi hermano...-dijo el niño que respiraba entrecotadamente, solo para sentir una los tres lobos con los que se habia topado estaban detras de el

oh...lo trajiste en persona...bueno no puede evitarse...-dijo el sujeto al ver a koga salir del remolino que veian acercarse

que olor nauseabundo...bastardo...tu eres descendiente de naraku verdad...-dijo koga mientras lo miraba, era la primera vez que se topaba con el, pero sin duda devia ser uno de sus seguidores

regresame a shinta...-dijo el niño para despues tratar de acarlos pero el monstruo fue mas rapido y le dio un zarpazo, el niño cayo a unos metros de koga

ahora entiendo lo que sucede...-dijo koga mientras daba unos pasos hacia aquel sujeto de aparente tranquilidad- este sujeto mato a nuestros camaradas lobos y tomo al hermano de este chiquillo como rehen para poder atacarme no es cierto...-dijo koga mientras miraba al sujeto frente a el, y al monstruo detras suyo

y si es asi que...-pregunto el demonio

vengare a la tribu demonio-lobo...-dijo koga mientras cerraba su mano derecha en un puño, pront ode esta se empezaron a disparar varios rayos, el niño a su lado lo miro sorprendido

estas garras absorbieron completamente la sangre de los demonio-lobo y tambien absorberan la tuya...-dijo el demonio mientras levantaba sus manos

suficiente charla...-dijo koga para despues atacar con las garras anteriormente conseguidas, el ataque fue rapido y conciso, el demonio no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y fue totalmente destruido...-muy bien tu eres el siguiente...-dijo koga mientras miraba al sujeto que se hizo a un lado sin importar si el monstruo fue o no destruido...

yo...-dijo el mientras se volteaba a verlo

tu eras el que estaba manejando las cuerdas por atras verdad...en las ordfenes de naraku cierto-dijo koga mientras lo miraba

bueno...eso es cierto pero si me matas la vida de su hermano esta en peligro...-dijo el mismo sujeto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

donde esta bastardo...si no dices la verdad...-dijo koga mientras levantaba su mano con las garras listas para atacar, el solo hizo una pose de manos, sin siquiera perder los extrivos, pronto los tres que aun permanecian alli pudieron ver como una gran mariposa se abria paso entre los arboles, pasando por encima de ellos

shinta...-dijo el niño al ver a su hermano entre las patas de la mariposa

no, espera...-dijo koga al ver como el niño salio corriendo detras de la mariposa

sera mejor que te apresures...esa mariposa esta exponiendo su energia demoniaca por los alrededores, y no sabes que aparecera para devorarla verdad...-dijo el sujeto frente a el mientras se subia a una especie de ave hecha de papel, la cual pronto lo saco de alli...

maldicion, no tengo otra opcion...-dijo koga para despues salir corriendo en la misma direccion en la que se habia ido el niño...

* * *

el ataque seso despues de unos minutos

todos lo vieron ,ahi estaba el armero, de pie con la espada en alto, mientras esta absorbia la energia del bakuryuha y ganaba una rajada en la hoja...

la dakki tambien se rajo...-dijo kagome

demasiada energia quizas...-dijo marina mientras miraba todo

no fue capaz de absorber la energia de colmillo de acero-dijo sango

eso no es verdad, claro que la absorvio pero quizas es demasiada para una sola espada...-dijo marina

inuyasha estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando con rabia como el muy maldito habia sobrevivido, aunque una rajadura en la dakki era ya de por si algo, mas estaba en problemas ahora mismo, la transformacion de colmillo de acero estaba anulada...

sango...-dijo miroku mientras e quitaba el rosario de sus mano derecha

si...-dijo sango entendiendo a la perfeccion

no...ninguno se mueva...esta pelea solo le concierne a el...-dijo marina mientras los miraba

pero marina...-dijo kagome con un cejo fruncido

debes confiar mas en el...-dijo marina mirandola

ella tiene razon, yo me hare cargo de esto...-dijo inuyasha mientras se ponia de pie, kagome solo miro con preocupacion, mas no hizo nada por intervenir

ahora que colmillo de acero no sirve, tu tambien te convertiras en energia para la dakki...-dijo toushuu

toushuu, colmillo de acero y yo somos uno, mientras yo este vivo, colmillo de acero no morira...-dijo inuyasha para despues lanzarse a atacarlo con la espada desgastada que ahora era...

eso es absurdo...-dijo mioga mientras saltaba en el hombro de kagome

entonces te mandare al infierno...-dijo toushuu mientras corria hacia el, ambas espadas volvieron a chocar

colmillo de acero no dejare que el camino que dejaste sea en vano...-penso inuyasha tratando de resistir el forcejeo entre las espadas

jaja...eh ganado...-dijo toushuu, mas sin embargo esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, de pronto el cuerpo del armero fue arrazado desde el interior, dejando solo en el campo de batalla su brazo, y a la dakki rota al medio...

la mano de toushuu se fusiono con la dakki...-dijo sango cuando todos se dirigieron hacia el, inuyasha estaba de pie, mirando la espada en el suelo

la dakki envio el ataque de colmillo de acero a toushuu para no quebrarse...-dijo miroku al verlo poco que quedaba de aquel humano tonto que no hizo caso de sus advertencias

sin embargo eso no sirvio de nada, la dakki esta rota...-dijo marina quien se acercaba a ellos mas lentamente debido al dolor de su cuerpo...

marina...-dijo kagome al verla, ella solo sonrio mientras se acercaba al grupo

felicidades inuyasha...lo has logrado, colmillo de acero tiene ahora escamas de dragon...-dijo marina, inuyasha parpadeo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de marina, para despues ver la estada en su mano y efectivamente, colmillo de acero estaba restaurada y tenia estamas de dragon...

yo crei en ti desde el principio...-dijo mioga mientras saltaba en el hombro de inuyasha

mentiroso...-dijo inuyasha mientras lo mandaba a volar de un simple toquido de sus dedos, kagome miro a inuyasha, el parecia distante y hasta preocupado...

todo esta bien...-dijo kagome

si...ya todo esta bien...-dijo inuyasha mientras enfundaba a colmillo de acero, marina solo lo miro, estaba bien que el quisiera hacerse mas fuerte sobre todo para lo que pronto deberian enfrentar, sobre todo si ella realmente decide llevar a cabo lo que tiene en mente...

sesshoumaru...me pregunto...donde estas...-penso marina mientras elevaba la mirada a la radiante luna llena que habia esa noche...

sabia que era por su bien que el la habia dejado ahi y realmente lo extrañaba...

continuara


	22. Chapter 22

despues de tanto tiempo eh vuelto con los capitulos de esta historia...

lamento la demora...

-zhatura-

_**capitulo 22**_

la vista de marina se mantuvo fija en la luna durante unos minutos, sango y kagome la vieron con pena, seguramente ella extrañaba a sesshoumaru de una forma extrema...

marina...-dijo kagome tratando de llamar su atencion con sutileza, marina desperto de su ensoñacion al ser llamada por su prima

kagome...-dijo ella sonriendo mientras se volvia a mirarla, detras de kagome, sango la miraba con preocupacion

estas bien...-dijo sango

claro...es verdad que aun me duele un poco el cuerpo pero estoy bien...-dijo marina mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su hombro, donde naraku la habia herido

entiendo, pero no nos referimos a eso...si no a sesshoumaru, no entiendo por que se fue, se supone que viajariamos juntos...-dijo kagome mientras miraba a marina, la joven de cabellos azules solo bajo un poco la mirada, la verdad era que lo extrañaba horrores...

toukiyin se rompio...-dijo marina mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ellas

como...-dijeron ambas sorprendidas, hasta ese momento, ninguno de los demas integrantes del grupo habia prestado atencion a la conversacion de las mujeres pero al oir aquello, todos prestaron mas atencion

asi es...y por lo que se, totosai ha reforjado a colmillo sagrado, esa espada es una verdadera arma ahora...-dijo marina

que dices...-dijo inuyasha sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ellas

creo que sesshoumaru se ha ido en busca de enemigos poderosos para poder manejar a la perfeccion a colmillo sagrado en su nueva forma...-dijo marina mientras volteaba a ver a inuyasha

y por que no llevarte con el...-dijo sango frunciendo el cejo, estaba sorprendida y tambien bastante enojada, como se atrevia a abandonarla, se supone que era su mujer...

seamos realistas, no estoy en condiciones para viajar con el, el nunca se toma un descanso, seria un estorbo...-dijo marina mientras entornaba sus ojos

eso no es verdad señorita marina, lo que debe suceder es que sabe que nosotros tenemos mas probabilidad de protegerla...-dijo miroku

puede ser...realmente no lo se, ademas no quiero incomodarlos pero a el aun no le agradan del todo los seres humanos...-dijo marina

claro eso es comprensible, despues de todo descubrimos el por que de su odio hacia la raza humana...-dijo shippo mientras saltaba a los brazos de marina, ella sabia a lo que referia el pequeño zorro...

sesshoumaru odio profundamente a la raza humana debido a la muerte de quiquina...

ellos la asesinaron, cuando ella se interpuso en el ataque que era para el...

tienes razon...-dijo marina

entonces decidio hacerse mas fuerte por su propia cuenta, mientras te quedas con nosotros...-dijo sango

asi es...-dijo marina

bien por mi, ahora sigamos, debemos buscar a naraku...-dijo inuyasha

bien...-dijo kagome

por cierto marina, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-dijo kohaku acercandose a ellos

dime kohaku...-dijo marina mientras bajaba a shippo

esa espada que llevas en el moño de tu traje de sacerdotisa...es especial, nunca eh visto a una sacerdotisa con una espada...-dijo kohaku

asi...es...es una espada especial, si se implementa energia espiritual en ella, puede convertirse en un arma poderosa...-dijo marina mientras tomaba el mango de su espada y la desenfundaba para mostrarsela al esterminador...

es increible esta brillando...-dijo kagome sorprendida

es mi energia espiritual...-dijo marina sonriendo a kagome, quien pudo ver la energia en la espada, esta estaba reuniendose en la hoja de la espada

que gran arma, emana un gran poder espiritual de ella...-dijo miroku admirado

gracias...-dijo marina mientras volvia a enfundarla

desde cuando la llevas...-dijo inuyasha

desde que fui al monte hiatzu...-dijo marina

el monte hiatzu...-dijo kagome

asi es...en ese lugar pase mi metamorfosis como sacerdotisa...-dijo marina

entiendo...-dijo kagome

oigan...que esos no son los amigos de koga-dijo sango al ver pasar a los dos subordinados de koga...

es verdad...-dijo kagome al verlos

sigamoslos...-dijo inuyasha, al ver que realmente no les quedaba de otra, seguramente terminarian detras de ellos de todos formas...

claro, vamos...-dijeron miroku, pronto todos salieron en la misma direccion en la que iban los seguidores de koga

* * *

la polilla habia llegado ya al bosque, siendo asesinada y asimilada por moryomaru, quien tomo al niño como rehen...

shinta...-dijo el niño mayor que habia perseguido a la polilla, siendo seguido de cerca por koga, quien ahora veia frente a el al enemigo...

moryomaru...-dijo koga al verlo

vaya...kouga...no te esperaba por aqui...-dijo moeyomaru al verlo en frente de el, protegiendo al mocoso que estaba detras de el

hace tiempo que no te veia, has cambiado bastante...-dijo kouga mientras lo miraba

hermano...ayudame...-grito el pequeño shinta, desde los tentaculos de moryomaru, era logico que el niño este sumamente asustado, quien no lo estaria al estar con semejante engendro...

tranquilo shinta, estoy aqui para salvarte...-grito el niño mayor, con bastante impotencia al ver a dicho monstruo en frente de ellos...

tu no haras nada, es mas te largaras, el no es alguien con quien puedas tratar...-dijo koga mientras lo detenia en el momento justo cuando iva a lanzarse al ataque...

tu salvaras a mi hermano...-dijo el niño a su lado

claro que si, tengo las goraishi para acabarlo...-dijo kouga mientras levantaba su mano derecha, pronto esta fue rodeada por los rayos liberados de las garras...

voy a quitarte tus fragmentos...-dijo moryomaru sin inmutarse siquiera, mientras miraba las piernas de kouga

mierda, realmente los fragmentos me fallaran en un momento asi...-penso kouga al recordar el ultimo encuentro con los seguidores de naraku, de no ser por esa flecha sagrada estaria muerto...

basta de charlas...cañon de tormenta...-dijo moryomaru mientras disparaba un ataque a kouga desde su armadura, mas sin embargo, kouga pudo contrarrestarlo con sus garras...

eso no funcionara...-dijo kouga

que te pasa, lobo, tus movimientos son cada vez mas lentos...-dijo moryomaru con sarna...

callate, la victoria es mia...-dijo kouga respondiendo a su provocacion

no tienes escapatoria, estas atrapado como una rata...-dijo moryomaru mientras volvia a atacarlo con el mismo ataque pero este tenia una nueva fuerza...

el ataque se dirigio directo a kouga, este solo espero a que estuviera cerca, pero eso no paso, el niño que estaba a su lado, se arrojo sobre el, haciendolo caer al suelo, esquivando el ataque

estas bien...-dijo el niño al verlo

no te preocupes por mi, preocupate por ti...-dijo kouga mientras se ponia de pie

pronto los tentaculos de moryomaru rodearon a ambos contrincantes...

ya veo...tu tambien tienes un fragmento de la perla...-dijo moryomaru mientras extraia el fragmento de la pierna del niño con uno de sus tentaculos, el niño no emitio ningun sonido, solo lo miro actuar en silencio...-ahora siguen tus fragmentos kouga...-dijo morymaru

maldicion, no puedo mover mis piernas...-penso kouga, al ver como el muy maldito, sin duda le sacaria sus fragmentos...

estaba por sacar los fragmentos de la perla, pero habia algo que no cuadraba, que era esa energia altamente poderosa que sentia acercarse, intrigado volteo en la direccion en la que pudo ver dirigirse hacia el, un ataque de energia espiritual, la energia era de un color celeste muy brillante...

los tentaculos se destruyeron por completo,dejando libre a kouga y al niño mayor, mientras sango rescataba al otro niño, alejandolo de moryomaru...

cuando abrio los ojos, los vio alli, eran inuyasha y todo su sequito pero lo increible era el hecho de que aquella mujer aun estaba con vida, esa energia espiritual era de ella o no, despues de todo naraku tenia muchas razones para querer matarla, pero al parecia habia fallado...

asi que estas viva...-dijo moryomaru

sabes del ataque de naraku...-dijo marina mientras enfundaba la espada que habia usado para atacar a moryomaru

el fallo por lo que veo...pero eres mas fuerte de lo que esperaba...-dijo moryomaru mientras la miraba fijamente, podia darse cuenta que tenia una gran cantidad de energia espiritual, era sin duda una gran sacerdotisa

es la segunda ves que te veo...has absorvido a otros monstruos verdad...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba detenidamente, kouga que estaba en el suelo, miro a la mujer a unos cuantos pasos de el, era parecida a kagome y su energia era igual a la de aquella flecha que le ayudo anteriormente, seria ella...

eres buena observadora mujer, eh conseguido un escudo indestructible, ni si quiera sesshoumaru pudo con el...-dijo moryomaru, marina ensancho los ojos al oirlo...

entonces tu fuiste quien rompio a toukijin...-dijo marina, todos parecian sorprendidos ante esta nueva revelacion

asi es, ahora nadie podra dañar mi corazon...-dijo maryomaru

ja...sabes a cuantos como tu eh destruido...-dijo inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a colmillo de acero y se ponia delante de marina, esta retrocedio unos pasos, para darle espacio, su ezfuerso ya estaba hecho...

pronto el colmillo de acero fue cubierto por su cubierta de cristal, inuyasha pronto ataco liberando una lluvia de estacas de cristal desde la hoja de su espada...

siempre tan inepto...crei que era obvio que eso no funcionaria...-dijo moryomaru mientras los tentaculos en su brazo derecho volvian a crecer y se tornaban de cristal, haciando cada vez mas fuerte a medida que absorbia las habilidades de sus enemigos...

que estas haciendo idiota...deja de hacerlo mas fuerte...-dijo kouga mientras se acercaba a inuyasha

y tu que haces...alejate pronto...-dijo inuyasha mientras lo miraba, inmediatamente, moryomaru ataco a kouga con sus tentaculos de cristal, kouga no pudo esquivar el ataque, no podia mover sus piernas...

kouga no puede moverse...-dijo kagome con preocupacion

pero por que...-dijo sango

creo que es mi culpa...-dijo marina mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, su cuerpo brillaba debilmente...

marina...-dijo kagome, mientras ella y sango la miraban

son las almas de midoriko...-dijo marina entornando sus ojos, a este paso, todos se darian cuenta de lo que el alma de midoriko deseaba que hiciera...

claro ahora entiendo...el fragmento de kouga esta siendo controlado por la voluntad de midoriko...que se esta haciendo presente a travez del cuerpo de marina...-dijo kagome

inuyasha, por favor salva a kouga...-dijeron a coro los seguidores de kouga, inuyasha volteo a ver en la direccion en que moryomaru sujetaba a kouga entre los tentaculos de cristal

lo se...voy a recuperar lo que has robado...-dijo inuyasha mientras blandia a colmillo de acero, pronto la hoja de la espada cambio, dejando ver las espamas de dragon de en ella..

esas con las escamas de dragon...-dijo miroku mientras observaba la pelea a una distania prudente

vas a usarla tan rapido, acabas de adquirir esa habilidad hace poco tiempo...-dijo shippo desde el hombro de miroku, inuyasha no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos y ataco directamente a moryomaru, este no hizo nada por evitar el ataque...

pronto la energia demoniaca de moryomaru empezo a liberarse y ser absorbida por la espada de inuyasha...

que es lo que le pasa a colmillo de acero...-penso inuyasha al ver como la espada latia al absorber la energia negativa, la cual termino por hacer retroceder a inuyasha varios metros...

su energia demoniaca es demasiado fuerte para los nuevos poderes de colmillo de acero...el no esta familiarizado con esa nueva faceta de su espada por eso no puede controlar el nivel de absorcion...-penso marina mientras entornaba sus ojos, a su lado, kohaku la miraba preocupado, tal parece que ellos debian actuar mucho mas pronto de lo que parecia...

no te preocupes kohaku, inuyash podra con la situacion...-le dijo marina mientras sonreia, no queria preocupar de mas al niño...

inuyasha...-grito kagome mientras se acercaba a el...

no te acerques...-dijo este mientras se ponia de pie, aun con colmillode acero en su mano- estoy bien...-dijo este mientras se volteaba, quedando cara a cara con moryomaru

maldito, como te atrevez...estabas absorbiendo mi poder demoniaco...-dijo moryomaru elevando la vos, al parecer estaba enfadandose

la proxima vez te matare...-dijo inuyasha mientras lo miraba fijamente, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, aun cuando estaba respirando agitadamente

inuyasha esta llegando al limite, la energia de moryomaru es demasiado para el...-dijo miroku mientras fruncia ambos cejos

a este paso, las escamas de dragon que el adquirio lo absorveran...-dijo shippo

es eso posible...-dijo sango, mientras miraba a marina, ella solo le devolvio la mirada unos momentos para uego ver a kagome, miroku y shippo que la miraban espectantes...

es posible...-dijo marina con pesar, realmente no le gustaba ser la portado de malas noticias, pero esa era la verdad

no puede ser...-dijo kagome con el miedo reflejado en su mirada

kagome...-dijo marina mientras se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios...-confias en el...-dijo marina cuando estuvo frente a ella

a que te refieres..-dijo kagome

han llegado hasta aqui juntos, siempre apoyandose y creyendo en ustedes mismos y en los demas, si ustedes dejan de creer y confiar en inuyasha, el se rendira y de seguro morira...-dijo marina

marina tiene razon...no debemos perder la fe...-dijo sango

el es terco y testarudo...podra con esto...-dijo miroku

chicos...-dijo kagome mientras sonreia, las palabras de marina y sus amigos la animban a seguir adelante...

muy bien, ahora fijate bien en moryomaru, el tiene un fragmento en su cuerpo...lo mejor seria dirigir el ataque a esa zona de su cuerpo...-dijo marina mientras la miraba, inmediatamente kagome se volteo para ver detenidamente a moryomaru...

es verdad ahi esta...-dijo kagome, mientras se acercaba corriendo a inuyasha...-inuyasha, ataca donde esta el fragmento de la perla, justo en su hombro derecho...-dijo kagome

puedes verlo...-dijo inuyasha

intentare darle, aunque no creo que mi flecha alcanse el fragmento...-dijo kagome, mientras tensaba una flecha en el arco que traia en sus manos, para despues disparla, la flecha surco el aire a gran velocidad, incrustandose en el hombro de moryomaru, sirbiendo de indicador para el siguiente ataque de inuyasha

eso no va a serbir de nada...-dijo moryomaru mientras miraba como inuyasha intentaba un nuevo ataque, sin embargo no se lo dejaria facil, utilizando un poco de su poder demoniaco, lo ataco con las estacas de diamante, aunque el ataque no sirvio realmente, inuyasha las rompio con colmillo de acero, para luego arremeter en el mismo lugar de su hombro donde estaba incrustada la flecha de kagome...

al entrar en contacto, colmillo de acero, inmediatamente comenzo a absorber la energia negativa de moryomaru, debilitando, gracias a esto el brazo que sujetaba a kouga perdio fuerza y los tentaculos sedieron lo suficiente como para que kouga usara las garras de su mano derecha para destruirlo y librarse de el...

malditos, no deberia haberme pasado por aqui, aun no me recupero de mi ultimo combate con sesshoumaru, y pensar que el se desespero al sentir la fragancia de esa mujer mesclada con la sangre que traia el viento, su desesperacion termino por quebrar su espada...-penso moryomaru mientras miraba la figura de aquella mujer de cabellos azules que le miraba desde una distancia prudente, tenia algo extraño, una energia sobrenatural se desprendia de ella...

que seria...

entonces ya puedes moverte, lobo apestoso...-dijo inuyasha cuando lo vio a su lado, dispuesto a luchar

asi parece...-dijo kouga mientras miraba a inuyasha

te matare si te metes en mi camino...-dijo inuyasha

lo mismo te digo, bestia...-dijo kouga mientras ambos se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, todos los que estaban detras de ellos los miraban con inccredulidad, era increble que se pusieran a pelear en plena batalla con un enemigo como moryomaru

marina se acerco lentamente a sango...

siempre son asi...-le susurro de cerca

oh, si...-dijo sango en el mismo tono

me lo temia...-dijo marina con incredulidad mientras volvia a mirar a los dos jovenes que parecian dispuestos a dejar sus diferencias para enfrentar a ese enemigo...

tanto inuyasha como kouga, arremetieron contra moryomaru, inmediatamente colmillo de acero volvia a absorber la energia de moryomaru, mientras el ataque de kouga heria directamente el cuerpo, un poco mas resistente con el que contaba...

maaldicion...si esto sigue terminare muerto...-penso moryomaru mientras se alejaba de sus atacantes, ambos tenian nuevos poderes que de una u otra manera no estaba preparado para contrarrestar debido a su anterior enfrentamiento con sesshoumaru

muy bien, logramos hacerle algo, volvamos a hacerlo, yo me hare cargo del resto...-dijo kouga, ante esto inuyasha se acerco a el para luego pegarle directamente en la cabeza

desgraciado, no digas lo que tengo que hacer...-dijo inuyasha mientras mantenia levantado su puño

eres muy molesto...-dijo kouga mientras se volvian a mirar feo

quien te salvo, desgraciado...-dijo inuyasha, ambos estaban peleando de nuevo

pero que estas diciendo perro sarnoso...-dijo kouga, ambos ya habian olvidado lo que estaban haciendo

ya dejen de pelear...unan sus fuerzas...-dijo kagome mientras los miraba con cansancio, era realmente cansador verlos reaccionar asi, cada vez que se veian las caras

ya calmensen, en momentos como este es cuando deben conservar la calma...-dijo miroku, aunque ellos parecian no escuchar a nadie, marina que ya estaba con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho se acerco a ellos lentamente

ya detenganse, par de idiotas...-dijo elevando la vos mientras se acercaba a ellos, ambos dejaron de pelear para verla por un momento, ella estaba enojada, bastaba solo verla para saberlo...

marina...-dijo inuyasha, kou solo la miro de cerca un momento, no la conocia, pero podia decir que se parecia mucho a kagome

su enemigo esta alli, dejen de perder el tiempo de esta forma, podrian ser atacados por la espalda...-dijo marina mientras trataba de calmarse, ellos realmente la ponian furiosa...

ambos se miraron el uno al otro, ella tenia razon, deberian dejar las peleas para despues...

bien...-dijeron ambos mientras miraban para otro lado, todos los que estaban detras de marina sonrieron al ver lo que ella habia logrado

marina es increible...-dijo sango a kagome, con un dejo de admiracion

es verdad...pero no deberiamos sorprendernos, despues de todo, ella es la esposa de sesshoumaru...-dijo kagome mientras ambas cuchicheaban en vos baja, marina se volteo hacia ellas con las cejas levantadas, ellas la estaban mirado mientras hablaban en vos baja...

no tuvo tiempo de decirles nada debido al fuerte ruido que ocasiono el ataque de inuyasha y kouga a moryomaru, todos prestaron atencion a lo que estaba pasando en el enfretamiento, kouga habia atacado con sus garras el hombro de moryomaru, liberando una gran cantidad de enargia demoniaca, la cual era absorvida inmediatamente por colmillo de acero...

colmillo de acero esta hirviendo...esta energia debe estar dañando mi espada...-penso inuyasha mientras sostenia la espada firmemente, realmente le costaba horrores permanecer de pie durante la absorcion de energia, a los intanstes de haber terminado la absorcion, emprendio una nueva carrera para atacar a moryomaru, levanto la espada y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, la espada volvio a absorver la energia de moryomaru, la absorcion duro unos minutos mas, para luego ser mandado varios metros atras, en el trayecto solto su espada, la cual quedo clavada en el suelo, con la transformacion desvanecida...

sarnoso...-dijo kouga mientras lo miraba, inmovil, en el piso. para luego voltear a ver a moryomaru, aunque no lo encontro, debido a habia aprovechado el momento de distraccion para escapar de la pelea- ni modo, ya se escapo...-dijo kouga mientras volteaba a ver al resto, todos se acercaron a inuyasha quien seguia en el suelo sin moverse

inuyasha...estas bien...-dijo kagome mientras se arrodillaba a su lado mientras el resto se acercaba a el, mas marina pudo notar como aparecio alguien delante de ellos, era un hombre, un hombre que nunca habia visto hasta ahora...

y tu quien eres...-dijo marina al extraño, que la miraba minuciosamente, como viendola por primera vez, sus ojos estaban levemente ensanchados, parecia sorprendido de verla con viva, acaso seria un secuaz de naraku...

oh, pero que descortes soy...yo soy byakuya, el amo de las ilusiones...dejame que te felicite, colmillo de acero es impresionante...-dijo el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos, mientras dejaba de ve a marina, para mirar a inuyasha en el suelo, con una sonrisa en sus labios

byakuya...-dijo kagome mientras lo miraba

eres extension de naraku, cierto..-dijo miroku mientras lo miraba

desprendes el mismo olor repugnante, asi que no hay duda...-dijo kouga mientras miraba a byakuya con asco

estoy realmente sorprendido, colmillo de acero pudo herir a moryomaru, aunque un ataque mas y inuyasha habria muerto...-dijo byakuya sin prestar atencion a los comentarios anteriores

que quieres decir con otro golpe...-dijo sango mientras lo miraba

no permitire que te acerques a inuyasha...-dijo kagome mientras tensaba una flecha en su arco, byakuya la miro sonriendo con sorna, el no venia a pelear

espera kagome...-dijo marina mientras caminaba y se situaba delante de kagome, frente a byakuya

marina...-dijeron asombradas sango y kagome

seguramente, el no tiene deseos de pelear, si los tubiera nos hubiera atacado antes, tuvo muchos buenos momentos para atacarnos mientras abservaba la pelea...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba, los ojos de byakuya se posaron en los azules de la sacerdotisa

ella tiene razon, solo estoy aqui para observar, aunque dejame decirte que mas que nada me sorprende el hecho de que aun estes con vida, despues de todo el veneno de mi amo es muy potente o no...-dijo byakuya

entonces es verdad que estas con naraku...-dijo marina

crei que eso estaba claro...-dijo byakuya mientras sonreia

claro que si...-dijo kouga

eres realmente increible, si pudiste sobrevivir al veneno de naraku...-dijo byakuya

veo que el te tiene al tanto de todo...-dijo marina

bueno, solo debo observar, y eso te incluye...-dijo byakuya

entonces el estaba preocupado por mi estado, es decir, queria comprobar que estuviera muerta, por eso te mando...pero ahora no solamente sabes que sigo con vida, si no que tambien sabes que inuyasha esta volviendose cada vez mas fuerte...-dijo marina

en eso tienes razon, eres muy inteligente, marina...-dijo byakuya

vaya, sabes mi nombre...-dijo marina sorprendida

claro, naraku me hablo de ti...-dijo byakuya, un tanto molesto por tener que repetir las cosas

eso veo, ahora sera mejor que te vaya, quien sabe cuando pueda algunos de ellos atacarte...-dijo marina mientras sonreia

sin duda, es comprensible el por que naraku te tiene miedo, marina, pero tienes razon, por ahora me voy...ya nos veremos...-dijo byakuya mientras sacaba dos trozos de papel de entre sus ropas, para despues convertirlas un gran barco de papel en el que logro escapar al subirse a el y emprender vuelo...

uf...ese sujeto es sumamente molesto...pero...-dijo kouga, aunque fue interrumpido por inuyasha que estaba recobrando el conocimiento, todos inmediatamente se acercaron mas el mientras kagome miraba que estuviera bien

inuyasha estas bien...-dijo kagome mientras lo miraba, todos estaban bastante preocupados, la batalla habia sido muy agotadora...

marina se volteo en el lugar sin acercarse demasiado, era logico que el estubiera cansado, despues de todo se trataba de la nueva habilidad que colmillo de acero habia adquirido, el aun debia aprender a controlarla...

inuyasha habrio sus ojos para ver alrededor, el enemigo ya no estaba y su espada estaba a unos metros de el, al parecer ahora todo estaba tranquilo...

* * *

estaba en un lago, algo sombrio, junto a el se encontraba su amo, naraku, habia estaba hablandole sobre lo que habia visto en ese dia...

asi que una espada que absorve el poder demoniaco...esto podria tornarse muy interesante...-dijo naraku mientras miraba a su reciente extension

crees que este bien que no lo hayamos rematado...o crees que esa espada podria matar a moryomaru-dijo byakuya mientras miraba los gestos en el rostro de naraku, el parecia relajado...

pero aun no le habia dicho lo mejor...

me pregunto si inuyasha morira a manos de su propia espada o lo encontrara antes moryomaru, y morira peleando con el...-dijo naraku mientras sonreia ante la incognita

entiendo tu punto aunque aun hay algo que debo decirte...-dijo byakuya mientras miraba a su amo

de que se trata, acaso paso algo mas...-dijo naraku mientras lo miraba

bueno, a decir verdad, ella aun esta viva...no se como, no se por que, pero sobrevivio...-dijo byakuya

marina...sigue viva...-dijo naraku mientras ensanchaba los ojos, al recordar la figura de esa mujer, ella era muy fuerte, eso siempre lo supo, en un primer momento habia tratado de persuadirla, dominarla para que estuviera de su parte, pero ahora ella representaba demasiado peligro, debia volver a tratar con ella, sobre todo ahora que habia descubierto por que tenia miedo de ella, ella podria purificarlo por completo con sus poderes...

asi es, ella sintio mi presencia todo el tiempo, aun que nunca me ataco...-dijo byakuya

ella no es impulsiva, si no siente pelegro no atacara...-dijo naraku

sabes mucho de ella...-dijo byakuya, naraku con contesto solo lo miro, claramente enfadado por su comentario, claro que la conocia, habia estado observandola todo este tiempo, siempre se encargo de estar al tanto de todo lo que hacia...

no es de tu incumbecia...-dijo naraku con un tono mas alto

entiendo...que deseas que haga con ella...-dijo byakuya

nada...del ella me ocupare yo...-dijo naraku mientras sonreia, ya se le ocurriria algo para esta ves, si matarla de una vez por todas...

como digas...-dijo byakuya mientras asentia con la cabeza a las ordenes de su amo, naraku solo miro, con la sonrisa plasmada en su labios...

* * *

el lugar en el que estaba era espacioso y bastante lugubre, habia varios cadaveres exparcidos en el suelo...

vaya...realmente funciona, aunque aun no es suficiente, para perfeccionarlo...-penso sesshoumaru mientras miraba a colmillo sagrado en su mano derecha

habia estado todo el dia combatiendo, tratando de que el tiempo lejos de su esposa fuera lo mas corto posible, desde lo ultimo que habia sucedido, sentia que en cualquier momento podria pasarle algo malo, por eso queria hacerse mas fuerte rapidamente...

no podia perder el tiempo...

rapidamente enfundo su espada, mientras empendia la marcha fuera del lugar donde estaba, debia buscar mas oponentes que derrotar con su nueva arma...

esperame marina...pronto volvere por ti, y cuando eso pase...ya no me ire mas...-penso sesshoumaru mientras seguia caminando entre los cadaveres que el mismo se habia encargado de exparcir por el basto espacio...

caminaba en silencio, con un solo pensamiento en su mente...

el de volver a ver a la mujer que amaba...

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

despues de tanto tiempo eh vuelto con los capitulos de esta historia...

lamento la demora...,,,

-zhatura-

_**capitulo 23  
**_

marina y kohaku esperaban por la recuperacion de inuyasha, algo alejados del resto del grupo...

kohaku...tu estas realmente seguro de esto...verdad...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba, el niño miro los ojos azules de marina, ella lo miraba con fijeza

si marina-san...mi fragmento esta a tu disposicion...-dijo kohaku

en algun momento ellos se daran cuenta de lo que queremos hacer...-dijo marina

es verdad...kagome pudo darse cuenta que tu presencia ocasionaba la paralisis de kouga...-dijo kohaku

es verdad, por eso el se fue inmediatamente...-dijo marina

es verdad...se notaba que estaba incomodo al estar en el mismo lugar en el que estaban tu e inuyasha...-dijo kohaku

cierto...-dijo marina_**  
**_

marina-san no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy preparado para sacrificar mi vida...-dijo kohaku

de verdad no le temes a la muerte...-dijo marina preocupada

no...no le tengo miedo...-dijo kohaku mientras miraba seriamente a marina, estaban hablando de algo serio, no podia comportarse como un niño...

eres muy valiente kohaku, te felicito...-dijo marina mientras le sonreia, kohaku le sonrio de vuelta...

el silencio reino entre ellos por unos segundos, ambos estaban seguros de que debian hacer, era la ultima voluntad de midoriko, sin olvidar que era la mejor forma para terminar con naraku de una vez por todas...

ah...-marina solto un gemido de dolor, al sentir como el veneno que aun estaba en su cuerpo, estaba tratando de expandirse por su cuerpo...

marina-san...-dijo kohaku mientras elevaba la vos, estaba algo preocupado, ella habia palidecido de pronto mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus heridas, no sicatrizadas...

al escuchar a kahaku, se acercaron a ellos, sango, miroku y shippo

marina...estas bien...-dijo sango al verla, en realidad estaba muy palida y se podia ver que estaba sufriendo por el dolor...

marina...deberias descansar un poco...-dijo shippo con preocupacion

no...-dijo marina mientras negaba con la cabeza

pero...-dijo miroku mirandola fijamente, si que era terca...

chicos...que pasa...-dijo kagome mientras ella e inuyasha se acercaban al resto del grupo

es marina...-dijo sango mientras volteaba a ver a kagome, esta inmediatamente se adelanta al lugar en el que su prima estaba...

marina la miro mientras se sostenia del tronco de un arbol...

marina, te vez mal, debes denscansar un poco...-dijo kagome con la preocupacion marcada en el rostro

en realidad no es tanto...solo es un pinchazo de dolor...se pasara pronto...-dijo marina

no podemos seguir el viaje contigo asi...descansa...-dijo inuyasha, mientras la miraba fijamente, marina levanto la vista y lo miro

no deben preocuparse por mi...pronto estare bien...ademas no tenemos tiempo para descansar, debemos seguir...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba, todos pudieron ver que aun cuando sus ojos irradiaban dolor, ella estaba decidida a continuar, como fuera

bien...como tu quieras, pero iras sobre kirara, no creo que puedas caminar mucho..-dijo inuyasha

pero inuyasha...-dijo kagome

no podemos hacer nada si ella se rehusa, sera mejor que continuemos-dijo inuyasha

creo que por esta vez, el tiene razon...-dijo miroku

pero...-dijo sango

no importa...ire en kirara...pero continuemos...-dijo marina mientras los miraba

bien...-dijo sango mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a moverse hasta kirara

yo te ayudo...-dijo kohaku mientras se acercaba a ellas

bien...-dijo sango mientras le sonreia a su hermano, marina vio esto con dolor, no por el veneno que aun estaba en su cuerpo y cada dos por tres, enviaba rafagas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, como ahora, si no por que en cualquier momento ella podria ser la causante del dolor de sango, ya que seguramente kohaku morira en algun momento cercano, debido a ella...

por la voluntad de midoriko, ella habia dado su palabra de cumplirla, y kohaku habia aceptado de buena gana morir, ella debía cumplir con la voluntad de midoriko para poder derrotar a naraku...

pronto se allo sobre el lomo de kirara, quien habia aceptado de buena gana llevarla mientras viajaban, el dolor que recorria su cuerpo era insoportable, casi no podia mantener el equilibrio aun cuando estaba sobre kirara, era una suerte que sango y kohaku fueran a un lado de kirara, por si ocurria algo peor, como un desmayo debido al dolor de su cuerpo...

levanto la mirada al cielo mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia sesshoumaru, realmente daria lo que fuera por verlo...

te extraño tanto...-pensó marina mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el cielo

* * *

en algún lugar del sengoku

moryomaru observaba la pelea de espíritus unidos por un gran poder...

maldito kinka...este el día en que partiré tu cráneo...-exclamo uno de ellos mientras la peleaba continuaba

cállate ginka...yo seré el te parta el craneo...-dijo el otro espíritu mientras la pelea continuaba y moryomaru miraba atentamente a los dos espíritus pelear

moryomaru...-escucho la vos de akago desde su interior mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pelea frente a ellos-...ginka y kinka están unidos por un gran poder...-dijo akago, mientras moryomaru adaptaba su cuerpo para poder volar y acercarse a la pelea-si te apoderas de ese poder...la unión entre tu y tu escudo sera mas fuerte...deboralos... moryomaru...-dijo akago, moryomaru no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió a ambos espíritus, mas que dispuesto a apoderarse de su gran poder...

* * *

shippo, junto a kirara habían ido a buscar a totosai, algo debían hacer con el tema de la espada...

inuyasha no podía controlarla a voluntad, cuando utilizaba las escamas de dragón...

entonces... que paso...-dijo totosai mientras se acercaban al grupo que descansaba...

colmillo de acero hirió a inuyasha...eso jamas había pasado...-dijo shippo mientras ambos miraban al frente, a lo lejos podían ver a todo el grupo...

sango, miroku y kohaku estaban tranquilamente sentados en una gran roca, mientras que inuyasha miraba el horizonte bastante ido...

marina estaba descansando en una roca, con la espalda apoyada en esta misma, mientras kagome trataba de purificar el veneno del cuerpo de marina...

kagome...-dijo marina lentamente mientras abría sus ojos azules y miraba a su prima a los ojos

que pasa...-dijo kagome extrañada, es verdad que el veneno era muy potente y no había conseguido quitar mucho de su cuerpo...pero si continuaba seguramente...

déjalo...no sirve de nada... volverá a expandirse...-dijo marina mientras levantaba sus manos hasta tomar las de ellas

pero...-dijo kagome

de verdad esta bien...ademas...tenemos visitas...-dijo marina para luego levantar su mirada a totosai que la miraba con sorpresa...

oh...totosai...-dijo kagome al verlo, para luego volver a mirar a su prima, quien había aprovechado muy bien la distracción de kagome para acomodarse correctamente las ropas de sacerdotisa que llevaba puesta...

totosai estaba sorprendido por ver a esa mujer allí...

ella era muy importante para sesshoumaru, eso lo había comprobado al sentir el cambio en colmillo sagrado, pero entonces...por que estaba allí...

no creo que el haya abandonado a esta mujer para poder hacerse mas fuerte sin tener que estar preocupándose...por su seguridad...-pensó totosai mientras se bajaba del demonio vaca que le servia como transporte...

totosai se acerco a inuyasha luego de unos segundos de mostrarse pensativo, marina lo miro unos momentos...

esta demasiado callado...-pensó marina mientras lo miraba, ella no lo conocía mucho, solo había oído hablar de el, por sesshoumaru...

el le había dicho que le había pedido a colmillo sagrado para re-forjarla...

al parecer era un gran herrero, y lo mas lógico en toda esa situación era pedirle consejo a el...

déjame ver...-dijo totosai una ves estuvo arrodillado a su lado, inuyasha no dijo nada al verlo allí, solo se limito a entregarle la espada...

rápidamente totosai desenvaino la espada para ver la hoja de la espada- ahora puede absorber energía demoníaca no es así ..-dijo totosai al ver la hoja de la espada detenidamente durante unos momentos...

momentos en los cuales todos allí lo miraban fijamente...

si...-dijo inuyasha mirándolo seriamente

y...-dijo totosai como si ese hecho no fuera la gran cosa

pues por eso te estoy preguntando grandisimo...-dijo inuyasha mientras fruncía un cejo y su expresión cambiaba en menos de un segundo a una mas enfadada...

marina y kagome sonrieron de lado al ver la reacción del hanyou, el estaba conteniéndose para no golpear al anciano...

colmillo de acero no tiene nada malo...-dijo totosai sin hacer caso de las palabras y reacciones de inuyasha, el chico era muy temperamental, pronto le regreso la espada, la cual el tomo de un zarpazo, decir que no le gustaba la situación en la que estaban era poco, pero tampoco era la primera vez que pasaban por algo como eso...

entonces...-dijo inuyasha mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

si hay algo malo aquí, inuyasha, ese eres tu...-dijo totosai mientras lo miraba seriamente ahora...

inuyasha...-dijo kagome extrañada, ahora todos prestaban mas atención...

quizás...-pensó marina mientras entrecerraba los ojos

escucha bien...la energía demoníaca es similar a un veneno...originalmente, colmillo de acero es una espada que fue forjada con el colmillo de tu padre, quien era un gran demonio...la espada podía absorber una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca...sin embargo...la espada actual fue re-forjada con uno de tus colmillos y tu eres un hombre mitad bestia...por eso cuando colmillo de acero absorbe energía demoníaca, tu no puedes controlarla como se debe...debes volverte mas fuerte y poderoso para poder controlar la energía demoníaca que absorbes con colmillo de acero...-dijo totosai, marina entrecerró sus ojos aun mas al escuchar al anciano totosai hablar...

asique es eso...-pensó ella mientras los miraba algo alejada del resto para poder descansar su cuerpo...

la mejor prueba de lo que te digo esta en tus manos...seguramente están muy lastimadas...-dijo totosai mientras lo miraba, inuyasha rebuzno un poco para luego ver sus manos y si, efectivamente estaban heridas...

inuyasha...-dijo kagome al ver las manos de el, en todo el rato que había pasado desde el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con los secuaces de naraku, no se había dado cuenta...

vaya que es idiota...aun cuando le costaba nunca soltó a colmillo de acero...-pensó totosai mientras observaba sus manos desde su posición

a medida que continuaba el enfrentamiento...colmillo de acero se calentaba...-dijo inuyasha mientras lo miraba

la espada te estaba advirtiendo del peligro...-dijo marina mientras los miraba

estas en lo cierto jovencita...-dijo totosai mientras volteaba a mirarla...

marina...mi nombre es marina...-dijo ella mientras los miraba

eso quiere decir...-dijo sango mirando a marina

que colmillo de acero no quería herir a inuyasha...-pensó kagome mientras miraba a marina, quien con una gran herida pudo darse cuenta de eso...

pero ella...

no había podido si quiera notar que el tenia las manos hechas trizas...

bien...entonces que es lo que debemos hacer...-dijo inuyasha volviendo al tema principal, odiaba que todo el mundo lo tachara de débil por su condición de hanyou

colmillo de acero se ha vuelto mas poderosa...creo que la única opción es que tu también te vuelvas mas fuerte...-dijo totosai

eso significa...-dijo sango

que tendrá que superar un entrenamiento riguroso...-dijo miroku

no tengo tiempo para eso...-dijo inuyasha mientras alzaba la vos

desde el comienzo ignoraste mi advertencia...asi que es tu culpa...-dijo totosai como si nada

inuyasha...se que es primordial destruir a naraku...pero si no haces ese entrenamiento no podrás hacer nada contra el...lo mejor es dejar ese asunto por un rato y ponerte a entrenar...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba

pero...-dijo inuyasha mientras la miraba

que acaso no lo entiendes...si no aprendes a manejar el nuevo poder de tu espada... morirás...-dijo marina mientras fruncía ambos cejos

ella tiene razón...-dijo totosai mientras miraba a inuyasha de mala manera

pero...-dijo kagome

díganme una cosa...-dijo marina mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de kohaku

marina no hagas eso...aun estas débil...-dijo sango

no te preocupes estoy bien...pero díganme...por que creen que sesshoumaru decidió irse sin mi...-dijo marina mientras los miraba a todos, al oir esto todos la miraron, algunos con pena y otros con curiosidad...

de que hablas...que tiene que ver eso...-dijo kagome

colmillo sagrado también se izo mas fuerte...por lo tanto sesshoumaru supo de inmediato que no estaba listo para manejar esa espada en batalla por eso se fue solo...para entrenar...-dijo marina mientras lo miraba

ya veo...-dijo sango mientras bajaba la mirada

asique fue eso...-pensó totosai para luego centrarse una vez mas en inuyasha

quizás tengas razón...-dijo inuyasha

de hecho la tiene...por eso lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a ver a yourei-tensei...-dijo totosai mientras lo miraba fijamente, ahora el centro de atención cambiaba nuevamente hacia donde estaban totosai e inuyasha

yourei-tensei...-dijo inuyasha mientras lo miraba fijamente

así es...el es un demonio hermitaneo...si quieres ser mas fuerte debes ir a buscarlo y entrenar con el...-dijo totosai mientras lo miraba

pero eso de veras funcionara...-dijo sango

claro que si, se que eso los hará perder tiempo pero es necesario...en estas condiciones, tu no podrás pelear decentemente con nadie...-dijo totosai

entiendo...-dijo inuyasha mientras se miraba las manos lastimadas...

marina y kohaku no dijeron mas nada, al parecer pronto las cosas se complicarían un poco para todos ellos...

quizás lo mejor seria separarse de ellos por un tiempo...

* * *

la pelea se volvió encarnizada en el mismo momento en el que quiso apoderarse de la fuerza de esos dos espíritus unidos...

no pensé que esto pasaría...-pensó akago al sentir el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo moryomaru para protegerlo con su escudo...

los rayos y el fuego se dirigían hacia ellos a travez de los tentáculos que había usado para atrapar a los espíritus y así poder absorberlos y asimilarlos, de esa forma ganaría ese gran poder que ambos tenían...

pero si las cosas seguían como estaban el terminaría por convertirse en polvo...

pronto el fuego y los rayos consumirían su escudo y seria el fin...

a unos cuentas metros byakuya estaba observando con detenimiento todo lo que ocurría...

no es esto malo...que pasara si el corazón de naraku desaparece...-dijo byakuya mientras miraba todo lo que sucedía con atención, quizás con demasiada atención dado que no fue capaz de sentir como era atacado por una filosas garras hasta unos segundos antes, dándole solo tiempo de esquivar el ataque...

bueno...usualmente tratas de matar a las personas por sorpresa...-pregunto al sujeto que estaba en frente de el, era alto de cabello plateado y cargaba con una estola sobe su hombro derecho...

pude oler el aroma de naraku en ti...esa es toda la razón que necesito...-dijo el sujeto que estaba frente a el y lo miraba con suma frialdad...

es raro...el aroma que despides ya lo eh sentido antes...ero en donde...-dijo byakuya sin prestar atención a los gestos del sujeto en frente de el

de pronto la imagen de aquella mujer de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color lleno su mente...

claro es un aroma parecido...

ambos tienen un aroma parecido, eso solo puede significar una cosa, ella es su mujer...

entonces el debe ser...

esa mujer, marina, tiene el mismo olor que tu...acaso ella es tu mujer...acaso eres tu sesshoumaru...-dijo byakuya mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba...

sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de marina, su esposa, de la boca de esa nueva encarnación de naraku

eso no te incumbe o si...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras lo miraba fijamente, claramente no estaba para vueltas

que humor...-dijo byakuya mientras una sonría ladinamente

que esta haciendo moryomaru...-dijo sesshoumaru mientras lo miraba fríamente, no tenia ganas de estar perdiendo el tiempo...

yo tampoco lo se, es por eso que estoy observando...-dijo byakuya mientras lo miraba, al parecer la conversación podría ser larga, pero la caída de moryomaru y el impacto del golpe los distrajo...

ambos voltearon en la misma dirección, en que estaba moryomaru...

a pesar de estar sufriendo los daños, el no había soltado para nada a esos espíritus, sin embargo ellos no parecían preocuparse por el, puesta estaban mas pendientes del otro que de el que estaba tratando de asimilarlos...

ginka no puede liberarse...este es el momento de atacar...-dijo ginka en el momento en que sintió como los tentáculos dejaban de apresarlo, sin duda esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, pronto se lanzo contra el, ese fue un grave error...

maldito ginka...-dijo kinka al verlo acercarse para luego sentir como era atravesado por la espada de ginka, al mismo tiempo en que ginka era apuñalado por el brazo de diamantes de moryomaru...

tu...caíste en mi trampa...-dijo moryomaru mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a ambos espíritus

maldito...-dijo kinka tratando de moverse, logrando dirigir su cabeza hacia el para devolverle la mirada

ustedes mismos decidieron su destino...ustedes fueron los que decidieron pelear por separado...-dijo moryomaru mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción

cállate...-dijo kinka removiéndose en el lugar para tratar de pelear

aun quieres continuar con esto...no te dejare...seré yo quien te calle...-dijo moryomaru antes de atacarlos con las lanzas de cristal que se desprendieron de su brazo, kinka cayo al solo muy lastimado sin decir mas nada, moryomaru lo miro unos instantes antes de tomarlo con los tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo para luego asimilar a los dos espíritus...

así que la energía de kinka y ginka...ahora se ha vuelto mas fuerte...naraku podría perder contra el...-dijo byakuya que habia observado todo desde lo alto, pudiendo ver como el cuerpo de moryomaru se fortalecía gracias a la nueva asimilación

sesshoumaru miro eso como una oportunidad para poner a prueba a la nueva colmillo sagrado, por eso mismo se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba moryoumaru...

sesshoumaru...-dijo byuakuya al ver como el demonio se acercaba a moryomaru

moryomaru...por que no pruebas tus nuevos poderes conmigo...-dijo sesshoumaru llamando desde unos metros detrás, por lo cual moryomaru se volteo a su encuentro...

te ves como si tuvieras ganas de probar tu nueva espada...-dijo moryomaru mientras lo miraba directamente a la cara, sesshoumaru no dijo nado, solo lo miro desafiándolo...

toma esto...-dijo moryomaru al momento en que levantaba su brazo de cristal, del cual se desprendieron gran ráfagas de fuego y trueno, junto con los trozos de cristal...

onda de luna infernal...-dijo sesshoumaru al mismo tiempo en que agitaba a colmillo sagrado

la espada abrió una grita en el tiempo y en el espacio, se trataba de la entrada al otro mundo, por la cual fue absorbido todo el ataque, al ver esto, moryomaru no el tiempo y salio volando de allí, sin duda el no tendría oportunidad frente a ese tipo de poder, ademas de que ese no era el objetivo de estarse volviendo tan fuerte...

no escaparas...-dijo sesshoumaru dispuesto a ir detrás el, mas se sorprendió al notar como aparecían figuras hechas de papel alrededor de el...

no te enfades...pero naraku me ordeno que le deje escapar...-dijo byakuya mientras lo miraba desde su posición, sesshoumaru lo ataco rápidamente abriendo un portal con colmillo sagrado, el cual se trago a todas las figuras de papel-ni modo...nos veremos sesshoumaru...por cierto déjame decirte que tienes muy buen ojo...tu esposa es realmente hermosa...-dijo byakuya mientras escapaba del lugar...

eres un maldito...-pensó sesshoumaru mientras lo miraba alejarse con impotencia por haber sido frustrado su ataque y con rabia por lo que escucho sobre marina...

* * *

inuyasha, sango, kagome, miroku y shippo habia llegado a la aldea en la que supuesta-mente estaba ese sabio que podía ayudar a inuyasha...

sera por aquí...-dijo sango mientras miraba para todos lados

realmente vivirá en medio de tanta gente...-dijo miroku extrañado de que un demonio pudiera vivir sin problemas entre tantos humanos...

totosai dijo que era por aqui...-dijo inuyasha mientras se acercaban a un puente...

kagome...estas bien...estas muy callada...-dijo sango mirándola con curiosidad

no es nada...solo estoy preocupada por marina...-dijo kagome, al escucharla todos detuvieron su andar

no debes preocuparte...kohaku y la anciana kaede estarán con ella...-dijo inuyasha

pero inuyasha...marina podría morir en lo que estamos aquí...-dijo kagome mientras lo miraba

ella es muy fuerte...no creo que eso pase...al menos no ahora...-dijo miroku

pero...-dijo kagome

nadie sabe lo que nos pedirá este hermitanio, lo mejor fue dejarla en la aldea, ademas no esta sola, kohaku esta con ella...-dijo inuyasha

es verdad...ya veras que estara bien...-dijo sango mientras miraba a kagome

podrían tener razón, pero tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo kagome mientras entornaba sus ojos con preocupación, por algún motivo estaba segura que ellos podrían no quedarse mucho en la aldea

no debes preocuparte...estarán bien...-dijo sango

bueno, continuemos...debemos encontrar al hermitanio..-dijo kagome

es verdad...seguramente debe ser por aquí...-dijo inuyasha mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, hasta que finalmente, diviso lo que parecía un lugar de permanencia, justo debajo del puente...

aquí debe ser...-dijo miroku en cuanto se situaron frente al lugar, a simple vista no parecía la gran cosa, era solo un refugio del viento y las lluvias, nada muy elaborado...

entremos...-dijo inuyasha, todos lo siguieron, puesto sabían que cuanto mas tiempo tardaran con eso, las cosas podrían empeorar...

* * *

habían pasado un par de horas desde que ellos los habían dejado en la aldea con la anciana kaede...

gracias kaede...-dijo marina mientras se arreglaba sus ropas, después de terminada la sesión de curación espiritual, ella habia podido purificar un poco sus cuerpo pero lo cierto es que aun tenia bastante veneno dentro de su cuerpo...

realmente se irán en unos minutos...-dijo kaede mientras la miraba con preocupación, la situación de marina era bastante complicada en ese momento, sinceramente nadie podía predecir cuanto tiempo le quedaba...

si...nos iremos en cuanto todo este listo...-dijo marina mientras miraba a la anciana kaede

realmente estas segura...-dijo kaede

si...todos saben que el alma de midoriko que esta en mi interior desea entregarle la perla de shikon completa a naraku para luego purificarla junto con el...-dijo marina mirando a la anciana que estaba en frente de ella...

si, lo se...-dijo kaede

seria muy duro para sango ver como el fragmento de kohaku es arrebatado de su cuerpo...no puedo hacer mucho por eso...al menos no ahora...-dijo marina mientras miraba a la anciana con algo de pena

por eso ustedes se irán por otro camino...-dijo kaede

al menos lo intentaremos...ya que nadie puede predecir lo que sucederá y puede que nos volvamos a encontrar con inuyasha y los demás...-dijo marina con determinación

entiendo...por lo que veo no puedo convencerlos a quedarse aquí hasta que ellos vuelvan...-dijo kaede

lo lamento...pero no...nos iremos en cuanto todo este listo...-dijo marina

marina-san...mi arma esta lista y aquí están tus ropas...-dijo kohaku mientras entraba en la cabaña de la anciana kaede en la que habia estado descansando desde que inuyasha y los demás los dejaran allí...

gracias kohaku...me cambiare y nos iremos...la sesión de curación ha terminado...-dijo marina mientras miraba al niño

bien, esperare afuera marina-san...-dijo kohaku antes de salir fuera de la cabaña

el parece muy determinado acerca de lo que están haciendo...-dijo kaede

el realmente lo esta...-dijo marina

entiendo...quieres que te ayude...-dijo kaede

se lo agradecería anciana kaede...-dijo marina con una sonrisa, la anciana pronto tomo las ropas de sacerdotisa que utilizaba marina, para luego acercarse a ella y ayudarla a vestirse...

eres una persona de buen corazón, y seguramente debes sentirte muy frustrada por lo que debes hacer...-dijo kaede

en verdad es así kaede, pero es algo que haré aun a pesar de eso...-dijo marina

entiendo...realmente deseo que las cosas vayan bien...-dijo kaede

muchas gracias...ahora nos iremos...-dijo marina mientras se ponía de pie, con sus ropas apropiadamente acomodadas...

bien...los acompañare afuera...-dijo kaede mientras ella y marina salían de cabaña encontrándose con kohaku esperando por ella...

marina-san...-dijo kohaku cuando la vio salir de la cabaña, ella estaba caminando por sus propios medios y al parecer parecía estar bien...

ya es hora de irnos kohaku...-dijo marina mirándolo

como digas...-dijo kohaku sonriendo-le con confianza

bien...partamos entonces...nos veremos anciana kaede...-dijo marina

cuídense...-dijo kaede despidiéndose de ellos

usted también...-dijo kohaku antes de que ellos partieran ante la mirada de kaede...

la anciana los vio partir, sabiendo que quizás no volvería a verlos nunca mas...

continuara...


End file.
